Love and the Convenient Thing
by BrazenFan
Summary: Jason/Brenda story. Now Completed. Thanks to all of you for the lovely feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
" Geez" Jason Morgan grunted and scrubbed his hand over his face..He groaned a little as he rose to a sitting position on the sofa.. He stretched his back out briefly and groaned again. Great. He'd definitely be stiff and sore later on..and he still had a five hour plane ride ahead of him. All in all, life was hell. He got up from the sofa and walked over to the hallway outside the bedroom..The door was closed, hopefully she was still asleep. If she was, there was a chance she might not be talking. Or arguing. Or insulting him. Or just annoying him in general. He grabbed the stuff he'd tossed into a bag late last night and headed for the bathroom. He was almost afraid to open the door, if the living room was this bad, what the hell would the bathroom look like?   
  
He turned the doorknob..and pushed the door open halfway when he heard a shriek.. " OUT!! What the hell are you doing???" Brenda scrambled for a towel to cover herself. Jason slammed the door shut quickly and winced. "Sorry" he muttered. He heard a lock click into place on the other side of the door and rolled his eyes. Like he'd wanted to walk in on her? Right. That figured. This was Brenda he was talking about. The world's biggest ego stuffed into the world's tiniest body. He shuddered slightly and walked away from the door. If she would just stop the whining, he might be able to handle this. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and the bathroom door opened.   
  
"BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" she yelled. " NO PROBLEM THERE!" he yelled back. The door opened and she poked her head out first before opening it fully.She emerged wearing a pink terrycloth robe and saw him sitting on the sofa " Try that again and lose a body part" she snapped. He stood up and smirked.. he held out one hand and shook it slightly. " Ohhhh..look .I'm shaking..".he said. " Like I'd want to. I don't think so.."..He grabbed his bag again. " Are you through, your highness?" he asked. Brenda smiled.. " Thanks, it's about time you acknowledged my greatness. Yes.It's all yours. And word of warning? Do not push the button on the wall above the faucet. You don't want to know what happens.."..She shook her finger at him. He rolled his eyes. " Why would I do that? Who goes into a bathroom and pushes buttons? You do what you have to do, and you get out..".he said. Now Brenda rolled her eyes. " fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." She threw up her hands and walked towards the bedroom. Jason shook his head and carried his bag into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. She was really quite strange.  
  
Brenda sat on the edge of the heart shaped bed and rubbed her face.She felt the cool metal of the brand new ring on her left hand. She held her hand away from her face and looked at it. No diamonds, no engraving, nothing. No frills. Like this marriage. She sighed and fingered the chain around her neck that held another ring. This one was also plain, no frills. But as different from the one on her finger as night and day. The one around her neck meant everything. The one on her finger meant nothing. And on top of everything else, her brand new husband was an idiot. Not technically or officially, but still an idiot. A big, dumb, uncouth, given to fits of staring, mobster. Every nightmare she'd ever run away from come true.But it was for the best. Even if it killed her, it was for the best. She just had to keep repeating that over and over. Maybe dying young wasn't so bad, after all.   
  
She was just finished buttoning her shirt when she heard a loud blast of music that made her jump. She ran out into the hallway and grinned when she realized it was coming from the bathroom..she recognized the tune immediately. She started to hum along as she stepped up to the closed door.. She heard splashing and several words that she wasn't even aware that he knew, but the music continued and she couldn't resist singing along.   
  
" Love, exciting and new! Come aboard, we're expecting you! The LOVE BOAT soon will be".she sang loudly along with the music.. "SHUT UP!" came the reply from within, followed by even more words she'd never heard him say before. She snickered and rubbed her hands together with glee. " Set a course for adventure, your mind on a neeewwww rooommmannnccceeee"…she sang again, loud and way off key.. " THE LOOOVVVEE BOAT!!!"… " STOP SINGING OR DIE!!" was the answer from behind the door. She laughed loudly.. " Ah, do you want some help in there?" she called out.. He whipped the door open so quickly she nearly toppled over.. "Turn the damned thing off!"..he hissed.. wrapping a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet and really, really angry. Brenda smiled sweetly.. " Didn't I tell you not to push button?" she asked. " At least you got music. All I got was some disgusting edible body lotion. Cherry flavor" she made a face. " You did push the button, didn't you?".. she asked. Jason's face was implacable, the muscle in his jaw twitching.   
  
She giggled. " Fine, don't admit it…" she said.The music ended and he rolled his eyes.. "Finally..thanks for nothing.."..he grabbed her arm to push her out the door just as the music began again. "OOHHH….I love this one!!!"…she said…. " Our love is like a ship on the OOOOOOCEANNNN..We've been sailing with a cargo full of LOVE AND DEEEVOOTTIOONNNN….."…she put her hands over her head swiveled her hips back and forth as she snapped her fingers. "Rock the boat…Don't rock the boat baayyybbbeee…rock the boat….don't tip the boat ovvverrr"… Jason winced..She had quite possibly, the worst singing voice he had ever heard. EVER. " FINE! I'll just break the DAMNED THING!" he yelled over her singing..   
  
" NOOO!"…she ran over and yanked his arm away from the button. " Some party animal you are." She pushed it once and then twisted it and the music finally stopped. "Don't say I never did anything for you" she grinned. He rolled his eyes. " Fine. Whatever. OUT!" he yelled. She held up her hands. "Don't get all touchy, I can't see anything interesting anyway..".she eyed him up and down playfully. His jaw clenched tighter. "OUT!" he bellowed. She laughed and walked past him out the door, which immediately slammed shut behind her. She giggled. What a incredible boor..She shrugged and headed back to the bedroom..  
  
She was just pulling on her boots when she heard footsteps and looked up. " You ready to leave?" he asked impatiently. She grinned. " You sure you don't want to push that button again?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. "Grab your stuff. We're leaving.".he said. She shook her head and grabbed her bag. " Lighten up. The hard part is over with" she said and patted his arm. He snatched the bag out of her hands and sneered. " Let's go..the plane leaves in half an hour"..he said. They stepped out into the hallway and waited for the elevator and linked her hand through the crook of his arm. He glared at her and she smiled. " Just in case those guys from last night come back. They were cute though, weren't they?" she asked. Jason rolled his eyes and they stepped inside the elevator. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
" So you think they believed you?" Jason asked. Brenda nodded and flopped down on the couch. " Of course they did. I was damned convincing, even if I do say so myself" she pushed her hair out of her eyes. " No thanks to you, as usual". Jason shrugged. " This was your idea, remember?" he asked. Brenda smirked. " Don't remind me." She lay her head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. " So what do we do now?" she asked. He rubbed his forehead. " You do what I tell you. And I do what I usually do. What I want" he answered. She picked up her head. " You so don't believe that, do you? You think I'm going to suddenly start doing what you tell me?" she laughed and threw her head back.. " Wrong..As usual..".. He threw his head back and groaned. " Don't start with me.Please. Go to bed or something" he pleaded. She shook her head.. " Nope. Not tired. Slept on the plane, remember?" she asked.   
  
He smirked.. " How could I forget? You hogged half my seat.."…He shook his leg out.. " I think you broke something with those stupid shoes of yours.."..he complained. She held up her foot.. " Boots, Jason.Boots. Seeeee? All the way up the leg.."..she hoisted up her pant leg to show him. "Who cares?" he asked. " I still can't believe you wore socks on your arms..What was that anyway?" Brenda smiled and crooked her head.. " That was me being me. Get used to it.And they weren't socks, they were sleeves."..she said. He rubbed his forehead " I need aspirin.."..he said. She waved her hand. " You wouldn't need aspirin if you'd just lighten up once in a while. What is it exactly that you do anyway? Besides play manservant to Sonny and Carly, I mean?"…Jason ripped off his jacket and dropped it on the sofa. " Subject change" he said flatly. Brenda shrugged. " Don't get so defensive, I was just asking. You do have time off occasionally, right? You're not on the job all the time?" she made quotation marks with her fingers and he winced. " Stop that. I hate that" he said. She paused with her fingers in mid-air. "What?" she asked. " That finger thing. Stop that" he said. She laughed. "Boy, you are a tight ass aren't you?" He glared at her and she dropped her hands. " So you just sit around and stare at the walls when you're not kissing Sonny's ass or rescuing little girls?" she asked. " Remind me not to talk to you.It makes my head hurt". He got up from the sofa and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Sheesh..sorry.."..Brenda said. She glanced around the room. A sofa. A desk. A pool table. Oh my God, this place was a disaster. Nothing even remotely entertaining in sight. Scratch that, there was a magazine on the coffee table. Motorcycle Monthly. She picked it up and dropped it right back with disgust. " I think I'll go out" she stood up suddenly. Jason looked up from the paperwork he was doing at the desk. " Not alone. Take someone with you" he said. He turned back to his papers. "And don't roll your eyes at me" he said without looking up. Brenda had just finished rolling her eyes and lowered her head. How did he know that without seeing it? She shook her head. She really didn't want to find out. " Forget I said it.."..she said and flopped down on the sofa again. " I always do" he answered. She let out a long, tortured sigh and threw her head back against the sofa again. She was about to start complaining when the doorbell rang.. He held out his hand. "Sit.Stay.I'll get it".. he said. " What am I now, a dog?" she asked. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.He thought about it and then shook his head.. Nah..way too easy. He peered through the peephole and saw Max.. " Yeah Max?" he called through the door. "Package Mr. M."..Max called back.   
  
Jason opened the door . Max handed him a rather big box wrapped in silver paper. " You check it?" Jason asked. Max nodded.. " Yup. Clean. Looks like a wedding present." He grinned. Jason glared at him and his grin faded.. " Hi Max!" Brenda waved from the sofa.. " Ms B..er…I mean…Mrs. M…congratulations on the nups.."…Max said. Brenda smiled. " Thanks.."..She got up off the sofa and grabbed the box. " I'll take that, thank you…Brides always get to open the gifts. And write the thank you cards. Just one of the crosses we poor women bear. Like childbirth.."…she said. Max chuckled and Jason glared at him again. He stepped away and Jason closed the door. Brenda had already taken care of most of the paper and was struggling with the tape around the box.. "OW!" she cried and then sucked at her finger.. " Paper cut! I hate those!" she said. " I suppose it's pointless to ask if you.."…He opened the desk drawer and handed her a pair of scissors. " Thanks" she said. He went back to his paperwork.  
  
" Ooohh.."..Brenda noticed the store name on the lid of the box and opened it quickly. A small white card lay atop a mound of tissue paper. " Aren't you interested in who it's from?" she asked. He looked up at her and blinked before turning back to his paperwork. "Fine. But if it's anything really good, it's mine" she announced. He waved his hand at her and she ignored him and pushed the tissue paper aside.. " Ooohhh…"..she pulled out a large white leather bound album with gold embossed letters that spelled out "Our Wedding" . She touched the soft leather and shook her head as she picked up the small card. She pulled it out.. " It's from your Grandparents..Much love and happiness in the future. See you soon, Edward and Lila" she read and Jason groaned. She chuckled and put the card back in the envelope. " I guess they did believe me" she said. She put the card aside and opened the book.. She was surprised to find a couple of pictures already inside,and she put her hand over her mouth in surprise. She carried the book over to the sofa and sat down with it in her lap. She hadn't seen these pictures in years. Had it really been almost 10 years? In some ways it seemed like ten lifetimes, and in others like yesterday… God, she looked so young, they both did. Well, they were back then. So much time and so many things had happened since then..  
  
" What's that?" she looked up at the sound of Jason's voice.. " Oh..it's nothing..just a picture.."..she said. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about seeing it.. " They sent a picture?" he asked. She blinked and turned her head.. "No..They sent a wedding album..and they sent along some old pictures to start it off.."..Jason got up from the desk.. " Pictures of me?" he asked in an agitated voice. She grinned. " No..not just you..I was actually hoping for some naked baby pictures, but it's a picture of both of us..from the Senior prom..".. she held it out. He hesitated for a second and then took it. " I forgot about this…".. he said. " You told me about this before, right?" he asked. She nodded.. " I think so. I was cute, wasn't I? And look how adorable you were!.."..she said. She handed him the other picture.. He grimaced. " I look like a dork..You look better now" he said decisively as he handed them both back to her. She raised her eyebrows.. " You think so? You have no idea how hard you were to resist that night" she smiled. He narrowed his eyes… " What?" he asked. She waved her hand. " Never mind. Go back to your paperwork.." He folded his arms across his chest. " Are you saying that I put the moves on you or something that night?" he asked. She shrugged.. " A little..nothing too major..We were down at the lake..and you."…she looked up and waved her hand. "Forget it..I just thought you were sweet, that's all..and really cute.."..she giggled lightly..She stuck the pictures in the book and closed it up. " I guess I won't have to worry about buying thank you cards, huh?"..she asked. She put the book on the coffee table and got to her feet.. she gathered up the box . He held onto her arm. " What happened exactly? I mean, between us?" he asked. She laughed at the frightened look on his face.. " Nothing..and don't look so scared. It was a little high school thing..no big deal.."…She left to throw the empty box away and when she returned she found him sitting on the sofa with the pictures once again in his hands..  
  
" You really thought I was cute back then?" he asked suddenly. She nodded.. " Sure. And why do you look so shocked?" she asked. He ran one hand over his face.. " it's just weird, that's all. Strange. Seeing the two of us in a picture like this.. I don't know." He shrugged.. and then handed them back to her.. She took them, unsure of what to say. He had no connection to the Jason she knew back then, and he'd always been so angry every time anyone brought up the past. She tucked the pictures inside the book and closed it. " Well..I guess I lied before..".she said. "What?" he asked. She smiled. "When I said I wasn't tired.. I'm going to bed…'nite"..she said. She picked up the book from the table and took it with her as she walked upstairs. Those pictures seemed to upset him and she figured she'd take them with her. Besides, it might be a little bit of fun to sit and reminisce by herself for awhile. Might as well use her memory while she still had it..  
  
" Hey.."..he called out and she paused on the steps.. " I still think you look better now" he said. She laughed.. "Thanks..'nite."..she walked up the rest of the steps and into her bedroom. Jason got up off the sofa when he heard the bedroom door close. Old pictures of himself always freaked him out a little. It was weird seeing yourself someplace and not remembering a thing about it. Like looking in a mirror and not seeing your face. It was strange even thinking about taking Brenda to some high school dance. Robin, maybe. But Brenda? And the Quartermaine's were definitely going to be a problem in this whole thing. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Now that she mentioned it, he was tired as well..He shut off the lights and walked up the stairs..and found his bedroom closed. He tried the doorknob .. " Hey..Why is this door locked?"..he knocked twice.. "Because I'd like some privacy, that's why!"..Brenda called back.. " Privacy in my room?" he yelled…pounding his palm against the door… " Three bedrooms and you have to pick"…he paused mid rant with his hand in the air when the door opened..   
  
"Sorry..sheesh..I didn't see a sign or anything..You just said pick a room, and I did…"..Brenda said…holding her shirt up against her chest.. Jason looked down at her and backed away, holding up his hands. She wasn't wearing much besides that shirt she held up in front of her.. "So which one, master?"…she asked.. He shook his head.. " Any one but mine.."..he answered.. " Just pick one.."…She shrugged and then walked down to the far end of the hallway. He looked away quickly when he saw her bare back and tiny black panties… " this one looks okay…"..she said, peering inside.. " 'nite.."..she said and closed the door. Jason let out a deep breath and walked into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him as well..  
  
He'd just pulled off his shirt and was working on his jeans when he noticed that big white book sitting on his dresser. He walked over and opened it up. The pictures were now on the front page of the book just above a big empty box that said "now". She must have written the date that appeared beneath them . June 1993. He closed the book again. Three years before his new 'birthday'. Another three years that meant nothing to him..It may as well be someone else in that picture wearing that stupid tuxedo. But it wasn't someone else, it was him. And the person in the picture with him was now his wife. He rubbed his forehead. Just the thought of that made his head hurt..almost as much as the too tight ring on his finger hurt every time he tried to yank it off. He refused to think about it anymore tonight. He took off his jeans and climbed into bed.. He closed his eyes and turned his face into his pillow..and sniffed loudly. Great. Terrific. His pillows now smelled like her perfume. He lifted his head and pulled out the pillow and turned it over. The scent was still there, but a little less intense. He sighed and closed his eyes again. This was going to take some getting used to.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
" God I am so angry right now!!!"…Brenda threw her purse onto the sofa as Jason closed the door. "Really? I never would have figured that out.." Jason smirked.. She sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands. " I can't believe they just let him walk out of there..What the hell could have been in that envelope?" she asked. Jason took off his jacket and shrugged.. "Who knows? Could have been anything. But you shouldn't have threatened him like that.."… he shook his head.. " I meant it, you know. I could kill him myself. What difference would it make, right? I've got nothing to lose" she said. " Don't even think about it…and from now on, you don't leave this place without an escort.."…Brenda groaned and he shrugged.. "Sorry..that's life.." he said. She turned sideways and smiled at him.. " You're just mad because I told your mother we'd come to dinner..admit it"..she slapped his thigh and he flinched.. " I'm still not going.." he said flatly. Brenda shrugged. " Fine..Then you still get to call Lila and tell her."..  
  
She reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair and shook it loose. She stood up and began to unbutton her shirt.. Jason raised his eyebrows.. and she laughed.. " I'm decent …see?" she flashed him a brief glimpse of the tank top she wore underneath. " I'm hungry…what about you?" she asked. He shrugged.. " I guess so." He answered. She nodded. " I'm gonna get changed and see if I can find anything to eat around here. Or is that a lost cause?" she asked. She waved her hand. "Forget about it…I'll find out soon enough.."..she shrugged off her shirt and draped it over her arm as she looked around the room.. "What do you do about eating around here?" she asked. He gave her an odd look and she rolled her eyes. " I meant, where do you sit? Breakfast on the pool table?"..she asked. Jason shook his head.. " I eat out.". he announced. She smirked. " That figures.I guess that explains the lack of furniture around here " she said as she headed for the stairs.   
  
She returned a few minutes later dressed in jeans to go along with her tank top..She saw that he was still sitting on the sofa . " You going out?" she asked. He shook his head.. " No..why?" he asked. She shrugged.. " I just wondered why you're still wearing that suit..I hope I'm not making you so uncomfortable that you can't feel relaxed in your home, Jason"…she said. Jason smirked.. "I don't think so.What difference does it make to you, anyway? What I wear, I mean?.."..he asked. She rolled her eyes. " Forget I said it..I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable here, that's all. It wasn't a deep dark question or anything, Jason…"…she got up off the sofa.. " I guess I was right. You don't do anything but sit around and think about Sonny all day…sad…"….She shook her head and pushed open the kitchen door…  
  
Jason shook his head.. She was sooooo strange…the things that came out of her mouth sometimes..Maybe it was that disease of hers..nah..she'd always been that way, at least around him..He realized that she was partially right, though. He would have had this suit off the minute he got home, but he'd been distracted by the situation..He got up from the sofa and walked upstairs to get comfortable.  
  
He came down a few minutes later wearing his jeans and pulling a shirt over his head…He paused at the bottom of the staircase and sniffed.. " I found something!" Brenda burst through the kitchen door.. " Sit..I'm making dinner.."..she said in an excited voice. " I found some pasta in your cupboard…"…He pulled his shirt over his head and Brenda saw the strange look on his face.. "What?" she asked. He shook his head.. " I'm going out.."..he announced.. "Why? I just said I'm making dinner!.."..she said.. " Just don't leave here without an escort..".. he answered.Brenda didn't reply. She just pushed the kitchen door open and returned a few seconds later.. " 'nite. I'll see you in the morning.." she said.   
  
Jason grabbed her arm as she walked past him.. " What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily. " I just told you I was going out, that's all.." he said. Brenda yanked her arm free.. " And I just told you that I'm going to bed..that's all.And I shut off the stove so don't worry about me burning the place down.. goodnite...".. "But I thought you were hungry?" he asked in a confused voice. He watched her walk halfway up the stairs and pause. She turned towards him. " I guess I was wrong..See you tomorrow.."..she said and finished walking up the stairs. Jason watched her, and was more confused than ever. He thought he was doing a good thing, keeping himself out of her way..He sighed. He really didn't feel like going out at all..And he really was hungry..  
  
He walked up the steps..all the way down the hallway to her bedroom. The door was closed, no sound coming from the other side..He rapped on the door with his knuckles… "Brenda.." he said quietly.. " I'm sleeping!" she called back.. He smirked.. " And I'm hungry…" he answered. " Fine! Go to Kelly's or someplace!.." she snapped. "Brenda, open the door.."…he said.. " Sleeping!..Go away!" she answered.. " Brenda..open the door…I have the key, remember?" he said. Silence, followed by the half opening of the door. " So? You planning on barging in here unannounced anytime soon? Thanks for the warning, at least.." she said.. " Um..no..thanks..But I…I..like I said..I'm hungry…and…"..She opened the door a little wider… "And what? I'm supposed to care? You don't so why should I?" she asked. She saw the confusion on his face and sighed…brushing the hair out of her eyes. " Look. I'm sorry. I guess I overstepped my bounds or something. The truth is..I'm grateful…to you…And I wanted to do something to show you..But it's fine now..You go have your dinner..". She started to close the door and he held it open with his hand… " I can't until you cook it…"..he answered. She had turned her face away but his answer made her turn it back towards him.. She smiled broadly.. "Really? Why?"..she raised one eyebrow suspiciously.. Now it was his turn to sigh.. " Because it was nice of you, Okay?" he asked impatiently.   
  
She leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest.. "Well…I suppose that's the best I'll get…"…She threw up her hands.. "Fine.."..She stepped out ahead of him and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. She turned at the top of the steps. " Don't just stand there.."..she gestured with her hand and he followed her down the steps.   
  
" I don't cook.." he said when they reached the bottom. Brenda whirled around " Who asked you to? Just sit there and do whatever it is you usually do around here. Geez, we could at least try to act like normal people, can't we?" she asked. She shook her head and pushed open the kitchen door. Jason shook his own head and sat down on the sofa. This whole thing was getting stranger and stranger. He usually went out to eat,sometimes took a quick ride on his bike, maybe worked out a little. By that time, something usually came up with Sonny. He wasn't usually around here much, it was just a place to sleep most of the time. If he was here, he was either sleeping, doing paperwork, or playing pool..He sat there for a few minutes contemplating this until his curiosity got the better of him and he got up off the sofa..He pushed open the kitchen door. Brenda was bopping around, moving from the stove to the sink, reaching for things. He tried not to smile. One thing about her was always consistent, she was constantly moving. She looked up when she heard the door swing closed.. " What? I told you I don't need help…Go do whatever you would usually be doing.."…she insisted.   
  
He didn't answer. He just stood there by the door and watched her.. and it made her really nervous. No one could stare quite like Jason. She finally put down the spoon and folded her arms. " So is this what you usually do? Stand in the kitchen and stare?" she asked. He shrugged.. " No..not usually. I'm not really here that much.."…She nodded… " Ah. I get it..I'm keeping you from something.It's okay, Jason. You could have just said".. " You're not keeping me from anything.."..he said before she could finish. " I just said I'm not usually here much.Not that you were keeping me from anything.." He stepped a little closer.. "When did you learn to cook?" he asked. She unfolded her arms and shrugged.. " Oh, a few places.. Luis…well…He bought me lessons one year for my birthday.."..she turned herself back to the stove.. She hadn't meant to bring up the name…it just slipped out… " Oh" was all he said in reply. She glanced at him sideways and smiled. " Nice of you not to say anything nasty .."…she remarked. He shrugged. " Not my place." She smirked. " It never stopped you before.." She turned off the flame under one of the pots.. "Okay, stay out of the way..this is hot..".she warned. Jason stepped back and watched her…she struggled with the heavy pot and he walked up behind her as she stepped up to the sink.. " I've got it.." she insisted. He stepped back..and she set the pot down in the sink.. " Jason…please?" she asked sweetly, shooing him away with her hands. He smirked and walked towards the door. "Just don't burn the place down" he said as he pushed it open. Brenda shook her head and smiled after he left. The poor thing really didn't have a life. He was absolutely clueless when left with time on his hands.   
  
" Okay, now you decide to play pool?" Jason looked up a few minutes later at the sound of her voice. He shrugged. " You said to do what I usually do..this is what I usually do.."…She smirked.. "Well, finish it later. Dinner is served" she arched one eyebrow and smiled before returning to the kitchen. Jason sighed and put down the cue stick. This bit about living with another person was definitely going to take time…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"So?" Brenda asked half an hour later. Jason wiped his mouth with a napkin. "So? So what?" he asked. He balled up the napkin and tossed it onto his empty plate.Brenda smirked.. " Nothing…forget it.." she said. "Go play pool" She got up from the sofa and grabbed the empty plates…He was about to ask her what the hell was wrong now when Max stuck his head inside the door. " Mr M?" he asked. Jason looked up… "Sorry to interrupt..but Mrs. Quartermaine is here to see you…"….Jason stood up.. "Courtney?" he asked.. Max nodded.. " Send her in"..Jason instructed..   
  
Courtney walked in hesitantly..She smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt.."..He shook his head.. " No..it's okay…"..He put his hands on his hips. " Did something happen? More phone calls?" he asked. She shook her head.. " No…I was just..well..I was just in the neighborhood and I thought that…"…. " JASON!…Where's the dish soap? Please don't tell me I have a sinkful of dirty dishes and no..Oh….sorry.."….Brenda paused with her hand on the door…She smiled.. " Hi..I'm Brenda.."…she stuck out her hand…Courtney's face turned pale… " Oh…hi…I'm Courtney Quartermaine. I'm sorry..I completely forgot …oh…Jason told me about you….and I'm sorry.."…She shook Brenda's hand… Brenda glanced at Jason and then back to Courtney… " Sorry?…for what?" she asked. Courtney smiled.. " About what Jason told me…about you and he …you know, your marriage.."… "Oh, that?" Brenda waved her hand. "Don't worry, you weren't interrupting anything. We like to come up for air now and then, don't we Jason?" she grinned and winked at him…  
  
Courtney's face turned from white to pink… "Excuse me?" she asked… " I'm sorry..I thought that…well, Jason told me last night the real reason that you two were married." Brenda glanced at Jason who gave her a blank look in return..She raised one eyebrow and he held up his hands. " I see…" she said. She walked over to stand next to Jason.. " And what did he tell you?" she asked casually.. Courtney smiled sympathetically… " Oh, the whole thing. About how you're sick and dying, and how he's just helping you out. Jason's wonderful at things like that. I don't know what I would have done without him. He's been so strong and brave..….Brenda?"…Courtney saw Brenda's eyes tear up…and put her hand over her mouth.. " Oh..I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that…"..she said.. Brenda smiled and held up her hands.. "No, it's fine.."..she said.. " I'll just leave you two now, I'm really tired.."…she said.. " Nice to meet you, Courtney.."…She walked to the stairs and climbed them quickly. "Brenda? Wait…I'm"..Courtney began but Brenda was already gone..   
  
She turned back to Jason, whose jaw was clenched tightly. " Why would you say something like that to her?" he asked. Courtney shook her head.. " I didn't mean it..It just sort of slipped out. But it's the truth, isn't it? That's what you told me, Jason. You married her because she's dying…and she needed you to help her out.." She put her hand on his arm. " I didn't mean anything by it…But don't you deserve to be happy too, Jason? Why should be stuck married to someone you obviously don't love?" she asked. " Remember I asked you if you wished you could do things over?"..He nodded.. " Yes. And I told you I never do that. And I'm not doing it now. I married Brenda because I wanted to. Simple as that. She asked me, and it sounded like a good idea. And you shouldn't have said anything to her about it." Courtney smiled. " I already said I was sorry..I hope this doesn't mean we can't still be friends? Because I need you, Jason."…  
  
Jason rubbed his forehead.. This conversation was getting to a place he did not want to go to. In fact, he married Brenda to avoid having this exact conversation. He'd been thinking about Courtney in ways that he shouldn't..and it seemed as if she'd been doing the same thing. " I need to go check on Brenda…stay right there.."…he said.. Courtney nodded and sat down on the sofa.. she watched him with wide, admiring eyes as he climbed the steps.   
  
Brenda's door was closed, and he approached it and knocked gently… " It's open" was the soft reply from within. He opened the door and found her lying on her side on top of the covers..her knees curled up against her chest.. " You okay?" he asked. She nodded without turning towards him. "Fine.."..she sniffed.. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. " Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment before turning over.. " About what? My illness and how pathetic it makes me?" she asked. He shook his head. " No..look…I'm sorry about that…I shouldn't have told her. It wasn't my place" he said. She examined his face carefully.. "So why did you? I mean, I think I know why…but …you tell me.."..she said. He looked up.. " Because she asked me.. And because I've spent a lot of time with her lately…and well….I've been…"…he paused and looked at her…and her eyes widened.. "Oh….I think I get it…You're interested in her, right? Because she's definitely interested in you.."..she said. Jason shook his head.. " I don't know if it that's it..I've just been having some feelings…and I guess I felt I owed her an explanation. And she asked a lot of questions..."…Brenda actually felt sorry for him just then..He had feelings for his bosses sister..his brother's wife…and considering his code of right and wrong, that must be killing him. " So was that part of why you agreed to marry me?" she asked. He shrugged.. " I don't know..I guess..But I shouldn't have said anything about you being sick…I'm sorry.."..he said.   
  
" It's all right. But next time, warn me..I guess you wanted to keep your options open for later, right? I can't blame you…she's cute…"..Brenda smiled. " And she's definitely more than a little interested. I'd say she's positively starry eyed over you…"…Jason got up from the bed and Brenda looked surprised.. "That's good, right? You like her?" she asked. Jason nodded.. "I guess. She's a nice kid. She's had a lot of trouble lately. And maybe I was keeping my options open. I'm sorry I said that.."…he paused mid pace and she waved her hand. " You've apologized enough.All I ask is if you want to see her…make it discreet. I worked hard enough selling your family on this marriage.."…Jason's eyes narrowed… " So you want me to keep seeing her?"…he asked. Brenda shrugged. " If it's what you want…I can't exactly complain, can I?" she laughed. Jason shook his head.. " I won't…I can't…and I can't have her following me around, starry eyed or whatever…I don't want her around me.."…he said. Brenda smiled.. "Because she's too much of a temptation?.." she asked. Jason smirked.. " Because it's wrong. She's married to my brother…"…Brenda shrugged.. " You hate AJ…so what's the big deal?"…she asked.   
  
Jason shook his head. " It's none of my business.And if she thinks I told her all this just to keep my options open..She's never going to get the message.."…he said. Brenda shook her head.. " I don't understand what you want me to say, Jason. I told you, do whatever you want…just be discreet…"…she said. Jason walked over and sat down on the bed again.. " I need you to help me..Help me discourage her.."..She lowered her eyebrows.. " Discourage her? How?" she asked. " You already told her the truth about this marriage…wait a second.. Did she ask you if we're sleeping together?" Jason grimaced.. " No, she didn't..I guess she assumed we aren't…"…he answered. Brenda smiled.. " Oh, then I can help you with that…"…she patted his cheek lightly and hopped off the bed. "You go downstairs and finish your little talk. I'll be down in a few minutes. And whatever you do, don't say anything. Just follow my lead…"…He stood up .. " You're not gonna do anything weird, are you?" he asked.She shoved him towards the door. " Just shut up and let me lead…go downstairs and take care of little Miss Sweetheart.."…He gave her a dirty look and she closed the door..  
  
" Is she okay?" Courtney asked as Jason descended the stairs. He nodded.. " Yeah..She gets a little upset when people talk about her illness.." Courtney nodded sympathetically… " Of course..I guess I'd feel the same way….I hope she has an easy time…you know, that she doesn't suffer for very long…"…she said. Jason's eyes narrowed.. " Suffer? You mean with me?" he asked. She shook her head and giggled.. " No, Jason. I don't think being married to you is considered suffering."…. " Jason..I thought you said…oh..sorry.."…They both turned their heads at the sound of Brenda's voice. She was standing at the top of the stairs and she descended slowly once she had their full attention.. " I didn't realize you were still here, Courtney. I'm sorry.."..she said in a soft voice. She stepped down the final stair slowly for full effect…she smiled at Courtney's fallen face…   
  
Jason swallowed hard..twice. Where did she come up with these outfits? She was almost wearing two pieces of black shiny material..one on top, one on the bottom..and those black boots that had stabbed into his leg on the plane ride home from Las Vegas. " I'll just go back upstairs and wait…"..she said..Courtney's mouth had dropped open and she closed it quickly.. " Oh..no….don't do that.."…she said quickly…her face turning red… She glanced at Jason… who was outright staring at Brenda.. " I shouldn't have interrupted you two..I just thought..well since…you know..you're sick and everything….that.."…Brenda smiled.. this little girl was really beginning to bother her for some strange reason… " it's perfectly understandable..You thought that Jason and I had a platonic marriage, is that right?" she asked softly..  
  
" It's okay, Courtney…you can tell me" she urged.. Courtney's face turned deep red.. " I …I don't know…I guess.."…she said.. Brenda smiled and walked towards Jason.She linked her arm through his.. " Jason is wonderful, isn't he? Maybe after I'm gone you two…well..you know…But for now…he's my husband..and I intend to live out whatever days I have left with him. And why not make the most of the time left, hmmm?"..she asked.. She looked at Jason and smiled.. " Jason has been wonderful to me. And I trust him completely. But we are married. And no one makes eyes at my husband..If you want him that badly, you can wait your turn..understood?"…her voice was soft, but her eyes were flashing. It felt good..she hadn't done anything like this in years…   
  
Courtney smiled.. " I understand that you really don't mean what you're saying..I guess maybe it just your illness making you say these things...Jason said he married you to help you out…nothing more. And Jason would never lie to me….would you Jason?" Courtney looked at him. Jason saw those stars that Brenda talked about..the wide eyed innocent stare…the sweet smile…and something else he hadn't noticed before.. a little curl at the corner of her mouth…was that a smirk?…He made a quick decision, one he hope he wouldn't regret..He wrapped his arm around Brenda's waist.. " I'm sorry if you misunderstood, Courtney…"..he said.. " I guess I didn't think I had to explain anything to you.."….The curl at the corner of Courtney's mouth disappeared.. " but she's….I thought.."…Courtney began… " I'm sick,honey. Not dead..Not yet, anyway.."..Brenda answered. She leaned her head against Jason's shoulder.. " You'll get your turn when I'm gone…until then, I'd appreciate a phone call the next time you decide to just 'drop in'…okay?" she asked.. Courtney narrowed her eyes… " Fine..Jason..if the stalker calls again…"..she began… Jason tightened his grip around Brenda… "Call Sonny….he'll take care of it.."…he said… Courtney's face fell… " Okay…"…she said.. " But if something happens….I..".. "Call Sonny" Jason repeated.. Courtney nodded.. "Fine…"…she slung her purse over her arm and walked out the front door.   
  
"Boy, she has it bad for you!!…."…Brenda slapped at his arm…Jason shook his head.. " I think she got the message.."..he said. He glanced down at her.. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" he asked…gesturing towards her outfit.. She laughed… " I am always prepared…and if you think she got the message, think again. Oh she thinks we're having sex..but I don't think she's quite ready to give you up yet..It sounded like she couldn't wait to have me out of the way…"….She looked up at him.. " You can let go of me now…"..she said. " Oh..sure.."..he released her… " I don't think she meant that…I think she just talks before she thinks sometimes…"….he explained. Brenda chuckled.. "Believe whatever you want…I have a sinkful of dishes to wash…."..she waved her hand and headed for the kitchen.. "Dressed like that?" he asked.. She glanced at him over her shoulder. " Why not?" she smiled and pushed open the kitchen door…  
  
Jason hesitated for just a second and then followed her into the kitchen… " I found the dish soap, in case you're interested. It was untouched by human hands, no wonder you didn't know where it was…"…She wiped some soap off her cheek with her forearm… "Something wrong?" she asked.. " Um…no…I …I just wanted to say dinner was nice..and thanks for what you did..with Courtney, I mean.."..he said. She smiled broadly… "Thank you..it was fun. Not your usual Wednesday night around here, huh?"..He smirked and shook his head… " No…not exactly…"..he answered..   
  
He watched her wash the dishes and then walked over and picked up a dishtowel from the counter.. " Now you have to tell me where you found these.."…he said as he picked up a wet dish and began to dry it. She laughed.. "Sure..I can introduce you to all kinds of things around here. It's about time you met your appliances …"….He shook his head and picked up another dish.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
" Oooh..there's another one…"..Brenda leapt to her feet and grabbed the big dish shaped like a pumpkin…She rolled her eyes when Jason peered through the peephole… "Could you stop already, it's Halloween!.."…she exclaimed…Jason opened the door.. "Trick or treat!"…two little children cried out happily…. "How cute are you?? Who are you supposed to be??"..she leaned over with the bowl of candy and asked a little boy in a bright red and blue costume.. "Spiderman!"..he said as he dug into the bowl… " Cool….and I see you're….a princess, right? Your dress is so beautiful…"….The little girl beamed.. "Yup..a princess.."…she agreed.. " Take some more…we have tons.."…Brenda urged her.. The little girl dug in the bowl again, until her mother made her stop..Brenda giggled.. " happy Halloween.."….she said as she straightened up. She watched the little group walk into the elevator before closing the door.  
  
" I love Halloween.."..she sighed as she set down the bowl. " I see.." Jason mused..She looked at him carefully…he was sort of smiling… " Oh, did that amuse you? Sorry..I like little kids, always have…"..she said. He shook his head.. " No..I mean…I like little kids too…I guess I didn't expect to see you so excited about Halloween, that's all.."… " Goes to show you how dull it is around here…I'm excited about Trick or Treaters.."…she observed.. She laughed at the look on his face.. "I was kidding…I don't expect you to entertain me. I can usually handle that myself…"…the doorbell rang again and she sprang to her feet and grabbed the bowl… "Go for it, worrywart.."…she urged him…He smirked and checked the peephole before opening up the door..   
  
" I still can't believe you actually bought candy.."…she said after three more visits from little guests… He shrugged.. "Why?"..he asked. She smiled.. " You don't strike me as the Halloween type…"… " I like little kids, I told you…and the building always makes a big deal out of it…and I can't exactly not have candy when everyone else does, can I?"..he asked. Brenda smiled.. " I guess not.."..she reached for a piece and unwrapped it.. " And of course you had to have my favorite…"..she popped the piece in her mouth.. " Hmmm..I love these.."…she chewed happily..She reached for another when the doorbell rang again.. He swiped the bowl out from underneath her fingers.. " FYDHEY!"..she said with her mouth full.. He was already looking through the peephole when she jumped off the couch to join him.. " Trick or treat!"..a lone little boy squealed…. He was dressed as the world's tiniest cowboy, and he the plastic pumpkin on his arm seemed dangerously close to tipping him over.. Brenda knelt down and held out the dish… " And who are you?" she asked.. " John Wayne.." he answered immediately. Brenda snorted.. "John Wayne?"…she squeaked. The little boy nodded and held out his pumpkin…  
  
Jason watched the scene with amusement. At the very least, she wasn't nagging at him about being bored. She seemed to be having a very good time..funny what kind of things amused her.. " He a daddy?" the little boy suddenly asked.. Brenda looked at him.. " Who? Him?"…she pointed at Jason behind her.. The little boy nodded.. Brenda smiled.. " No, sweetie, he's not a daddy..".. she glanced over her shoulder .. " That's Jason…and I'm Brenda…and who are you?"… "John Wayne..".. the little boy repeated. " He look like a daddy.."…he said pointing again..A woman with red hair appeared behind the little boy.. "Sorry..he tends to go on and on with the questions..". Brenda smiled.. "no problem, he's adorable. How old is he?" she asked. The woman smiled proudly. "Three..It's his first trick or treat..say thank you, Tommy.."… " Tank you.." Tommy repeated dutifully..The woman took his hand and smiled.. "thanks.Happy Halloween…"…she said.. Brenda smiled and nodded..She watched them get into the elevator before closing the door.. " Okay, that was the cutest one yet..Can you believe he was only three?" she asked..   
  
Jason didn't answer.. he was thinking about the little boys words.. " Jason?…"…Brenda asked.. He heard her voice after the second try and turned his head.. " Yeah?".. he answered.. "Something wrong?" …He shrugged and then shook his head.. " No..nothing..cute kid, though…"..he said. Brenda smiled.. " I guess all time you spent with Michael paid off…"… she said.. " He thought you were a daddy…"….she giggled. He frowned and she punched his arm.. " Stop..I meant it as a compliment. You were great with Michael.. and I know how much you loved him.. I guess kids are observant, huh? Well, there's still hope for you, yet…".. she said. She sat down on the sofa and took another piece of candy.   
  
"Hope?" he asked. " For what?" ..She turned her head.. " For you..You might still get to be a daddy someday…Maybe with Courtney.." she mused. Jason shook his head.. " Nope…don't think so.."..he said. She raised one eyebrow.. " The daddy part, or the Courtney part?".. she asked. She waved her hand.. "Forget I asked.." She took another piece of candy and he walked over and sat down next to her.. "Why did you ask me that?" he asked. She chewed for a minute before answering " Why not?" she finally said. " The little boy made the observation, and I agreed..It wasn't an accusation, Jason. Just a question.."..she said.. " And you don't have to answer it.."… She held out a piece of candy to him and he shook his head. She shrugged and ate it herself.. " I do miss taking care of him.."…he said suddenly… Brenda looked at him… " You mean Michael? ..I'm sure you do…You were his father for how long?" she asked..   
  
"Almost 2 years..". he said.. " Until.."…Brenda nodded.. " Until Sonny decided to take over…I know..I heard.."…she said. " I'm sorry.."…Jason shrugged. " They're happy..Michael's happy…" he said.. Brenda nodded again.. "Sure, they're happy, Michael's happy..where does that leave you?" she asked.. The doorbell rang again and she got up… " stay there. I promise I'll peek first.."…she said. He turned around to make sure she did and then turned back to his thoughts.. He tried not to think about Michael most of the time.. Sometimes it hurt too much to remember.. But he was happy, he did love Sonny…he guessed that was what really mattered..   
  
" I didn't intend to make you go all quiet on me.."…she said as she sat down again… He shook his head.. "It's okay..really…Actually…you…"… "I was right?" she asked … "Did I say that?" he snapped. She rolled her eyes and then stuck out her tongue.. " Big, scary macho man..Please.."…she waved her hand in disgust.. " What does that mean?" he asked.. " It means that you don't scare me, that's what. And you're not fooling me, either, so cut the crap..I know how much you loved Michael.."… " I never said I didn't, damnit!"..he yelled. She bit her lip before she burst out laughing.. " Okay, this is ridiculous…why are you yelling?" she asked.. " Because you make me nuts, that's why!!"…he yelled again.. She laughed harder.. " Why the hell are you always laughing???"..he yelled even louder.. "Why the hell are you always so uptight???" she yelled back… "Geez, Jason. The most fun you have is yelling…How pathetic is that????".. she shook her head and held up her hands. " And I am so not going to get into another screaming match with you..it's Halloween and I'm gonna have fun if it kills me.."..she insisted..   
  
He wiped his hands over his face.. She was certifiable..and it wasn't that damned illness.. "And don't wipe your face at me, either.."…she said.. He removed his hands and stared at her in amazement.. " Go ahead, try it again.."..she taunted.. He raised an eyebrow… "You daring me?" he asked.. She folded her arms across her chest.. " I dare you.."…she repeated with a huge grin.. He smiled and wiped his hands across his face…and she flung herself at him…punching his arm… "Stop it, stop it, stop it…"…she squealed.. " ow…cut it out.."…he grunted… She laughed.. " Oh, like I'm hurting you…".she shook her hand.. "Actually I think I hurt myself…"…He smirked.. "Serves you right for punching me…and daring me…"…She raised an eyebrow.. " Like I could ever back off a dare?" she asked. He rubbed his arm.. " I guess I should have remembered that.."..he said.. She rolled her eyes.. "What you should remember is how to have fun, Jason.F-U-N..ever heard of it?" she asked. She reached over and tickled his ribs.. he swatted her hand away… "Stop.."..he said…it did tickle, and he was determined not to laugh..   
  
She did it again…and he grabbed her hand.. " You laughed!!"…she pointed at his twitching lips…She pulled her hand free and did it again.. "Cut it out, Brenda!"..he yelled but couldn't stop himself from laughing… She laughed right along with him and tickled him with both hands this time… " Okay…for real…..STOP!"…he was laughing in earnest now..his face turning red.. Brenda pushed him down on the sofa and sat on his legs…tickling him unmercifully… He grabbed at her arms, but she managed to dodge his hands, when the doorbell rang. She hopped off him and grabbed the dish, and he promptly fell off the sofa.. She checked the peephole while laughing hysterically and then opened the door.. Michael held out a bag with a pumpkin on it. "Well, looks like we interrupted something here…"….Brenda heard Carly's voice before she saw her…She was dressed as a witch…complete with long, black fingernails..Brenda looked up and smiled.. "It's Halloween, Carly. Remember fun?" she asked. She extended the dish to Michael with a smile.. "Take a whole bunch, Michael.."…she said.. "Take two, Michael..that's more than enough.."…Carly said..   
  
" Wait a second, Michael.."…Brenda heard Jason's voice and she turned around.. He had another bag of candy in his hand.. " You said these were your favorite, right?" he asked. Michael nodded.. " Yup…those are the best…Can I take more than one, Mommy?" he asked. Carly shook her head.. " No…We still have the rest of the building to go to, remember?" she asked.. Michael pouted for a second and then took one piece. Brenda saw the look on Jason's face.. " Michael…we'll just keep the rest here for you..Gotta save some for later, right?" she asked. Michael nodded. "Cool..I can come back tomorrow.."…he grinned. Brenda laughed.. "Sure..come back anytime…"…she said.. " You don't even have to wear a costume.."..Michael nodded.. " I will..Can we go, Mommy?" he asked. Carly smiled.. "Sure..Daddy's waiting …Happy whatever it is you were doing, you two.."…she said.. "Bye Michael.."…Brenda said as she closed the door..  
  
Jason was still standing there holding the bag of candy in his hands.. " That was nice of you" she said as she set down the bowl. "What?" he asked. She took the bag from his hands.. "To buy his favorite kind..that was nice.."..she said. " Good thing I don't like these, or he'd never see another piece.."…she smiled.. He shook his head and grinned.. " You really are something, you know that?"…She nodded.. " Yup..I know.. And don't tell me what that is, okay? Remember, I saw you laugh. I can spread that all over town.."…she said.. She sat down on the sofa again. He walked over and sat down next to her .. " Do it and pay the price.."…he taunted.. She raised one eyebrow.. "Another dare?" she asked. He shrugged.. "Maybe.."…He reached out and quickly tickled her ribs.. Her eyes opened wide and she giggled.. " Okay…now you're dead.."…she said..She picked up the sofa's back cushion and whacked him across the head with it..She leapt off the sofa when he made a grab for her arm and had just caught up with her when the doorbell rang again..   
  
He peered through the peephole…and paused… "Get upstairs.."…he said in a low voice.. She tried to peek over his shoulder.. "Why?..who is it?"… " I don't know…Just get upstairs.."…he repeated.. " No thanks..Open the door.."…she said .. He rolled his eyes.. " And what if it's your old boyfriend, Alcazar?"..he asked.. " What can he do to me with you standing right here? Open the door.."…she insisted. He pushed her behind him and opened the door..   
  
A man wearing a white phantom mask and a black cape grinned at him..Brenda grabbed onto Jason's arm.. " That's Luis.."…she hissed.. " What are you doing here, Alcazar?" Jason asked. " I've come to talk to your wife…"…he said calmly, removing the mask. " Leave, or I'll have someone help you do it" Jason said. Alcazar smiled.. " Oh, now. Is that nice? I just wanted to see Brenda and wish her well…."…. " Please go away…"…Brenda stepped out from behind Jason…He tried to pull her back, but she yanked her arm free. " I told you, it's over..and you need to get out of here..Leave this town and don't look back.."…she said.. "Brenda…"..Alcazar stepped closer, and Jason stepped in front of Brenda again… "Please..can we have this conversation alone?" Alcazar asked in a calm voice.   
  
Jason moved closer. " No, you can't. Unless you'd like to have it while you're unconscious?" he said quietly. Alcazar smiled.. " I'm impressed…Marrying the bodyguard does have it's advantages, doesn't it Brenda?" he asked. Brenda stepped out from behind Jason. " It's all right, Jason…"…she said.. " I'll talk to him.."…Jason looked at her… " No, you won't." he said flatly. She put her hand on his arm and smiled. " Yes, I will" she said. " You can go upstairs or across the hall..I'll be fine.."…she assured him. Jason's eyes narrowed and he turned his glare back to Alcazar… " Ten minutes. I'll be upstairs.."… he said…Brenda smiled and nodded.. "Thanks.."…she said.   
  
They both watched as Jason climbed the stairs.. Alcazar turned his gaze back to Brenda when he was gone.. " What kind of life is this for you, Brenda?" he asked quietly. Brenda smiled .. " It's mine. And none of your concern anymore.". Alcazar shook his head.. " Married to a man you don't love, one who doesn't care about you? Why?"..Brenda shook her head.. " You're wrong.Jason does care about me. We've known each other for a very long time..And I can't think of anyone who would take better care of me..".. Alcazar narrowed his gaze.. "What about Sonny? And Jax?" he asked. Brenda shrugged.. "They're both married. Happily married, I might add.. And now, so am I..All the rest of it is none of your business. Haven't you done enough damage already?" she asked.   
  
Alcazar smiled.. " All I did was what you asked me, Brenda. You don't remember, but you did keep asking to return to Port Charles one more time…"..Brenda shook her head.. " NO….you're lying.. Why should I be surprised? The last four years have been nothing but lies.."…Alcazar shook his head.. " No..They haven't been…Not for me. I meant it when I said I loved you, Brenda. I do..I always will." He said. Brenda smiled. " I guess you really believe that..So how do you prove it? You try to kill the people that I care about. If that's your definition of love, forget it. I don't want it…And you need to leave..Let it go, Luis" she urged. Alcazar smiled.. " Oh, but I can't." he hissed.. "And I won't…"  
  
He didn't get to finish his threat , his words were cut off by Jason's hands around his neck.. "Jason..Jason stop!!"..Brenda grabbed at his hands… " Enough…I mean it!"…she said.. Jason looked at her and then finally loosened his grip… " I heard what he said…You're just gonna let this go?" he asked..his face red.. Brenda nodded.. " Yes..but on one condition…No more violence. No more shooting, beating, whatever…I hate it…"..she said firmly.. " Luis…you leave here tonight…and you stay the hell away from me and the people I care about…and I don't go to the police and tell them you threatened me…Jason you heard him, right? He threatened me.."…Jason nodded.. " Yup..I heard him..Alcazar smiled.. and then held up his hands.. "Fine…that is, if your husband here ever lets go of my neck?" he asked. Jason looked at Brenda and she nodded..   
  
" Out..Now.."..Jason yanked the door open and shoved him outside… " Come back here again, and I will kill you. I don't care what she promised you…"…he hissed. He slammed the door angrily..He rubbed his forehead and then turned around to glare at Brenda.. " Feel better now?" she asked. " You got it out without beating him up or shooting him…very nice, Jason" she smiled.   
  
He watched her walk over to the sofa. " You think you're finished with him?" he asked angrily. " Think again. I saw his face. He's not through with you, yet.."…he snapped. He walked over when she didn't answer. " Did you hear me? I said he's not finished with you.."…he said. Brenda looked up and shrugged.. " And I'm supposed to do what, exactly? Hide in this place like a caged up animal?" she asked. Jason rolled his eyes… " No..but maybe you should start listening to me occasionally.Just for a change of pace…"..he said. Brenda laughed.. " Nah…why start now?. Besides, you're here..I'm here..what could happen?" she asked. " And stop looking so nervous…I'll be fine…"..she assured him…  
  
Jason sat down on the sofa .. " I'm glad you're so sure about that.." he said. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.. " That's because you're so strong and brave, Jason..aren't you?" she cooed. Jason smirked.. " Shut up…"…he said, but his eyes were twinkling this time.. She laughed.. " Ooohhh…Jason…you're my heroooo….I love the way you wear that awesome leather jacket….and that bike of yours is sooooooooooo cooolllll.."…she giggled. " She reminds me of those girls we knew in high school…well, you wouldn't remember that, but I do."…she said. Jason shook his head.. " She's just a kid, she's entitled to act that like…"..he said defensively… Brenda shrugged.. " Maybe…and God knows I've made my share of mistakes…but she is a married woman, Jason. Kid or no kid. She needs to start acting like one.."…Jason didn't answer and she slapped his leg.. " Forget it..None of my business.."..she said. She looked at her watch.. " I guess that's it for the Trick or Treaters? It's getting pretty late…"..she mused. Jason nodded.. " I guess…"…She got up from the sofa and stretched her arms over her head.. " I guess I'll go to bed..Too much excitement for this girl…."…she lowered her arms and smiled.. "'nite"..she said. " and thanks.." He nodded.. "For what?" he asked. She shrugged.. "For not killing Luis…for helping me out….thanks.."…He shrugged.. " No problem..that's..". She held up one hand. " I know. That's what you do..right?" she asked. He nodded. "Right.."..  
  
She shook her head and walked over to the stairs. " Maybe someday you'll learn there's more to life than that…."..she said quietly.. She paused with her hand on the railing and smiled. " I really hope you do, Jason. 'nite"..she climbed the stairs and was gone. Jason watched her leave .. He'd been thinking about that same thing lately himself…about there being more to life..and he wondered if she knew that… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Jason??…JASON???? You here??"..Brenda stood at the foot of the staircase and yelled. No answer. She shrugged and closed the door, struggling with the box in her hands. Another wedding gift if the paper was any indication… She wondered for a moment where he was and then pushed it aside.. Somethings were better left unsaid..and unknown.   
  
She put the box down on the coffee table and ripped off the pretty silver paper impatiently..She walked over to the desk and got the scissors out.. Lots of tissue paper and a card on top.. She opened the card first and wasn't surprised when she saw who it was from.. "We couldn't be more thrilled about your news, and can't wait to have you over for dinner. Best wishes for a long and happy life together. Alan and Monica"..Brenda laughed and shook her head. Jason's family was so anxious to have him back in the fold, and they were totally convinced that she was the way to do it…She put the card aside and pushed aside the tissue paper..   
  
She pulled out a heavy object that turned out to be a silver picture frame with exquisite detailing…She supposed that it was meant as a hint for a formal wedding picture…Brenda shook her head in amusement… She looked around the barely furnished room…well, the only place for something like this was on the mantle..She smirked..sure. Right next to the electric fan… Well, what the hell?…she walked over and put it in place…and realized that it was just about the only bright spot in the entire room.. How did he live like this, anyway? No warmth, no light…no entertainment..nothing…except that damned pool table..   
  
She put her hands on her hips and thought carefully for a moment.. She could make the best of it and not say anything…Or…she smiled. Or was definitely the better choice…She walked over to the desk and grabbed her purse.. she opened the front door.. " Marco, is the car available?" she asked. Marco smiled.. "Absolutely..Mr. M said you weren't to leave, though..Not without one of us…"…he said. Brenda rolled her eyes… " Great..bodyguards, my favorite thing…I guess that idea's out…"…she tossed her purse aside… " Hey, Marco" she said with her hand on the door.. " Does Mr. M have a computer?"..she asked.. Marco nodded.. " Yup…a laptop….I think it's in the closet..I'm not sure he's ever used it…"…Brenda smiled.. "That figures..thanks.."….She closed the door and opened the closet.Sure enough, there was a laptop there…up on the top shelf…She pulled it down and rubbed her hands together gleefully.   
  
A couple of hours and multiple purchases on the credit card Jason had given her later, she sat back with a satisfied grin.. This should be interesting once the packages started to arrive.. And with done, she shut off the laptop and walked up the stairs. All that shopping had exhausted her, and a bath sounded perfect right about now.She had just finished filling up the tub when the doorbell rang… She moved to the top of the stairs and listened for a moment.. Marco probably took care of whoever it was…she was halfway down the hallway when it rang again…She turned around.. "Marco????"…she called out..No answer but still another ring.. She shrugged and walked down the stairs…she had her hand on the doorknob before she remembered the peephole. She stood on tiptoe and peered through…A nondescript looking guy wearing a brown baseball hat… " Yes?" she asked. "Delivery for Mrs. Morgan.."…She raised an eyebrow..She'd heard of express delivery, but she hadn't expected it to be quite this fast. " Just a second.."..she answered. She slipped the bolt off the door and opened it.. " Wow..that was quick…."..she exclaimed.. The man nodded and shoved a clipboard at her.. "Sign here." He said and handed her a pen. She took it from him and scribbled her signature before handing it back.. "So where is it?" she asked, glancing around…That was strange… Marco was nowhere in sight….and there was no sign of a package, either…..She glanced up at the delivery man…and grabbed the doorknob before a sweet smell assaulted her nostrils…and the world went black…  
  
Jason opened the back door of the limo.. "Finally…that truck took long enough to move…"..he said. The driver shrugged.. " You know how these delivery guys are. They park anywhere they want to.."…Jason nodded.. "Thanks.."..he closed the door. This whole day had been one nightmare after another. He stumbled on Courtney on a trip to Kelly's which had started out as a quick stop for coffee and turned into a whole afternoon of listening to her sad stories…He sighed. Kelly's was no longer a viable option. Especially since Courtney's crush seemed unaffected by Brenda's performance the other night.. He stepped into the elevator…and wondered why there was no one in the lobby…Maybe a shift change or something…He was equally suspicious when he reached the top floor and Marco was nowhere in sight… That slightly sick feeling he always got when something was up began in the pit of his stomach..   
  
He knocked on Sonny's door… "Sonny?"…he called out before opening it up… " He's not here, Jason…."..Carly answered as she came downstairs.. " Just me..He should be back soon…what's up?" she asked. " Where's Marco? And Max?"…he asked. Carly shrugged.. "Aren't they out there?"..she asked.. Jason shook his head.. "No…they aren't…have you been here all day?" he asked.. She nodded.. " Yes…well, no..Scratch that.. I picked Michael up from school…but that didn't take very long..Why don't you ask your wife? Maybe she knows..".. Jason's face fell. He hadn't even thought about Brenda.. He ran across the hallway….and found the door unlocked..and that sick feeling got a little stronger..   
  
"BRENDA!"…he called up the stairs.. " Check the kitchen"..he instructed Carly, who had followed him… He ran up the stairs.. damn it..all the bedrooms were empty…the bathroom door was wide open…and the tub was full of water..He reached inside and touched it…still warm… "Jason? She's not here…"…Carly called out…He scrambled down the steps… " She's not upstairs, either.."…he said… " And the bathtub is full…so where the hell is she?" he asked. "And where the hell are the guards?" …Carly regarded his face carefully.. " I don't know Jason…and maybe you need to calm down a little bit.."..she said. Jason's eyes grew wide.. " Calm down?…She's gone, Carly….I know you don't care about that, but I promised to take care of her!.."…he said angrily..Carly nodded.. " I remember. And I can see her little act has gotten to you already…Typical..What did she do? Wear those little jeans with the underwear sticking out of the waist?"…she asked in a disgusted voice. Jason rolled his eyes.. "Will you stop?..Carly…Alcazar was here the other night."..Carly's eyes grew wide… "Really? And you let him walk out of here? Why?" she asked.  
  
Jason rubbed his hand over his face.. " Because Brenda asked me to, that's why…."…he said.. Carly rolled her eyes.. "Oh, that's terrific, Jason.Just great…So she asks you to marry her, and you do it. And then she lets a man who tried to kill Jax and my husband get away?…"..She shook her head in disgust.. " I hope she never comes back…"…she said angrily..  
  
Jason nodded.. "I figured you'd say that…but I still need to find her.."…he said. " You go back home and lock the door.Where's Michael?"..he asked. " Upstairs with Leticia….what are you gonna do, Jason?" she asked. " Find Marco and Max first..then find Brenda. You stay in the house.And don't answer the door. And if Sonny calls..".. She nodded. "I'll fill him in…You be careful…I don't want anything to happen to you because of that witch…"…she snapped. Jason didn't answer her….He knew exactly how Carly felt about Brenda..hell, everyone knew that. What he didn't expect was this feeling of panic building inside himself… He was usually so clear headed in times like these… He had to forget about that..and concentrate..   
  
He found Marco and Max down in the basement..hands tied and barely conscious… " Are you sure about this?"..he asked Marco when he'd finally gotten them untied and somewhat awake. Marco nodded and then winced.. "Sorry…whatever that stuff was it sure worked…"….he said. Jason nodded.. " Did it smell sweet?" he asked. Marco nodded.. "ether..go ahead.."..Jason urged. " It was a delivery guy…wearing that brown uniform, you know?" he asked.. Jason nodded.. and then remembered that delivery truck that had blocked their entrance to the garage… "Great..thanks. You both okay?"…he asked. The two men nodded.. " Mrs. Corinthos is upstairs with Michael…I'll take it from here.."….Jason said. Marco nodded.. "Sure…and I hope she's okay…."….he said. " Mrs. M is a lot of fun…"….Jason smiled slightly.. " Yeah…she is….and I hope she's okay, too…"…he added. He followed the two men into the elevator. He wasn't lying about that last part.. he really did hope she was okay…..in spite of himself.  
  
"And you're positive he left the country?" Jason asked again. Taggert smiled.. "What's the problem, anger boy? The wife get sick of you already?"…he asked. Jason glared at him… " She's missing..and so is Alcazar.. I think I can put two and two together…"…he said. Taggert shrugged.. " Well, if that's the case, you'd better head out to the airport..Cause he got on a plane an hour ago….headed for some place in Central America….El Dominquez…."….Jason nodded.. " thanks.."…he said.. Taggert raised his eyebrows. " I think I'm shocked..Anger boy is thanking me?….I guess wonders never do cease.."…he said…Jason smirked.. " It'll never happen again, promise.."…he said.. Taggert chuckled.. " I think marriage agrees with you, Morgan…good luck…and if you need backup?"…he asked.. Jason nodded.. "I'll be sure not to call you…Taggert laughed again and Jason left…  
  
Jason slammed the limo door shut….Well that was the last piece. Now he just had to get to El Dominquez..wherever the hell that was..  
  
  
  
Brenda blinked a couple of times…the bright light was harsh and artificial and she closed her eyes for a second to let them adjust…When they opened again, she saw the smiling face of Luis Alcazar…. " Feeling better?" he asked quietly. Brenda struggled for a moment before sitting up…. " No thanks to you….You've taken a second job as a delivery service now?…why? slow season?" she asked. Luis chuckled.. " Oh, Brenda…you always are such a delight.. Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"…he asked..   
  
Brenda just then realized that they were on a plane….a very private plane with big leather seats..She leaned over and looked out the window. " I suppose it's pointless to ask where you're taking me?" she asked.. He smiled.. " You would be correct. But no fear, you'll find out soon enough." Brenda turned back towards him… " Why are you doing this?" she asked. " Because..I told you we weren't finished, Brenda. And even marrying your bodyguard didn't stop me…did it?" he asked.. Brenda was almost afraid to ask the next question.. " Look..if I just play nice and do whatever you say…will you let this end with me?" she asked. " I mean, no more violence. No more threats against the people I care about. It ends right here.."…  
  
Luis shrugged.. "Whatever you want…"…he answered.. " None of that matters now, anyway, does it? The men you loved have moved on…And I'm sure your new husband will get over you in record time….from what I can see, he's already started to..He looked awfully cozy with a certain little blonde haired girl…His sister-in-law, I believe her name is Courtney?…Whatever. They make a lovely couple. So blonde and pretty together…I'm sure he'll be very happy…"…His smile faded when he saw her slightly wistful face… " Does that upset you, Brenda? Thinking of the men you loved going on with their lives?.."..he asked. Brenda raised her head and then smiled.. " No…I told you that how many times over the last few years?…I lost count.. Just as long as you don't hurt anyone else…I'll be fine…"…she said..She turned her face back toward the window. She had no doubt that she would be..she'd escaped Luis before..she could do it again…She felt a small pang of regret about Jason…he'd made such a huge sacrifice for nothing…well, maybe things could still work about between him and Courtney.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jason slammed the hotel room door shut.. Damn it was hot here…and isolated as well…And the island's only hotel was definitely not of the four star variety….But at least he was here…now he just had to find her…He walked outside the seedy looking building into the rapidly fading sunshine.. The guy at the desk said there were very few places to hide around here…he guessed he'd find that out soon enough…He hailed a taxi and jumped inside.. after a few questions in tourist guidebook Spanish he told the driver where to go….  
  
  
" So how do you like the accommodations?" Brenda was startled by the sound of Luis voice and she turned from the window… " Fine…no problems.."…she said.. Luis smiled.. "And the clothing?..I remembered how much you like silk…."…Brenda smiled and looked down at herself.. " It's lovely….thanks.."…she said flatly.. More silk nightgowns..she'd spent a huge chunk of the last four years wearing nothing but silk nightgowns…trapped in rooms…on boats and trains and planes…She could already feel the walls starting to close in around her… but Luis' threats were never to be taken lightly..that much she'd learned over.. If only she'd remembered that when Jason suggested it the other night…Perhaps none of this would have happened..   
  
"Are you hungry? I have a cook on standby…Ready to prepare anything you desire…"…he asked. Brenda shook her head.. " No, thank you. I'm fine…"…she said.. She turned back to face the window, and soon felt Luis breath on the back of her neck… " You will get used to again, Brenda.."..he whispered.. " I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that.."…he said..He touched the back of her hair lightly… " It will be just like the old days again, Brenda…I swear it…"…..She tried not to flinch when he touched her.. It would never be like the old days again, not while she was still breathing. But he didn't have to know that..not yet… " And I won't rush you into anything..I understand these last few weeks have been difficult for you… but you will be mine again, Brenda…..no ifs ands or buts…"…..He gripped her shoulder tightly…. " Mine.."…he hissed…He must have felt her stiffen at his touch because he released it almost immediately…  
  
" I'll leave you to your thoughts..Whatever they may be…."…He walked towards the door… " I'll be downstairs if you need anything.."….he said. She didn't turn around…but watched his reflection in the window as he closed the door.. The sun was almost completely set…she just needed the cover of darkness now…She walked away from the window and over to the bed.She took a deep breath and tried to calm her jangling nerves..The idea that she couldn't leave was driving her crazy…and she realized something funny..She'd felt that way at the penthouse too…at the beginning…But she'd just started to get used it…and she'd been looking forward to decorating the place and making Jason nuts…She smiled.. Jason was in for quite a surprise once the deliveries started to arrive… She lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes.. .. A nap would help pass the time….  
  
Jason held out the picture again… The man nodded.. " Si…I saw her…Up the hill…"…He pointed some distance away…to a large pink house that sat atop a hill… " Was she alone?…solo?"…Jason asked.. The man shook his head.. "No..dos , tres..men..arrastrar…"…Jason fumbled with the guidebook…and the man held his hand…and made a pulling motion.. " Oh..drag…they dragged her…"….He felt his stomach tighten … " was she hurt?…ah….err….herida?"…He asked.. The man shook his head.. " No…colerico..muy, muy colerico….She fight them.."…he said..Jason nodded.. "Mad?..I figured she would be…Thanks.."..he slipped the man some bills… The man accepted them gratefully… " Quien es esta mujer? Su esposa?"..the man asked. Jason remembered that word.. " Yes..Si…my wife…"…The man nodded sympathetically… " Lo siento..Buena Suerte.."….Jason nodded.. " I hope so…Gracias…"….He walked away from the man and stared into the fading sunlight at the large house on the hill….He had a bit of a climb ahead of him and the trees looked pretty thick..…that should give him some time to figure out what to do once he finally reached the top….He blinked against the glint of the sun as it reflected off the gold band on his third finger.. He lowered his hand and looked at it…He touched it briefly for a minute before making his way towards the bottom of the hill.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Brenda sat up slowly. The room was now in complete darkness. The only sound was the breeze that lifted the curtains at the half opened window. She climbed off the bed slowly..no sense in wondering if she should change clothes…Nothing but more of the same silk nightgowns. And of course, she'd been wearing just a bathrobe when she answered the door…so the cash Jason had given her was still in the desk drawer back home.. Home..it sounded funny to call it that..But that was the first thought that had popped into her head when she thought about the penthouse…it had just started to feel like home..Boy, she must have missed Port Charles more than she thought for all these years.. She shook her head and walked slowly towards the window… She dropped one foot over the sill and looked down..The house was all one floor…spread out wide instead of high..so the drop wasn't a problem…It was just a matter of working up her nerve and not picturing whatever disgusting bugs or animals or whatever might be down there in the bushes…She was surprised to see no guards around the house..perhaps they were hidden in those very same bushes, Brenda…ever think about that?  
  
She sighed…the window was the only way down..and from the looks of things, the bushes ran all the way along the sides of the house.. Well..look at it this way, Brenda..You can take the long way out..or the short, quick way.. Life with Luis…or shot to death by crazed, armed guards..The guards definitely won out and she pulled her other leg over the edge…She counted in her head….one…..She lost her grip on the sill before she could make two and landed with a swoosh in the bushes…she lay very still….no sounds of guns cocking or anything…that was good.. She picked her head up and brushed the leaves out of her hair before standing up. A loud tearing sound following soon after…She looked down and saw the huge rip that ran along the seam of the nightgown…all the way up the leg…She sighed..fashion emergencies were the least of her problems..She had to get away from this house.Which was quite difficult when you were at the top of a hill..the only way down was through a thick growth of trees…She glanced at them warily and then back over her shoulder at the house… There was no choice…she had to go forward…not backward. She headed straight for the trees.  
  
Jason sat down against the trunk of a very large tree..He leaned back and closed his eyes..It was way too dark to continue any further…and this looked like as good a place as any to spend the night…At least it wasn't cold…no need to light a fire…but he was dying of thirst…and the bottle of water he'd bought from the man at the foot of the hill was empty….He yanked off his shirt and wrapped it around a low hanging branch. He tied it tightly..He'd have trouble finding this spot in the darkness again without it.. He heard the sound of water some water some distance away and leaned over to pick up the empty bottle…He walked in each direction until he heard grow closer and headed towards it..  
  
  
The sound he'd heard turned out to be a small stream…it looked clean enough…and he bent over to taste and drink his fill before filling up the bottle…He'd just capped it and stood up when he heard the rustling noise…He turned towards it and reached into the waistband of his jeans for his gun….He stood very still…listening closely. All he heard was silence and he waited a few more minutes before slipping his gun back into his jeans…He headed back towards the spot he'd found earlier and found the tree… He leaned against it and had just closed his eyes when he heard that rustling sound again… quick, short movements. Could be an animal….He reached behind him for his gun when he heard it again.. He sat still and listened.. the same noise again…followed by a sound he couldn't quite place…it sounded like ….there it was again…tearing? Something ripping?….He stood up quickly….both hands on the gun and arms stretched out before him…  
  
"God damnit!"..was the next sound he heard… his finger had nearly squeezed the trigger when he realized the voice belonged to a woman…He lowered the gun… He knew that voice very well by now..He'd certainly heard it enough in the last few days.. " Brenda??"..he called out.. " Oh my God..Jason??? Jason, where the hell are you??"…she called out… "Stay where you are…Just keep talking.."…he called out…. " Jason! You shouldn't have come here….Luis is crazy….He stuck a rag over my face and then dragged me off in a delivery truck….and"..She felt his hand touch her shoulder and she whirled around.. " OH GOD…"…she flung her arms around his neck before she could stop herself…He wasn't sure where he should put his hands…she didn't seem to be wearing much, as usual.. He settled for her back and wished he hadn't…It was almost completely bare.. " You okay?" he asked in a somewhat strangled voice..For a little thing she had quite a grip on his neck..He felt her head move up and down against his neck.. "Can you walk?" he asked.. She finally released her grip on his neck .. " Yes…I just ran about 50 miles, I think I can walk.."…she said. He smirked.. " I guess you are okay…Didn't waste any time with the back talk did you?" he asked. He could barely make out her face in the darkness…he did see her teeth flash briefly in a smile.. " I am never out of back talk.."..she said.. " And you shouldn't have come down here.."…He nodded.. " I know.."..he grabbed her arm.. " This way.."…he instructed..   
  
He lead her towards the spot he'd found earlier..the moon had finally risen high enough to give off some light and he released her arm and took a good look at her.. He covered his mouth so she wouldn't see him smile.. She put one hand on her hip.. " Something wrong?" she asked casually…she moved her hand from her hip to her chest.. she suddenly remembered what she was wearing.. or what was left of it, anyway.. He shook his head.. " Nope…nothing…"..he said.. She raised her other hand.. " Stop staring at me…you're giving me the creeps.."…she said.. She saw his shoulders shake and she dropped her hands… " And stop laughing at me…you big dope!.."…she punched him hard in the shoulder and made him wince.. She smiled when he glared at her.. " You're a sight for sore eyes, by the way.."..she said in a soft voice.. He shook his head.. "And you….well…"…he straightened up and waved his hand.. " You ran all that way in that outfit?" he asked…his lips curling up again.. She rolled her eyes… " Oh, like I would have if I had another choice?" she asked. She shrugged.. "Besides..the parts that got in the way sort of ripped off by themselves…"…Jason's smile faded.. " He…he didn't do that…did he?"…he asked..pointing at the shredded remains of the gown… " No..he didn't… the trees did.. and the leap out the window certainly didn't help…I think I scratched myself on something, too.."….she complained and looked over her shoulder at the back of her leg.. " Leap out the window? You jumped out a window?" Jason asked.. Brenda nodded.. " Yes..me…I jumped out a window. It wasn't a big jump, Jason..the house only has one floor…One, big tremendous floor, but still, just one.."… He shook his head.. " You could have broken your leg…What would you have done then?" he asked.. Brenda shrugged.. " I didn't…so why worry about it?" she asked.. "Can I have some of that water?"..she pointed at the bottle on the ground.. " Oh..sure…"..He handed it to her… " Thanks…You wouldn't have a meat loaf sandwich anywhere on your person, would you?" she asked before taking a deep drink..  
  
Jason smirked.. " No..sorry..I left it in my other pants…"…he answered..Brenda nearly choked and spit out the water…She coughed briefly….and then looked at him.. "The one time in your life you decide to be funny, I have to have a mouthful of water…"…she said.. He shrugged… " sorry.."…he said..She handed him the bottle.. " Don't let it happen again.."…she warned .. She looked around.. "So what's the plan? What now?" she asked.. Jason rolled his eyes.. " Plan? Who are we anyway? Bonnie and Clyde?" he asked. Brenda shook her head and made a face.. " I hated that movie.. No…I always wanted to be Kelly from Charlie's Angels…you get to be whoever you want…Spiderman or whatever…".. Jason made a face.. " Fine..Superman then…so what do we do now, Superhero?"…she asked. "We.."..he emphasized the word.. "don't do anything. You keep quiet and do what I tell you and then We"..he emphasized the word again. "go back to the hotel as soon as possible…"…Brenda shook her head… " I'm in no position to complain..".. Jason sighed.. " But that won't stop you, right?" " Right. So why do keep treating me like I'm Courtney?" she asked impatiently… Jason's eyes widened. "Courtney? What does she have to do with anything?" he asked.. Brenda shrugged.. " I noticed that she depends on you a lot…you know..the little phone calls ..the drive by visits…Jason…I broke a nail, come help me….that kind of thing…"…Jason laughed… " Oh, this is good.. The queen of products is complaining about someone else breaking a nail? You almost had a heart attack when I used your shampoo!…"… "That was 25 dollar a bottle shampoo for your information and let's face it Jason, what difference does it make what kind of shampoo you use? You put all the stuff in your hair anyway..Unless… it does whatever it is it's doing there by itself?"…she asked.. Jason smirked.. " Shut up…and stop changing the subject.. What did you mean by that?…"…he asked.. " I meant stop treating me like I'm some little girl who can't take of herself…I just pulled that name out of the air. As an example.."…She folded her arms across her chest.. and he had to laugh, he couldn't help it.. " And what did I say about laughing at me?" she asked.. " Just because I can take care of myself in certain situations and other people can't doesn't give you the right to make fun of me.. Who do you think you are anyway?" she asked.. He stopped laughing long enough to answer… " I'm your husband, remember?" he asked. He held up his left hand and pointed to his third finger.   
  
She smirked.. " I'd almost forgotten..Thanks for reminding me.. So what's the plan?"…she asked.   
  
He sighed. " Like I said. We get back to the hotel as soon as possible..I figure we're about halfway up the mountain right here…but I don't think we can make it tonight..It's way too dark…"…She nodded.. " Fine..so we stay right here tonight?" she asked. " Yes..and you don't go off on any little trips or anything..You stay put…understood?"..She saluted.. " Understood Captain Video..and if I have to go?"…she asked.. He narrowed his eyes.. " Go?" he repeated.. She rolled her eyes.. "Go..Jason…you know…You drink water..eventually it's gonna come out…"… " Oh..go…I guess wherever you want…"…he explained.. He sat down underneath the tree.. She made a disgusted face.. " How nice…I'll be holding it, thank you very much. And no more water for me.."….She flopped down next to him… He handed her the shirt he'd tied on the branch earlier… " Here.."… "Thanks.."…she took it… " Yeow…deodorant failed again, huh?"…she asked.. He glared at her and she slipped it over her head.. "Kidding…it's fine.. considering the alternative..nothing…"… "Go to sleep.."…he instructed.. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes..   
  
She looked around..the moon had moved behind the trees and it was completely dark again… and she would pull her hair out by the roots before she'd admit that it did scare her a little. " Brenda.."…he said and she turned her head.. " Go to sleep…"…he repeated.. " Jason.."…she said… " You think there are animals around here?"..she asked.. She leaned back against the tree.. " Probably..go to sleep"..he said.. " What kind of animals?" she asked.. He groaned.. " Who knows? All kinds? What difference does it make?" he asked. " None..forget I asked…nite.."…. " 'nite.."…he answered.. He was nearly asleep when he heard her voice.. " Like snakes maybe?"…He opened his eyes.. " Maybe.."..he saw her shiver slightly… " snakes..maybe a few big birds…maybe some monkeys..and of course…"… " What?"..she turned her head and looked at him… " Nothing…go to sleep.."…he said.. He closed his eyes and she looked around..He opened one eye and bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud… " Jason….."… " What?" he asked impatiently…that was just for effect. This was actually sort of fun, watching her pretend not to be afraid.. He closed his eye again when she turned towards him.. " What nothing?" she asked.. " Translate please?" he asked.. " The nothing..the of course and then the oh nothing…what nothing?" she asked.. He opened his eyes… " You really wanna know?" he asked.. She nodded.. " Okay…well, rats.."… She screamed before he finished the word and he clamped his hand over her mouth. " That was smart.."..he hissed.. They sat perfectly still for a few seconds.. and he finally took his hand away..   
  
" Oh God..please tell me that was a joke…you were kidding, right?"..she nodded eagerly…He shrugged.. " No..but it doesn't necessarily mean that there are rats around here…just a chance, that's all.. You're Charlie's Angel, what are you afraid of?"..he asked.. She smirked.. " I'd feel a lot better if you hadn't told me...thanks.."… " You asked.."…he answered.. " go to sleep."..He leaned back and closed his eyes again.. He was surprised when there were no more questions..and his curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes.. She was huddled with her back up against the tree..her knees pulled up against her chest…trying desperately not to fall asleep… her eyes started to drift closed and then her head would spring upright again….He smirked.. and held out his hand in front of her face… She turned her head.. and then slipped her hand inside his… " move closer" he instructed.. she gave him a dirty look and he smirked.. " Like I'm gonna jump you or something? Move closer..unless you want rats crawling up your legs?"…he asked. Brenda moved closer and he pulled her by the hand.. " Put you legs here.."…he patted his thighs…He yanked her legs across his before she could protest..and then put his arm down again.. " Oh, that's comfortable.."…she said.. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?"..she asked.. He pulled her closer to his hip, grabbed her left hand and wrapped it around his waist.. " satisified?"..he asked..her face was very close to his…so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek.. " go to sleep.."..he said in a soft voice.. She put her head down against his neck.. " okay.."…she answered in an equally soft voice.. " thanks.."…  
  
She fell asleep soon after that..He could tell by the feel of her breath against his neck…He tightened his grip around her back…and suddenly realized that his hands were resting on the bare skin of her thigh…She felt so small against him..so light..and so soft…he touched her thigh gently and she stirred against his neck…he stopped and she went back to sleep..he smiled slightly and closed his eyes… 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jason squinted against the bright sunlight…shielding his eyes with one hand…One hand was all he could manage to move at the moment.. Somehow, during the night, she'd managed to wrap herself around the rest of him. Her legs had worked themselves underneath each of his..and her hand clasped him tightly around the waist.. Her head lay against his chest and he was effectively pinned in place.. He'd also done a little moving of his own.. and his free hand had managed to find it's way underneath the shirt she wore and was currently splayed against her bare lower back…He thought about removing it…but then thought better of it… her face when she woke up would definitely be worth it… " Brenda.."…he hissed.. " Ufffhmmggh.."…she answered.. " Brenda…"….he repeated.. he moved his hand up her back…her skin was really, really soft… " ummm…."..she murmured softly….she burrowed her legs further underneath his…he groaned. Okay..this had to stop…his jeans were growing a little tight.. " Brenda…"…he said in a louder voice… " ..what?" she answered…she rubbed her cheek against his chest and burrowed in a little further.. " Time to get up…"..he said.. " mmm…too early…"…she murmured… " Brenda, it's Jason…wake up.."…he finally said…she opened one eye…and saw tanned, bare skin underneath it…and remembered where she was and who she was with…she also realized there was no way she could move without looking up at him.. So she did.. " Can I get up now?" he asked..She sat up quickly and nearly toppled over.. He grabbed her arm before she did.. " Whoa..you okay?" he asked..She nodded.. " Fine.."..She realized that their faces were about 2 inches apart at that exact moment.. " Um….can I get up now?"..he asked in a low voice.. " what?" she answered…she'd never noticed what a nice mouth he had before… " your legs….."…he said… " oh…"…she turned her attention from his mouth to his eyes… " oh..sure.."…she pulled her legs free from his… "sorry.."..she said.. She watched him stand up… " No problem..I'm glad to be of service.That's why I'm here, right?" he asked.. Her legs were asleep and she shook them out lightly… " No..Did I say that?.."..she asked. He scrubbed his hand over the stubble at his chin… " No..you didn't. But that's the real reason, right? I'm promised to help you out…right?" he asked. " What are you doing, by the way?" he asked.. " My legs are asleep..and you did promise to help me out, and I am grateful..I just don't want you thinking that you're some kind of slave or something..I'm not Sonny, remember?" she asked..She finally stood up. " You didn't have to come down here after me..it was actually pretty stupid of you.."…she brushed herself off..   
  
"Stupid???? You're calling me stupid????" he asked.. She rolled her eyes… " No…listen carefully…The idea was stupid…just because you had it,doesn't necessarily mean that you're stupid. But stupid is as stupid does..Life is like a box of chocolates…that whole thing.."…she waved her hand at him… " WHAT?" Jason asked.. " Forget it..Don't even try and tell me that was supposed to make sense!.."..He stomped off and she grabbed his arm.. "Where do you think you're going????"..she asked.. " Don't even think about leaving me here…It might have been a stupid idea, but you started it and you are not leaving me here!"…she said… " I have to go….and don't worry..I might be stupid, but I think I can find my way back.."… "Go? Go where?".. she asked.. " Go…..remember….Go??"..he asked.. " Oh…yeah…go…"..she waved her hand.. She had to go herself..but it was too disgusting to even think about.. And she hadn't meant that he was stupid..not at all.. She just felt bad that he'd put himself on the line for her once again…So why couldn't she have just told him that flat out?…Because they couldn't last two minutes without yelling at each other, that's why….She sighed and crossed her legs..She really had to go now…  
  
He returned a few minutes later, with wet hair and his skin glistening with droplets of water. Brenda saw his underwear peeking over the top of his jeans and bit her bottom lip…He really wasn't stupid..and he certainly wasn't ugly… " You ready to go?"..he asked in a flat voice.. "Don't mention the word go, please?"..she begged.. " And I want to tell you something first.."… "What?"..he asked in a disinterested voice.. " I wanted to say thank you…and I'm sorry…"…she said the words quickly and all at once.. as if she were afraid they might not come out. " I never meant to imply that you're stupid..you're not…"…the last words were slower and more heartfelt.. She lifted her eyes from the ground. " I just feel bad that you did this for me..that you put yourself on the line …again…for me.."… He stared at her with cold eyes for a brief moment and then she saw them soften a bit… " I made you a promise..I keep my promises…"…he said. She smiled.. " I get it..But this is a little above and beyond, don't you think?…"..He shrugged.. " I wasn't doing anything anyway..You know me..I have no life.."…he said.. She laughed.. " You mean, you had no life before you married me, don't you?"..she asked.. He smirked.. " Will you stop dancing around and just go? I promise I won't tell a soul…."….he said.. He pointed over his shoulder.. "Go back there…there's a few trees near the stream.. you can go and use a leaf for .".. "Stop…right there.."..she held up one hand… " Too much information….I can handle the rest on my own…Just don't go off and leave me here.."..Jason shook his head… " Nope..I'll be here.."…he said.. She smiled.. " I knew that..I just wanted to make sure…I'll be two seconds, tops.."… He raised his eyebrows.. "Really? Are you always that fast? When you go, I mean?".. "Leaving now…!!!…"..she shook her head and scrambled off..   
  
Jason shook his head.. She was a genuine piece of work.. a girl who jumped out of windows and blew up yachts but was afraid of peeing in the woods.. Who spent 25 dollars on a bottle of shampoo, anyway?…He did admire her fearlessness , though…and her remarkable ability to weave herself into your life as if she'd always been there. It was hard to believe that anyone so full of life was dying…and just thinking about it made him sad.. He wondered how she was able to handle something like that..but it wasn't his place to ask her… He heard a loud splash and an even louder yell… " Brenda??" he called out.. " I'll be right there!!"…she called back.. She reappeared a few minutes later…her hair dripping wet and pushed off her face, the rest of her, including her clothing were dripping wet as well.. " here.."..she handed him his t shirt..also dripping wet.. " Put it on. I washed it.."… " You washed it?.."..he asked.. "Well, actually.. I jumped in wearing in..but it's cleaner than it was..And it should dry right away, as hot as it is out here.."… " You jumped in?..".. he asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.. She nodded.. " I thought about just washing up, but then I figured, what the hell?..It was great.."… He nodded.. " Did you go?"…he asked.. She nodded.. "But not in the water, that's disgusting!…".. She handed him the refilled bottle. " I filled this up before I jumped in.."….He took it from her.. "Thanks…glad to hear it…"…he said.. " So what are we waiting for?…let's go!"…she grabbed his arm and yanked at it…   
  
" Whoa..hold up…"…he dug his feet in and she stopped.. " What?".. " You don't run ahead of me, or fall behind me…you stay right next to me, understood?" he asked.. She nodded.. "Wanna hold hands?" she asked.. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his around it.. " Yes.."..he said. She laughed.. " Okay..but only if you promise to buy me a soda when we get to the hotel…I'm not that easy.."…she said.. Jason shook his head.. " Will you stop it?..let's go.."…He pulled her behind him as they headed for the thicket of trees.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
" Okay we have to stop for a second.."…Brenda flopped down onto the ground… " Fine..but just a second.."…he said.. He flopped down next to her.. " How long have we been at this, 12 hours?"….she asked, fanning herself…. "Um..no..more like 3….I'd say we're about maybe an hour away from the bottom.".. She looked at him carefully.. " It took you four hours to climb this thing?"…she asked.. He nodded.. " Oh, Jason…Just make me feel worse, why don't you?.."…she sighed.. she held her head in her hands.. " What?..What did I say?"..he asked.. She sighed again and shook her head.. "Nothing…I'm sorry..I know I'm hard to follow sometimes.. I'd like to think it's the illness..but I can't say for sure..Sometimes I think I'm just naturally nuts…illness or not…I just feel bad, that's all. You came all this way, climbed this stupid mountain up and down, put your life on the line…"…she got choked up in spite of herself.. she waved her hand for a brief moment and took a deep breath..   
  
" Hey.."…he said quietly..He put his hand on her shoulder. " hey stop that.."….he whispered.. she was crying softly to herself…she shook her head. "it's okay…"…he assured her…He wrapped his arm around her shoulders ..awkwardly at first.. he was unsure of how she might react. But she moved closer as if seeking his offered comfort..and he wrapped his other arm around her as well..She buried her head in his neck… " I hate depending on other people…"..she said in quiet voice.. " it's always been poison for me..especially when I decide to depend on a man…"…He touched her hair with his hand briefly.. " it's okay..you don't owe me anything..".. he said just as quietly..   
  
He let her cry until she was finished. He felt her take a deep, trembling breath and he looked down at her.. " all done?" he asked.. she nodded.. " I guess.."…she said. She raised her face from his neck.. " sorry about that.."…she wiped her eyes quickly. " sometimes it just gets to me, that's all.."..she sniffed loudly.. " And I hate whining about it..nobody wants to hear it..especially me…"… he chuckled.. " That makes no sense..How could not hear yourself?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.. " You can when you just choose not to, that's how..I've done that a whole lot."…He nodded.. " I guess I understand that..sometimes you don't want to face yourself..or hear yourself…"…she nodded. " Like you and Courtney, right?"…she asked.. He shrugged.. " maybe..Why are you always bringing her up?..". he asked. She shrugged.. " I don't want you to forget about her, that's why. You have to think about life down the road..You won't always have me to spice things up…And I hate the thought of you hanging around that penthouse playing pool by yourself for the next 40 years.."..He laughed.. " the next 40 years?…I haven't thought past the next 40 minutes.."…She raised an eyebrow and then smiled. " Well then, maybe that's what I'll do.. Stop worrying about the next 40 years and concentrate on the next 40 minutes.It's pointless anyway, right?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer to stand up… " I'm ready…and I'm starved.. Can we eat when we get back to the hotel?"…He was about to answer her when he heard something that sounded like a firecracker going off a few yards away..  
  
He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground.. " Stay down"…he urged..He covered her body with his… " Was that?"…she asked.. He nodded and reached behind him for his gun.. "Yes..gunshots..and it sounds like there's more than one…"…another bullet whizzed over their heads… " yup..more than one…that one came from the opposite direction…"…. "So what now?" she hissed.. " I haven't figured that out yet…"….he hissed right back.. " Make yourself useful…look around and see..".. another bullet thwacked off a nearby tree… " see if you can find someplace to hide.."… " Wouldn't that involve letting me up?" she asked.. " Not likely…do it from there.."… he said… He raised himself up on one elbow and fired a shot in the direction of the last one…Brenda lowered her head..She lifted it when the shooting stopped and glanced around.. " over there…those rocks.."…she pointed a short distance away…He fired off another shot and turned his head.. " okay…on three..I get off you and you run…and keep yourself as low as possible to the ground..understand?"…she nodded.. " Okay..one…two…"..she took off before he got to three…running as fast as she could towards the rocks…she made it and crouched behind the largest one… " Hey…Jason!…there's an opening…"..she hissed.. She waved him toward her with her hands.. He nodded and fired off another shot before making a dash towards her… He had just crouched behind her when a bullet pinged off the rock in front of them… " Get in there.."…he hissed in a low voice..He pointed toward the opening.. " but.."….she began.. He shook his head.. " inside.."…he said… She moved backwards towards the opening… He was still firing off shots…and she finally walked out and grabbed at his arm.. " enough."….she said. " maybe if you stop shooting they'll move along…."…she said.. The gunfire continued for a few minutes… and then footsteps.. He pulled her behind him as he peeked out from around the rock… " Where are they?.." she asked.. She heard the footsteps recede… " they're gone.."…he finally said… She smiled.. "See? I come up with some good ones now and then.."…she said. He smirked.. " beginner's luck.."…he said… " You all right?" She nodded.. " Should we just stay here for awhile?" she asked.. He shook his head.. " No…they're ahead of us, so that's a plus…better than behind us…and the sooner we move, the sooner we get to the hotel…"…  
  
He held onto her hand tightly as they headed back down the mountain…and an hour later they were finally at the bottom.. "The hotel is…."…Jason glanced around… " that way…"…he pointed to the left… " and let's hope they haven't made it there yet…"..She grabbed his arm.. "What do we do if they have?.."…she asked.. He smirked.. " I haven't figured that part out yet…"…He held onto her hand tightly… " I'm open for suggestions…"…She laughed.. " You know…I don't remember you being this funny before…I seem to remember you staring a lot…and complaining…"….She laughed at the wounded look on his face… " oh come on.. like you didn't stare, Jason?..please…"…He shrugged.. " maybe…stop talking…start thinking.."…he said.. they walked for awhile in silence..ignoring the weird looks they got from nearly everyone… until they reached the street just across from the small, shabby hotel… " shit.."…he muttered under his breath. He yanked her by the hand to a nearby alleyway... "What?..you see them?" she asked. He nodded.. " Yup..right out front…we're busted…"….  
  
Brenda paused for a second.. " maybe not…they know you, right?…but they don't know me…and maybe I can find a way around this…"…He gave her a puzzled look.. "A way around what?…Those men have guns..Big guns. Many men with many big guns…There is no way around that.And I'm sure they noticed you when Alcazar brought you to the house."…She smiled. " Maybe there is a way around all of that.Look over there.."…she pointed across the street… " So?..it's a guy selling junk? So what?"…she rolled her eyes at him… " You have money?" she asked.. He nodded.. " well then, shut up and follow me.."…she yanked him by his hand and he followed her across the street…   
  
" It doesn't look that bad, stop complaining.."…Brenda said 10 minutes later.. " I look like a pineapple.."…he said.. She covered her mouth… " You do not…you look…exotic…"…she said..trying not to laugh… " Oh, and no one's going to notice me at all this way, right?" he asked..She studied him carefully. " Maybe the necklace is a bit too much.." she agreed. She reached up and pulled it over his head.. " Too much…"..She hung it around her neck.. "I hope this isn't one of those evil tiki things..remember that Brady Bunch where Bobby and Peter found the tiki in the cave..?.."…she saw the disgusted look on his face and stopped.. "Forget it.. and there's nothing wrong with the outfit..you look like a regular tourist.."…she assured him.. He rolled his eyes… " I look like a pineapple.."..he repeated..He looked down at himself in disgust… A wildly printed yellow and green shirt..topped off with a huge, flat straw hat with spikey fronds of straw ringing the brim..bright red sunglasses were the finishing touch..She waved her hand.. " I'm wearing a nightgown and your smelly shirt, and you're complaining????" She pulled on her own hat and sunglasses… "Switch hats with me.."..he pleaded.. She laughed.. she'd pulled her hair up under a white baseball cap..She raised an eyebrow at him… " What's it worth to you?" she asked.. He smirked.. " That's a loaded question…"…he said.. She opened her eyes wide in amazement… "Really? I didn't think you had it in you…Buy me whatever it is that passes for food around here?"…she asked.. He nodded.. " Deal.."..He pulled the hat off her head and handed hers his.. She pulled up her hair and plopped on the hat and her pink pair of sunglasses… " See? Looks great on you.." he said.. She nodded.. " I'm sure…"…she said .. " So I go in first?"..she asked.. He nodded and grabbed her hand… " You go in first. I used the name Smith…"…He started to walk across the street and he stopped when he realized she wasn't moving.. "Smith? Jason, please…Smith was the best thing you could come up with?"…she asked.. He shrugged.. " I was distracted..It was last minute…"…he said… She laughed.. "Thinking about Courtney again?" she asked in a teasing voice..   
  
He smirked and they began to walk.. He pulled her into the same alleyway as before… " You go in first.. Tell them that you're Mrs. Smith…you understand your husband checked in earlier..blah..blah..blah…Think you can handle it?" he asked..She smiled.. " I was born handling it, spud. Give me five minutes to get upstairs…"….He nodded.. and she began to walk away… "Hey!.."..he hissed.. She jumped slightly and then turned around.. "What?"..she hissed back… " I wasn't thinking about Courtney…I was worried about you…Now go!!!"..he shooed her away with his hands…She smiled and shook her head before proceeding across the street..He let out a deep woosh of breath as he watched her cross the street.. Why had he just said that? Probably just to get back at her for teasing him about Courtney…but he couldn't actually deny that he had been worried about her…It wasn't as if you could turn your head for five minutes and be sure that she wasn't jumping out a window or something. And when you turned your head back she was there yapping your ear off..The corner of his mouth turned up slightly… but she was certainly a challenge..and certainly never boring. And he was responsible for her welfare, thanks to that little gold band on his left hand.. But she threw everything about him off kilter. Most of the time she drove him nuts…was that normal?..  
  
"Hey!"..he heard a now familiar voice and looked up quickly… Brenda was hanging out a second story window and waving her arms… She made a gesture towards her wrist…and folded her arms impatiently..He looked at his watch..3 minutes…she'd said to give her five. He waved at her and she disappeared back inside and closed the window.. He shook his head.. that was another thing.. She usually made good on her promises..this time with 2 minutes to spare…He glanced up and down the street before crossing..The guards had seemingly gone away…or at the very least, were nowhere in plain sight..He approached the desk…he recognized the same clerk who'd checked in him yesterday…  
  
"Ahh..Senor Smith…Buenos Dias…"…the clerk grinned.. Jason smirked and nodded.. So much for the disguise…He pushed the cap back on his head.. " Hi…"..the clerk shoved the key at him.. " I think you are in for the surprise, Senor…"…he said with a wink. He shook his hand up and down…and then made an outline of a female figure with his hands… He cackled happily…Jason blinked… and then shrugged.. He held up the key.. "Thanks.."…he said…  
  
He walked up the smelly staircase to the second floor.. He checked the hallway before heading to the door of his room…He unlocked the door and slipped inside before it behind him. "Brenda???"…he called out… " In here!"..she called back… Ah..the bathroom…He heard a flush and chuckled… The door opened and she appeared… " Whew.. That was fabulous…much better than that spot by the stream…What took you so long?" she asked..She walked over and flopped down on the bed before he could answer… " Sorry…"…he said.. She picked up her head.. "An apology?..boy…I'm impressed..What were you doing over there in that alley? You looked like you were a million miles away.."…she propped herself up on her elbows… He shrugged.. "nothing…just trying to stay out of sight…"…He dropped the key down on the dresser…   
  
Brenda grinned.. "Sure you were..And I think you were thinking about Courtney….."…she teased him by singsonging the words… He glared at her and she laughed.. "Cut the crap, Jason…I promise I won't tell your boss you've got a thing for his sister.."…she said.. She sat up on her knees… " It's cute..the little blonde and the big bad Jason…"..she said.. Jason raised an eyebrow… "Cute?.."..he asked. She nodded.. "yeah..cute..like Ken and Barbie..you could wear matching outfits, accessories sold separately, of course.."…she said. He nodded. "of course.."..She giggled.. "And you'd have to get a pink sportscar.. My Barbie had a pink sportscar..Promise me that after I'm gone and you two get together, Jason. You'll buy her a pink sportscar?" she pleaded.. He gave her a dirty look.. "What's that all about? When you two get together? What makes you think that will happen?" he asked angrily.. She held up her hands.. "I was teasing, Jason..Don't get upset… He grabbed her arms.. " And why do you keep talking about after you're gone?" he asked.. He loosened his grip when he saw fear flash in her eyes..   
  
" Why not?" she asked quietly.. He released her.. " Well, don't..I hate it.."..he said flatly.. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a gentler voice.. She shook her head.. " No. You surprised me, that's all…Can we forget about it?" she asked..He turned his head… " You don't look sick..You look healthier than half the people I know…".. She shrugged.. " It doesn't work that way…It's what's up here that counts.."..she pointed to her temple.. " And you never got a second opinion?" he asked.. She shrugged.. " Never had to.. Luis took me to the Reimar clinic, they're like the best in the world..Can we stop with this now?…"..she pleaded… He shrugged.. "If you want…Just no more talk about when you're gone..Okay?"..he asked. She nodded.. " okay..so what now?" she asked.. " First things first, what did you tell the guy at the desk?" he asked. She laughed.. " Nothing..oh..just that we were newlyweds, and that I was here to surprise you. Oh, and that I had a few problems with the trip..that explained my outfit..Oh..and not to expect to see us leave the room much…Newlyweds and all.."..she smiled.. " You got all that out and still had two minutes to spare?" he asked. She shrugged.. " I talk fast when I have to…something you should learn.."…she pointed her finger at him.. " Less staring, more talking..maybe you should write this down?" she asked..   
  
He rolled his eyes.. " fine..maybe later. You want something to eat? I seem to remember promising you food.."..She nodded.. "Absolutely…But aren't we taking a big chance staying here tonight?" she asked. Jason shook his head.. "Not really..They already checked here, right? They probably won't be back until tomorrow…"…She nodded.. " I guess that makes sense…so what about tomorrow?" she asked.. He smiled.. " I haven't figured that out yet…"…he said.. She laughed.. " okay…that's good..See? I'm learning…So you want me to go out and get something?"…Jason shook his head.. " newlyweds, remember? I'll call the clerk.."…she nodded.. "good…just try to avoid anything that has beans or a lot of spice.. There's only one bathroom and I'm quicker than you are...."…she smiled triumphantly.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
He laughed and handed her the phone.. " You do it..and no beans.."…he said.. She took the phone from his hands.. "Fine.."..She dialed the desk…and he sat down on the bed and tossed the hat over to the nightstand The ugly shirt followed right after it..… " Hola?..Ah..Senor Garces?…Ah..Si..Senora Smith aqui…Si..ah…"..she laughed… " Si..my esposo trabaja muy rapido..si…"..she nodded her head.. " si, siempre..Necessitamos comida…si, optimo comida..pero no habas…si. Mi esposo es muy….allergic…"…he rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.. " Si..muchas gracias Senor Garces..si.."..she hung up the phone and let out a deep breath.. "Done…and no beans..Be thankful I still remember High School Spanish…"… He smirked.. " What was all that about me being a fast worker?…"..he asked.. She shrugged.. " He wanted to know why I wasting time on the phone when you just got here.."..she grinned.. "Sorry…I guess your reputation is ruined around here.."…. He held up his left hand.. " I guess it doesn't matter, anyway. I'm a married man, remember?" he asked.. She laughed.. " I'm going to get cleaned up …Do you have something I can wear?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " I don't think so…I threw a couple of shirts in a bag and that was it.."…he said..He pointed to a duffel bag on the floor… " Can I borrow one?" she asked.. She already had the bag on the bed and the zipper opened up before he could answer.. "Thanks.."…she said.. " Senor Garces said dinner should be here in about an hour.. So I am off to make myself feel human again…"…she said.. She closed up the bag and put it back down on the floor..   
  
" Hey.."..Jason called out and she turned around with her hand on the bathroom doorknob.. He smiled.. " forget it…it's nothing.."….he said.. She raised an eyebrow.. "nothing…what nothing?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Just don't sit on anything too long…maybe they won't come out…on second thought, leave the lights off too…"…he said.. She closed the door.. " Okay..what are we talking about here? Rats?"..she asked. He shook his head.. "nah..nothing like that.."…he assured her.. " I'm not even sure I saw them, anyway..go ahead.."…he urged her..He leaned back against the pillows and folded his hands behind his head..   
  
" Roaches, right? It's roaches, isn't it?..."…she said… He shrugged.. " I think they're called cucaracha in Spanish…"..he added helpfully.. She nodded.. " That's very good, you're right..I remember that.."…she said casually… " I can handle roaches..I blew up a yacht, remember?" she asked.. He nodded.. "Absolutely…"..She took a deep breath and opened the door…She reached for the light switch and flicked it on.. " Oh my God…."…she said in an amazed voice.. "Come over here and see this..hurry!"..she waved her hand… Jason jumped off the bed.. this should be good for a giggle.. "What?..Did you see one?"…he asked… She slammed the door in his face… " Surprise!"…she called out…He reached for the doorknob.. "Too late!..I already locked it…gotcha…to infinity!!"…she called out…Jason banged on the door with his fist…He heard her giggling on the other side.. " The night is still young.."….was all he said…He shook his head and went back to lie on the bed..  
  
Brenda was terrified of roaches..beyond repulsed..But there was no need to let him know that.She pulled back the ratty shower curtain slowly… and was relieved to find a relatively clean looking tub.. and as long as the lights were on, they'd probably stay out of sight..She turned on the water. It started out a lovely shade of rust at first, but eventually started to run clear… She sighed and sat down on closed toilet.. She probably should wash out Jason's shirt while she had a chance.... She whipped it over her head and tossed it aside…She checked the floor carefully before padding over to the sink..A close inspection in the small mirror made her cringe.. Her hair was a frizzy mess..she had dirt all over her face and bits of leaves stuck to her cheek..Funny, she felt okay, though.Actually, if she wanted to admit it to herself, she felt fine.This was fun..Oh,sure, it was dangerous and more than a little nightmarish…but at least she was free…and at least she had someone to count on..She smirked. Even if that someone was just Jason..She smiled..just Jason…her husband.. The words sounded funny even just saying them in her head.. But he'd proven to be everything a real husband should be. Someone who cared about her, but still let her breathe.. But sometimes, the man was an absolute boor…and most of the time his silence and sullen face made her nuts..He threw everything about her off kilter…Was that normal?…She wondered as she washed and rinsed the shirt out…She touched the towel hanging over the rack with one finger..poking at it to see if anything flew or fell out..It seemed allright so she pulled it off and replaced it with the wet shirt..The bathtub was full and she shut off the water..Nothing floating in the water..definitely a good sign. She whipped off the remains of the nightgown and stepped inside.. Once she was comfortably settled she reached for the soap… and screamed…  
  
Jason had half fallen asleep when he heard her.. He bolted off the bed.. "BRENDA???"…he banged on the door… " What happened? You okay??"… "Sorry…Just wanted to see if you were still there.."….she called out.. Jason let out a huge breath " Where the hell did you think I'd go??" he shouted back.. " I don't know…sorry…go back to whatever it was you were doing…staring or whatever.."…she said.. Jason banged on the door again in frustration… He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands… Geezz…He took a deep breath and then smiled..and then laughed.. so hard that she heard him through the closed door…   
  
" Okay, what's funny?" she called out.. " Nothing!"..he called back… " go wash your hair or something.Sorry I forgot to bring your 50 dollar bottle of shampoo.."… " Ha!..funny. And it was 25 dollars and not 50. And it's worth every penny…Unlike the selection offered here.."…He stood up and walked to the door.. " Really? There's a selection?.."…he asked… " Yup…Can't say you're not a sport, Jason…Yellow or green, take your pick…"..she answered.. " And I guarantee a whole carton of them doesn't add up to 25 bucks.."… he called back.. " I'd say you're right about that.. I doubt it would add up to 25 cents.."..she answered.. He smirked.. " You always have an answer for everything?" he asked..   
  
He was surprised when the door opened up and she stood there in her barefeet and his black t shirt, which fell below her knees.. " Just about.."..she smiled.. rubbing the towel against her hair.. " Bathroom's yours…"…He stepped aside to let her pass… and noticed she had the shredded nightgown in her hands.. " You thinking about keeping that?…"..he asked.. Brenda shrugged.. " Considering I don't have anything else to wear? ..Yeah..I thought about keeping it.."… Jason snatched it out of her hands.. "Forget it…We'll find you something else.."…he said.. " You don't want this.."…He unzipped his bag and stuffed it inside.. "We'll ditch it when we leave."… She put one hand on her hip. " And I'm supposed to wear what, exactly?" she asked.. Jason shrugged.. " we'll find something…"..he waved his hand… "What's this we business?"…she asked as she sat down on the bed.. an amused expression on her face.   
  
" What?"..he asked. He felt his face turning red and he cursed silently under his breath.. " I distinctly heard you say the other night.. "There is no we..There's me..I like to fight..beat up people….ride my bike…oh.and fight.."…she made her voice deep and robotic.. " Did I mention you like to fight?" she asked in her own voice.. He opened his mouth to yell something at her but was interrupted by a knock at the door.. " si?"..Brenda called out and jumped off the bed before he could answer.. "Servicio de cuarto"…a female voice on the other side answered… "Ah..food's here..Can we finish this argument later?" she asked.. He nodded.. "Stand behind me.."….he instructed. He pulled her behind him before she could argue with him and opened the door.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
A small woman with dark hair smiled at him… "Senor Smith?"…she asked..Jason nodded.. " Ah…felicidades…Donde esta su esposa?" " Aqui"…Brenda came out from behind him and smiled.. " Gracias.."…she said.. The woman clasped her hands together… "Amperio hora, el marido newlyweds!My me dijo sobre usted dos! Pero él no dijo cómo es hermoso es su marido, o cómo es hermoso usted es!"..Brenda smiled.. " Gracias…Senora Garces?.."..The woman nodded.. "Si….He traído le todo de nuestras especialidades, y ningunas habas"… Brenda nodded.. "Ah..muy bien…"….the woman was staring at Jason…who was trying to understand what the hell either or both of them were saying…The woman crooked her finger at Brenda…and she leaned closer..The woman whispered .. "Él parece una estrella de cine! ¡la mujer clamó contra el So hermoso! …Su marido, es él tan bueno como él mira?" Brenda bit her lip… and then glanced at Jason… "mejor " she answered..She linked her arm through his and leaned her head against his arm… The woman sighed deeply ..and then giggled… "usted es el más afortunado de mujeres. Ninguna maravilla usted vino abajo aquí sorprenderlo. Tan romántico " Brenda looked up at Jason and smiled.. "Gracias…I think so, too…"..she said.. The woman unclasped her hands… "Dejaré le dos lovebirds solos. ¿Si hay cualquier cosa usted necesidad? "..Brenda nodded.. "Allí is..You see..I tenía algunos problemas en el viaje abajo here.and mis ropas." The Woman smiled.. " Mi marido me dijo. I…I… How you say?.Fix you up?"…Brenda laughed and nodded.. "Ah..yes…Thank you…."….The woman smiled and waved her hands… " I see you…tomorrow…for the fix up!"…she said in halting English.. Brenda slipped her arm free and closed the door.. " Yes..thank you.."…She leaned back against it and closed her eyes. "That was scary how fast that came rushing back I was conjugating the verbs in my head as I was talking…Scary.."..she shook her head..She opened her eyes and found him staring at her with an amazed look on his face… "What?" she asked..  
  
He shrugged.. "nothing..just you, sometimes.."..he shook his head.. She raised an eyebrow.. "Me?.."..she asked innocently.. She waved her hand. "So I remembered my high school Spanish, big deal. I'm as amazed as it as you are, trust me. Probably more. I hated Spanish.."…She leaned forward and looked at cart.. "Looks pretty good, though, doesn't it?" she sniffed. He nodded.. " Move..I'll push it over there.."…He gestured towards the edge of the bed.. She stepped aside and he did just that.. " So what was all that about anyway?" he asked. She shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed.. "She asked about you…"…she said.. "What about me?..And what did you tell her?"…he asked..his voice edged with anger.. " You didn't tell her anything about this did you?….God only knows who she might be, and if you opened your big..".. " If you'd shut up…."..she said quietly.. "and stop yelling at me .I'll tell you..But only if you're nice.."..she said. Jason rolled his eyes.. "Fine..What did you tell her?.."…he asked in a calmer voice.. " Nothing…for some unknown reason she thought you were handsome..satisified?"..she asked.. She reached for a piece of something off one of the plates and he grabbed her arm.. " Was that it?"…he asked.. She shrugged.. " Brenda.."…he said in a warning voice.. She smiled.. "Don't threaten me you big wuss…I don't believe it anymore…"..she said.. " You want to know what she said?..Okay…She asked me if you were as good as you looked…happy now?"..He studied her face for a minute and released her arm… " That it?" he asked.. She nodded.. "That's it.. oh..and she said she'd fix me up with some clothes tomorrow…God I hope they're not any of hers, Did you see what the poor thing was wearing?.."..she shuddered slightly…  
  
She leaned over the cart and picked up a dish.. " this looks interesting..And nothing's moving…"…she sniffed at it.. and Jason took it out of her hands.. "hey…I saw it first…"…she complained. "Tell me what you said to her, then maybe I'll give it back.." he said. She smirked.. " Wouldn't you like to know?Forget it.."...He held it out of her reach.. " You don't get it back until you tell me your answer"…He smiled slightly and it grew wider when he saw her cheeks flush pink.. " No answer, no food.."…he got up off the bed and walked to the window.. "Fine." She reached for the cart " .I'll eat something else..Hey!".. He reached for handle and pulled it towards him.. " Give me an answer or it all goes out the window".. She rolled her eyes.. "Please.."…she reached out with one foot and hooked it underneath the bar that separated the wheels of the cart…she yanked it towards her with her foot, a triumphant smile on her face as it pulled towards her..He grabbed the cart handle with his free hand. " I don't think so…It's a simple thing, Brenda..Just tell me what you said.."…he grinned at her.. " Since when are you so interested in what other people think?" she asked..She yanked the cart with her foot again and almost slid off the bed..She grabbed a handful of the bedspread and hung on..   
  
" Who said anything about other people?" he asked…He yanked the handle again..not as hard as he might have, she was barely hanging onto the bedspread. " I'm asking about you.."… "Since when do you care what I think?"…she snapped back instantly… He paused for a minute.. he could get pissed off and stop this whole thing by just giving her the plate.. But he really wanted to know what she said.. and she really was cute when she was annoyed at him.. " Humor me..I'm bored"..he said.. She raised one eyebrow… " You're getting good at this..".. She yanked at the cart with her foot again. " So you're bored?..That the only reason?" she asked. " Maybe..Maybe I'm just feeling curious…"..he said..He held the plate near the window… and tightened his grip on the cart with the other.. She shrugged.. "Okay…I told her…"…She saw him loosen his grip on the handle for a brief moment and yanked the cart hard…Jason couldn't quite recover in time and he landed in a heap on the floor…face down, the plate still balanced precariously on the tips of his fingers...She reached down and grabbed the plate out of his hand.. "Thanks.."..she said..He looked up and caught the delighted smug grin on her face as she put the plate back down on the cart. He reached up and yanked her ankle…pulling her onto the floor… "EEEEEKKK!!"…she squealed as she slid off the bedspread.. Jason rolled onto his back and began to laugh when she couldn't quite untangle herself from the sheets…   
  
"That was so NOT funny…"…she said in a muffled voice… Jason laughed harder.. " I mean it, that was NOT funny…"..she repeated, trying desperately to work her way out of the tangled mess of sheets.. She finally worked a hand free and punched him in the shoulder.. " Well, at least not THAT funny.."..she said when she saw him holding his sides with laughter.. " Fine..I'm eating now… You do whatever it is you're doing. And try not to soil yourself..That's your only pair of pants, remember.?."…She tried to pull herself to her feet, but they were hopelessly tangled up in the mess of bedcovers.. His laughter had briefly subsided but it started up again when she slid back down to the floor… " Okay, maybe it was a LITTLE funny…"..she reasoned as she landed in the heap of covers.. " And a real gentleman would help me out of this you know.."..she said.. Jason rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.. "Who said I was a gentleman? Besides, at least this way I know you're not gonna jump out the window.."..He sat up and reached up for the plate that started the whole thing. " Here..satisified?"…he handed it to her.. She worked her other hand free and took it.. " Thank you..I won again, of course.."..she said with a happy giggle.. " I need a fork.."..she held out her hand… Jason smiled..he waggled the fork between his fingers.. " Not so fast…You got the plate…but you don't get the fork until you answer the question…"..Brenda rolled her eyes.. "Fine..I'll eat with my fingers. That should make you feel right at home.."…He snatched the plate from her… " Stop with the insults…and just tell me.."…he said..   
  
She saw a twinkle in his eyes..and couldn't remember the last time she'd seen anything like that on Jason Morgan.. And she realized she hadn't…she'd seen it there when the eyes belonged to Jason Quartermaine..that sweet boy she'd kissed all those years ago.. It warmed her heart to see a glimpse of him again.. " Okay…if you're that bored…"…she began.. hoping she hadn't insulted him and the twinkle would remain. It did, so she continued.. "She asked me if you were as good as you looked….and I said no…"….she expected the look she got in return.. and snatched the fork from him quickly… " I told her no..". she repeated once she had it in her hand…. " That you were even better…"…She shoved a fork full of food into her mouth triumphantly.. Jason's smile faded.. but the twinkle in his eye remained.. " Really?"..he asked.. she nodded.. "Sure..why not let her have her fantasies?"..she answered after she'd swallowed.. "This is really good, too bad you're not getting any.."..she said. " What fantasies?"..he asked.. She rolled her eyes.. " Oh, please. You didn't hear her..Well, you did. But you didn't understand it.. " Oh your husband is so handsssoommmeee…He looks like a movie star!…..Is he as good as he lookksss???"…..she made her voice dreamy and slow. Jason laughed.. " Jealous because you didn't get all the attention?"…he asked. She smirked.. " She said I was beautiful . I guess you were more her type…"…She took another fork full of food.. " Aren't you eating?" she asked when she'd swallowed..   
  
Jason nodded and took another plate and fork. He sat on the floor next to her and leaned back against the bed. " This isn't bad..considering there aren't any beans.."…he said a few mouthfuls later.. " Be thankful there aren't any beans…and don't ask me to explain that.."…she said.. He smiled and they sat in silence for awhile and continued to eat.. " So what's your fantasy?"…he asked suddenly.. Brenda paused with her fork halfway to her mouth.. " Excuse me?" she asked. Jason shrugged. "Simple question. What's your fantasy?". He asked. She put the fork down on her plate and set it down in her lap. " Truthfully?..".. she asked. He nodded.. She shrugged.. " I don't have any anymore…That stopped years ago.."…she said.. He saw the look on her face and could have kicked himself for asking the question.. " Look..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset.."…he said…He got up off the floor and put his empty plate down on the cart.. She was still sitting there with her empty plate on her lap…a sad, faraway look on her face.. " I should take a shower.."…he began…She didn't answer and he put his hand on the doorknob…  
  
" Jason."…he turned around at the sound of his name.. " I know you didn't mean to upset me..Could you take the shower later?"..she asked.. He smiled and nodded.. "Sure…"..he took the plate from her.. and then sat back down.. " I used to have this one fantasy…I dreamt about it all the time in the old days.."…she said.. " Old days?…".. he asked.. She nodded.. " After everyone thought I was dead.. right after Luis picked me up.. I'm not sure if it was a fantasy, or a dream or whatever.. But I was in this beautiful white dress…and walking along a beach..all by myself..just walking, enjoying the waves..and from out of nowhere I see another pair of feet.. They're big feet, so I know it's a man…but I look up..and he has no face.."…. " No face?…like he's headless?…like beetlejuice?"…Jason asked. She nudged him hard with her elbow.. " No…not like beetlejuice. I mean his face is all blurry…I can't make it out…I remember that dress though, it was beautiful…"…she said.. " And that's it?..That's the big fantasy?" he asked.. " A headless guy and a dress?" He shook his head.. " No, that's the one I chose to tell you…maybe someday I'll tell you the real good ones.."…she answered.. She smiled.. " Now that I told you, can you help me unwrap myself?"…she asked.. He laughed.. " Sure..stay right there…"…He examined the tangle of bedcovers carefully.. " I think .."…he reached behind her and found the end… she giggled.. " no tickling.."…she warned.. " fine.. the end is back here..gimme your hand.."….he held out his … " Okay…when I tell you to…"..he moved the end around and started to unravel the covers… " stand up..".. he said.. She heard the words and tried to stand up.. " NOT YET!…".. he bellowed, but it was too late..she'd fallen over on top of him…They landed together in a heap on the floor.. " I said when I tell you to…"… he said.. " You said stand up!"…she said…struggling to try and climb off his chest… " If you'd do things the way I tell you to and maybe listen to everything instead of every other word…".. " Every other word? Like you say so many?…And I already told you..That doing what I tell you crap is out…forget it.."… " Oh, so…You would have made it through that shootout today without doing what I told you to?…and you took off on two today, NOT THREE!"…he yelled… " You said on three…which means right after two….I took off on two so I'd be there by three..That's the way it always goes, everybody knows that,Jason.."..He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her wriggling… " Everybody? Who's everybody? How many shootouts have you been in?" he asked.   
  
She shrugged.. " today was my first in a long time…But in the movies, it's always one, two, go on two, get there by three, three.."..she explained.. She looked down at his face.. His eyes were slightly glazed over.. " everybody knows that.."…she repeated.. " Everybody?" he asked.. she nodded.. "everybody.. Jason?" she asked softly… she found herself staring intently at his mouth…he moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist. " what?" he answered quietly.. He also found himself staring intently at her mouth..he raised his head slightly to bring their faces closer together.. " I thought you…"…she began..she could practically taste his mouth it was so close.. " You..thought what?" he tightened his grip on her waist.. He closed the remaining distance between them…his lips barely touching hers before she scrambled off his chest.. " I thought.."…she breathed heavily… " You were supposed to be helping me?" she finally finished.. He sat up… "Brenda..".. he began.. She shook her head.. " nope..not going there..no, no, no…"…she shook her head..   
  
He put his hand underneath her chin.. " Fine..We won't go there." He said. " doesn't mean I wouldn't like to, though.."..he said.. He touched her chin with the tip of one finger.. " Gimme your hand..".. He stood up and held out one hand to her.. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.. " Lean on me..I'll get the covers.."…he said when she had problems standing on her feet. She leaned against him and placed her hands on his upper arms..She put her cheek against his chest..hesitantly at first, worried he might flinch or pull away..He didn't so she held on a little tighter. "It's okay..almost done.."..he said..He finally had them pushed around her ankles..and she stepped free.. " Okay…all done.."..he said. She nodded, but didn't pull away " I said all done.." he repeated.. She smiled against his chest.. " You going somewhere?" she asked. He smiled.. " no..not tonight, anyway.."… he answered..   
  
She sighed and lifted her head.. " But tomorrow's another story, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Have you figured that part out yet?" she asked. He shook his head. " I figured I take one step at a time. First, survive tonight. Then tomorrow, worry about tomorrow.." He touched her arms lightly with his palms.. " Are you okay? Can I go take that shower now?" he asked.. She nodded.. " Yeah..thanks..".. He watched her pick up the covers from the floor and place them back on the bed.. " You really wanted to go there?" she asked.. when he had his hand on the bathroom door.. He turned around to look at her.. He shrugged.. " I wouldn't have been against it…"…he said. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.. " That's nice..No wonder all the ladies love Jason…It's the snappy repartee…Go take a shower.."..she waved her hand..He rubbed his forehead.. " okay fine..truthfully?." he asked.. She paused in the midst of remaking the bed.. " truthfully.." she said.. " okay…I would have liked to..Actually…it would have been great…terrific…really nice.."….She laughed.. " okay..I get the message. I'll take it under consideration".. she said. He laughed and walked into the bathroom .. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
  
Twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, feeling as if he'd washed off half the jungle they'd tramped through today..The cart was pushed underneath the window and the bed covers were once again in place. And Brenda was asleep in a chair underneath the second window… her legs curled up underneath her..   
  
He walked over to the chair.. " hey..Brenda.."…he shook her shoulder gently…She blinked at him sleepily… " What?" she asked… " Go to bed..".. he said.. She sighed.. " Thanks for waking me up to tell me that. I'm fine here..".. she said.. Jason shook her again.. " Ah..no…You're not sleeping in the chair..No.."..he said. She waved her hand at him and closed her eyes.. " You already pulled the hero crap on our honeymoon, remember? You get the bed this time.."…she settled herself more comfortably… " consider yourself fortunate it's not heart shaped.."…she said.. He smirked.. and then sat down on the edge of the bed.. " How can you sleep like that?" he asked.   
  
She cracked one eye open, trying not to focus on the fact that he was wearing just his underwear..black ones..boxer briefs.. She shut her eye again.. " Like what? It's fine.."..she answered.. He shrugged.. "Whatever…"…he answered.. " Thanks for putting the covers back on.."…he said.. " Don't mention it.."..she said.. He shook his head and climbed into bed.. " not too bad…"..he mentioned casually… " not as good as my mattresses at home…but.".. " Oh, the racks of death?"..she asked.. He sat up… "Racks of death?" he repeated.. She cracked one eye open again.. " Yes..what did you do, ask for the hardest mattress they had and then have them add cement ?…my back hasn't been the same since I started sleeping on that thing.."…she said and closed her eye again… " Those are top of the line orthorpedic mattresses.."..he insisted..  
  
Brenda lifted her head.. " That's some line, Jason…must get you plenty of action..'hey baby? Wanna see my orthopedic mattress?'…geez…"….she made a disgusted face and laid her head down again. " Sorry if it's not a waterbed or whatever it was you used to sleep on…"..he snapped.. She opened her eyes.. "Don't get all touchy..and for your information, I never slept on a waterbed.Never. But I also never slept on a bed of nails either, or a cinder block "… she closed her eyes again.. "Fine..when we get home, you buy whatever mattress you want…"…he said.. He realized how weird that sounded as soon as he'd said it… " I mean…you pick out whatever you want…any bed you want.."….she didn't answer, she just laid there perfectly still with her eyes closed..   
  
" You really think we'll get home?" she asked after a long silence.. She opened up her eyes and lifted her head.. " We'll get home. Count on it..".. he said. " It sounded kind of funny saying that…when we get home.."..She smiled.. " I know..you've gotten awfully fond of that word lately, haven't you?…we, I mean.."..He shrugged.. " I guess so..but what else would you call us?..We are sort of a we, aren't we?"..he asked. She laughed aloud… " Oh brother, you are hanging around with me way too much…"…she said.. He laughed as well..   
  
When the laughter faded, it was followed by a suddenly awkward silence. She put her head down and closed her eyes.. "good night.." she said quietly.. " 'nite"..he answered back. He lay back against the pillows and then turned onto his side.. She appeared to be asleep already..her face lit up by the pale moonlight streaming through the window.. She shifted slightly and turned her head .. " Can't sleep?" she asked without opening her eyes.. " What?" he asked.. " I asked if you were having problems sleeping..unless you're staring at me for some other reason?" she asked. She opened her eyes and found that he was indeed, staring at her. With an unreadable expression on his face.. He shrugged.. " maybe..Maybe I just felt like staring at you.."..he said.. She smiled.. " You'll get over it..I have that effect on most men.."… she opened one eye and saw the disgusted look on his face.. " Gotcha to infinity…"…she whispered.. " 'nite..."..she closed her eyes again… He shook his head and finally closed his eyes.. He was almost asleep when he heard her voice in the darkness. " Jason?"..she called out.. He picked up his head.. " yeah?".. " the answer to your question before?..I'd say it's a yes.. We are definitely a 'we'…"…she snuggled down deeper into the chair.. Jason smirked and put his head back down.. So he and she were now a we.. that was something…What that something was exactly was a question he knew she wouldn't have a snappy answer for..because he certainly didn't..  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep…. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The soft knock at the door woke Jason up ..He squinted against the early morning sunlight and threw back the covers.. " Okay…hold on.."…he said…He grabbed his pants from the chair and shoved them on quickly… " Yes?"…he called out quietly… " Senor Smith…it's Senor Garces.."….Jason opened the door but didn't release the chain until he made sure.. He slipped it off.. " Buenas Dias.."..The man flashed white teeth… " I trust you and your bride had a good night?.."…he asked. Jason nodded and scrubbed his face.. " Si..I mean..yes…thanks…is there something you wanted?"…he asked.. The man held up a brightly flowered object… " The dress…for your wife…My wife thinks it should fit..".. Jason nodded and took it from him.. "Thanks…I'm sure she'll love it.."…The man clasped his hands together.. " And things went well? You enjoyed your surprise?"..he asked… Jason nodded.. " yeah..great..I love surprises…"..he said…The man cackled.. " Ah..muy bien…My wife thinks you are quite the movie stars…both of you…so if there is nothing else? Some breakfast perhaps?..No beans?"..he asked . Jason nodded.. "Whatever…and no beans..Thank you.."…The man grinned.. "It is my pleasure…I love the romance!..I'll send it up shortly…Buenas Dias!"…He snapped his heels together and left..   
  
Jason watched him go and then shook his head before he closed the door.. Brenda was still asleep…He walked over to the bed and climbed in. He sat up with his back against the headboard .He wanted a front row seat for her reaction when she found herself waking up in this bed..with him.. She muttered something under her breath and turned over…flinging her arm out to her side.. it landed right on top of his legs and he didn't move.. She grunted slightly and shifted her face against the pillow…her lips curled up at the corners in a smile…she moved her arm slightly as she shifted..and then froze..her hand moved as if searching for something..up and down his thigh..she cracked one eye open and saw faded blue denim..and black boxer briefs peeking out over the waistband…she lifted her head quickly… her eyes wide..   
  
" Morning..sleep well?" he asked pleasantly…She punched him in the thigh… " OW!..cut that out…"…he winced… " You had to go and be the hero again, didn't you?. You couldn't let me sleep in the chair, could you?..Oh, no not Jason Rescue Man Morgan..."… she was yelling now … and she wondered why… " You through?.Because you can feel free to take your hand off my leg now…"…he answered.. She still had her hand gripped against his thigh..She removed it and sat up… " That's not the point…and no, I'm not through!..How dare you take me out of that chair, where I was perfectly fine, mind you, and put me in this bed with you!."… She folded her arms across her chest.. " Now are you through?" he asked..his hands folded in his lap… She nodded.. " I think so..Answer the question.."..she said. He shrugged.. " I tried to leave you there..but I kept hearing this little voice in my head….it kept saying 'help me rescue man…help me…'" she giggled and he continued… "Well, I couldn't ignore the voice, could I?..Isn't that like a superhero code violation or something?"…he asked. She nodded. " I think so. They could probably toss you right out of the union for that.."…she said. He nodded.. " probably..and then where would you be?" he asked. She sighed.. " Lost, of course…"…she said.  
  
"Absolutely. So the first time I heard it, I just went back to sleep..but the second time I heard it..I heard this BIG noise"..he gestured with his hands.. she put her hand over her mouth.. " Oh my God no..not the BIG noise!…"..she said.. He nodded. " Exactly..so I couldn't ignore it, could I?..". he asked. She shook her head.. " Of course not..so what did you do, Rescue Man?" she asked. " Well..first thing I did was wake up..But the second thing I did was open my eyes…."…She nodded.. "smart..smart..go on.."… " Thanks..I will.. Well..I opened my eyes…and there you were.."… he said. She raised an eyebrow.. " There I was?…"..she asked.. He nodded. " On the floor…You fell out of the chair..I think, but you know, I can't be absolutely certain….that might have been the BIG noise.."…he leaned closer to her and whispered.. She smirked.. " You're insane…"…she said.. " Nope, I'm RESCUE MAN".. he said.. and she laughed… He grinned at her laughter.. " I give up" she threw up her hands.. " I figured you would" he nodded. " No one argues with RESCUE MAN".. he said it like that hoping she would laugh again, and he wasn't disappointed..   
  
She rubbed her eyes with her hands.. " So what's our next step, Rescue Man?" she asked when her laughter subsided. " Breakfast first…oh and this.."…he handed her the dress.. She raised one eyebrow...and then held it up…. " Not much to it, is there?"..she asked. He shrugged.. " I guess she figured it was perfect for a movie star like you.."….he said. She smiled brilliantly.. "Really? She said that?.."…she asked. He smirked.. " I knew you'd like that part..Actually he said that she said it. Whatever.."..She laughed.. " I got it …so after that, what?"…she asked. "After that we get out of here..and make our way to the airport…It was about an hour ride by car if I remember..but we should be able to make it by nightfall on foot.."…he said. " On foot?..Why? That makes no sense, why can't we just take a taxi ?"..she asked. He shook his head.. "Because I'm not taking any chances about taxis on trips to nowhere, that's why . There's only one taxi service on this island, and I'm sure Alcazar has that in his back pocket by now…"…He patted her leg.. " You can do it.."..he said. She nodded.. " Oh, I know I can do it…I'm just not looking forward to it, that's all…"….He smiled.. "Sorry.."…  
  
He climbed off the bed.. " You get dressed..and stay in this room…"…he reached for his shirt.. "And where are you going?" she asked.. He pulled his shirt over his head.. " Downstairs.. We need supplies and stuff.. Get dressed and don't move from this room.."..he said.. She got up off the bed and followed him to the door.. " You're coming back, right?" she asked.. He opened the door and then turned around.. " Well..if you put it like that..yeah..I guess so.."..he said. She smirked.. " Sorry.."…He smiled. " I'll be back..and don't open the door unless you leave the chain on..understood?"..he asked. She nodded.. "And stay away from the windows.."..he said.. She rolled her eyes.. " Go already..".. she said.. He smiled and walked out into the hallway… " Jason?"..she said.. He turned around.. She smiled and waved her hand.. " sorry..it's nothing..Just come back quick, okay?" she said.. He saw the fear in her eyes…and his hand reached up to touch her cheek before he could stop himself.. " sure..I'll be quick.."..he said quietly..She smiled and closed the door. " Lock it.."…he called out.. he waited until he heard the lock and chain slip into place before heading for the staircase..  
  
"Hey…Brenda?"….Jason called out a half an hour later. He had returned and the chain lock on the door was still in place…He heard water running and yelled a little louder.. "BRENDA!"…The water continued to run, but still no answer from her, and that slightly sick feeling in his stomach returned… He shoved hard against the door and the chain lock broke easily…He dropped the bag of supplies and banged on the bathroom door with his fists.. "BRENDA!!!!!"….he rattled the doorknob….and was just about to push the door in with his shoulder when she whipped the door open.. " What?" she asked calmly.She propped her hands against his chest to keep him from falling over.…The bathroom was full of steam, all the faucets running full blast… " What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked. She shrugged.. "Steaming my face..all that dirt gets underneath the pores and you have BIG problems. And if there's one thing I don't need right now, it's zits.."…she said. He blinked…and then banged on the side of his temple with one hand.. "Sorry..I thought you just said you were worried about zits…That couldn't possibly be what you said, COULD IT????".. he yelled his last words.. She laughed… " What's the big deal? Good skin care is important.."..She calmly shut off the faucets… " And why are you yelling?" she asked.. He rolled his eyes..and grabbed her arm. He lead her out of the bathroom and over to the broken chain on the front door… She raised her eyebrow.. " I guess that kills your "make sure you slip the chain lock on' theory. I see it worked really well.."..she said. He shook his head.. "Don't change the damned subject!..Why didn't you answer me when I called you???"…he was yelling again… Brenda closed the front door calmly… "Because I didn't hear you, that's why…"…she answered… He sighed and rolled his eyes. " Geez..I thought…"…he said and shook his head… "You thought what?"..she asked.. " I thought maybe…well…it wasn't good.."…he said.. Brenda's smile faded… "Sorry…I promise I won't do anymore dangerous skin treatments unless I consult you first.. So where's the stuff? Get anything good?"..She asked..Jason pointed to the bag on the floor   
  
" He said his wife stuck some stuff in there for you…"…Jason said as she began to sift through the bag… " and why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked.. She turned towards him.. " Take a pill, will you? Oohh…this is great…She removed another bag and then folded the top of the bag down and tossed it back on the bed..… "Give me like 15 minutes…and I'll be all set…"..She didn't wait for an answer and walked back into the bathroom…Jason sighed.. 15 minutes more or less wouldn't really make much of a difference..But he wished they could get started already…the more space between them and that house at the top of the mountain, the happier he'd be….  
He sat down on the edge of the bed to wait …and was surprised when he heard her humming happily….and then singing…loudly and off key… "I feel pretttttyyyyy…ohhhhhhsoooo pretty……I feel pretty….and happyyy…and….hmmmmmm"…He smirked. " Move it along in there!.."….he called out…. " Moving!.."….she called back… Jason reached for the bag..some sandwiches…fruit…water…He couldn't think of anything else they might need..It shouldn't take longer than a day to walk to the airport according to the map Senor Garces had sold him.. An indirect route off the beaten path might make the trip a little longer, but it still shouldn't take more than a day. He closed up the bag and reached for his duffel bag..he unzipped it and shoved the paper bag inside…and saw his gun lying at the bottom…He checked it and also checked for extra ammunition before he shoved it in the waistband of his pants…He heard the bathroom door open..  
  
" Doesn't that get uncomfortable? And don't you worry that it might go off and shoot off something important?"..she said.. He looked up and was about to give her a smart answer…but he paused when he actually saw her… She was wearing the dress and she was right.. there wasn't much to it…it tied around the back of her neck and fell to just above her knees..and in between was pretty spectacular..She had piled her hair up at the back of her head and a few stray curls fell around her face and neck..but the thing he couldn't get past were her lips…soft warm red..slightly shiny… against her tanned skin the effect was remarkable… and he couldn't help the smile that curled the corner of his mouth.. only she would put on lipstick to tramp through the jungle… "Are you ever gonna answer me ?" she asked.  
  
He was making her slightly uncomfortable.. Especially the way his eyes seemed to focus on her mouth…She shifted slightly under his gaze and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.. " What?" he asked quietly.. " Oh…no.."..he said quickly.. " I mean..not no, I'm not gonna answer you. I meant, no I don't worry about it..Most of the time I forget that it's there.."..She nodded.. " until you need it , right?" she asked. He was still fixated on her mouth… " right." He answered and finally tore his eyes away from her..   
  
She let out a deep breath.. " I'll have to thank Senor Garces on the way out..He even threw in a pair of shoes.."…she stuck out her foot to show him the flip flops with the bright red flower she'd found in the bag. He laughed.. " I think his wife took care of that stuff, but we'll thank him..not that those are exactly practical…"… She shrugged and then smiled.. " better than nothing, right?" she asked.. He nodded and felt this overwhelming urge to kiss her right then… it wasn't like that kiss with Courtney in the rain.. that was completely different.. that was adrenaline overload..the more distance between then and now the more he was sure that was the main reason for it..and the result was okay..but it wasn't anything like what he was feeling now.. this was different..warmer..softer..a feeling he couldn't quite describe..  
  
He nodded. " right" he answered. He turned away on the pretense of zipping up the bag, but it was more about regaining his composure..That composure fled once again when he felt her move closer.. he actually smelled her rather than heard her.. something sweet..like candy..or apples..candy apples..that's what it was… He turned back around and found her standing very close to him..her face turned up to his wearing a confused expression.. " Jason?" she said in a quiet voice.. His next move wasn't impulsive or adrenaline driven.. it came from somewhere else. A place that he hadn't felt touched in years.. he moved his hand towards her face..the impulse to touch her was too overwhelming to ignore. And although her soft skin was his original destination…he settled for brushing that stray lock of hair out of her eyes.. and he felt her breath catch..her long eyelashes fluttered against her cheek.. she opened her eyes and caught his hand with hers. He saw the glint of gold on her third finger..she closed her eyes against his hand as it finally found her cheek. " Candy apples?" he asked in a soft voice.. " Why do I smell candy apples?" she chuckled softly.. " it's the lipstick…I wasn't going to wear it, but I knew it would annoy you…me wearing lipstick for a trek through the jungle…"…she opened her eyes but didn't remove her hand from his..He laughed.. " I wouldn't say annoyed exactly.."…he said and his laughter faded.. " Awwww..really?…I was hoping it would…"…she answered in a soft voice..  
  
" Jason.."…she whispered and moved a little closer to him…He moved his hand down to the side of her throat. She made a small sound.. and closed her eyes again.. and when she opened them again his face was even closer to hers.. a look of amazement in his eyes.. She knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't want. And what she wanted amazed her..she dropped her eyes to his mouth..and before she could second guess herself she closed the distance between his mouth and hers.She touched her lips to his.. and the next couple of minutes felt like an explosion..she was wrapped in his embrace before she blink..and she tasted candy apple as his lips covered hers in a combination of sweetness and fire..warm wet tongues finding each other…she whimpered slightly and let her hands wrap around his strong back. His hands moved from her shoulders to her bare back..his palms felt slightly rough against her skin and she trembled at the intensity of feeling.. She gasped for breath when their mouths finally parted..and he pulled away abruptly..his hands moved to her face.. he had red lipstick all over his mouth…and a look in his eyes that spoke of confusion and perhaps regret.. He ran his thumb across one cheek briefly before he reluctantly released her.. " I'm sorry…"…he said quietly..he looked down at the floor..   
  
He looked up again and she saw the look in his eyes had disappeared.. the cold Jason eyes were firmly back in place..and she felt a pang of disappointment.. " don't be..I didn't exactly stop you, did I?" she asked. She saw his eyes warm slightly.. " I shouldn't have.."..he said. " You said last night that you didn't want to go there.."..She nodded.. " I remember..but don't apologize..It was my fault as much as yours.."…she said. She reached up and touched his mouth and his eyes turned darker.. " lipstick.."..she explained..and rubbed her thumb across his lips briefly before letting her hand drop. " oh.."..he said.. he ran his hands over his mouth and wiped the rest away.. She felt tears begin at the back of her throat.. He was so physically beautiful..so big and strong and comforting..and God knows, she was in need of some comfort.. and there had always been some sort of chemical thing between them. Hatred, loathing..tolerance..acceptance.. It was bound to come to a boiling point with the two of them spending so much time together alone. But there was something else happening here. And this was not the time or the place to explore it..  
  
She didn't know what to say next, so she grabbed the bag she'd tossed down on the bed.. " Can you put this in your bag?"..she asked. He nodded.. " um.."..he paused before he took it from her. " Your mouth.."..he gestured towards it.. "What?"..she put her hand up to it.. " oh..I'll fix it.."..she said.. She reached into the bag and pulled out the lipstick before she shoved the bag at him again.. " One second. Promise.."..she said.. and headed for the bathroom. Jason nodded. He shoved the little bag into the duffel and zipped it up.. She emerged a few seconds later and stopped when she heard a knock at the door.. He held up his hand.. " Don't move.."..he said..  
  
He walked over to the door.. " Yes?" he called out.. "Senor Smith..Breakfast.".Jason waved his hand… "Behind me.."…he urged.. She stepped behind him and he opened the door. "Ah..Senor Smith..everything is good?" Senor Garces asked. " Your wife, she liked the dress?" he asked. Brenda stepped out from behind Jason.. " She liked it very much, thank you, Senor"…The man's eyes lit up… " Que muy bonita!!…"…he swore softly… Jason's eyes narrowed. He did not like the look in the guy's eyes at all.. Not in the least.. He shoved Brenda behind him.. " Thanks.."..he snapped.. Senor Garces laughed.. " I am sorry…please..But your wife..She is the most beautiful of women.You are not the only man to notice this, surely?"..he asked. Brenda stepped out again.. "Don't mind him..He's always so jealous."..she gazed up at him and winked. "Aren't you honey?..Even though I tell him over and over that there's no one else for me..I mean..look at him…"…she held out her hand.. " Where would I go from perfection?"…she asked. Senor Garces nodded.. "Ah..si..where indeed?"..He clapped his hands together.. " Breakfast …".. He pulled the cart and Jason grabbed the handle.. "Thanks..Anything else?"..he asked impatiently…His free hand found Brenda's waist without even realizing it..and he yanked her closer..Senor Garces smiled.. " Ah..no, Senor..nothing..I can see there is nothing you two need but each other…Buenas Dias.."…He left and Jason closed the door.   
  
" Okay that was infantile.."..she yanked his hand away from waist. "The man was just being nice.."..she shook her head. He rolled his eyes. " Nice? He practically jumped you!"..he said angrily. She sighed.. " No..he didn't. And stop with the jealous crap..It doesn't suit you. I'm a grown woman..not some little girl flattered by the attention.."..she said. He paused.. " I thought you liked attention.."…he said. She smiled.. " I do..but I know the difference between a compliment and thinking someone's trying to jump me..Besides..he's not my type.."..she waved her hand. " Can we just eat and forget about it?" she asked.   
  
He held up his hands. "Fine.."..he said in a resigned voice.. " Good, because I'm starving and you need to calm down.."…she said. She pulled the cart over to the bed and sat down.. "I need to calm down?" he asked… "Yes, you do…I think that kiss must have given you some ideas…"..she said.. His eyes widened… " Whoa…back up..IDEAS????"…he was yelling now… " Yes, ideas". She answered calmly.. she picked up a piece of toast and sniffed it … " Get over it, it was just a kiss.."…she said.. He sat down next to her.. " Really?" he asked in a calmer voice. "Yes really.."..she answered..He yanked the toast out of her hand.. " So how come you brought it up?" he asked..biting into the toast.. " I mean..I didn't..you did..".. he said chewing calmly..  
  
She grabbed the toast back.. " Because you were thinking about it, that's why. And don't tell me you weren't.."…She bit into the bread angrily.. Jason didn't answer… He calmly took the remains of the toast out of her hand.. " You're not too carried away with yourself, are you? I mean..ego's not out of control or anything?" he asked just before finishing off the toast. Brenda smiled.. " Oh, you mean like yours?..NO"…she snapped. He smiled.. " Me?.Well..in my case it's justified.. I'm perfection, remember? I heard you say it yourself.."…Brenda's mouth dropped open..Jason reached for another piece of toast.. " No smart answer for that one, huh?" he asked.. She snapped her mouth closed.. " It was an act, stupid.."..she said.. She saw his eyes flash and knew she'd touched a nerve.. . "STUPID????" he yelled.. She smiled.. "Stupid ..You deaf now, too?"..she asked.. She yanked the toast out of his hand and he yanked it back… "You know I hate that stupid stuff…"…he said.. She shrugged.. "Sorry..I just call 'em like I see 'em.".. She reached for the toast and he held it out of her reach. " Get your own.."…he snapped.. She shrugged and turned towards the cart.. But he was quicker and shoved it out of the way… " Uh uh…"…he shook his head.. "You want it? Come and get it.."…She rolled her eyes.. " I am so not playing this game with you.."…she said.. He shrugged. "Fine..I'll eat it all myself, then.."…he said.. He got up and leaned over to push the cart away.. but she was quicker this time.. and she leapt onto his back.. He laughed and straightened up.. she fell backwards onto the bed..   
  
He turned around.. and the cart and the fight were forgotten..she lay sprawled across the bed.. one hand on either side of her head.. the dress hiked up around the tops of her thighs.The air in the room seemed electrically charged…and he felt his breath quicken…his pulse start to race.. He dropped the toast without even realizing it..and she sat up on her knees.. " Jason.."..she began…and before he could answer her they were kissing again.He groaned and tried not to respond.. but she urged herself closer to him…and he wrapped his arms around her waist.. " this is crazy..". she whispered against his ear.She planted kisses along his neck..quick and soft.. " yeah.." he answered..he kissed the side of her face…the soft spot underneath her ear.. she whimpered and moved her mouth down to his shoulder.. and he made a small strangled sound at the back of his throat… " we have to get going.."..he said. He lowered her body backwards towards the bed.. " Yeah..we do.."…she let her hands roam over the back of his shirt as his mouth found her throat… he felt her pulse race underneath his lips…and raised his head .. before he could think about his next move she grabbed his ears and yanked his face close to hers.. " Kiss me.."..she demanded.. He complied..and she wrapped her leg around his and gave into it… " you know something?"…she asked when his mouth finally left hers and started working on her ear.. " hmmm?"…he answered..not really listening…she had really cute ears..and he grabbed the lobe between his teeth and bit down gently… " ahh…um…"…she groaned slightly..This was not happening, it could not be happening..This was Jason, for Godsakes.. "you were saying something?" he asked..he let his hand trail along her throat… " what?" she asked..her hand had found the soft hair at the nape of his neck..He leaned down and covered her mouth with his again.. and he didn't pull away until it was absolutely necessary to breathe once more.. her lipstick was gone and he licked his lips slowly to taste it again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.. "Okay ..time out.."..she hissed.. she pushed at his chest and sat up..  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.. " I said timeout…"…she repeated.. She was still trying to get her breathing evened out.. " That lip licking thing wasn't fair.."..she complained.. "What?" he asked innocently. He licked his lips again and she groaned.. " Stop it.."..she snapped.. " You know exactly what I mean..and this whatever it is that's happening between us is not happening.."…she said. She pushed her way towards the edge of the bed.. " We're finishing breakfast and then getting the hell out of here.."…she said as she pulled the cart back over.. " And we are not discussing this…"..she said. He sat there in dumbfounded silence for a minute.. " so that will make it stop?"..he finally asked..She had a mouthful of food…and she swallowed.. " Yes. Unless you plan on forcing me?."..she asked. He smirked.. " Right..I'd force you…Like I'd have to…"..he said. She rolled her eyes.. " Oh please.Like you're soooo irresistible?..I think I can contain myself…"…she said.. He thought about this for a second.. and then moved to the end of the bed and sat next to her.. " you think so?" he asked.. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow… " Ego much?" she asked. He grinned.. " Not usually..But if it annoys you, I'll do it all the time.."…he answered..  
  
She rolled her eyes.. "See? That's what I mean. The thing we do best is snark at each other…the give and take mutual disrespect thing.."…she complained.. "This whatever else thing happening here is throwing my timing off.."..she said.. "Timing?"..he asked..he reached up and played with the hair that had fallen out of the clip at the back of her head… " Yes. Timing.."..she pulled away from his touch…She turned her face to his.. " I'm afraid…Okay? There I said it.."..she answered. His eyes widened. "Afraid? Of me?" he asked.. She shook her head.. " No..just afraid. Afraid of getting too attached to you…"…she said in a resigned voice.. "Satisified?"…she asked. He shook his head.. "Attached? Brenda, news flash.We're already attached. We're married, remember?" he asked and held up his left hand. She smirked.. " I remember. But what you forgot is that it's a marriage in name only…no fringe benefits.."…she said. " I forgot?"…he asked incredulously… " Who started it? Both times?" he asked. She shrugged.. " I have an excuse..I'm mentally ill, remember?…You shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that.."..She picked up her fork again.. "I took advantage of you??"…he asked.. She narrowed her eyes… " yes…you did..You should have stopped me.."..she reasoned..   
  
Jason blinked…and then screamed…no specific words..Just a loud yell…She jumped slightly..and backed away… " Are you crazy?" she asked. He nodded.. " yes..and it's your fault..Geez, you make me nuts.."…he grabbed a fork and began to eat.. They both ate in silence for awhile.. until Brenda put down her fork.. " I know I do..and I'm sorry"..she said.. He looked up at her and she continued.. " I've always been like this, you know that. I think the illness just makes it worse..I swear, it's not deliberate…most of the time.."…she smiled.. He shook his head.. "It's okay..Actually?"…she turned her head again.. " I kind of enjoy it…"…he answered.. " I didn't at first…but now.."…he said. She smiled.. " I have a tendency to grow on people.."…she said. " Like mold?" he asked..She laughed.. " And who knew you had a personality?..I certainly didn't.."…she answered.. He laughed along with her.. " I'm surprised myself…"..She laughed harder.. "well, good. At least this marriage hasn't been a complete waste of time for you..I'm glad you're getting something out of it…"..she said..  
  
She turned back to her food.. and he touched her hair again.. " Oh..I'm getting something out of it, all right.."..he said in a quiet voice.. She turned to face him and he touched her lips gently with his thumb.. " more than I ever expected, actually.."…he said.. " Jason.."…she began and he pulled his hand away.. "Right..sorry.Eat and hit the road..right?" he asked. She nodded.. "Right.."..She watched him for a minute before turning back to her plate. The timeout had been the right decision..they'd be home soon and around other people..this whatever it was would be gone then, for sure. Sure…and if she kept saying it to herself, maybe she'd actually start believing it.. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
" Finally…I thought we'd never get out of there.." Jason complained.. " He was just being nice.."..Brenda answered.. They were finally outside the hotel. He rolled his eyes.. " Nice, nice…let's get started already…"..he said..He tugged the duffel up over his shoulders.. " You lead the way.."…He extended his arm.. "That way.."…She smiled triumphantly… " Always do…"…she said…He walked behind her as they started off.. His eyes moved quickly back and forth…no sign of anyone or anything that looked suspicious… and his gaze traveled back to her..her hips swaying back and forth…that damned tattoo peeking out of the bottom of her dress was hypnotic…He forced his eyes back to the rest of the scene… and nothing changed until they were at the end of the street…   
  
A small group of men sat around a table. It appeared they were playing some kind of game. And he saw them all pick up their heads as she strolled by… He quickened his pace and moved up closer behind her.. " Mamacita!…"…one man called out… "¿Cómo sobre él? " Another one yelled… She paused.. " En sus sueños !" she answered back…The men roared with laughter.. "Oh, podría hacer que sus sueños vienen verdad, bebé!" the first man answered back. He stood up and walked around the table towards her.… Brenda stood very still and wondered where the hell Jason was…He'd deliberately stepped behind her into an alleyway.. just far enough to let her handle it…but close enough in case she needed help. The man stepped closer and Jason tensed..He watched her profile carefully… "Oh, no necesito sueños" she said in confident voice… "Tengo la cosa verdadera"..The man nodded.. "Realmente, donde ?"..he stretched out his hands..  
  
She looked around her for a minute…and Jason ducked back into the alley . "Donde esta?"..the man repeated. She paused for a minute… " Er…Él está alrededor aquí en alguna parte."..she muttered.. Where the hell was he?…The man moved closer.. and was just about to raise his hand to touch her when an arm came out and grabbed his… " Is there a problem here?"..Jason asked calmly… Brenda let out her breath.. " No…except you disappeared.."…she hissed..She linked her arm through his… "I was letting you handle it…You did your usual bang up job, I see.."…he said..glaring at the man…The man yanked his arm away.. "Lo siento....pensado la señora estaba disponible"…He threw up his hands. Jason grabbed Brenda's left hand. " See this?.."…he showed him her ring.. "Taken…understood?"…he asked.. The man nodded.. "Apuro de Understood.No. Quizás usted debe permanecer más cercano a una mujer tan hermosa especialmente si ella es su esposa."… Jason glared at him..and leaned over.. "What did he say?"…he asked.. She leaned in .. " Never mind..Let's just go.."…she hissed back..  
  
She yanked at his arm… " Buenas Dias.."..she nodded at the men. Jason was still glaring at the one man who was grinning widely…She yanked him harder and he finally followed her away… " Where the hell were you???"…she hissed when they a good distance away… " I told you, letting you handle it.. You're a grown woman, right? You can handle this kind of thing..That's what you said.."…he hissed right back…She rolled her eyes.. " Oh fine..Now you start deciding to listen to me???"…she asked.. she shook her head.. " I really detest you sometimes…Mr. Selfrighteous Rescue Man know it all…"…she spat… " I hate that!..".. He shrugged.. "Too bad…I hate when you pull that Brenda Barrett supermodel shit! Have I mentioned how much it pisses me off???"…he asked.. " Oh..look at me…I'm the most beautiful girl…"..he taunted.. " Get over yourself.."….he snapped..  
  
She smiled.. " I will…As soon as you do the same.."…she answered.. She turned and started off again. He rolled his eyes and caught up to her.. "And I hate that shit too!..Do you always have to have the last word?Always???". he asked.. She nodded.. "pretty much…"..she said.. She smiled at him.. " Gets annoying, doesn't it?"…she asked.. He rolled his eyes.. "Shut up and walk.."…he answered.. She laughed.. " Fine…whatever.."…she answered.. She waved her hand lightly… "And you stay back there where all good bodyguards belong…"…she scampered up ahead towards the trees… He rolled his eyes and took after her…  
  
He grabbed her arm.. " Uh uh…enough.."..he took her hand and wrapped his around it tightly… " I'm the husband, remember? Not just the bodyguard…"…he said. She thought about pulling free of his grasp…but found herself distracted by the look in his eyes… it spoke of many things..possession and desire just two of them… and she found herself more than willing to give into it..at least for right now.. She smiled. " I forgot…thanks for reminding me.. So which way, husband?" she asked. He smiled.. "Straight ahead, wife.."..He let her pull him by the hand for a second before walking along with her… 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
" It's way too soon…we have about another 2 hours ahead of us…"…Jason insisted.. Brenda tugged at his hand… " Not if we don't stop right this second.. Who knows if I'll make it???"..she put her hand to her forehead dramatically and sighed.. He rolled his eyes.. "Fine..okay.Anything to stop that performance.."….She giggled.. " It wasn't that bad..I have a hard time playing the victim thing…Always have.."…she said.. She flopped down onto a rock… "This spot is pretty nice.."…she said as she looked around and fanned her face with one hand.. "At least there's some shade…"…she remarked.. Jason nodded.. "but there's more shade over here…"….he said… She looked up and found him a few feet away, standing underneath a weird growth of trees…they were all twisted together in a half circle that formed an archway…She stood up and walked towards it.. "Wow…this is something, huh?…"..she looked up and the sunlight was completely blocked by the twisted limbs.. "Nice job.."..she flopped down to the ground..   
  
He smirked.. "Thanks..geez.Could it get any hotter?"..he asked as he sat down next to her.. She shook her head.. "Don't ask..the humidity down here is unbelievable…and me without my anti frizz serum.."..she smirked.. He shook his head.. "Geez..that's a shame I'll try not to forget it next time, okay?" he asked. She nodded.. "Sure..and next time you try not to forget my shampoo, too…my poor hair will never recover.."..she looked at the ends in disgust and then released them…He handed her a sandwich… "It looks okay to me…"…he said…She eyed him carefully… " it would…although I have to tell you…your hair is showing great improvement lately…"….she opened the sandwich and sniffed it…   
  
"Improvement?"…he asked…he ran his hand over his hair…it was flat and messy..and not at all the way he liked it..He liked it spiked..he thought it made him look tougher…but he'd never tell anyone that..She nodded.. " yes..improvement..makes your eyes stand out more…"..she said.. still examining the sandwich.. He shrugged.. " glad you like it…"…he said.. He watched her examine the sandwich carefully.. "Do you have to do that?" he asked.. She looked up at him.. "What?"..she asked. He rolled his eyes.. "First you sniff it..then you examine every inch of it…Just eat it already..Geez.."..he shook his head. She raised her eyebrow at him.. " And this bothers you why exactly?" she asked.. He shrugged and then chewed and swallowed.. " It just does…live with it.."…he snapped.. She giggled.. " Oh I get it.. I'm supposed to just wolf down my food like you do and not check it out first?…No..sorry.."…she shook her head.. He reached for a bottle of water and uncapped it… " Of course not, that would be normal.."…he said before he took a long drink…  
  
" I never said I was normal.."..she shrugged.. " And who cares about being normal, anyway? It's overrated.."…she finally bit into the sandwich and chewed for a few minutes…and then made a face… "What is this, anyway?"…she asked..looking for a place to spit it out….He smiled.. "Sardines and hot sauce..…guess you didn't look close enough, huh?"…he asked.. She covered her mouth with her hand and spit it out… " UGH….oh my god that was disgusting…"….she grabbed the water bottle and took a deep drink… "How can you eat that?" she watched him. He shrugged. " I can't…mine's chicken…"…he answered… She punched him in the arm.. and he laughed.. "Sorry..I couldn't resist…". He laughed again when she fanned at her open mouth… He reached into the bag… "here..this looks harmless…"..he tossed her a banana…  
  
She glared at him… " Right..and it will probably explode when I open it, right?" she asked.. She shook her head.. "Soooo childish…"..she clucked her tongue.. "Childish??? Me??" he asked.. She nodded. " yes..okay, maybe it was a little funny…but still childish.."..she peeled the banana… " And if you even try and sniff that I'll show you childish.."..he snapped. She grinned at him… and then held the banana in her hand… she moved it towards her face… and was about to eat it when she couldn't resist bringing it up to her nose.. " Okay…that's it.."…he tossed away the remains of his sandwich… She squealed and got to her feet… "Smells good…Like banana..Which is I guess how it's supposed to smell..Wanna try it?" she asked..She waved the banana in his face.   
  
He got to his feet.. " No.."…he took the banana out of her hands calmly… " No..I don't wanna try it…"…he said in a quieter voice.He was standing practically on top of her..He held the piece of fruit out of her reach at his side.. and wrapped his arm around her waist with his other hand and yanked her close to him.. He leaned down and nuzzled her ear with his nose.. " This childish enough for you?" he asked in a soft voice.. She made a small sound and attempted to reach for the fruit… He held his arm all the way out straight as he leaned over and blew in her ear… she closed her eyes… he smelled like soap..and sweat … and she couldn't be sure if it was the heat or the humidity or the feeling of his thighs against her legs.. but her knees buckled slightly and he tightened his grip on her waist. " I asked you a question" he whispered against her ear.. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against hers.. and tossed the fruit away as he pulled her closer..  
  
" I hate when you're childish.."…she bit her lip when he took her earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it gently… She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.. " Do you?" he asked…He licked at the outside of her ear.. "Oh yeah..it kills me.."…she murmured.. He chuckled softly… " I can see that.."…he whispered…He pulled his head up to look at her.. " So I should stop, I guess?" he asked…he touched her bottom lip with his finger.. She nipped at it briefly… " I enjoy a good joke as much as anyone.."…she said softly…her eyes locked with his..the heat rising between them made them air around them seem cool by comparison.. And neither one noticed the clap of thunder off in the distance… He let his finger trail down her chin and then underneath it to her neck.. he watched her eyes close and then open again..they were darker than usual..and flashing with some kind of fire… She moved her face closer to his…and he expected a kiss on the mouth..but she surprised him and her mouth landed on his chin…He closed his eyes as she teased the edge of his jawline with her mouth.. " How my doing?" she asked… " Huh?" Jason mumbled.. she was sliding her tongue along the rim of his jawline and it was really, really difficult to form complete sentences… " How my doing? Is this childish enough?" she whispered..kissing his cheek with her mouth open…he groaned softly and she smiled.. " I 'll take that as a yes.."…she whispered…She reached up and turned his face towards hers.. she looked into his eyes and smiled as her hand stroked his cheek.. He was just about to kiss the breath out of her when a huge clap of thunder made both of them jump… " Oh..shit.."…Jason muttered when it began to pour… " Okay..if it doesn't start to …"..A huge crack of lightening made Brenda scream… " Okay..we have to get out from under these trees…"..he said.. " And go where exactly?" she asked.. He picked up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder… " I'm not sure…see anything?" he asked..trying to peer through the pouring rain… " No…"..she shook her head.. another crack of lightening made her jump… " Okay…"..he grabbed her hand… " run!"…he instructed… and she did…  
  
The lightening flashed and crackled… and they were both already soaked to the skin… "Um…over there.."…he shouted above the howling wind. He pointed towards a bunch of rocks that jutted out from the side of a hill… " No trees.."…he said.. They made a dash for it.. " This is good..".. he said when they reached the area underneath it… "Pretty dry…"…he said..She bent over and clasped her knees..trying to catch her breath.. " You okay?" he asked..He placed his hand on her back..She nodded.. "Fine.just a little out of breath.."..she explained..She reached behind her and removed his hand… He rolled his eyes.. " Oh great, so we're back to that again?"..He asked.. She shook out her hair and small drops of water flew everywhere… " Did I say that?" she asked casually… He narrowed his eyes.. " No..but you.."… She shrugged.. " I removed your hand…but that doesn't mean it might not make it back there again.."….she smiled…He grinned.. "Really?"…he asked.. She waggled her finger at him.. " Don't get any ideas…It might just happen when you least expect it.."…she said..   
  
He watched her wring out her hair..and then the hem of her skirt… and then begin to shiver… " Cold?" he asked..she glared at him.. " No..I just figured I'd shake for .."…she shut up when he wrapped his arms around her… "That better?" he asked…rubbing his hands up and down her back and and arms.. She nodded.. " I guess there's no use asking if we can start a fire?" she asked..He paused for a second… and he looked down at her face… " I think you know the answer to that.."…he said quietly…. " and I'm not talking about wet matches, either…which they are, by the way.."…he added.. He touched her bottom lip gently… " I'm talking about another kind of fire…"…he said.. She pursed her lips together and tried to stop herself... but she couldn't help but laugh… " Are you for real?" she asked.. He got insulted, of course…and she almost fell over when he released her quickly… " Don't get mad.."..she pleaded while still laughing… He ignored her…and sat down against the edge of the hill…he clasped his forearms with his hands over his bent knees and stared straight ahead. The muscles in his jaw clenching furiously…  
  
She really hadn't meant to hurt his feeling..but she couldn't help it..It just sounded so ridiculous coming from Jason..Jax..maybe…but Jason?…She walked over and sat down next to him…He turned away from her…his broad back now facing her… " I didn't mean it the way it sounded.."…she began… " I'd cut my finger off before I'd really hurt your feelings now, Jason…"…she said…The muscles in his back flexed but he didn't turn around or answer her. She sighed and pushed her still damp hair off her face.. " It just…surprised me, that's all. It's not something I expected to hear from you.."..she said.. " And just because I laughed, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it…"….her voice got quieter as she continued.. "Because I do…and believe it or not…I sort of agree with you.."…her voice trailed off as she finished.. He still hadn't said a word…his back still staring her in the face..   
  
" So what does that mean?" he asked after a long silence had passed between them. He finally turned around and she saw the hurt in his eyes.. " You do think there is something between us?. I'm not imagining it?" he asked.. She smiled.. " No..I don't think you're imagining it…"..she shook her head.. " I feel it too.."..she agreed. She looked up at his face… " So what do you think we should do about it?" he asked quietly.. " Nothing" she answered… " Why not?" he asked angrily… " You think I just want a quick screw?…is that it?.."…he snapped.. She laughed.. " I don't think there'd be anything quick about it.."…she answered… His eyes lost their anger… " No..you're probably right…there wouldn't be…"…he answered… " On second thought, maybe it would be quick.."..she said.. " Maybe that's the thing…."..she reasoned.. He shook his head.. " You lost me again…."…he said.. Brenda smiled.. " Maybe if we did it and got it out of our system, it won't be a problem anymore….you think?" she asked.. " Like a huge explosion, you know? Burns up fast and leaves nothing behind?" He touched her forearm with his fingers… " you think?" he asked..he let his fingers dance over her skin…and she trembled… " maybe.."..she said…  
  
He leaned closer to her… "so what's the verdict?..". he whispered.. She shrugged.. " I haven't got one yet..could we fool around a little first?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows.. "Fool around? What's this? Eigth grade?" he asked.. She shrugged.. " I thought it might make you more comfortable..You know…since that's what you're used to …Courtney, Courtney, Courtney ring any bells?"…she teased.. He smirked.. "Who?.."…he asked. She laughed.. "Come on..Wanna make out first? See how it goes?" she asked.. He shrugged. " Why not?" he asked.. She clapped her hands together.. "Okay, where do we start?" she asked. He laughed and his eyes grew wide.. " You're asking me?. You the queen of romance?"…he laughed again.. She sneered…. " that was not appreciated..and definitely not winning you any bonus action…watch that.."..she waggled her finger at him… He grabbed her finger impulsively and stilled it… " Stop that..I hate that.."…he snapped.. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her closer.. She smiled.. " Now see, that worked.."…she said…she looked at his face carefully…. " the arguing thing really turns me on…"…she purred… He smirked at her… " That's a little sick…"…he said.. She nodded.. " I know…which is why I think we need to figure this out…the arguing thing usually just makes me nauseous…except with you…"…she said…she reached up and touched his cheek.. "And I like the stubble.."…she rubbed his cheek… "really?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist… " go on..I'm listening.."…he said…She bit her lip as if concentrating really hard and moved her hand to his lips… "well..your mouth is really nice…"..she reasoned.. He took her finger into his mouth and sucked it lightly…making her inhale sharply… " That's good too.."…she said… " the finger thing works..". He nodded and released her finger… " I'm glad…"…he said…He lowered his lips to her cheek..she closed her eyes… " that's nice…"…she cooed…he was planting small kisses on her soft cheek.. " hmmm..what else?"…he whispered.. she wrapped her arms around his back… " you tell me.."..she murmured… she let out a small gasp when his teeth bit gently into her shoulder.. he eased at it with his lips… " ahh…"…she hissed through clenched teeth as his fingers trailed across her bare back..he made tiny circles with his palms and he felt her tremble..   
  
" Cold?" he asked..she shook her head.. " no…go on…"…she urged..He lifted his head.. " Am I gonna have to do all the work?" he asked.. She giggled lightly.. " no..I guess not…"..she said.. "Take the shirt off.."..she suggested… " You do it.."..he grinned and held up his arms.. " Think I won't?"..she asked and she had it up around his neck before he could answer. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. He put his arms back around her and she pushed him away… " I need space when I work.."…she said… " Oh…sure.."…he said.. "and don't twinkle at me..I can't concentrate.."..she said.. His eyes grew wide.. " I twinkle?..No..I don't think so.."…he snapped.. She laughed.. "Sorry…you do…It doesn't happen often..just occasionally…."..she said.. "I don't twinkle, damn it…Maybe your old friend Jax twinkles, but I…"…he stopped when her mouth landed on his nipple…He closed his eyes as she kissed it gently. He made a small sound and she opened her mouth and sucked at it gently…her hands squeezed his waist as she moved her mouth to his collarbone and kissed it softly before moving to his other nipple..she touched it with her fingertip before closing her mouth over it and tugging at it with her tongue.. she kissed her way up his chest..she could tell he was definitely enjoying it as much as she was...his hands had settled in her hair and he grabbed a little tighter with every kiss…she settled her mouth next to his ear… " so?" she whispered.. He turned towards her with his hands still buried in her hair…their foreheads touching as they leaned against each other.. He let out a deep breath.. " touch me some more.."…he whispered.. she ran her hands up and down his back…she let them wander across his rib cage and up to his chest again…He dropped his hands from her hair and held onto her upper arms…he ran his palms down them gently… " so what's the verdict?" she asked..He shook his head.. " I haven't decided yet.."…he lowered his lips to hers..  
  
She parted her lips under his and groaned softly as his tongue slid inside her mouth.. She opened her mouth wider and wrapped her arms around his neck..Several intense and very wet kisses later he pulled back with her face in his hands.. " So?"..he asked in a hoarse voice.. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks a little red from his stubbly beard…She opened her eyes.. and placed her hands over his.. " if we start this tonight…"…she began.. She couldn't finish before her mouth was engulfed by his again…and she gave herself over to it for a few long minutes, the only sounds were the steady rain and the occasional soft moans coming from both of them…She finally pulled herself free after a particularly intense kiss during which she was sure he was examining her tonsils with his tongue.. " Okay…"…she breathed… " Like I was saying.."….she said.. He kissed her earlobe and the side of the neck.. He picked up his head and kissed her mouth furiously again.. He pushed her backwards towards the ground and moved his lips down her neck.. " If we start this tonight"..she began again..she closed her eyes and gasped when his hands found the tie of her dress at the back of her neck..she put her hands over his.. " I don't think I'll be able to stop.."..she finally said, running her hands over his..He smiled " Why should we stop?" he asked.. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.. " Feels good, doesn't it?"..he asked.. She nodded.. " yes…yes it does.."…she murmured.. "So why should we stop?"..he whispered..She opened her eyes and touched his cheek.. " I'm trying to figure that part out..".. He pulled back to touch her face… " Maybe there's nothing to figure out…"..he said. " Maybe it just is what it is.."…he said.   
  
He kissed her again and she broke away breathless.. "But …but you hate me…and I.."…he looked at her face… " you what?..You hate me?"..he asked.. He held the side of her face with his hand.. " do you?" he asked. "Do you?"she asked.. He studied her face carefully… " I won't tell you that you don't make me nuts..because you do.."…he said.. "But lately there's more to it than that…"…He leaned in and kissed her delicately, softly and with seemingly infinite tenderness.. "And what is it then?"..she asked after taking a deep breath.. " because I don't hate you either.."..she whispered.. " not anymore.."…He smiled and kissed her again.. " You're not just saying that because we're doing this, right?"..she asked.. He smiled against her mouth.. "Are you?"..he asked. She shook her head.. " No.."..she looked up into his eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair.. " so should we take it further tonight?"..she asked..amazed that his hair was so soft under her fingers.. " No…"…he said suddenly.. She widened her eyes at him and he laughed.. " Surprised?"…he asked. She nodded.. " Here..sit up…Next to me.."…He pulled her upright and sat down…He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.. " I don't want you to think I don't want to…I think that's pretty obvious.."…he said.. She nodded.. " So why stop?"..she asked..She ran her hand up and down his thigh lightly and leaned her head against his shoulder.. " Because this is crazy, that's why…"…he said. He rubbed his hand over his hair… " Because there are people chasing us out there…and because I'd like to have you all to myself when it happens…"…She picked up her head and smiled.. "When it happens?..Sound pretty confident, don't you?"..she asked.. He leaned in and gave her a hard kiss… " You were saying?"…he asked when they broke apart.. She nodded.. " sorry..I guess it's pretty obvious for me too…"..she examined his face closely.. " I'd like to finish my life with you.And I'd like to enjoy the time I have left…"..she put her head back down and he sighed… " And then there's that.."…he said sadly.. He covered her hand that linked through his arm with his own.. " You don't want to because I'm dying?" she asked. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
" Are you afraid of me?..Because I'm sick?" she asked. He shook his head.. " No..not because you're sick.."..he said.. The rain continued to pour down and the light was fading fast..but he could still see the outline of her face…and he hated the sadness he saw there.. "But you are afraid of me aren't you?"..she asked.. She slipped her arm free of his.. " I'm not contagious or made out of glass.." she said.. She pulled free from his arm and got to her feet.. " Hey.."..he said and stood up…She turned away from him and he turned her back around.. " Did I say that ?" he asked gently… " You didn't have to…"..she answered. " You're afraid of me because I'm dying.."..she repeated..   
  
"No damnit I'm not.."…he held onto her arms… "I am afraid of you, but not for the reason you think.. If we start this…and something happens to you.."…he said.. She looked up into his eyes.. "What?"..she asked.. He smiled.. " I wouldn't like it, that's what.."..he answered.. " I have a hard enough time thinking about you being sick…"…She sighed.. " So how are you going to handle it when I do get sick?..Freak out and ship me off somewhere?"..she asked. " Because you promised.."..he put his hand over her mouth.. "And I always keep my promises. You know that. And I didn't say I wouldn't be there..I will..I just didn't expect it to.."..She smiled.. "Be this difficult to think about?..I know..that's why I don't.."..she said.   
  
He smiled.. " I wish I could do that…"..he said wistfully.. She touched his face.. "That's because basically you've still got a little kindness buried underneath there somewhere that's what I meant about the twinkle.."…she smiled.. " Maybe we shouldn't even be talking or thinking about any of this…"…she reasoned.. "Maybe we should just get through this and get home..and forget we ever tried to start."..He smiled.. " I think it's too late for that.."..he said.. "But maybe we could lay off the arguing for awhile….considering how it effects you…and me.."…she grinned.. " I can't make any promises..but I'll try…"…she held up her hands.. He held out his hand.. "Come and sit with me…at least until the rain stops.."…he said..   
  
She followed him and sat down next to him… "So does this mean we're friends?" she asked.. She picked up her head from his shoulder.. He smiled.. "I guess it does…"..he answered.. "pretty scary, huh?"…he asked. She laughed.. " yup..scary.."..she answered. " So I guess this means I can count on you even when I can't remember your name?"..she asked. His eyes grew darker and he nodded. "Sure…absolutely.."..he said…she put her head back down on his shoulder.. " I'm glad…I'm mean..even if I don't know who you are..I'd like to think that I'll feel it's you somehow…"…He put his arm around her shoulders… "Maybe you will…"…he said..She sighed.. " I don't want to talk about it anymore.."..she said. She picked up her head again.. "So what now?..obviously we can't do the making out thing…"..she said. He shook his head.. "No.I guess we can't..I guess we sit here until the rain stops..and then we go home.".. "And hope nobody shoots at us in the meantime" she added.. " That too.."..he nodded..   
  
"Why don't you lie down for awhile?" he asked… " You said you were tired.." She shook her head.. "But if you offer yourself as a pillow, I won't refuse.."…she smiled… He shrugged.. " Why not?.."…he asked.. He leaned backwards against the edge of the hill… "Okay…Come.."…he opened his arms up…She sat down next to him and put her legs across his…just the same way she had the other night.. "In case of rats.."…she said…He nodded.. "of course.."..he positioned them in the same manner as the other night… "Comfortable?". He asked.. "Hmmm very..Thanks.."..she murmured.. " You'll wake me when the rain stops?"…she asked in a sleepy voice.. He nodded.. " sure..you sleep.."…he said..He wrapped his arms around her and one hand found her soft hair…Even when she was sleeping there seemed to be a constant source of life humming through her body…some part of her was always in motion…as if she were trying to make up for the expected shortness of her life.. And he couldn't help but be sad at the thought of her losing that spirit..and losing her mind…He laid his cheek against her hair… " Jason.."..she murmured.. " What?"..he answered… "Did I say thanks?"…she asked.. He nodded.. " yeah..you did..go to sleep.."…she snuggled more closely against him…and he stared out into the pouring rain…lost in his thoughts… 


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to all of you who sent feedback. It's nice to know someone out there is reading this :). My Courtney loathing is in full swing today, so I had to post a bit more:  
  
Chapter 18  
  
" Hey.."…Jason's face was the first thing she saw when she woke up…. She blinked.. " Hey yourself…"..she sat up… " It's morning?..I slept all night?" she asked.. He nodded.. " So did I…I guess we were both pretty tired…but at least the rain stopped.."..he said.She nodded and yawned before stretching… "So I guess we should hit the road?.."…she asked.. He nodded.. " Yup…you have to go?.."..he asked.. She smirked.. " yes…any spot in particular you suggest?.."…she asked. He laughed.. " Right behind that tree over there…nice and private…"…he said..He pointed a short distance away… " Make it snappy…I'd like to get started.."…she got to her feet and sprinted off..  
  
He laughed and shook his head.. nice to see that her usual high spirits were back after last night.. He'd lied to her about sleeping all night. He hadn't…He couldn't seem to stop the pictures that insisted on running through his head. Brenda not knowing her own name…lying in some hospital bed wasting away to nothing…and they'd been mixed with other images, too…the way her eyes looked in the low light…the way her lips parted underneath his…the way her mouth tasted…He hadn't expected any of this at all..this whole thing was just supposed to be like a business deal..Cut and dried..no complications or fringe benefits.. How surprising that the complications were turning out to be the best part of the deal…  
  
" All set.."…she jumped in front of his face and he looked up startled.. She giggled.. " Sorry..did I interrupt something?"..she asked. He shook his head.. " no..nothing..here..".. he handed her an apple… " thanks..You're not having anything?"…she asked.. He shook his head.. " I had it already…"…He handed her the water bottle and slung the bag over his shoulders… "All set?"..he asked.. She nodded.. and moved the water bottle to the same hand as the apple so she could hold his free hand with hers… He smiled.. "And I didn't have to tell you?..I'm impressed…"…he said. She laughed… " Don't get too used to it…"…She took a big bite of her apple and he shook his head.. " This way.."..he instructed.. They headed past the twisted knot of trees they'd found last night….and straight into a man holding a gun… He leveled it at both of them.. Jason stepped in front of Brenda… " Put the hands up Morgan…and keep them there.."….the man hissed.. Jason did as he was told… "And Miss Barrett comes with me…Senor Alcazar has no use for you…He instructed me to bring Miss Barrett back…and if you were with her, to let you go…"…Jason smiled.. "Well…see..there's a problem..Because I don't go anywhere without my wife…"…he said… The man smiled… " Ahh..so romantic…so sad that's all over now"…he leveled the gun again and Jason held up his hands.. "Fine…You take her…"…He said…He turned around and saw the gleam of panic in her eyes.. " play along.."..he mouthed.. She nodded … " Thank God somebody's willing to take her off my hands!!"…he yelled.. He winked at her and grinned before grabbing her arm and turning around " You're welcome to her…crazy bitch is never satisified!.."…he shook his head in disgust… " Of course I'm never satisified!.. Look at him… and be honest…"….she said to the guard as she folded her arms across her chest.. " You'd think a guy that looks like that…seven …maybe eight inches?…"..she asked.. She shook her head in disgust and held up her pinky… " Like this…I swear.."…she whispered at the guard.. The guard couldn't help but drop his eyes to Jason's crotch… " don't look…"….she whispered quickly… " it just makes him mad…Not as mad as I was though, on my wedding night…Talk about a letdown…"….she sighed and shook her head.. "So whaddya do with something like that anyway?…Isn't there some kind of machine or something?..exercises to take care of stuff like that?.."..The guard was still trying to avert his eyes from Jason's crotch…. " I'm telling you don't look…"..she put her hand on his arm and crooked her finger to bring him closer.. The guard leaned towards her hesitantly… "How about you?.."..she asked in a seductive voice… " How about you? What are we talking about here?"…..The guard grinned and opened his mouth to answer when his eyes opened wide….and Brenda stepped away just as he fell forward ..Jason tossed away the rock he'd just hit him with … " Nice work, I think.."…he smirked.. " I'm never gonna be able to come back here, you know….You've killed my reputation again…"…She laughed.. "it was the first thing that popped into my head.."…Jason turned the unconscious man over and checked his pockets.. He found some cash and handed it to her… " hold this.."…he instructed.. " I'll get his extra ammo…"….he did so and shoved it into their bag… He straightened up and shoved the bag over his shoulder.. He took her hand again and they resumed their treck  
  
" So my…..em…you know..is the first thing that popped into your head?"…he asked.. She laughed.. " Package? Endowment?..Manhood?.."..she added helpfully.. He made a face.. " Manhood?..Who the hell calls it that?"…he asked. She laughed.. " Oh..there's lot more where that came from…throbbing member. Tumescent rod…".. " Enough already!"..he yelled.. She shrugged.. " I guess you've never read a romance novel in your entire life then.."…He nodded.. " I'd say that's a pretty good guess..yes.."… He shook his head.. " You read romance novels?"…he asked in a disgusted voice. She punched his arm lightly.. " yes…I read romance novels…Waayyy back when I was Courtney's age.. Me thinks she's been reading them too…..that's why she's so starry eyed about you.."…she reasoned.. He came to a halt.. " Okay…translate.."…he insisted.. She shrugged.. " Jason..you're like the ideal guy from a romance novel..The dangerous lifestyle..the leather jacket, the bike..the mysterious silences….no wonder she fell for it hook, line and sinker…any girl her age would..Especially with you rescueing her all the time.."…She looked at his face.. " I didn't mean it as an insult, Jason…I meant it as a compliment…You're like every little girls fantasy guy…"..she explained.. He didn't answer as they resumed their walking…  
  
" What about girls like you?..".. he asked a few minutes later… "Girls like me?". She asked.. He nodded.. "You said I was every little girls fantasy..what about girls like you?… I mean…women like you?"…he smiled.. She nodded.. "Better…I guess it doesn't change that much…except for the dangerous part…that part gets old pretty quick…sorry…".. she said.. " But that doesn't mean it will with you and Courtney…."..she added quickly… " Sometimes love can overcome a lot of things…"… He didn't answer her …and they walked for another long while in silence. " So you do love her, right?"..she finally asked when her curiosity got the best of her… "That's why you asked, isn't it?"…He glanced at her sideways… " I didn't say that…"..he said…She smiled.. "Ah..but it's what you meant, wasn't it?"..she asked..   
  
" Maybe.."..was all he said.. She laughed.. "Ah..still playing it safe, huh?..Well, I understand..considering she's married …to your brother…and she's your bosses sister…..and God knows there's all kind of things to work through..but if you really want her and I know for a fact that she really wants you…I say you should go for it.."…she said decisively… " In fact..maybe I can have a little talk with her when we get home….Maybe I was too rough on?" "STOP!"…Jason yelled…He turned towards her and glared at her.. "What?…I'm trying to help you out here!"…she insisted.. He rolled his eyes.. "Did I say I wanted your help?…In fact, did I say I wanted Courtney?"…he asked…She paused.. "Well..no..You didn't…But I just assumed….You know…You asked that question and I just put things together.."… He sighed.. "Do me a favor..No more putting things together…No more helping my love life…I'm married, remember?"…he asked.. "To you, in case you forgot.."…His face softened for a minute and he smiled. "Forget it…"…he waved his hand…  
  
They continued along for a short distance … " I didn't forget.."…she said… He turned towards hers… " I just wanted to make sure you'd be happy…and that you wouldn't be alone…I mean…after…well..because of me…"..she said.. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder briefly… "I'll be fine..Stop helping…We have enough to worry about without you and your matchmaking attempts.. okay?"..he asked.. She nodded.. " okay..how much further is it?"..she asked.. Jason shrugged… "About a half an hour, I'd say….you okay?"…he asked. She nodded.. " yeah..Just anxious to get home…."..she said.. He smiled.. " We should be there by tomorrow at the latest…"..She sighed.. "Good..I can't wait to wash my hair with my 25 dollar shampoo…now that's living!.."…she giggled.. He shook his head and they continued their trip.. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
" Oh my God. Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing?"..Brenda complained.. " No flights out at all?"…she asked.. The clerk shook his head.. "All flights have been cancelled until further notice…"…he said… Jason rubbed his forehead.. " Thanks to your boyfriend Alcazar, no doubt..Well, that kills my plan about calling Sonny and asking him for the plane…."…he said… Brenda sighed.. " So what now?"..she asked.. Jason shook his head.. " I have no idea…but I need some coffee…"….He grabbed her elbow… " Maybe the caffeine will help me think.."..he said.. She followed him towards the coffee shop… ..  
  
"Anything yet?"…she asked when they sat down..He was looking around for anyone who appeared suspicious. He shook his head.. "The caffeine hasn't kicked in yet..give it a little time.. You sure you don't want anything to eat?"…She shook her head and made a face… " No thanks…there was something moving on that salad over there, and it wasn't the cucumbers.."..she shook herself slightly.. "I guess that's why the coffee is crunchy…"…he said.. " Ew…Is it?"..she reached for the cup and he snatched it back.. " no…but I knew..".. "it would bother me…I get it..". She smirked at him… " Think faster, will you?…You promised to get me home…"…she said.. He smiled… " I'm trying..You could help me out here, you know.."…he said..She put her hands underneath her chin and pondered the situation… "Well..if a plane is out…the usual option is a train..But this is an island, right?..and no bridges anywhere around here that lead off it?"..she asked. He nodded.. " So the only way off is by..".. "Boat"..they said the word at the same time…He smiled.. " You're getting good at this…So I guess we get our hands on a boat.. "…he said and drained his coffee.. He stood up… " I can't guarantee it'll be a yacht or anything…"…he said.. She shook her head.. " I'll be happy with anything..And If I never see a yacht again, it'll be too soon.." His face fell.. " Hey..I..".. She held up her hands.. " Nope..no regrets …this is an adventure right?..So let's enjoy it…"…She stood up and took his hand…   
  
He lead her out of the coffee shop and over to the information desk..He found out the name of a boat rental outfit nearby and they proceeded on their way.After an hour and a few bits of haggling with Brenda in Spanish the man consented to their price… Jason finished off the details while Brenda checked the place out.. Pretty small…a tiny galley and and head…and a Murphy bed that pulled out from the wall..Not exactly Alcazar's luxury yacht…but that was more than fine with her…She thought briefly about how much she might be enjoying this adventure if the company..…well..actually..she was enjoying it because of the company, not in spite of it. Jason had turned out to be full of surprises..all of them quite pleasant…If only….  
  
" Hey.."…his voice interrupted her musings.. and she turned around.. "hey.."..she answered back.. " We're ready to take off…I just need to get some water for the trip…Is there food down here like he said there was?"…he asked.. She stepped towards the galley.. " I was just about to check.."… She bent down to open the small refrigerator and Jason leaned back and enjoyed the view… " Um..yeah…looks like enough…"..she said..She checked the small cabinet as well before straightening up again.. She turned her head.. " I saw that.."…she said and narrowed her eyes.. " What?"..he asked innocently. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arm across his chest… " I saw you checking out my ass, that's what.."….she said… He shrugged.. "Can't blame a guy for looking, can you?"….he asked.. She gave him a dirty look.. " How would you like it if I checked out your ass every time you bent over?"..she asked. He shook his head.. " I haven't complained so far, have I?"..he asked.   
  
She opened her mouth and then closed it silently… " okay…so it's a nice ass…"..she finally said… " So's yours.."…he answered back.. " nice legs, too.."… She perked up a bit.. "you think so?..I always thought they were too skinny….thanks.."…she said.. He laughed.. " you're welcome…"… " Stop laughing…Every girl loves compliments..File that away for future reference, Jason.."…she said. He nodded.. " I will..But no girl loves compliments as much as you do…admit it.."…he said… She raised an eyebrow.. " And you know this how?"…she asked. He shrugged.. " Lucky guess…".. She smirked.. "I can't picture you tossing out compliments to every girl you meet..It doesn't fit.."…she said.. He shook his head. " I don't…I hate that stuff. I figure if a girl is good looking she already knows it…she doesn't need to be told all the time.."..he said. She laughed.. "Boy have you got a lot to learn…"…she shook her head.. "You can never ever give a girl or a woman …too many compliments..never..especially if you mean them..".. He smirked.. " I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it..What's the point?"…he asked. She laughed again.. " You're right…What's the point? Unless you're after something…that's usually the reason.."…she said..  
  
" Oh…I get it…"..he said and unfolded his arms.. " You mean sex, right?"…he asked. She nodded. " Of course..Compliments are usually the easiest way to get women into bed..along with a few other things, of course.."…. " Like what?"..he asked. She rolled her eyes.. " What are you twelve?…Jason..please.."…she said.. " Humor me..I'm curious…What usually works?"..he asked.. She narrowed her eyes.. "this is for future reference, of course…"..she asked.. He nodded. "Of course…"… " Okay then. Well…you take her out for a nice dinner…candles, wine the whole bit..don't make a face, it's true…"..she warned.. " and then maybe a little dancing…a few drinks at your place…."….she held out her hands.. "And she falls into bed with you out of sheer boredom?"…he finished for her.. She threw up her hands… " You are hopeless…I suppose your idea of romance is a bike ride, a few beers and a game of pool?"..she asked.. He nodded.. "that works…through in a bar fight and you have an ideal evening…"…he grinned.  
  
She shook her head and turned around to check the remaining cabinet.. " You are a lost cause..If you think any of that is going to get you anywhere with Court"….she stopped talking when she felt him come up behind her and slip his hands around her waist… "I like the direct method…"…he whispered against her ear.. " I find that usually works best…"…she turned around and found his face very close to hers… " does that work for you?" he asked.. he touched her cheek with the back of one hand… "it depends.."..she said in a soft voice.. she would have gladly done anything he asked of her at that particular moment.. the look in his eyes was indescribable.. soft and electric and intense.. " depends on what?" he asked… " depends on who it comes from.."…she answered.. " and if it came from someone like me?"..he asked.. he rubbed his hand against her cheek.. " Jason.."…she whispered.. " Can I kiss you?"..he asked.. she looked up into his eyes.. and nodded.. He did kiss her..it was sweet and soft…not deep and sensual like the others..but even more intense in a completely different way…He pulled away and smiled at her.. "thanks…for the lesson, I mean.."…he said.. She nodded.   
  
" I'll be right back with the water.."..he said…She nodded and touched her lips with her fingers after he left.. Oh her feelings were getting way, way out of control…And obviously so were his..This rest of this trip had better go quickly… 


	20. Chapter 20

Note: If you are offended by sex between two consenting adults, do not read this chapter. Thank you :)  
  
Chapter 20  
They were underway soon after he returned and were soon out to sea… " So where are we headed exactly?" Brenda asked.. " The nearest piece of land…The Dominican Republic.."…He handed her a map and she leaned against the rail to read it.. " I never could figure this stuff out…"..she complained.. " all this scale stuff , inches to miles…"…Jason smiled.. " I'm not exactly an expert at it either..but the closest I can figure out is to head north east…we'll hit some kind of land eventually..".. She sighed and lowered the map.. " I hope you don't mean that literally…"…she said.He shook his head and smiled .. " No…I think I can handle this…"..he said.. " We've got a little while before sunset…I say we find a place to drop anchor..Sound good?"…She shrugged.. " Sounds fine..And since when are you asking me my opinion?"..she asked in amazement.  
  
He shrugged.. "Well I figured it's the least I can do…" he explained. " Since you gave me all that free advice earlier…you know, about romance and stuff..The least I can do is get your input on our situation.."..He examined her face carefully…and was unsure what to make of her reaction.. " Right?".. he asked. She didn't answer… " Hey..Brenda.."…he said.. She finally looked up.. "Right?"…he repeated. She nodded. " Right..So you're going to listen to some of my suggestions when we get home?".she asked.. He shrugged.. " I've been thinking about it, yeah…"….he said.. She had a strange look on her face, slightly wistful and sad..but when she turned her eyes up to meet his he saw something else..a spark of anger…or was it jealousy?.. " I was also thinking that you might help me out.." he continued.. " Help you out?"..she repeated…He nodded.. " yeah..I figured you might give Courtney some help…some advice, you know?"…She leaned back against the railing, and her mouth was open in amazement..  
  
"Your mouth is open.."..he said…She snapped it shut… "Advice? What kind of advice?" she asked..and that was definitely anger in her voice..no doubt abou it… " Oh, you know.Girl stuff.Shampoo and nail polish and whatever else you women do…and maybe you could get her a pair of those jeans you have?..The kind where your underwear sticks out?..I'd think she'd look great in a pair of those.."…he grinned. Brenda's foot was tapping impatiently….her arms folded across her chest.. "Anything else?."..she asked.. He shrugged.. " not off the top of my head..".. She laughed.. " as if there's anything in that head but space!"…she yelled…Jason remained calm.. he looked around…this was as good an area as any to drop the anchor.. The sun was halfdown the horizon and they were losing light quickly.. He shut off the engine and dropped the anchor..… " Excuse me?"…he asked when he finally turned towards her.. She smiled.. " You heard me.. la cabeza esta vacante…"..she said each word slowly… He narrowed his eyes at her.. " And you would be saying this for what reason?…"..he asked.. Brenda shrugged.. "Because it's true.If you think I'm going to help you get it on with your little girlfriend, who is married, by the way..to your brother..Never mind that you're married too…Just forget all about that….Jason gets what Jason wants…and screw the consequences…"…She waved her hand… " I already gave you the advice. You'll have to handle the rest of it yourself.."…she said.. She unfolded her arms and walked away from the rail.. He stopped her with his hand on her arm.   
  
" I thought you wanted to help me out." He said.. " All that talk about wanting me to be happy…what was that?"…he asked. She looked at him..and he saw her face as if for the very first time…highlighted in the gold pink light of the setting sun. Her curls tumbling loosely around her shoulders and the light making amber sparks in her eyes..She blinked at him.. and his heart clenched a bit when he saw that her eyes were wet and shiny. " Brenda.."…he said quietly… " I do want you to be happy…"..she finally said.. She looked at his face carefully… " I'm just not so sure I want it to be without me.."…she finished..She wiped her eyes with the back of one hand. "Stupid, isn't it?" she sniffed. " You and I could barely stand the sight of each other a few weeks ago…"…she said..He shrugged.. "Things change all the time.Like me."..he said. " You?" she asked.. He released her arm and put his palm against her cheek.. " Yeah..me.."…he said quietly.. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his palm… " How have you changed?" she asked him as she opened her eyes.. He smiled at her.. " Well..I find myself talking a lot more lately…"..he said.. She laughed brightly… "That's true…that's a good change. What else?"..she touched his hand at her face with her own.. " What else?..Let's see..I'm different, that's all.Now a few weeks ago? This whole trip would have had me pulling my hair out..Especially the idea of having to spend all this time with you..".. " And now it doesn't?…"…she asked. He caressed her cheek gently.. " No it doesn't. the only thing that has me pulling my hair out is the thought of it ending soon."..She caressed his hand with hers.. " I'm liking it too..more than I ever thought I'd like anything again.." she said.   
  
" So what do we do about it?" he asked. " I know we've had this conversation already.."..he said. She nodded. " A couple of times. And it always ends up the same way" she said. "So maybe we need to change the ending?" he asked.. She looked up at his face illuminated by the setting sun, and saw things in his eyes that made her heart pound, her breath quicken. " Tell me how I'm supposed to do this" he said in a desperate voice.. " Tell me what to say so I can touch you all night..Even if it's just like this.."…he stroked her cheek with his thumb.. She smiled.. " You just said it.. I don't think there's anything else to say.." she'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth before his lips found hers in a desperate kiss.. He held onto her face as if he couldn't feel her close enough, and the truth was he couldn't. Every part of him felt alive..his skin tingling, his senses racing..They broke apart after a long few minutes and he looked into her eyes. They both looked a little glassy and dazed.. " Wow.When you decide to change things, you really go all the way, don't you?" she whispered.   
  
He smiled and caressed her face with his thumbs. " I guess it's contagious.."..he said. " You change all the time.."..She raised one eyebrow at him.. " I do not change. I am the exact same person I've always been. You might not remember it but.."..He kissed her again before she could finish, and her eyes were a little more glassy than before when they broke apart. " Okay, this is getting a little.."…she began. She paused to look into his eyes and made a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret.. She wrapped her arms around his neck.. " let's do it.."..she whispered.. He closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him.. " Are you sure?" he whispered against her ear.. She nodded.. " Yes..positive." she answered. She pulled back to smile at him. " I can't wait to see what Rescue Man is really like out of uniform..".. she said.. He laughed.. " I hope you're not disappointed.."She shook her head.. " Oh, I doubt that will happen" she said. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.. " So you know what to do from here?" she whispered.. He paused for a minute… " Excuse me?" he asked. She giggled.. " I said…"…she breathed hard in his ear.. " You know what to do from here or should I give you a few pointers?"..She felt his body tense against hers.. "What does that mean?"…he asked in an angry voice.. "Will you stop?.."..she asked. He moved her hands from his neck. " No, I won't stop. You think I'm some kind of moron, don't you?" he asked. " Big, dumb Jason who hangs around with little girls and holds hands all day..Admit it, that's what you think!"..he hissed. She shrugged.. " It was just a question…I didn't mean it as an insult. I just figured that maybe it's been awhile, and you might be sort of rusty, that's all"… "RUSTY?????"..he bellowed… " You think I'm some kind of scared little virgin or something????"…his face was red now and the vein in his neck was pulsing..  
  
Brenda felt her entire body weaken at the sight.. Geez, this was such a turnon..And she had no idea why, it just was. " Did I say that?" she asked in a soft voice. Funny, the softer she spoke, the madder he seemed to get. " You didn't have to say it…I could see it all over your face!! You think I don't know what to do with a woman?"…he asked.. She shrugged.. " It seems like it.. All I'm seeing is a lot of yelling and screaming..Where's the action, Rescue Man???" she taunted.. He narrowed his eyes and it hit him all of a sudden that she was enjoying this. Truth be told, so was he. It felt good to yell and scream and act nuts just for the hell of it. " Maybe I do need a little help here" he shrugged.. She grinned.. " told you ..I knew it..Rescue Man can handle the actual rescue.. it's the stuff that comes afterwards"…He grabbed her and picked her up by the waist.. " Hey..no one said you were allowed to..JASON???? What the hell are you doing???".He flung her over his shoulder easily.. " The rescue part.."…he explained. She leaned over and pinched his ass.. " CUT IT OUT!!"…he yelled, trying not to laugh.   
  
" This is not exactly what I had in mind when I said action!"…she screamed.. She slapped at his ass and pinched it again.. "Too bad…What do you expect from a moron like me?" he asked.. She paused in mid pinch.. " Ah, so you admit I was right, then?.. You are a MORON!"…she giggled.. He swatted her on the behind.. "Shut up…"..he said.. She laughed.. " Like that hurt.."…she said.. He swatted her again, a little harder.. "OW.."..she yelled. He stopped.. " Like that hurt.."..he smirked. She wiggled her butt against his shoulder.. " You call this action?" she asked.She slapped his ass again.. " Okay, that's it.."…He lowered her into his arms.. " You're going over.."…he snapped. He stomped over to the rail… She swung her feet back and forth calmly and smiled .. " Did you hear me? You're going over.."….he repeated.. She nodded. " I heard.I and seriously doubt that you have the nerve….JASON!!!!"…He'd swung her out over the water before she could finish.. "OKAY..okay…I believe you have the nerve!"…she said. He smiled and swung her back to the deck..She jumped down onto it quickly.. " Okay..this is sick..You stay away from me.."…she warned..backing away from him.. He raised an eyebrow.. and she winked… "Did you hear me? I said stay away…"..she taunted.. She made a mad dash for the stairs that led down to the cabin and he managed to grab onto her arm before she could get away.. "EEEKK!" she squealed.. " Rescue Man feeling a little frisky?" she asked.. He nodded.. "pretty much.."…he answered. He put his hands on her waist..and he felt her tremble.. " Are you as turned on by this as I am?" she whispered.. He nodded.. "Yup..probably more..". he said. They were both panting heavily and he ground his hips against hers. She groaned and tightened her grip around his neck.. " So what now?"..she asked.. He was kissing her shoulder and any other piece of skin he could reach.. " Bed.." he answered. She smiled.. " I have to…oh…"….she moaned when he untied the neck of her dress and kissed the spot underneath it.. " Um..I have to..open.."…she said.. He understood and set her down on her feet.. " Go ahead.."…he urged.. He moved behind her and the top of the dress fell to her waist. She leaned her head back against his shoulder when he started to kiss her neck and shoulders.. " The bed.." he whispered when she just stood there… " huh?"..she smiled and tilted her head sideways to allow him greater access to her neck.. He smiled against her cheek.. "the bed.. you were gonna pull it down.."…he whispered.. " Oh…right.."…she said..She reached up for it and he released her reluctantly… " help me out here.."…she said.. He moved up behind her and put one hand over hers on the edge of the bed . He wrapped the other one around her waist and lowered his head to her neck to resume kissing her.. She sighed happily and they pulled down the bed together.. His lips had found one of her earlobes and she giggled.. " I hope you're not laughing at me.."…he hissed against her ear… she put her hands over his at her waist.. " maybe ..".she murmured..   
  
He turned her around quickly and pinned her hands behind her back..He grinned.. " Who's laughing now?" he asked. She struggled a bit.. " Okay, that's not funny.."….she said.. He lowered his mouth to her throat and she groaned.. " how about that? Is that funny?" he whispered.He released her hands and moved his to her breasts.. " Ohhh..what ?" she asked..He flattened his palms over her breasts and kneaded them lightly.. flicking at each nipple with his thumbs. He moved his hands to the dress gathered around her hips and pushed it down her thighs until it fell to the floor. She felt her knees tremble and he pushed her backwards.She landed flat on her back.. and she looked up at him.. His eyes were darker than she'd ever them..almost navy blue .His mouth was grinning at her, but there was nothing amused about the expression in his eyes.. " You think that's funny?" she asked.. He shrugged.. " You see me laughing?" he asked. She smirked. " Take that damned shirt off.."..she ordered. He shook his head.. "Don't tell me what to do…"…he answered.. She raised an eyebrow.. "Oh, really?" she asked. She folded her hands across her chest to cover herself. His grin grew wider.. " Um..too late. I've already seen it.."…he said. She shrugged.. " Fine..You'd better remember it, 'cause you ain't seeing it again until I get mine.."…she snapped..   
  
His eyes grew wide and she grinned.. " So put up or shut up.."..she said.. He whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it away… She practically purred.. " that's much better..nice nips, by the way..the rest isn't bad either..."..He put one knee down on the bed and grabbed each of her arms to pull them free… " Much better.."…he said. He leaned down and palmed one breast with his hand before taking the other into his mouth.. " Ohhhhhh my….."….she said in one long drawn out breath. She put her hands in his hair and tried not to moan too loudly. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a groan when his mouth moved to her other breast.. He lifted his head.. " something wrong?" he asked..he flicked his tongue out to swipe at her bottom lip briefly…her eyes were half opened and she tried desperately to focus them on his face.. " Huh?" she mumbled..He let his body cover hers and propped his weight up on his elbows as he held her face in his hands.. " hey.."…he whispered.. she finally managed to get a clear view of his face.. and he was wearing an awfully smug grin.. " think you're pretty good, don't you?" she asked.. He shrugged.. " I haven't even started yet.."…he whispered.. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck… " Oh…well then, don't let me keep you.."..she nibbled at his bottom lip with hers…  
  
He groaned and rolled them over together so that she lay atop his chest.. " Hmmmm…that's nice.."…she threw her head back as he kissed her neck…she ran her hands up and down his chest.. " great chest…"..she whispered.. "Thanks…I like it.."…he answered from her neck. She groaned.. " I guess so…"…she said.. " Usually one compliment deserves another, Jason.."..she said.. He stop kissing her neck and pulled back to look at her.. " Feeling a little left out?..". he asked. She punched him in arm hard..and he winced.. " Okay.."…He rolled them over again and pulled back to look at her.. " great chest…"…he said. He grabbed her hand before she could punch him again and kissed her palm.. He put her hand up to his cheek and held it there.. " you're really beautiful…very beautiful. Satisified?" he asked. She smiled.. " not yet..but I'm working on it.."…she answered.. He returned her smile. " So am I" he said. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.. " I meant what I said..You are beautiful.."..She closed her eyes happily.. " A girl always likes to hear that, Jason."…she wrapped her arms around his neck.. "But you can stop talking now.."..she said.She brought her face close to his.. " I'm going to really enjoy this..I can tell.."..she smiled and kissed his nose… He grinned. " let's hope so.."…He ran his tongue over her lips briefly before covering her mouth with his own..   
  
She twisted her hand in his hair as the kiss deepened.. " ummmmrrrffff.."…she groaned as their lips broke apart.. She scratched her nails lightly against his scalp and leaned back against the pillows when his mouth moved across her cheek to her ear..down to the soft spot underneath it…the sweet curve of her neck and throat.. she sighed and moved her hands down his neck to his shoulders and all the way down his back…She moved them up to the waistband of his jeans. She slid her hands underneath it just as his mouth found her breast and they both let out a low groan.. " take 'em off.."..she ordered. She couldn't say anything else when he opened his eyes to look at her just as his mouth suckled her nipple..She groaned and bit her lip… "take 'em off.."..she repeated in a hoarse voice.. He planted a gentle kiss on the tip of her breast and raised his head.. " You do it.."…he said in an equally horse voice..He sat up and she followed him. She smiled and placed one hand on his chest.. she scratched at it lightly with her short nails..She unbuttoned his jeans with her other hand and pulled down the zipper.. He grabbed her around the waist with both hands as they both sat up on their knees. She watched his face as she pushed his jeans down over his hips, and then leaned down and kissed his shoulder. " off"..she ordered.. He pushed them off the rest of the way and kicked them to the floor…his eyes still on hers when she raised her head again.. She let her hands roam over his ribcage.. up to his back and shoulders.. " you feel so good..". she murmured. She slipped her hands underneath the waistband of his underwear and turned her head to watch his reaction.. He shoved her backwards onto the bed.. " Not so fast.."…he whispered against the corner of her mouth. She was already tugging his briefs down.. he hooked his fingers underneath the leg of her panties.. " You first.."..he said. She shook her head and tugged his briefs down even further and giggled.. " gotcha" she said…His eyes blazed and he grabbed her arms and held them over her head in one swift motion. " Wow..Rescue Man..Whatever should I do now?"…she asked as she kissed his jawline…the rough stubble at his cheek..He grinned.. "I'd say the situation looks pretty hopeless..Why don't you let me take over?" he asked. She flicked her tongue against the corner of his mouth… " go ahead.."..she whispered.. He held onto her arms with one hand and yanked her panties off with the other..He spun them around on the tip of his index finger and grinned at her before tossing them aside. She teased his mouth with hers..soft little kisses at first which gradually grew in intensity and length… " ummmmhhhhffff…"…she smiled and licked her lips lightly and reached for his briefs. She tugged them over his hips and watched as he got up onto his knees to finish pulling them off. He stroked her thigh just before he moved to lay next to her…   
  
" Wow.."…she purred as she turned towards him. "Is there a problem?" he whispered against her cheek.. " Nope..no problem here.."…she whispered back.. " You're spectacular, by the way…"..He grinned.. " Spectacular? Exaggerate much?" he asked. He ran his hand down to her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck.. "usually. But not this time.."…she whispered.She rubbed her nose against his.. " spectacular.."…she repeated. " So now show me what you can do with it.."…She pulled back slightly and the look she gave him spoke of both heat and tenderness.. " Or am I expecting way too much from you?"..she asked. He pulled back.. " Um..excuse me?"…he asked. " Simple question.."…she ran her tongue along the edge of his jawline lightly… " You definitely have the equipment. The question is, do you know how to use it?"..she nibbled at his neck with gentle bites of her teeth.   
  
" Oh, I think I so" he answered..He pushed her onto her back and covered her body completely with his own. He ground his hips against hers and watched her eyes roll back and slowly close.. "that's a good start" she hissed.. She grabbed onto his shoulders and opened her eyes.She flicked her tongue against his lips briefly. And that simple gesture seemed to set the room on fire. He gazed at her for a brief moment before crushing her mouth with his.. She groaned audibly and parted his lips with her tongue to seek to his..She found it and slid hers against it roughly, her hands digging into his back as their mouths tongues continued to duel furiously..She gasped for air when they broke apart and shuddered as his hands moved down her body, the rough feel of his palms against her skin making her tremble. His mouth found one breast, then the other, then her navel, the crease between her hip and thigh.. He looked up at her before plunging one finger inside her..she moaned and raised her hips off the bed.. forcing her eyes open to find him smiling at her.. " good?" he asked.. she grabbed onto his hand to urge him to continue and he slid another finger inside. He moved his fingers in and out slowly at first, and she grabbed onto the sheets with her hands as her hips rose and fell with the rhythm of his fingers, her head shifting back and forth restlessly against the pillow as she moaned softly..   
  
He found a certain spot that made her groan., and he crooked his finger inside her..She opened her eyes in surprise and then threw her head back in utter abandon… She grabbed onto his forearm and opened her eyes again.. " enough. I want you" she gasped.. He withdrew his fingers and inched his way towards her face.. stopping only to kiss her body in certain spots along the way. She wrapped her legs around his hips and reached down to stroke his erection with her hand. She smiled invitingly when he groaned and she stroked it again.. " God, you're incredible" she whispered against his ear.. " I want you now."..she hissed.. He leaned on his elbows and thrust inside her.. quickly enough to catch her off guard, and hard enough to make her gasp.. She grabbed onto his bottom lip with hers and tugged at it with her teeth before releasing it and tightened her legs around him He rocked his hips against hers and she moaned..arching her body towards his with each thrust.. He supported his weight with one hand and pulled back from her. He moved his free hand down her body as he continued to thrust in and out of her..She practically purred and closed her eyes.. " Oh yeah..more.."..she urged , lifting her hips to his.. She lifted her face to his and gave him a soft kiss.. whispering his name against his mouth..He groaned when she took his bottom lip between her teeth again. He lifted her legs higher across his back and felt his whole body surge with new energy when she gasped and increased her moans.. " oh..right there…"…she hissed..   
  
Jason closed his eyes and gave himself over to it completely. He grunted and thrust inside her again, over and over until she was screaming his name… her head lolling helplessly on his shoulder. He felt his own release begin to build, but held back and thrust into her again..He felt her tighten around him and she grasped his biceps and managed to lift her head.. He looked directly into her eyes and thrust into her one more time, and she tightened around him again and threw her head back, her body shuddering with release..his name screaming from her lips…One final thrust brought his own release and he spilled himself deep inside her, her name screaming from his lips. He held her up against him until they both started to breathe again.. He stroked the back of her hair with his palm and waited until he felt her breathing even out to speak.   
  
" hey"..he said quietly. She chuckled against his chest.. She picked her head up and smiled dreamily with her eyes closed. " yes?" she said in a hoarse voice. She opened her eyes and reached up to touch his face.. " so?" he asked.. She chuckled again. " ask me again when I'm conscious.."…she answered.. He smirked and moved off her, but still kept his hands around her waist. He moved behind her as she lay down on her side. " it was very good, Rescue Man.."..she said after they lay there in silence for a while. " very, very good.."…she said in a sleepy voice.   
  
Jason lay there as she fell asleep..watching her shoulders rise and fall with each breath. He still had his hands around her waist when he closed the distance between their bodies. She shifted slightly in her sleep and made a contented little noise. He put his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder and went to sleep… 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
When Jason next awoke the room was completely dark. The only sound was the gentle lap of water against the side of the boat.. He blinked and turned on his side and found a pair of half opened eyes looking at him.. her cheek lay against the pillow and she smiled. " everything okay?" he asked. She nodded . " everything's fine.."..she reached over and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. " actually everything is real gooooddd…"..she dragged out the words for effect and giggled softly.. " Who knew that RescueMan had it in him?" she asked. He smirked.. " funny.."..he turned onto his back..She leaned up onto her elbow.. " hey..don't get mad. I was teasing. Please don't spoil this.."…she said. He turned his head and looked up at her. " Spoil this? What's this, exactly?"..he asked. He turned his body towards hers. She shrugged. " It is what is it. Good sex. Actually, incredibly good sex.. nothing more nothing less."…she said. " And that's all it was?" he asked. He saw her smile fade. " yep..that's all it was. Incredible sex doesn't happen all that often, Jason. You shouldn't just brush it off like that.". she said. She lowered her head to the pillow again and took one of his hands between hers. " And you shouldn't turn it into something it isn't. We needed each other, wanted each other. That's all."..she said sadly..   
  
He pulled his hand free from her grasp. " Right. That's all.."…he said flatly. He leaned his arm against his forehead.. " And you're mad.."..she said. " I knew we shouldn't have done this.."…she sighed. He moved his arm and glared at her.. " Oh, you're saying you regret it now?..Didn't seem like it earlier…"…he snapped. She turned to face him and narrowed her eyes.. " Excuse me? Did I say I regretted it?.. And get over yourself, it wasn't that good.."..she answered. He rolled his eyes.. " No, it wasn't..It was incredible, you said it yourself.". he gave her a grin so smug she felt like slapping him. " Oh God. Spare me..You're the one turning it into this big, huge deal.."..She pulled the sheet up higher under her arms.. " Me?" he sat up.. " What did I say?..I only asked a simple question..Geez.."…he shook his head. " Is that all it was?."…Brenda said in a mocking tone.. " What was that about? I told you already…it was sex, that's all. Get over it.."…she said. He shrugged.. " Maybe that's just it. Maybe I'm over it already…Maybe I was just checking to see if you were okay with that..I mean, it's not like it's ever gonna happen again, right?" he asked.   
  
Brenda raised an eyebrow… " Really?…."…she asked. He nodded. "Absolutely. We did it..It's over with..We got it out of our system. Now we can just go back to working on not killing each other.."..He watched her reactions carefully… she telegraphed her emotions on her face whether she knew it or not, and he was getting pretty good at reading that face.. And she was mad, definitely..and disappointed.. But of course, she was ready for a fight, too, as usual.The gasoline had been tossed.. Now for the match… " I'm sorry we let it get out of hand..And as much as it kills me to say this…you were right…There, satisified?" he asked. She glared at him sideways… " So you're telling me that you don't want me anymore?..I should have figured as much. Typical…"…she shook her head in disgust.. "What was all that about last night? All that 'Tell me what to do so I can touch you like this all night' stuff?" He shrugged.. " It worked, didn't it?…"..he answered calmly.. " ARRRRGHHHHH!"…Brenda screamed.. She threw back the covers and leaped out of bed.. and he really tried to avoid looking at her naked body as she stood there…he was so turned on right now he was afraid to move.. but she deserved this, she was lying to him and to herself.   
  
She folded her arms across her chest and began to pace up and down next to the bed. " So let me get this straight.." she said.. " You talked me into this…and now you're regretting it?"..she asked. He sat up .. "I talked you into it?…How do you figure that??"…She sneered at him.. " All that sweet talk last night?..You're telling me that was all just a line?"…she asked. He shrugged.. " You told me yourself..Guys do it all the time..I'm a guy.."…he said. She rolled her eyes.. " Oh,you're a guy all right…"…she searched the floor for her discarded dress.. "And you're right. I went along with it.."..she yanked the dress up over her hips angrily… " And it was a mistake…and if you ever try and lay a hand on me again, so help me…"…she tied the neck of her dress.. He smiled.. "You'll what?" he asked.. She glared at him… " You don't want to find out, that's what.. From now on, you keep your hands to yourself.. and everything else.."..She sat down on the bed and sighed.. " I knew I shouldn't have done this…"..she glared at him over her shoulder.. "You and your lines and your sweet talk and everything else can go take a flying leap for all I care. You just get me home and get me the hell out of this marriage.."….She crawled back underneath the covers and turned away from him…  
  
Jason smiled in the darkness.. He glanced at her back, she was breathing so hard she was practically shaking… Yup…it worked..She'd realize it soon, and then he'd show her what really incredible sex was like…Especially with a husband that was crazy head over heels in love with his wife…He slid back down and rolled away from her onto his side. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
" There you are. I was wondering if you were gonna sleep the entire day.."…Jason said when Brenda poked her head out of the hold.. " Are we there yet?" she asked.. He shook his head.. " Nope..probably another couple of hours if the weather holds…"…he said. " Fine Leave me alone And.don't talk to me until we're there…"..she snapped.. " Hey..no problem…Talking to you only gives me a headache anyway.."…he snapped right back.. She smirked and disappeared back inside.. Jason turned back to the wheel.. She'd avoided him all morning and now it appeared she was ready to go for the afternoon as well.. And damnit, he was not going to let her win this one. Last night meant something, whether she wanted to admit it or not.   
  
Brenda flopped down on the bed.. This was almost as bad as being trapped on that yacht with Alcazar.. the only difference was the clothing…and the company. And the sex last night, of course. She sighed.. it had been incredible…who knew Jason had it in him?. All that staring and silence was quite the cover up. Once that superhero costume came off there was a real man underneath it…And apparently, that man was ready to move into her life and flip it upside down even more than he had already. Well, it wasn't happening. Not now, not ever. Once they got back to Port Charles, she'd just figure something else out, that's all. Maybe the Quartermaine's would take her back?..Or maybe not, considering how happy they were about her 'marriage' to Jason.. There was always Jax…she could always count on him.. but he was all tied up with that witch wife of his.. and Sonny was definitely out of the question. No amount of insanity could ever push her back there.. And none of those options sounded vaguely attractive..not in the least…Especially compared to the option of Jason…She flopped back down again.. and was asleep once more before very long..   
  
And when she awoke again there was nothing but stillness surrounding her… the sunlight streaming through the small windows was less intense… And they were no longer moving.. the boat was stopped, the engine quiet. She sat up… and her curiosity finally got the better of her and she poked her head out of the hole again.. Jason was sitting on the deck, fully dressed with his duffel bag beside him.. staring out at the horizon. They were tied up at a small dock.. "We're here?" she asked. He turned his head at the sound of her voice. " Yup.."..he answered and turned back to the horizon  
  
" Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.. He shrugged.. " You said to leave you alone. I did.". he answered. She rolled her eyes.. "Fine.. Let me get my shoes and we can get going.."…she said. She waited for a snotty comment but he didn't answer her. She shrugged and disappeared beneath the hold again. She emerged a few minutes later and walked up onto the deck to stand next to him. " Ready, in case you're interested."..she said. He looked up and rose to his feet. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. " We have to drop off the boat keys first.. and then get to the airport.". He slung his leg over the rail and stepped off the boat and onto the dock, checking his watch impatiently.  
  
Brenda waited expectantly for his help in climbing down. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot….and he turned away from her to keep from laughing. She rolled her eyes.. "Fine..I'll do it myself."..she mumbled.. She slung one leg over the railing as she'd seen him do.. and realized that her legs were too short to reach the dock as she hung there.. She'd have to jump..and maybe miss and end up in the murky, dirty, disgusting looking water.. Or she could ask for his help… suddenly the water didn't look quite so murky…She slung her other leg over and grasped the railing behind her.. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and a flying leap at the same time.. And ended up in Jason's grasp..his arms wrapped tight around her waist.. "That was smart"..he smirked. She shoved her hands against his chest.. " At it again,RescueMan?..Put me down .."..she said… He dropped her so quickly she nearly fell over. He picked up the bag again.. " This way.."..he said.. Brenda rolled her eyes.. great, so he was back to the bodyguard again… Well, two could play that game..  
  
She sprinted to catch up with him.. His legs were longer and he was walking twice as fast and it allowed for little conversation… " Over there.."…he said.. He pointed to a small white building ahead of them.. " I'll drop off the keys..You keep your mouth shut."..He grabbed her arm and she yanked it free. " No touching.. "..she hissed. He shrugged.. "fine..then you go first."…he said..He stepped aside to let her pass… She smiled.. "As it should be.."..she snapped. He rolled his eyes and followed her..They dropped off the keys without incident and emerged from the small white building and had made it a few hundred yards when they found themselves staring at the barrel of a gun.Behind it was the smiling face of Luis Alcazar… 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Jason stepped in front of Brenda quickly… " Go ahead.."…he said flatly.. Brenda tugged at his arm and he yanked it free.. " No..I mean it..Go ahead." He repeated. Alcazar smiled.. " I'll be glad to comply with your request.." He raised his weapon carefully and began to squeeze the trigger.. "NOOOOO!"..Brenda ran out from behind Jason and lunged at him… Jason grabbed his arm and held it up in the air..the gun fired once in the air.. Brenda had wrapped herself around Alcazar's legs.. and he nearly fell on top of her as he struggled with Jason for the gun..   
  
The two men rolled around in the dirt as Brenda stood up and searched the ground for something, anything.. She grabbed a large rock and hovered over the two of them. The gun was still firmly in Luis grasp, and his free hand was around Jason's throat.. He looked up at Brenda and grinned.. " Just a few more minutes, Brenda..This shouldn't take too long.."…he said.. She paused for just a moment and then clocked him right across the back of his head with the rock..Jason's face was bright red, the muscles in his neck and jaw bulging.. Luis appeared simply stunned for a moment.. and Jason shoved him aside and grabbed the gun out of his hand.. " You can't kill me Brenda.."…he hissed.. "I can't? Watch me.."..she screamed.. Jason pushed her behind him.. " I'll finish it.."…She shook her head.. " No…no more.."..she said.. Luis was still lying dazed on the ground.. She held out her hand.. "Give me that gun…NOW"…she demanded.. " You go inside and call the police or whatever it is they have down here..I'll watch him.."..she said.. She leveled the gun at Alcazar as he lay on the ground. Jason looked skeptical… " Go…"…she said..   
  
He hesitated.. and she looked up at him and smiled for the first time that day… "Go…I promise I won't do anything stupid.."..she said. He smirked.. " I doubt that..just keep it aimed at his head…that way if it goes off accidentally…"… "GO!"…she shouted.. He sprinted off towards the building and she stepped between Alcazar's legs, the gun she held in both hands aimed at his head. " Go ahead and do it, Brenda.."..he whispered.. " I know you want to.."…She shook her head.. " No..I won't give you the satisfaction."..she answered.. He smiled weakly.. " Ahh but I am satisified.. You're trapped in a marriage to a man you can't stand..And the two men you love are happy with others.. That makes me happy…If I can't have you, Brenda..no one else ever will….."… "Gimme that.."..Jason reappeared and grabbed the gun out of his hands.. " Give me a reason why I shouldn't just end this now?" he asked angrily…  
  
She shook her head.. "Because I'm asking you not to..Please, don't"..she said.. "Didn't you hear him? He's not gonna give this up…"…he asked.. Brenda smiled.. " He won't have any choice…I'm a married woman, remember?" Jason smirked.. "That hasn't stopped him so far, has it?"…he asked. Brenda saw the police car over his shoulder.. "Too late…"…she pointed at them… Jason glanced over his shoulder briefly, the gun still trained on Alcazar…   
  
"We can take it from here, Senor…"..The police officer stepped up to them.. He reached for the gun Jason still had trained on Alcazar… Jason glanced at Brenda and then handed it over reluctantly.. " We'll need your statements…both of you.."….The officer said as two others dragged Alcazar to his feet.. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Brenda as they slipped on the handcuffs… " You'll see, Brenda.Being trapped in a loveless marriage will be like a prison for you…..And I'll be waiting when you decide to free yourself".. Brenda shook her head.. " Well then, you'll be waiting forever" She slipped her arm through Jason's.. " Because you're mistaken..I'm not trapped.. I'm exactly where I want to be…with Jason..As his wife…"…she said.. He smirked.. and she got a crazy idea and decided to run with it.. "And the mother of his child.."…She looked up at Jason…whose eyes had narrowed suspiciously at first and who now had a look of utter shock on his face… She winked at him and turned back to Luis.. who also seemed dumbfounded.. "Surprised? I was too…I just found out today…."..she said.. She leaned against Jason's shoulder.. "So you can just forget about all that loveless marriage stuff. Jason and I are fine…blissful…"…She raised her head.. "And you're going to prison…"..Luis shrugged.. " Perhaps….perhaps not…And you have my congratulations..Both of you..I'll look forward to seeing both of you again.. as well as your child.."..he said. The officer dragged him towards the car..   
  
" What the hell was that?" Jason leaned over and hissed.. She gave him a blank look.. "What? I told him the truth…We're married…that's all he has to know.."..she reasoned. " And you're pregnant?"..he asked. Brenda shrugged.. " I just threw that in for effect..He's going to prison, what difference does it make?" He rolled his eyes.. " We were pretty sure he was going to prison before…and look how that turned out. And what on earth were you thinking, telling him that you're pregnant?"..he asked. She shrugged.. "It's none of your business…the minute we get home, I am filing for an annulment.."….She walked over to the police car… Jason caught up with her and grabbed her arm.. " Nope..Can't do it..Unless you want everyone to know exactly why?"…he asked. "Last night ring any bells?"..   
  
She shrugged.. "Well, a divorce then. Now I know that Alcazar's been put away, I can go to Mexico or Vegas and get one…" She raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.. "And there's nothing you can do about it…nothing.."…She got into the back seat of the car.. And Jason rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand… " Fine.."..he got in after her.. "Whatever you want…I'm sick of this.."…he said.. He turned towards the window and bit back a grin.. So she wanted to play Mommy, did she?.. Well, he could play Daddy just as well… 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Who did you call?"..Brenda asked when Jason as she rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand.. They were finally back in Port Charles, and on the way home in the limo. He shrugged and put his cell phone back into his pocket.. " You're talking to me again?.. Sonny…Just to let him know that we were on the way back."..She nodded.. " Oh..I should have figured…"..she smirked.   
  
Jason shrugged and turned towards the window.. " I didn't mention you. And I told him about Alcazar.." he said. She shook her head.. " Couldn't wait to tell him about your latest rescue could you?"…she sighed.. "Whatever.."….He turned back to her… " I think I liked it better when you weren't talking to me."…he said.. He turned away again.. "So where would you like to be dropped off?". He asked calmly. He fought with himself not to turn around when he was met with silence..   
  
"Excuse me?"…she finally asked. He turned around casually… " I said.. Where would you like to be dropped off?The cottage?..Jax's place?…I don't think you should go to the Quartermaine's….not until we get a chance to break the news to them together.."…he explained. She shook her head and banged her palm against her forehead.. "What? What news?"..she asked. " Oh, about the divorce..Unless you want to tell them about the baby, too?.."…he answered. He turned back to the window and bit his lip..He saw her reflection in the window and nearly lost it..Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets.. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her.. "Baby? What baby?There is no baby!"…she insisted.. Jason shrugged.. " You and I know that. But you opened your big mouth to your arms dealer boyfriend, didn't you?"…he asked.. " And I made another phone call while you were asleep…Alcazar's already been released…"…his smile faded. "So you have a choice…you stay with me and keep up this act…or you go and get your divorce and I'll back off completely... You can take off for wherever you want to go and never look back.."…   
  
She glanced at his face… "That's blackmail…"…she announced. He shook his head.. " No, it's not..Nobody's forcing to stay anywhere you don't want to be.." He turned back to the window again.. " I'm sure you won't have any problems handling yourself…and I'll still honor our agreement.."..he said. She tugged at his arm again.. "Agreement?" she asked. He nodded without turning around.. "About your illness…I'll still take care of that part…"…She let her hand drop from his arm… "What about Alcazar?" she asked after a long silence… He turned around.. "I can take care of that, too , if you want. Set you up with a couple of bodyguards…"..she groaned… He shrugged.. "Or not…Your decision.."…he said.   
  
" You really play dirty, don't you?"..she asked.. He turned around in amazement.. "Me?" he asked innocently.. She nodded.. " Yes.. you. The only reason I threw in the baby stuff was to make Alcazar think this marriage is real. And I'm sorry if it bruises your little ego, but it isn't.."…His grin faded and he turned back to the window. "So now's your chance to prove it.. So where will it be?.. Jax's place?".. he asked. She sighed… " No..Not Jax's place.." she said mockingly… " You know perfectly well that I have nowhere to go…"…He shrugged.. "You could come home with me…"…he said casually… Silence followed.. " Or not"..he added. He leaned forward and lowered the glass divider.. The driver leaned back… " So?"…he turned to her.. "What should I tell him?"…he asked.. Brenda sneered.. " Home.."…she answered.. Jason turned back to the driver.. who nodded and Jason closed the divider..   
  
" Just until I get myself together.."..she said when they were underway again.. "And just until I can get the rest of this mess straightened out. And Alcazar is under control again…and there are a few groundrules I'd like to go over with you before we get there.."..Jason had turned his attention back to the window, and he put his hand up to his mouth to cover his grin.. " Groundrules?" he asked without turning around. " Yes, groundrules.. All the stuff that happened on this trip is forgotten. All of it. We're back to square one, just like before."…. Jason turned towards her. " Fine..So that includes you shutting up and doing what I say…and the whole world still thinks this marriage is for real…"…She nodded.. " Fine.."..she extended her hand… He smirked and then shook it… "Fine.."..He turned away before he spoke again.. " So I guess you want to tell the Quartermaines about the baby? Or should I?"…he asked.. " Oh, we're not telling them a thing…"…she snapped.. He whirled his head around.. " Oh yes, we are.. You started this..and if you want to keep your old friend Alcazar off your tail, I'd suggest we continue it..."…She lowered her eyebrows… " So you're saying what, exactly?"..she asked.. " That I fake it?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " Unless you want to go out and let Jax take care of that problem for you?"…he asked. She punched him hard in the arm… " Shut up…don't you dare!..I would never use Jax like that!"…she said angrily.. "But you'd have no problem using me, right?"..he snapped back just as angrily…He waved his hand. "Forget it…You do whatever you want.. I'm tired of this…"….he said… The driver had just pulled into the garage and he opened the door and climbed out of the car…  
  
Brenda sat in the back seat for a few minutes.. Jason was right..She'd have no problem using him like that…in fact, she'd been using him ever since she got back to Port Charles for one thing or another… And it made her sick to her stomach to realize it…He had risked life and limb over and over for her..sacrificed his future to take care of her…She climbed out of the car.. " Hold the elevator.."…she called out…Jason put his hand out to stop the closing doors.. and she stepped inside silently.. Jason bit his lip to stifle a grin as the door closed…  
  
It was very late and Marco was sitting in his usual spot in the hallway when the doors opened.. "Hey..Mr. M…Mrs. M..glad to see you back in one piece!"…he said.. Jason smiled.. "Thanks.."… " How are you, Marco?" Brenda asked.. He shrugged.. " Fine..no problems.."… She smiled.. " Good..I was worried he might have hurt you and Max…I'm glad he didn't.."…Marco grinned.. " Nah…It'll take more than a little stuff on a rag to get me or Max…Glad that you're okay, too.."…Jason watched the little exchange with a bemused expression… "And by the way, there's a few boxes inside…Stuff that was delivered after you both were gone.."….Jason nodded.. "Thanks..Good night.."..he opened the door..  
  
" Nite"..Marco called out.. Jason stepped inside and flicked on the lights… " What the hell?"…he asked.. Brenda smiled and closed the door.. " Oh, did I forget to mention that I bought a few things?..I did.."…she said.. The living room was loaded with boxes of all shapes and sizes… Jason turned around. "What things?…"..he asked.. She shrugged.. " Just a few things to make this place more liveable…"…she said. She picked up one of the smaller boxes and shook it… " What's wrong with it now?"…he asked.. She rolled her eyes.. "Forget it…I'm not having this conversation with you, again…"..She put down the box.. " I'm going to bed..".. she waved her hand.. " I guess I'll have plenty of time to take care of these tomorrow."….She headed for the stairs… " Don't think all this stuff is staying!"..he called out. She laughed from the top of the stairs.. " Don't think it isn't!!"…she answered back.. He rolled his eyes and remembered something that he wanted to talk to her about…He took the steps two at a time.. " Hey!…I almost forgot.."…he said. She had her hand on the bedroom door at the far end of the hallway.. "What?".. she asked impatiently… " About this whole thing with the baby…"…he said.. She shook her head.. " No…you were right…If I want Alcazar to leave me alone, and I do…and he's out there..we have to let him think it's true.. So I guess that also includes the rest of the world…give me tonight to sleep on it. I'll come up with something.."…she said. He held up his hands.. " Whatever you say.."…he said innocently. She smirked.. "right..whatever I say.. goodnight.."..she said and closed the door behind her.. Jason shook his head and smiled and walked towards his bedroom.. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Jason woke up early the next morning after a restless night..He'd been haunted by dreams, and that usually never happened to him… He rubbed his face with his hand… He should probably get up anyway…Sonny probably had a list of things for him to take care of as long as his arm… He tossed back the covers and walked into the hallway.. " hey buddy, can you move it along there?"…He looked up and a saw a large, burly man in a blue jumpsuit… "Um..excuse me?…Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my hallway?"..he asked. The man grinned.. "Talk to the wife, buddy..She hired me..Can you move now, or should I take a seat?"…he asked.. Jason stepped out of the way to let him pass.. " Thanks Okay, Jack move it out!!"….he bellowed.. He waved his arm and another man appeared from the end of the hallway…carrying a huge box in his arms…. " Hey Jack…another poor schnook husband like us…I told you these people are just like us, didn't I?"….he grinned.. and the two men trooped down the stairs…   
  
  
Jason scrubbed his hand over the stubble at his chin.. Okay…she was obviously up to something…something designed to make him mad… He walked down the stairs.. and paused midway… Oh brother… "That's it, right there.. No..don't move it!.. You had it just perfect a second ago…Just an inch to the left..STOP!"…Brenda was barking out orders from the sofa.. And the room…the room was full of…well, just about everything… One of the men cleared his throat and Brenda looked up.. He pointed to the stairs and she turned around.. " Oh hi, sweetie!"…she got up off the sofa and walked towards him.. " I thought you were gonna sleep all day!…"….she cooed..her soft voice not matching the look in her eyes.. " Looks like I should have.. What the hell is all this?"…he asked. He stepped the rest of the way down the stairs..  
  
" Oh…like you didn't know.."..she waved her hand and winked at him.. " You promised me I could redecorate this place, remember?..So I took you up on it…I told you about it , you were probably just ignoring me as usual…Don't be mad, okay?"…she asked sweetly..The look in her eyes told him that she absolutely dying for him to be just that….she was looking for a fight… He stepped off the last stair and onto the floor and surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her next to him.. " Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asked.. " How could anyone be mad at you?" he squeezed her waist tightly and grinned. " I think it's great…about time this place was fixed up.."..He kissed the top of head and released her.. "Great job, honey.."..he winked and slapped her behind. She jumped slightly and smirked at him.. "I need coffee"..he said and headed for the kitchen. Brenda turned to the moving men, who were watching the little scene with amusement. " That's nice.."..one of them commented.. Brenda turned away and made a face.. " that's nice.."..she mouthed silently She shook her head in disgust. " You guys need me in here?" she asked. The big man waved his hand.. "Nah..go ahead..I'll call you if we do.."… Brenda nodded and pushed open the kitchen door..  
  
Jason was sitting at the counter..staring in utter amazement at the mess around him.. "Something wrong?" she asked calmly.. The counter was filled with all kinds of gadgets..as well as several dirty bowls and dishes.. "Sorry..I didn't get a chance to clean up after breakfast.." she reached for the bowls and he grabbed her arm.. " Not gonna work.."…he said calmly.. She yanked her arm away. " Paranoid so early in the morning? I have no idea what you're talking about." She picked up the bowls and carried them to the sink. Jason chuckled.. " Sure you don't. Like this whole thing wasn't designed to piss me off?… Well, sorry.. It didn't.."…he said. He picked up his coffee cup and got up off the stool. " Nice try, though..".. he said as he walked past her and pushed open the kitchen door.   
  
Brenda set the bowls down in the sink with a loud clang.. She turned around and leaned against the sink with her arms folded across her chest.. Well that might not have worked.. but she was sure she could come up with something else that would..She pushed open the kitchen door calmly. Jason was standing by the pool table drinking his coffee and watching the moving men with an amused look on his face..She let the kitchen door close behind her. He would have to be standing there wearing just pajama bottoms and nothing else, she smirked.. He heard the door close and turned his head.. " I like that picture.."..he said.. he pointed to a picture hanging over the fireplace.. it was modern abstract, full of wild colors.. " I thought you might.." she said.. He walked over to the fireplace to study it more closely and something else caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked and picked it up.. It was the picture frame from his parents she'd placed there the night she'd been kidnapped.. " Oh, that.. didn't I tell you? Your parents send that over the other day..isn't it pretty?" she asked. He shrugged.. " I guess. It looks a little stupid without a picture in it, though.."..he said.. Brenda nodded.. and suddenly got another idea.. Oh, that should make him good and mad…  
  
" That's what I thought.." she said. She stepped towards him. The moving men were over in the corner, trying not to make it seem like they were listening, and failing miserably. " That's why I arranged a formal portrait sitting for us…"..she said sweetly.. Jason's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.. "sorry..I thought you just said something about a formal portrait sitting.."…he said.. Brenda laughed.. " I did!.. Isn't it a fabulous idea??? Especially since you refused to have any pictures taken at our wedding.."..she pouted.. "And a frame that beautiful certainly deserves a picture, don't you think?…"..she walked towards the stairs… " I figured you could wear a tuxedo…and maybe I'd get a really nice dress..Maybe not white.. Although I do look fabulous in white…but black might be nice, too. More dramatic.."…she smiled at him as she walked up the stairs..  
  
Jason's jaw clenched tightly…and he raised his arm to toss his empty cup across the room when he remembered the moving men and lowered his arm… " I'd say she's made up her mind, wouldn't you, Jack?" the big man asked.. the smaller man nodded.. "Ain't that always the way…"…he shook his head.. Jason glared at them and they resumed their unpacking..He set down his cup on the mantle and walked over to the stairs and climbed them two at a time.. "BRENDA!!"…..he yelled when he got to the top…  
  
" I'm on the phone!!"…she called back.. That came from her bedroom and he stomped down the hallway… " Hang up"…he ordered.. She looked up at him and smirked.. " I said…Hang up.."..he grabbed the phone out of her hands and slammed it down.. "Oh..am I supposed to be scared now?"..she asked… " You know I hate that crap! And I am not wearing a damned tuxedo, no way, no how. Understood?"…he asked. She shrugged.. "Fine..go ahead and let the whole world think that you don't love your wife enough to take a wedding picture. You said you wanted this to look real, didn't you?.." she sighed dramatically.. He sat down on the edge of the bed.. " You live for this stuff, don't you?" he asked. She pointed to herself.. "Me?.."..she asked innocently.. " you.." he nodded. " You're trying to piss me off..And it's not gonna work…sorry.."…She raised an eyebrow at him.. " Really?"..she asked. " Prove it by sitting for the picture.."..she asked.. She leaned closer and he saw her breath quicken..her bottom lip tremble slightly…he smiled.. " what's it worth to you?" he asked. She moved closer and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back for an expected kiss..  
  
He smiled and stood up… " Okay..I'll do it.."..he said suddenly..She opened her eyes and lifted her head.. the look of disappointment in her eyes was worth the price of admission. She narrowed her gaze.. "And you're agreeing to this so easily for what reason?"..she asked, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.. He shrugged.. " You just said this has to look real, right? For Alcazar and everybody else?.. So you're right, this is probably a good idea.."..he said agreeably.. Brenda's face fell. He was being way too agreeable about just about everything.. and she really had wanted to kiss him.. She threw up her hands.. "Fine..whatever..but you are wearing a tux…no arguments.."…she said and reached for the phone. "Me? Argue?.."…he asked.. " never."..he said. She sighed and picked up the phone…  
  
Jason headed for the bathroom feeling pretty good. He hadn't caved to her little game and she was definitely weakening. Not a bad start to the morning. Until he flicked on the light switch in the bathroom. Some kind of sickeningly sweet scent permeated the room…and he figured it must be coming from that bowl of dead looking stuff on the counter.. He picked it up and sniffed and made a face.. he was right..He'd just set it down when he spotted the huge flower arrangment in the corner.. A hideous floor vase with big ugly black flowers.. Black flowers? "BRENDA!"…he called .. "I'm on the phone!"… "Hang up and get in here!!"…he bellowed.. Brenda smiled.. He must have found her little surprise in the bathroom..She finished up her call and hung up..calmly strolling into the hallway towards the bathroom  
  
"Is there a problem? Want me to wash your back?" she asked.. He was sniffing the bowl of potpourri on the counter with a disgusted look on his face.. " Like you would"..he snapped. " What the hell is this?" he asked holding out the bowl… " It's potpourri..it makes the room smell nice..".. she said. " It's a bowl of dead flowers and it stinks.. Take it .."…he thrust it towards her. She rolled her eyes… " Don't be such a boor…I think it smells lovely..".. He glared at her.. " This is my bathroom..MINE..You can have the one down the hall..and take those black flowers with you.."…he snapped.. "Where the hell did you find black flowers?"..he asked. She shrugged. " It wasn't easy. And God knows you could use a little color in here…but what else goes with black and gray? White? Maybe I should have gone with the white.. I can call the florist and have them send some white ones over?"…she wondered.. He rolled his eyes.. " No flowers. Dead, alive or otherwise…not in my bathroom.."…he snapped.   
  
Brenda laughed.. " Oh, you're pretty insecure after all, aren't you? What's the matter? Afraid someone might see big. tough Jason has flowers in his bathroom?"…she asked. He glared at her .. " Well, you wanted to piss me off, didn't you? Congratulations, it worked.."…He shoved the bowl at her.. " take those things with you when you leave.."…he said. He pointed at the vase in the corner. She smiled sweetly and walked over to collect the vase. "Anything else master?"..she asked. He shook his head.. " No..nothing..just leave.."..he said. Brenda paused.. this wasn't going to be nearly as much fun as she thought it might be. She shrugged and picked up the vase and walked past him.. He reached out and swatted her behind.. and she jumped, nearly dropping the vase and the bowl.. He laughed.. "Gotcha.."…he said..She turned around and glared at him.. and he laughed harder.. She whirled around and left the bathroom.. Jason watched her stomp down the hallway and slam the door.. This was fun.. he closed the door.. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
" Look I know I said I'd do this.."…Jason said as he stood in front of Brenda's closed bedroom door.. " Sorry..too late to back out.. I already promised copies for your parents and grandparents!"…she called back.. He groaned.. " And no complaining! Be happy I didn't drop the baby bombshell on them.."..she said as she opened the door.. " I could have, you know.."..she said.. Jason nodded.. and eyed her carefully… He narrowed his eyes.. she was wearing what appeared to be a leather dress..He looked closer..yes…it was definitely leather..black leather..with a string that tied around her neck and not much else.. " And you're not wearing that, are you?"..he asked.. She shrugged.. " I thought about it..Pretty appropriate for this marriage, don't you think?"..She looked at him carefully.. "And why aren't you dressed? They'll be here any minute…"..she said. He folded his arms.. " You're not wearing that.."..he said as he leaned against the door.. She waved her hand and walked away  
  
And he took a deep breath when she did. The dress had no back at all..and not much of a skirt to speak of, either.. " Did you hear me?..Change that dress.."…he said. She whirled around.. "Why?..what difference does it make?"…she asked.. " Because I said so.."..he answered.. She laughed.. " Okay, try again..Cause that one ain't working.."..she said.. He stepped closer and shut the door behind him.. " Jason…."..she said and backed away… "Change it or I'll change it for you.."..he said in a low voice.. She raised an eyebrow. " I'd like to see you try…"..she said.. He smiled..and she squealed and ran towards the closet.. He grabbed her arm before she could shut the door and yanked her out.. "Ow.."…she yanked free. "Stop manhandling me…"…she said.. He held up his hands.. "Sorry. Now where was I?..Oh yeah. You were about to change that dress.."…he said.. She smiled. " And you were about to make me.."…she said.. He closed the closet door and placed his palms down on it..effectively trapping her against it.. " so go ahead.. make me.."…she said…Her breath was growing uneven and he had just closed the distance between them when she slipped out from underneath his arms.   
  
" Okay, okay I'll change it."..she said after a deep woosh of breath. Jason sat down on the bed. " Go ahead"..he said. She folded her arms. " Leave" she said. He smiled. " Why? Maybe I can help you pick something out?"he suggested. She laughed.. " No, thanks. I think I can manage. You're just stalling because you don't want to put on that tuxedo.."..He rolled his eyes.. "C'mon..nobody is even going to notice me in this picture.. Why can't I just wear my suit?".he asked. She paused in her perusal of the closet and turned around.. " What makes you think no one's going to notice you?Your family certainly will".she said before turning back to the closet. Jason got up from the bed and stepped up behind her. " The Quartermaine's might notice..But I'm pretty sure nobody else will. Not with you in the picture" he said. She smirked and turned around to make a snotty reply when she realized he was right behind her,his large presence looming over her. " Er..thanks..What's with the compliment?" she asked as she turned around again quickly. He touched the back of her hair with his hand. " I was being nice" he said quietly.   
  
"Well stop it" she answered. " It makes me nervous" He sighed and moved away. "Fine. So no one will notice you. How could they, right? It's not like you're exceptional looking or anything.."…he threw up his hands. "I'll go put on the monkey suit. But I'm not gonna stop complaining so live with it."..He walked over to the door. " Hey.."..she called out as he opened the door. " What?" he asked impatiently. " You really think I'm exceptional looking?" she asked. He smirked. " I knew you wouldn't let that pass..Yes, you're exceptional looking. Satisified?" he asked. She nodded.. " Yup. But not as satisified as I will be once you climb into that suit…go.."..she shooed him away with a half smile. He smirked again and shook his head as he closed the door.   
  
Half an hour later Marco stuck his head inside the door.. " Mr. M!"….Jason appeared at the top of the stairs, fumbling with a bow tie at his neck.. " Yeah Marco?"…he answered as he made his way down the steps. Marco grinned at the sight of him.. " Hey..nice suit.." Jason glared at him and his smile faded. " Er..the photographer is here. I checked him out, he's fine.."..he said quickly. Jason nodded. "Send him in.."..he said. Marco stepped back and a strange looking man wearing a beret and carrying a tripod stepped inside. His eyes lit up at the site of Jason.. " Oh boy, you are a tasty morsel.."…he purred.. He set down his camera bag and held out his hand. " I'm Pedro. And I am thrilled to meet you.."..Jason's eyes narrowed and he ignored the outstretched hand.. " I hate having my picture taken.Hate it"..he said flatly. Pedro smiled. " No problem, sweetie. A divine subject like you always makes my life easier…"…he growled and winked at Jason.. who took two steps backward.. "Where should I set up?" he asked brightly.   
  
" I have no idea.Talk to my wife". Jason answered. " Oh, Brenda and I go waaaay back. She's a cutie, isn't she?" Pedro asked. He started to unpack his equipment. " I can't wait to see her again, she was always one of my favorite girls.."..Jason made a disgusted face. " I'll go see what the hell..I mean, where she is.."… he said. Pedro winked " Don't be too long, handsome.."..he giggled.   
  
Jason backed away and took the stairs two at a time. "BRENDA???"…he called out.. " I'm coming!".. she answered back. He walked over and banged on the door.. " Okay, we need to talk. Who the hell is this freak downstairs?…And I don't think…"…She opened the door " Stop yelling. I'm ready"..she said calmly.. " And what freak are you talking about, Pedro?" she asked.. Jason stood stone still for a few seconds and then finally blinked. She waved her hand in front of his face.. " Hello?"..she asked.. He shook himself from his musings on her spectacular appearance. " What?" he asked.. She smiled. " I asked you a question…nice suit, by the way. It looks good on you.."..she said. He made a face.. " It feels like a straightjacket.."..he complained and tugged at the collar. " Stop fidgeting" she instructed. She reached up to fix his messy bow tie and then patted it. "There, now you're perfect..except.."…she began.. " What? And mention a top hat and I swear.."…he said.. She laughed. " No..it's your hair..I was just wondering..what happened to the 'I stuck my finger in a light socket' look?"..she asked. He shrugged. " I ran out of hair stuff..and it's easier this way.."…he said.  
  
Brenda smiled and nodded.. " Oh..Well I like it…"..she said. " Hellooooooooo?"..a voice from downstairs rang out… " Anyone???…Bueller????"…Brenda giggled and Jason rolled his eyes… " I see Pedro hasn't changed a bit."..she said. " Be right there, Pedro, you crazy bitch!!!"….Pedro laughed … " That's Mr. Crazy Bitch to you, honey!"..he answered. " Stop with the faces, Pedro is a lot of fun…"…Brenda said… "And he's a great photographer.. We were lucky to get him on such short notice.."…Jason smirked.. "I'm sure..the guy practically hit on me…"..he complained. Brenda laughed.. "That's Pedro…"..she confirmed. "And that's just because you're sooo pretty in that tux…"..she teased.. " We should get down there, I only booked him for an hour.."…she said. She closed the door behind her. Jason grabbed her arm to stop her at the top of the stairs… " I like the second choice dress…"…he said.. She smiled.. "I still like the first one, but this is a little more appropriate, I guess."…she said. Jason didn't answer, but his stare was outright admiring and she felt a little uncomfortable and proceeded down the stairs.   
  
" OOOHHH There she isssss…MISS AMERICA!!!"…Pedro sang as Brenda descended the stairs.. She laughed and ran over to him for a hug… "Or should I say Mrs. America now? Where did you find that yummy piece of heaven you married and where can I get one?"…he asked. Brenda laughed.. " Sorry…I have no idea where can you get one..Jason's pretty much one of a kind.."..she said. Pedro grinned.. " And he's your kind, ain't he, honey?"…he asked.. " I knew that car and that cliff had no chance against Miss B.Barrett…"…he said. She smiled.. " Thanks..I'm happy to be back.."…Pedro kissed her hand. " And I am happy to have you back. And that dress, sweetheart!…perfection!"…he cooed.. "So where should we set up?"…he asked. Brenda shrugged.. " I don't know…maybe by the fireplace?"…she asked. Pedro eyed the scene carefully… He waved his hand.. " I don't like it…that picture will be too much of a distraction.. I want the full attention on you two…And I don't want any phony backdrops or curtain nonsense. We're going for the verite thing…very chic right now.. some black and whites, some color..maybe a few candids?"..Brenda smiled.. "Whatever you say..You're the genius, remember?".. He winked " And don't you forget it, honey"..he said.. " Ok..let's get hubby down here.."….he clapped his hands and moved to the stairs.. "HUBBY!! Let's get that cute little tush down here!"…he called. Brenda snorted.. " Um…I don't think that will work. In fact..I know it won't.."..she stopped short when Jason descended the stairs… Pedro smiled.. "I see we have him well trained already…Does he do any other tricks?"…he asked.. He winked at Jason who glared at him..   
  
Brenda noticed the muscle in his jaw twitching frantically and stepped in.. "Only for me.."…she said sweetly, linking her arm through Jason's.. " And he's really not too fond of this sort of thing, but he decided to it for me. So go easy on him" she warned. Pedro cackled.. "Only because you asked so nicely, Miss Thang…anyhoo…let's get started."…He took Brenda's hand.. " I thought we'd start with the formal stuff first.." He snapped his fingers when Jason didn't follow her.. "Let's go,cutie….over here.."….he said.. Brenda reached over and grabbed his hand.. " Just ignore him..This is gonna be fabulous..and think how much your family will love it.."… Jason smirked.. " Oh, yeah..That's what I live for.."…he snapped. Pedro positioned them in front of the blank wall behind the pool table.. " Ah..fabulous.. now do the newlywed thing.."…he urged as he held up his camera..He pulled the camera away when they just stood there.. " Oh, please. Do I have to draw you a map?" he asked. " The nooky nooky…kissyface…the awwww how sweet are they stuff?"…he shook his head..   
  
" Er..Pedro..I thought this was supposed to be formal portrait?"..Brenda asked.. " He knows what he's doing.."..Jason cut her off.. He grabbed her around her waist.. " That's it..let's see the heat, kiddies.."..Pedro cooed..Jason pulled her closer.. " Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.."..he grinned at her.. "And I suppose you're going to wipe your cheek off again?"…she hissed.. He shrugged and kissed her cheek.. " Maybe not"..he whispered against her ear.. " Ahh so sweet…give me some more, kids And turn it up a little..."…Pedro snapped away. Brenda yanked Jason's hands off her ass.. " Your parents are gonna see this pictures, remember?"…she asked.. He shrugged and lifted her chin with his fingers… " Who cares?"…he moved in for a kiss..she turned her face at the last minute and he only caught the corner of her mouth.. " Excuse me.."…Pedro held the camera away from his face.. " Is there a problem here, honey?"…he asked Brenda.. She glared at Jason momentarily before smiling at Pedro.. " No..no problem. Jason's just a little..um..enthusiastic sometimes.."..she explained. Pedro hooted.. " Nothing wrong with that…"…  
  
" So now who's not cooperating?"..he whispered in her ear.. He bit down gently on her earlobe.. " Fine, but no hands on the ass…"…she turned her face to his..He smirked triumphantly before settling his lips over hers… " Ahhhhh that's it…keep it going.."..Pedro said.. Brenda felt her knees go a little weak when he slid his tongue against the seam of her tightly closed lips..and she couldn't stop her lips from parting and responding. The kissing continued unabated for several minutes and the warning about hands was soon forgotten. " Okay…save something for the bedroom.."..Pedro said and they broke apart…Jason grinned and Brenda laughed. His mouth was covered in her red lipstick.. " okay..time out…makeup…"…she reached up and wiped off his mouth with her finger.. " I suppose this means I'll have to fix mine, too?"…she asked. She didn't wait for an answer before turning to Pedro.. "One second…Just let me do a quick repair.."..she said. Pedro nodded and Brenda went to the kitchen. Followed quickly by Jason, who really did not want to be left alone with Pedro.  
  
She handed him a napkin. "Thanks"..he took it and wiped off his mouth.. He watched her reapply her lipstick.. " Maybe you shouldn't do that.."..he suggested. She lowered her compact and glared at him.. "And why not?"…He shrugged.. "Because it'll just come off again…"…he grinned.. Brenda finished with the lipstick and closed the compact. " Not this stuff. It's kissproof.."..she said. "And what was that anyway?"…she asked. His smile faded.. " You know exactly what that was.."…he said. She sighed. " Yes..and I thought we weren't gonna do that anymore?"..she asked. He gave her an angry look . " I wasn't exactly kissing myself out there!"…he said loudly.. "Shhhhhh!"…Brenda hissed.. "Fine..just cool it with the tongue…and the ear thing…get it?"…she demanded. He shrugged.. "Fine..You do the same!"…he hissed right back. She rolled her eyes.. " Let's get this over with.."..she put her hand on the kitchen door. Jason stepped up right behind her " This dress is really nice.."…he touched the strap at her shoulder and let his fingertips drift over her skin. " You think so?" Brenda asked quietly.. " Yup..I'd say exceptional…"…he whispered. She paused for a brief second with her hand on the door, and then pushed it open. "Thanks."..she said and walked out. Jason banged on the door with his fist and followed her..   
  
  
"Thank God that's over with.."…Brenda threw her head back against the sofa after Pedro left a couple of hours later.. Jason shrugged.. " It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.."..he said as he loosened his tie.. "Except for this damned monkey suit" She raised an eyebrow at him.. " I'm glad you enjoyed it..Got a lot of cheap thrills, did you?…Pawing and kissing me like that?"..she asked. He glared at her and tossed his tie onto the pool table. " Pawing at you??"..he asked in disbelief.. " Yes pawing…I think I have a bruise right here.."..she rubbed her butt. He laughed.. " Right..I'm sure…Whatever..I'm gonna get changed..and then I'm out.."..he said.. She turned around.. "Out?..Where?"..she asked. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt long enough to answer.. " Business…"…he answered.   
  
She put her head back and closed her eyes once he'd left. Great. He was off to God knows where and she was trapped here. And this plan of hers to piss him off was definitely not working the way she thought it would. He was being way too cooperative.. and the only reason she could come up with to explain it was that he was looking to get her into bed again.. And that could not happen. Not again. She'd already let herself get way too attached to him, she could feel it growing stronger every day. And what was the point if it was all going to end eventually anyway?. Funny, she hadn't thought about her illness at all lately, with everything that had happened she'd pushed it out of her head. But now, with time on her hands it all came back to her.. She was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. And what was even funnier?.Her first thought after that wasn't of Jax and their missed chances..or Sonny and what might have been. It was Jason's face that flashed across her mind.She knew he'd be fine without her, that was a given. Jason had seen the other side and lived to tell about it, and maybe this was a test for the rest of his life.. A trial run before the real thing.. Well, Courtney would be getting quite a man one of these days, partially thanks to her.The mere thought of it made her angry and sad..   
  
" You okay?" He asked as he came down the stairs..She picked up her head and saw he'd changed his clothes. She nodded. "Fine…"..He nodded.. " Okay..I..um…I don't know what time I'll be .."..She waved her hand.. " No problem..Just watch yourself out there…"…she warned. He smiled.. "Sure…you do the same.."….He paused in the doorway for minute and then left. Brenda threw her head back against the sofa again… So what now?…She could stare at the ceiling for awhile…or she could look at the photo proofs by herself again. Jason had shown no interest whatsoever in any of them except the ones of her alone..  
  
The phone rang and she almost jumped off the sofa. She waited until the machine picked up and was surprised to hear Lila's voice respond to the message.. She ran over and picked it up quickly… " Lila?..Hi..I'm sorry I was upstairs…How are you?" she asked. " Oh, Brenda dear I'm fine. I'm just calling to see how you are. Today was the big day, wasn't it? Did my grandson cooperate?" she asked. Brenda chuckled. " Sort of.. Actually we just finished a while ago. I have some of the proofs right here. Actually once he stopped complaing about what he was wearing, I think he might have enjoyed it.." Lila laughed. " That sounds like Jason..And I'd love to see those pictures, dear. Why don't you come over for afternoon tea?"..Brenda paused and then thought about it..Why not?.. " I'd love that.."..she finally answered. " In about an hour or so?..".. " Perfect dear. I'll see you later.."…Lila said .Brenda hung up.. An afternoon with Lila Quartermaine wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, but she was fond of Jason's grandmother..and she sounded so excited about seeing the pictures. And it was a chance to get out of this apartment for awhile.. She sprinted up the stairs..  
  
She arrived at the Quartermaine's a little over an hour later and greeted at the front door by Reginald, who gave her a relieved smile when he opened the door. "Thank goodness.. Suffice to say, Mrs. Q is anxious to see you.."…Brenda laughed and he stepped aside to let her in. "Sorry..this whole bodyguard thing throws my timing off..And you know I was never good about being on time.."..He grinned.. " I remember.She's in the living room..I'll tell cook to push the tea.."…Brenda smiled.. "Thanks…"…She walked into the living room.. " Brenda dear!.."…Lila called out. Brenda walked over and gave her a quick hug.. "Oh, let me look at you,dear.."…Lila said when Brenda drew herself upright again.. " I must say marriage agrees with you…Do sit down.."…Brenda moved towards the sofa and sat down… " And how are you finding married life?"…Lila asked. Reginald appeared pushing the silver tea cart and Brenda smiled as he served them..She waited until he was gone to answer..  
  
"Well, I'd say it's been an adjustment for both of us…We're both pretty headstrong people and we're both used to doing exactly as we please…So…"… " So you've had your share of fights already?.. That's understandable dear, especially if you consider the fringe benefits involved..".. Lila smiled and picked up her tea cup… " Fringe benefits?"…Brenda asked..   
  
" Yes dear, the making up after a fight was always my favorite part of being a newlywed…"…Brenda smiled… " Ah yes..Well…"…. She set down her cup…. " Oh dear..Don't tell me there's a problem in that area?. I find that hard to believe…"….Lila said.. Brenda played with her napkin nervously for a moment…. " Not a problem, exactly."…she explained.. " Er..well…this is embarrassing…Let's just say there's no problem in that area whatsoever and leave it at that. I think we're just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that we each now have someone else to answer to…"…Lila nodded… " You've both been on your own for a long time. Far too long, I think..Heavens, when I think about my grandson living in that big, empty apartment all by himself it makes me so sad. I'm so glad he has you there to help make it a home.."..Brenda smiled.. " It's funny you mentioned that. Can I confess something to you?"…she asked.   
  
Lila nodded and Brenda continued.. " Well, at first I did it to try and make myself comfortable..That place can be awfully boring and cold..and of course, the added bonus was the more I pushed him, the more he argued…it's fun pushing his buttons sometimes… ".. Lila chuckled… " Of course. Edward is exactly the same way.. But you said at first?" she asked. Brenda nodded.. " Yes..Well..the more I pushed, the more he seemed NOT to want to argue…So it sort of killed the fun part a little…He was being way too cooperative about everything…Do you understand what I mean?"..Brenda asked. Lila nodded and Brenda continued.. " But then it sort of hit me.. He stopped arguing because he wanted to make me happy….Or shut me up…"….Lila laughed… " Oh I think it's probably more the first reason than the second one…."…she said. Brenda raised an eyebrow… " You think?"…she asked. Lila nodded.. " I do…Jason's been alone for a very long time..And of course having a wife is a big adjustment. Just as having a husband is a big adjustment for you. But it seems to me that he may be cooperating for a very simple reason.. He likes it…"….she smiled..  
  
Brenda laughed… " Maybe…You think so?"…she asked.. Lila took her hand.. "Can I confess something to you?"..she asked. Brenda nodded.. " Very well then. I had a visit from my grandson the other day, did you know that?" she asked. Brenda raised both eyebrows. " Really?"..she asked. Jason hadn't said a word about visiting his grandmother .. Lila nodded.. " I did..He said he needed to get out of the house because it was full of moving men and boxes. He mentioned something about dead flowers in a bowl..Does that make any sense to you?"…Brenda smiled.. " Um yes.."…she answered. Lila smiled.. " I figured it would. He was quite upset about it at first…He said he did not want flowers in his bathroom under any circumstances. And then the strangest thing happened. He started to laugh..Now, I don't think I've seen my grandson laugh that hard in years…if ever..Not since the accident.." She smiled at Brenda… " and then he said something very telling..He told me that even though he was quite unhappy about the flowers..if you really insisted on keeping them he wouldn't object…"….Brenda sat back against the sofa. So that's why the potpourri had magically disappeared from her bathroom and reappeared just as magically in his again… " Dear, let me tell you something."….Lila reached for her hand… " I know this marriage may not have started under the most ideal of circumstances"..Brenda opened her mouth to object… " And before you disagree with me…Let me just say this. You two have seen fit to put yourselves together..for whatever reason.. I see the change in my grandson since then and it's remarkable…And you look quite contented as well ..dare I say happy?.."…she smiled. " So why not make the best of the situation? Why not try and make each other happy?"..she asked..   
  
" Lila…"…Brenda began.. Lila laughed.. " You don't really think I bought that story you told the family, do you dear?. About you and Jason and the romantic wedding in Las Vegas?…"..she asked. Brenda's face fell.. "Don't look so upset dear, I certainly wasn't.. The mere fact that you two went through with it speaks volumes to me. Especially since neither of you have ever been married before. I see so much potential for you two…especially if you don't let the past stand in the way..Marriages have been built and thrived on much less than you two already have together.."… She patted Brenda's hand… " All I'm saying is that you two have something together..I saw it in my grandson's eyes..and as much as you try to hide it, I can see it in your eyes,too.. Why not see what it is?"..she asked..   
  
Lila stopped speaking.. " I can see I've overwhelmed you a bit..And I'm sorry. But at least promise me you'll consider what I'm saying?"..she asked. Brenda smiled.. " I already have…I just don't want to set myself up for a huge fall…or Jason, for that matter…"…she said.. "Because of your illness?" Lila asked.. Brenda smiled.. " Yes.."…Lila shook her head… " I don't think that's a good enough excuse, dear. You're not sick now, are you?." Brenda shook her head and Lila continued… " So why not make that house a home?..Why not make yourself and my grandson as happy as you both can be?…"….Brenda's eyes narrowed… " And you think that's what Jason wants?" she asked. Lila smiled.. " I'd say that's a very good guess, my dear. Call it a grandmother's instincts…"…she said… She picked up her tea cup… " And now that I've given you my opinion, I'd like to see those pictures if you don't mind?"..she smiled. Brenda laughed and picked up her purse..She handed Lila the proofs and pondered the older woman's words as she watched her go through the pictures…Maybe there was something to what she said… 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
It was early evening when Brenda returned to the penthouse.. It was empty and quiet, no sign of Jason.. She sat down on the sofa and tossed her purse onto the coffee table tiredly… This day had been exhausting in more ways than one and she almost too tired to walk up the stairs and head for bed. She was psyching herself up for the trip when Marco stuck his head inside the door… "Package for you, Mrs. M."…he said. Brenda picked up her head. " Okay.." she picked herself up off the sofa… " Did you check it out?"…she asked. Marco grinned… " Of course….and if I could say something?" he asked. Brenda nodded.. " Congratulations…"…he said and handed her the package… Brenda gave him a confused look… "Thanks…"…she said and took the package.. Marco closed the door. Now that was strange… Marco had already congratulated her on their marriage right after it happened… She shrugged and set down the box…It was wrapped in plain brown paper and she lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper. She pulled out an expensive looking silver baby cup and spoon.. Inside the cup was a silver rattle…Her heart was racing and her eyes blurry by the time she finished searching the box for some kind of card… She found only a small one with a simple message ..the single letter A. She knew what it meant immediately…it meant that Luis was watching her from wherever he was out there..It also explained Marco's congratulations message..She put the items back in the box and quickly shoved the lid back on…  
  
She walked over to the door… " Marco?"…she stuck her head outside… "Yes?"..he answered. " Who delivered that package?" she asked. Marco shrugged.. "The regular UPS guy…is there a problem?"..he asked. She smiled.. " No..no problem..Do you know where Jason is?"..she asked. " Um..at his last check in he was headed for Kelly's….do you need him?.."…he asked.. She nodded… " Um…yes, actually I do…Could you have the car brought around?.."…she asked.. He nodded.. "Of course.."….He picked up the phone on the table….Brenda walked back inside and grabbed the box and her purse before heading for the elevator…  
  
The car pulled up in front of Kelly's a few minutes later and Brenda emerged carrying the box in her hands… She paused at the front door when she saw the back of Jason's head. Sitting across from him wearing a dazzled smile and starry eyes…Courtney…She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door.. Courtney spotted her immediately..She could tell by the guilty look on her face and the red blush that stained her cheeks…Brenda crossed the room towards the table… " Hi Brenda….".Courtney said a little too brightly.. " How are you feeling?"..she asked.. Jason turned around at the mention of Brenda's name… "Jason and I were talking…Can I get you something?"..she asked.. Brenda shook her head… " No, thanks.. I promise I'll make it quick…"..she said.. " Just give me a couple of minutes?"…she asked.. Courtney nodded and stood up… "Sure….I guess I'll see you around…Jason..I'll be in back if you need anything…"…she walked away from the table…  
  
"What's up?"..Jason stood up .. Brenda smirked… " Obviously, I could ask you the same thing, but I won't…I just wanted to let you know that this came a little while ago.."..She handed him the box… " I thought you should see it…I'm not sure what to do about it.."…she said.. He opened the box and pulled out the contents.. She handed him the small white card she'd found inside and his jaw tightened… " You know what this means, don't you?"..he asked in a low voice…Brenda nodded.. " Alcazar.."…she said in a quiet voice. "Sit.."..he instructed… He held out the chair for her.. She did so and he followed.. " So we both know what this means, don't we?"…he asked.. She nodded.. "It means we have to go ahead with this baby thing..Because of me and my big mouth…"..she said.. He smirked… " Yes..and notice I didn't mention it? You did.."…he said.. She narrowed her eyes… " I could say something about finding you with your one woman fan club but I didn't did I?"……Jason rolled his eyes.. " I was down at the docks and wanted coffee…and why am I explaining this to you?"…he rubbed his forehead… " But you're right.. We do have to go ahead with this…Sorry.."…he said. Brenda shrugged.. " It's okay.. I just hope I can pull it off…at least until Alcazar is under control again… I know it's just a matter of time before he does something else…and gets caught.."…She paused for a moment… "And I have a feeling this will make your family very happy, especially your grandmother…I went to see her today, by the way.."…she said. Jason looked surprised… " That's nice, I guess..What did she say?"..he asked.. Brenda laughed at his nervous expression and decided not to share the news about his visit with his grandmother… " Not much..Just that she was onto us.. and that she didn't tell anyone about it.."…He grimaced… "She told you that?"…he asked. She nodded.. " Yes…so tell me how we're going to convince her that I'm pregnant?"..she asked..   
  
A loud crash made both of them jump…Courtney was standing next to their table with a now empty tray in her hands.. a pile of broken dishes at her feet… "Everything okay?"..Brenda asked her.. Courtney's face turned bright red..and she knelt down.. " Oh sure..fine…Did I just hear you correctly?"…she asked… Brenda gave her an innocent smile.. " I don't know, what exactly did you hear?".. Jason got up to help her pick up the broken dishes… " You're pregnant?"…Courtney asked quietly… Jason dropped the last piece onto the tray.. " Yes..she is.."…he said.. " Is there a reason you're so interested?" he asked. Courtney stood up… " I don't know…We're friends…At least I thought we were…and I thought that…"… " You thought what?"..he asked.. She saw the box and it's contents on the table and her face turned even redder… " Nothing I guess…congratulations…"…she said.. She walked quickly into the kitchen…  
  
"Sorry about that.."..Brenda said when she was gone… Jason shook his head.. "For what?..I told you…Courtney's my brother's wife…and someone I helped out…that's it…"…he said.. "And before you say anything about the rest of my life after…well…I already explained that, too. And we did agree to go ahead with this, didn't we?"…he asked.. She nodded… " We did…"..she agreed.. He put the things back in the box and closed the lid… " You look tired…How about we go home?"…he asked.. Brenda smiled.. Home…she'd been thinking a lot about that word and it's meaning lately… She nodded.. " okay..and maybe on the way you can tell me what we're going to say to your grandmother?"…she asked. He stood up and grabbed the box… He waited until she stood up and put his hand at the small of her back… " I have a feeling she's not going to worry about the reasons…."….he said. Brenda laughed… " I think you're right…I just hope we can convince her…"..she said as they headed for the car..  
  
Marco was still in place in the hallway when they returned to the penthouse… " Everything okay?". Jason asked him. Marco nodded… " Just fine..nice and quiet…Congratulations, Mr. M…great news.."…he said.. he pointed to the box… Jason nodded.. " Oh, right..Thanks..We're excited about it…"…he said.. "But do me a favor and keep it to yourself?..At least until we.."… Marco nodded.. "Absolutely…"…he said…Jason smiled.. "Thanks…have a good night.."…he said.. He opened the door and let them inside.. He put down the box and watched her move towards the stairs.. "Going to bed?" he asked. She nodded.. " yes..I'm really tired…and I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day…".She paused on the stairs. " Thanks for what you did at Kelly's….I know it must have hurt you to do that…and once again, it's thanks to me.."…she said. He smiled.. " It didn't hurt as much as you think…but it's okay…good night.."…he said.. " 'nite.."…she said and retreated up the stairs… Jason took off his jacket and tossed it onto the sofa… He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly…They'd decided to go ahead and make their announcement to the Quartermaine's tomorrow….He was exhausted just thinking about it….But that note from Alcazar had definitely been a warning..he was watching their every move….And he was serious when he'd told her he take care of her…even if things were back to square one again…Funny, that night had torn them apart at first, had them at each other's throats.. But since they'd gotten back things had changed..Either both of them were mellowing, or they were both growing more tolerant of each other…Either way it was nice…the place felt less empty and cold..more like a home…He shut off the lights and climbed the stairs…  
. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
" So give it to me again.."…he said . She rolled her eyes… " How many times is this?..Ten? Whatever.."..she waved her hand.. " Okay fine..We lost control at the safehouse…Or rather, you did…Two intense people in an exciting situation…sparks flew…things happened…"…Jason grimaced… " Is that more of that bad romance stuff?". He asked.. She laughed.. " Oh, that happens all the time in those books..The bodyguard always, always falls for the beautiful goddess he's assigned to…"…she said. Jason laughed.. "Goddess?…Ego much?".. he asked.. Brenda smirked.. " Are we clear on the story then?. We decided to elope to spare the family any embarrassment.. And you did it for me, not them…Makes sense, no?"…she asked.. Jason shrugged.. "As much sense as anything else lately..none…"..he agreed.. "Good…"..she patted his leg.. "So now go and get dressed.. I laid out your clothes on your bed.."..she said..   
  
Jason paused.. " You laid out my clothes? What am I , five?"..he asked. She rolled her eyes.. "Will you stop? I went shopping this morning and bought you something suitable…and no, it's not a tux. And no, there's no tie…So stop arguing and go change…"..she said. He groaned.. " God, why do I think this is going to be a nightmare?"..he asked… She shrugged.. " Probably because it will be…You let your family get to you too much…Let them rant all they want….and then do what you want…"…she said. He smiled.. " I always do…"..he said. She laughed.. "So what's the problem, then?…I'll make sure and stop you if you get carried away…I can pull on my ear or something like Carol Burnett..Hey..that's good…Like this.."..she tugged at her earlobe..   
  
" That's not too conspicuous or anything.."…he said sarcastically…. She laughed.. " I'll be discreet…go get dressed.."..she instructed.. He noticed that she was still wearing a tank top and sweat pants… "So what about you?" he asked.. " I'll be right behind you…"..she assured him.. " I fully expected an argument from you so I figured I'd let you go first.."…He grinned.. "Disappointed?"…he asked. She shook her head . " No,You've been way nicer to me than I ever deserved…Considering this whole thing is my fault in the first place.."..she said.. " So I guess that means you're going to start listening to me?"..he asked. She lowered her gaze… " I think not…Well, maybe sometimes…but not all the time.."…she got up off the sofa.. " Since you've decided not to give me a hard time, I guess I'll go get dressed..". She paused on the stairs.. " Don't make me come down here…"..she warned him… She laughed when he smirked at her and she walked up the rest of the stairs.. He followed right behind her…   
  
" I hate the neck on this thing.."..Jason complained two hours later when they were standing on the Quartermaine's doorstep… Brenda turned and raised an eyebrow… " Maybe if you'd stop pulling at it you wouldn't…It looks fine…Actually, it looks great…"…she said.. " Stop pulling at it.."…she insisted and grabbed his hand just in time for the door to swing open. " I don't think choking him will work dear…Have you considered a rope?"…Edward asked calmly when she saw her hand at his neck.. Jason glared at him and Brenda laughed.. "Don't be silly Edward….I would never do that to Jason…"…She grabbed his hand and lowered it to his side while still keeping it in her grasp. " Besides, rope takes too long.. Lead pipe across the back of the head is the way to go.."…she leaned in and whispered. She glanced at Jason and winked. " Or else I could always poison his coffee?"…she asked. Edward chuckled heartily… " You are a pistol, young lady…come in…you too, Jason.."…he urged…He helped Brenda take off her coat.. "It's Reginald's night off, and I'm sure he'll be sorry he missed you…."…Jason held out his coat but Edward ignored him.. Brenda glared at him when he moved towards the old man and grabbed the coat.. "Edward…"…she said and held it out.. " Oh..yes…"…He took it and tossed it onto a chair nearby…He linked his arm through Brenda's.. " The whole family is waiting inside,dear. Except Ned, and he sends his apologies And AJ and that tramp wife of his..…"…Jason threw up his hands and followed them inside…  
  
" Oh, there she is!.."…Lila exclaimed.. " And Jason! How good to see you!"…Edward was right, the entire family was gathered in the living room. Alan rose to his feet when Brenda walked in.. " You look lovely as usual.."…he leaned over and kissed her cheek… He glanced over her shoulder at Jason… " Nice to see you, son.."…he said.. Monica joined her husband… " Yes, Brenda.. You do look lovely..and are you responsible for the sweater?"..she whispered… Brenda smiled.. "Yes…He gave me a bit of a hard time at first…but he finally caved.. And doesn't he look handsome in it?"…She reached out her hand to Jason, who hesitated for a moment and then took it and stepped up beside her.. "Yes..he does…"..Monica smiled.. " I was just thanking Brenda for finally getting you into some new clothes.."..she said.. " Don't get too used to it.."..Jason snapped.. Brenda turned her head and reached for her ear..she tugged at it gently..and then turned back to her in laws.. "Sorry…my earring came loose…"..she said quickly…  
  
"Why don't we all sit down?…Can I get either of you a drink?"..Brenda smiled.. " nothing for me, thanks…Jason?"..she slipped her arm through his as they sat on the sofa. " No..thanks.."..he said flatly… " Well then..Let's get down to business…Why the hell are you here?"Edward asked.. "EDWARD!"….Lila, Monica and Alan yelled simultaneously..Brenda nudged Jason in the ribs and laughed.. She tightened her grip around his arm.. " Is that nice, Edward? Aren't you happy to see us at all?"..she asked. Edward smiled at her . "You? Always. My hoodlum grandson?…I'll get back to you on that one..".. Jason started to get up from the sofa and she pulled his arm.. " Jason…"..she said and shook her head.. He sat down again but continued to glare angrily at Edward..   
  
"I guess that we should make this quick then. Because if Jason isn't welcome here than I'm certainly not going to stay…."…Brenda said sweetly… "Ignore Edward, Brenda..I have for years.."..Monica snapped… " Lila said you had something to tell us…."…she said.. Brenda smiled.. " Yes, we do…"…she said… She studied the curious faces around her and the dubious glare of Edward and suddenly her stomach tightened…and she found her voice faltering.. " Well..I hope that you'll all…"..she began….Jason noticed her lack of composure and the tight grip she had on his arm… " Brenda's pregnant…"….he said suddenly… " And she thought you'd be as happy about it as we are.."….She glanced up at him gratefully and he smiled at her.. She leaned her head against his shoulder..  
  
" Oh my word, you poor thing!"…Edward exclaimed.. " Is that why you felt compelled to marry him? A shotgun wedding?".. He made a loud tsking sound and shook his head.. "Edward, shut up!"…Lila cried.. " And if you can't be happy about news like this, there is more wrong with you than I ever expected!"… She shook her head and turned her attention to Brenda.. " That's the best news I've heard in years, darlings"… "Er..forgive me for asking…but when did this happen? And is that why the two of you got married?"…Monica asked.. " No.." Jason answered quickly… " I mean..that was part of it..Brenda didn't want any of you to be embarrassed….I didn't care…"…he said.. "That sounds about right.."..Edward snapped… " Shut up Father..". Alan snapped right back.. " This is wonderful news, but you have to understand..We're all a little surprised…"…he said.. " Not half as surprised as we were.."..Brenda said quickly… "But I guess the secret's out now..And I wish you could just be happy for us, Edward.".   
  
" Oh I'm happy for you dear..I just suppose that there's little hope of us ever seeing this great grandchild of ours?"…he asked. " Just like Michael?"… Brenda didn't answer..She certainly didn't want to in the middle of the Michael mess again… " Whatever Brenda wants is all right with me.."..Jason answered… Brenda looked up at him… " Well…I'd like it if our child could know your family.. Considering how little family I have left…"….Jason smiled at her… " If that's what you want…"..he said… He looked at his grandfather and his smile faded.. "There's your answer..but I'll still be watching you, old man.."…he said.. Edward's glare turned into a happy grin… " Ooh…I knew this girl would mean good news for this family.. So the two of you are definitely staying for dinner!"…he rubbed his hands together… " Ah..no.."…Brenda said quickly… "I'm sorry, and we'll definitely do it another time. But Jason promised me that we could spend tonight alone together..I hope you all understand?"..she asked.   
  
" Of course we do…"..Lila said quickly.. "And we're so happy that you decided to share the news with us in person…This is wonderful"..she said.. " I need a drink.."..Edward snapped and walked over to the bar.. Brenda stood up and Jason followed suit… " Come here, dear.." Lila urged.. Brenda slipped her arm from Jason's and walked towards Lila.. She beckoned her closer with her finger… "So I suppose the little talk we had the other day was just you humoring an old lady and her ramblings?"..she whispered.. Brenda smiled.. " I didn't want to tell you until we were ready….I hope you understand, Lila"…Brenda said … " Understand? Of course, dear..Completely.. Now you two run along and have a lovely evening.. And pay no attention to Edward, I rarely do…You just continue to love and care for my grandson…and take care of yourself…"….Brenda leaned over and kissed her cheek… "Thank you…"..she said quietly… " Jason, come here"…Lila held out her hand… Jason walked over and took it… " You do whatever you have to make this woman happy….understood?"…she asked. He smiled… " I'll do my best…"..he kissed her cheek… "That's lovely… Now go before Edward starts another round of questions.."..she said.. " Escape while you can.."…  
  
Jason grabbed Brenda's hand… "Good night.."…he said quickly.. They walked to the hallway and grabbed their coats and were out the front door before anyone else could utter a word… Brenda leaned on the closed door once they were outside… "Well, that went swimmingly, don't you think?..Thanks for the save in there…My mind just sort of froze over.."..she said… He smirked… " How come that never happens when we're arguing?"..he asked.. She laughed and he tugged at her hand… " Let's get the hell out of here"…he urged and lead her towards the car… 


	29. Chapte 29

Chapter 29  
  
They were back home half and hour later, and Brenda flopped down onto the sofa.. "Thank God that's over.."..she said… " Now all I have to worry about is what size pillow to use…and how I'm going to explain things if Alcazar is still on the loose in nine months…"…..He sat down next to her… "One day at a time, remember?…You still have time before you have to worry about that…."…he said.. She nodded… "Thank goodness…So are you hungry?"…she asked.. " I guess…" He said as he shrugged and pulled at the neck of his sweater… " Stop that.."..she slapped at his hand…He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away… " Make me.."…he grinned.. She raised her trademark eyebrow… " You would give a pregnant woman a hard time?"…she asked… He shrugged… " Maybe …especially if she's not really pregnant… I repeat.. Make me.."…he said..He held her hand up near his face…  
  
Her next reaction was to burst into sudden tears…" Hey…wait a second…I was teasing…"..he explained and released her hand. She wiped her eyes and then shoved his chest hard with both hands and he fell backwards… She straddled his lap triumphantly… "That was too easy…You're slipping"..she grinned at him… " Um…yeah, well.. Could you get up?"..he asked. The fact that she was sitting on his lap had an immediate effect on him, and it was slightly embarrassing.. She looked at him carefully… " You're giving up that easily?" she asked. He sat up from his waist… " Did I just ask you to get off me?"..he snapped.. She felt the reason for his red face between her thighs…and climbed off his lap… "Sorry"..she said..   
  
" I'll go see about some dinner"..she said. She got off the sofa and walked towards the kitchen.. " You don't have to, you know. I can call up and order a pizza or something.."…he said. Brenda paused with her hand on the door.. " Would you rather do that?"..she asked. He shrugged… " If it's easier on you, yeah…"..Brenda smiled… " I'd like to make you dinner…if you think you can wait?"..she asked. He smiled back.. " Sure.."…he said.. She stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.. Jason waited about a minute before he got up to go after her…She was already elbow deep in the refrigerator pulling out things when he walked in. She peered around the door… " You want anything special?" she asked. He shook his head… " No…anything is fine…"…he assured her..He sat down at the counter to watch her.. " If you're going to sit there and stare at me you're going to help.."..she said.. She stuck her head out again.. " Is that a problem?".she asked.. He pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and held up his hands… " Nope. Feel free to order me around.."…he said.  
  
She laughed and handed him a head of lettuce… "Start with this.."..she said. She set a bowl down in front of him. " Can I ask you something?"..he said.. She nodded… He hesitated for a moment before speaking… " Are you happy?" he asked. He examined her face carefully… " I mean..I know you're not as happy as you would be married to Jax…or even Sonny…but considering the circumstances and everything….Are you?". He asked. She sat down on the stool next to him.. " It's funny you should mention that…"..she said.. " I've been thinking about stuff like that a lot lately…about home and happiness and what it all means…"..She looked up at him.. " You're just about the best friend I have…I don't think anyone else would do what you've done for me…"..she smiled… " And while we were away from this place, I missed it…and everyday I spend here it feels more like home…I'm comfortable here, safe…and I like being with you…so I guess if that's what makes a person happy….I am…"….she searched his face.. " But that's not the answer you were looking for, is it?"..she asked.. He shrugged… " It's better than I expected, actually…"…he said..   
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed… " I'm really confused about a lot of things. But the one thing I don't want to do is hurt your feelings..No matter how badly I tease you, you know that, right?"..she asked.. He nodded.. "So can't we just continue the way we are right now?…Like best friends?"..she asked. He nodded again… "Sure we can.. I was just wondering.."..he said.. She heard the defeated tone in his voice and picked her head up… " So what about you?"…she asked… "Are you happy?"..she smiled.. " Or isn't that in the superhero handbook?"…He smirked… " Funny…I don't know…"..he said.. " I guess so…I was never really too clear about what being happy meant, anyway…". He tore the lettuce up slowly… " I mean, I was happy with Robin…until it all fell apart…and then with Carly for a little while…but this.."…he shook his head… " I don't know..Sometimes I feel like slamming my head against a wall…and other times…"…he looked down at her… " Other times I feel like I could pull down the sun and hand it to you…just because you laughed at my lame joke…does that make any sense?"..he asked. She smiled.. " It does…"..she said.. " And I go through the same things, believe it or not..I'm just gunshy….and dying…"…she finished and hopped off the stool  
  
He watched her.. .. " So is that it?..The reason you're confused, I mean?"…he asked. Brenda shrugged… " I guess..and it's all the more reason for us to just stay friends…"She glanced at him briefly before turning towards the refrigerator again…Jason slid off the stool… " So let me get this straight.."…He began. " You're happy with me..and I'm happy with you..we had unbelievable sex…we make each other laugh.Does that about cover it?" he asked.. She smirked.. " Well, not all of it..but I guess that's a condensed version….What are you getting at?"…she asked.. He took the package of broccoli out of her hands and set it down on the counter before he put his hands on her face and tilted it towards his… " Just this.."…He kissed her very softly, more tenderly than he ever had before…fighting with himself not to push it any further before he pulled away… " I just want you to think about it, that's all.. No pressure…and whatever you decide I'll still keep my end of the bargain…"..he stroked her cheeks very gently with his thumbs before releasing her face. "And now I guess you want me to leave.."…he said..   
  
" Did I say that?".she asked. She turned her face up to his and wrapped her arms around his waist… " I just don't want to mess anything up….I feel like the whole world could come crashing down around our shoulders any second…."…she leaned her head against his chest… " I'd just like to keep things as they are…"..she said.. " We can still make this place a home…and make each other happy…" He touched the back of her hair briefly.. " We can do that.." he said.. " Or at least, we can try.."…he finished. She pulled back to look at him… " That works for me.. Thanks for being a superhero, again…"..she said..She released him from her grasp and turned back to the refrigerator.   
  
He moved back to the stool and watched her out of the corner of his eye.. She was scared of him..absolutely petrified of letting herself be happy…and he couldn't say he blamed her. She had so much to deal with as it was…the top of the list being that damned illness…So he'd do as she asked and back off…at least for now. But no one said it was going to be easy… 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Two weeks later life had fallen into a routine..They laughed together, teased each other, and Brenda had actually managed to make the penthouse a liveable place.. But as each day ended, they still went their separate ways.. And Jason was getting more and more depressed about it….   
  
He came downstairs one morning and found her in front of the fireplace… " I have a meeting.."…he said… She turned her head… " Okay..but come over here for a second first.."..she waved her hand… She pointed to the mantel as he joined her.. " How does it look?"…she asked.. He picked up the ornate frame and looked at the picture. " I thought that one was the most appropriate for the mantle.."….she remarked.. The picture was one of the posed ones Pedro had taken…It was stiff and formal looking…He shrugged.. "Whatever you like"..he said… " And whatever I like just to blow me off?"..she asked.. He rolled his eyes.. " No…but if that's the one you want, it's fine.."..he said… She put her hand on her hip.. "You could help, you know. You barely looked at any of the pictures…"….she said.. He sighed and held out his hand.. "Fine..give them to me…"…he said in a resigned voice.. She handed him a stack… and he flipped through them. " Nope….hate it…definitely not…burn this one..".. he handed it to her… " bad…awful…."…he stopped his flipping for a minute when he came upon one of the candid black and white shots … They were both laughing and he had his tie half off…she had her head against his shoulder… "This one.."…he handed it to her… She looked at it…and then nodded.. " You're right…this one is much better…Thanks.."..she said.. She slipped it inside the frame after removing the original.. " I'll send the first one to your folks…"..she said definitively… He shrugged.. "Whatever…You need me for anything else?"..he asked..She shook her head… " No..go ahead to your meeting.."…she said.. He walked across the room to the door… "Are you.."…she began… He stopped… " Am I what?"..he asked.. She shook her head.. "Never mind….whenever you get home, you get home…."…she said… " I just worry about you sometimes.. You look so tired lately…"..she said.. He shrugged.. " I guess I haven't been sleeping that well… Maybe it's the mattress.."…he smirked.. She laughed.. " Probably.."…she agreed. He waved his hand.. " I'll see you later.."…he said and left..  
  
Brenda set the picture back on the mantle. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. This one was much better, more natural..And they actually looked happy instead of bored stiff.. She sat down on the sofa. Things had been going really smooth lately…a bit too smooth for her taste..Jason was so damned agreeable lately…settling things with a 'whatever' or 'I don't care'…She shouldn't be upset about it, she had no right. She knew he wanted more, or at least that's what she thought he wanted.. but lately it had been really difficult to tell….And in spite of herself, it bothered her.. She sat down on the sofa and held her head.. no wonder he was so agreeable lately, she was driving herself crazy with all this swinging back and forth..He must be going nuts as well….She raised her head and looked at the picture on the mantelpiece again… A casual observer would think they were any ordinary married couple…they looked easy and natural together…comfortable…But lately, comfortable wasn't nearly enough..She missed the conflict..the arguments, hell she even missed the yelling…If nothing else it made her feel alive…and the little voice at the back of her mind told her that wasn't the only reason she missed it… This was such a mess…she was married to a man she supposedly didn't care about, pretending to be pregnant…pretending everything was fine…Well everything was not fine..she was lonely and afraid…and sometimes late at night she positively ached for him…And in spite of her best efforts she'd grown way more than attached to him…She'd fallen like a ton of bricks….  
  
All at once it became important to talk to him…See him and explain things…But he'd mentioned last night that the meeting would have him tied up for most of the day….But tonight could be a different story…If she'd just let herself do it, release the fear she'd been feeling since this whole thing began…she smiled to herself….admitting it to herself was the first step.. Now all she had to do was admit it to him, too. She walked over to the door… " Marco?"…she stuck her head out.. He looked up.. " Mrs. M?"…he answered… " Any idea when my husband will be home tonight?"..she asked.. He shrugged.. " No idea..the meeting's in Syracuse….so with the travel time back and forth…Could be pretty late…Want me to keep you updated?"…Brenda smiled… " That would be perfect, Marco…thanks.."….Marco grinned… " You planning something, Mrs M?"…he asked.. She winked… "Always.."….and closed the door. She leaned against it and grinned… Jason wouldn't know quite what hit him when he got home tonight.. She sprinted up the stairs two at a time… 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
At ten minutes to ten that night, Brenda was still waiting. She'd jumped around emotionally all day…going from sheer panic to complete excitement… and now she was just depressed…Marco said the meeting had finished hours ago…and he'd checked in to say he was going to get some dinner…but he did not say where…and since then there had been no word from him at all…  
  
She got up and paced back and forth in front of the sofa… There was no doubt that she needed to make the first move..He'd already tried and she'd brushed him off. She knew him well enough by now to know that he wouldn't try it again..Not unless she started it….Well she was perfectly willing to start it…He just didn't know that yet. She walked over to the door and stuck her head out.. "Anything?"…she asked Marco..Marco was on the phone and he held up one hand… "Right…for about an hour, you say?..okay Mr. M…no problem"…he clicked the phone shut… "He's at Kelly's…"…he said.. Brenda raised an eyebrow… Kelly's….Which could only mean one thing…He was thinking about Courtney again….damn it… "Thanks"…she said to Marco and closed the door…  
  
She pondered her situation for a moment…She could be safe and just let whatever happened happen…Let him sniff around Courtney and see what might develop…Or she could take matters into her own hands the way a real wife would…She decided she liked the second option much better than the first… She glanced around the place.. Everything she'd set up was still in place… She opened the closet and reached inside for her coat. She belted it tightly around her waist and opened the door… " Marco? Can you have the car brought around?.."..she asked. Marco nodded.. "Sure.."…he said. She smiled.. "good..I suddenly got a tremendous craving for some Kelly's chili..And you know how us pregnant women are about our cravings.. I just have to have some!"…He grinned.. " I could get someone to pick it up for you, Mrs. M.."..he suggested . She shook her head.. " No…I feel like a little air, anyway…"…Marco shrugged and picked up the phone… " No problem…."…Brenda pushed the button for the elevator.. " Thanks, Marco…."…she said as she stepped inside….she smiled as the doors closed..   
  
  
Jason held out his empty cup and Courtney smiled as she poured him more coffee… " So I was really excited about it at first, you know?"..she asked. She set down the pot and smiled coyly at Jason.. "But then I started thinking about all the things I would miss if we moved to NY…all the people I've come to depend on…"..he nodded absently and wondered why he'd decided to come here… The last thing he wanted to do was encourage Courtney's crush on him…But he couldn't seem to help himself.. He was lonely, in spite of the fun times he had with Brenda.. the laughs and teasing only went so far…And she was so close and still a million miles away…and he had to play the happy, contented husband and father to be…It started to wear on him sometimes….Maybe that's what drew him here…he came for the comfort of Courtney's unabashed admiration..   
  
" So how's Brenda?"…she asked innocently.. Jason forced a smile.. "She's good.."…he answered.. Courtney smiled.. " No morning sickness? No tantrums?…I'm surprised..".. she remarked.. Jason raised an eyebrow… and Courtney quickly retreated… " I didn't mean that…I mean, Brenda seems you know…."..she fumbled for an appropriate word. " High spirited?" he suggested… She smiled.. " I was going to say bitchy…"…she answered sweetly… " And I guess that's the reason you keep hanging around here, right?"…She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled more broadly…. " It can't be easy living with someone like that..She's used to having the attention of every man in the room on her all the time, right? Like all models?.."..Jason didn't answer and she patted his hand… " You're too good and kind to say it out loud…But maybe you're realizing that you made a big mistake?"…she volunteered…  
  
Jason's back was to the door when Brenda approached it.. She saw what she'd expected to see, Courtney hanging on his every word… She opened the door and slipped inside while Courtney's attention was still on Jason… " I realized that I made a mistake marrying AJ…"..Courtney blurted out… " I shouldn't have rushed into something like that so quickly… and it's okay to admit it, Jason…You can tell me, I won't say anything…"….She smiled and caressed his hand. " This can't be easy on you..Having a wife you don't love and now she's pregnant?…And I'm sure she's even more impossible to live with now than she was before….I can help you Jason…let me…You helped me so much…"…she whispered… She spied dark hair just beyond Jason's shoulder and was caught off guard momentarily….she saw the anger on Brenda's face.. and decided to continue anyway.. " I'm sure she cares about you in some way…And I know our relationship bothers her…but if she's dying anyway, what difference does it make?..You'll be free of her soon….and then.."….Brenda turned and pushed open the door without a backward glance… Jason turned when he heard the door slam…. " Jason.."…Courtney tugged at his hand… and he turned back to pull it away… " I'm sorry.."…she said.. "Did I upset you?"…she asked  
  
" No..I'm sorry.."..he said and shook his head.. " I shouldn't be here..And I shouldn't be leading you on like this…I…"…he searched her face and saw that twinge of a smirk once again… " I'm glad I could help you out..But there's nothing between us..There never was…"…he said.. Courtney's face fell..He rubbed his forehead.. " I'm sorry if you thought that there could be.. I guess that's my fault.."…he said.. " I guess it is.."..she answered… " You kissed me…and you took care of me.. And then when you married someone else I figured it was just to forget about me…".. She reached for his hand again. " And just because you've gotten yourself in over your head…It doesn't mean we can't continue what's between us…as much as you try and deny that it exists…"…He pulled his hand away… " How much more clearly do I have to spell it out?"..he asked angrily… " I'm not interested in you that way…and it's my fault. I came here looking for something I knew I wouldn't find here..There's only one place I can find it…"….She smiled prettily… "At home with your wife?..I don't think so.."..  
  
She turned away to put some dirty dishes into a bin.. " She was just here, by the way…"..she said casually…He grabbed her arm and turned her around… "What?" he asked.. She glanced at him over her shoulder.. " Your wife…she was just here..She saw us talking and left. I guess she sees what you're still trying to deny…"…Jason rolled his eyes… " She was here and didn't say anything? Why should I believe you?"…he asked angrily. She shrugged.. "Don't…Check with her yourself..If you can stand to go home, that is.."…she snapped.. He tossed some bills at her… " I think I can manage.."..he answered.. He walked towards the door… " Jason?…."..He stopped with his hand on the door and turned around… She smiled sweetly… "When she throws you out..I'll be here.."…she said sincerely.. Jason rolled his eyes again and left… He could kick himself for coming here again…and Courtney was obviously relishing it… Damn it, he was so stupid sometimes!. And why had Brenda come here?…..He had to find out…He pulled out his cell phone and dialed… " Marco?…It's me…Is the car available?"…he asked..   
"Er..sure Mr. M…I think it just pulled in…By the way, um…Mrs. M was the one who took it out…she just got back…and she wasn't exactly happy..I heard her yelling at herself just now..."…Jason sighed.. "Fine…I'll take a cab home…and don't go inside..just let her do what she wants.. I'll handle it when I get home..".. "Right Mr. M.."….Jason slammed the phone shut…. So that answered his question..she had been here…He hailed a cab at the corner and shook his head. He hoped he made it home before she decided to do anything really stupid, like hurt herself…. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Jason made it home 15 minutes later… The room wasn't dark as he'd expected…In fact, it was quite the opposite…It was softly lit with several candles along the mantelpiece…the room smelled like vanilla…There was a bucket of champagne unattended on the coffee table, with two glasses by it's side… He rubbed his forehead.. Okay what did this mean?….He closed the door.. "BRENDA?"..he called up the stairs…No answer, but that didn't mean she wasn't there..He sprinted up the steps… "BRENDA???"…he called out again..   
  
He walked quickly down the hallway to her closed bedroom door…He rapped on it with his knuckles… " I have the key…"…he said after several tries brought no answer.. He fished inside his pocket and drew it out to open the door.. He'd been right, she was in there, all right… The bed was covered in pieces of clothing..and she was furiously shoving things inside a bag…. "What the hell are you doing?"..he asked and grabbed her arm. She withdrew it from his grasp calmly.. "Packing"…she answered flatly. " I've decided that I can't do this anymore..And that I really don't care if Luis finds me.. I don't have much time left, so what's the big deal?"…she asked… " It's not fair to you,and it's not fair to me, either. I'm sorry for driving you crazy all this time.."..she said. She shoved some more clothing inside the bag and zipped it up. "And you're off the hook as far as our agreement goes… I can hire a nurse when the time comes…"….She picked up the bag..  
  
" Move.."…she said when he stepped in front of her path to the door.. " Nope.."…he shook his head… " Not until you tell me what set this off….And what's up with the little setup downstairs…"…he said.. Brenda shook her head… " Nothing…Just my mistake, that's all…I've made a lot of those lately…"…she said. He took the bag from her hands.. " Maybe you have. Maybe we both have…"…he said. He set the bag down on the floor… " You saw me at Kelly's with Courtney, didn't you?"…he asked. She glared at him … " So?…You're free to do whatever you want, I told you that. I did ask that you be discreet, but I can see that advice flew right out the window…."…she snapped… He smiled… " So why were you looking for me?…"…he asked calmly.. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed… " I wanted to tell you I was leaving.."…she answered quickly… He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed… " Okay.. But that doesn't explain the setup downstairs…."…he said.. She pushed the hair out of her eyes… "That was another mistake…"…she answered angrily….She moved to pick up the bag from the floor and he grabbed her arm… " Hold on a second.. Did you make this mistake before or after you got to Kelly's?" he asked. She pulled her arm free.. "What difference does it make?..A mistake is a mistake…"..she said..   
  
" Not necessarily…"…he answered.. " Answer the question.."…he said. She glared at him… "Fine..I did it before..Satisified?..I'm still leaving.."…she insisted… He shook his head and grabbed the belt of her coat to pull her closer… The belt came loose in her struggle against him and the coat fell open…He got a quick peek at what she wearing underneath it and looked up at her face…She glared again and held the coat closed. " So was that part of the mistake, too?"..he asked .. " Don't you think you should change before you leave?..That is, if I decide to let you. I wouldn't want you catching cold…"…he grinned.. She rolled her eyes… " As if you could stop me…"…she snapped…   
  
" Oh, I could stop you.." he pried her hands loose and yanked the coat off her shoulders before she could stop him.. " You did all of that for me, didn't you?" he asked…She was wearing the most beautiful short silk nightgown he'd ever seen…a soft beige color that set off her olive skin and left little to the imagination…He touched the soft skin at her shoulder… She trembled slightly and shrugged… " It was a mistake.."..He brought his hand to the side of her face…. " You think so?"..he asked in a quiet voice, his eyes very dark.. " yes..I obviously lost my mind for a minute there…but I'm over it now" she said. He continued to touch her face, his fingers moving to her mouth… " Are you?". He asked. She pushed his hand away… " Yes..I'm a bitch, remember? I get over things just like that"..she snapped her fingers.. " I'll just find another man to give me the attention I need…"…He grabbed her around the waist…. " Not in this lifetime…"…he whispered as he pulled her close… " Not while you're my wife…"…he rubbed his cheek against her hair…   
  
" Did you forget that I'm your wife in name only?..And that this is all just pretend?"..she asked.. He noticed that her arms had snaked around his waist and smiled against her hair… " No..I didn't.."..he said.. " You keep telling me that over and over…and then you go and do something like this…."…he kissed the top of her head.. "So you heard what Courtney said, did you?" he asked. " I heard"..she answered… He chuckled.. " I see…But I guess you missed the part where I told her that I was looking for something…Did you?"..he asked.. She didn't answer… " I guess that's a yes… so then you also missed the part about my not being able to find it with her, too?"…he asked.. More silence… " You missed the best part then…"…he said.. She pulled back to look at him.. " I told her that I'd wasted a lot of time looking in the wrong place…and there was only one place I could find it….right here…with you" he said. She closed her eyes… " Don't tell me that just because you want to get laid. Or because you think it's what I want to hear…"…she said…  
  
He smiled… " Is it what you want to hear?"….Because it's the truth. And don't ask me not to want to get laid when you're wearing that outfit…"…he said.. She looked doubtful…and he shook his head… "And don't deny it…getting laid was exactly what you had in mind for tonight…."…he said. She rolled her eyes… " I suppose I can't deny it.."..she pulled away from him… " But there's more to it than that…"..she said.. He walked up behind her.. "And now it's ruined…"…she said… He touched the back of her hair briefly… " Maybe not…"…he said…She turned around and saw him grab his jacket… " I'll just go out and come in again…."…he said as he slipped it on….She laughed.. " You really do want to get laid tonight, don't you?"..she asked.. He shrugged… " Yes…but that's not all of it and you know it….."…He opened the door… " Are you game?".he asked… She shrugged… and then smiled.. "Go, give me five minutes.."..she said..He grinned and closed the door…Brenda shook her head and wondered if she just shouldn't throw on her coat and head for the hills while she had the chance.. No, that wasn't she wanted..and even her bruised ego couldn't disguise that fact… She wanted to be here, with Jason.She fluffed out her hair and checked her reflection in the mirror. She made one small adjustiment before she pulled her on her coat again and belted it around her waist…. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna sit down?"…Marco asked..Jason was pacing back and forth across the hallway.. He shook his head and checked his watch.. 3 and a half minutes….Would it look really bad if he went in now?.Probably…he paced some more… Marco shrugged and went back to his newspaper…   
  
A minute and a half later he grabbed his keys and wondered why his hands were shaking as he fumbled with the lock… He finally got it and opened the door…and Brenda was nowhere in sight… the candles were still lit and in place as was the champagne… but she wasn't there… "BRENDA????"…he yelled up the stairs… "Way to ruin the effect…"…she appeared at the top of the stairs… He smiled.. "Sorry..I thought.."…he shook his head… She walked down the stairs…His face fell when he saw her wearing her coat and she winked… " Hello? Play along.."…she said… He nodded and brightened considerably…. " How was your day?"…he asked.. She smiled and finished descending the stairs… "Fine…"..she said casually… " How about yours?"…she asked. She landed on the step in front of him… He shrugged… "Same old, same old….Any particular reason you're wearing your coat inside?"…he asked.. She raised an eyebrow at him and he held up his hands… "Sorry..I forgot…So, nice coat.."..he remarked..She walked past him slowly… "Thanks…are you hungry?"..she asked…  
  
He shrugged… " I don't know…why?"..he asked.. She smiled… " I just wanted to get that out of the way…You're not really hungry, right?"..she winked at him.. He shook his head and took off his jacket.. " Nope..not a bit.."…he agreed… She walked over to the sofa… "Sit…Is the door locked?"..she asked…He nodded and watched her reach for the champagne…. " Any particular reason you wanted to know?" he asked. She smiled and poured him a glass… " You'll find out…"…she whispered and handed him the glass… She poured one for herself and clinked it against his… " to …us.."…she said.. He smiled and drained his glass.. He set it down on the table… " Fine..what now?"…he asked.. She set down her glass and glared at him…. " Excuse me?"…she asked. He rolled his eyes.. "Don't get all testy with me….I just asked a simple question…"…he said..  
  
" Way to kill the romance…"…she shook her head… " Why did I bother?..Why didn't I just jump you when you came in the door?"…she asked. He shrugged… "That would have worked, too…."…he said.. "ARRRGGHHHH"…Brenda hissed… " What about romance?…What about the smooth lines? The flattery?"…she asked… He smirked… " You told me on the boat they didn't work….remember?"…he asked. She nodded… "But I also remember how that night ended up , so I guess they did work, didn't they?"..she asked.. " So let's go….."…she waved her hand at him…. " Let's hear it.."…she said…She sat back against the sofa and folded her arms expectantly… " Only if you promise not to laugh..I still haven't forgotten about that one, either.."…he said.   
  
She smiled and touched his chest with her palm… " I won't…."..she inched herself closer to him… " I can even start it off if you want…"…she asked..He shrugged… " go ahead…" he said. " I missed touching you…"..she began and she continued to caress his chest through his shirt.. " Sometimes I'd give anything just to hold your hand…"…she said quietly.. He touched her face gently… " All you ever had to do was ask…I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just reach out and grab you…just to have your scent on me again…."….She looked up at him… " My scent?" she asked.. He nodded.. " Yup…remember that shirt I was wearing on the boat?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Well…I haven't washed it since that night….it smells like you…"…she closed her eyes… " Okay that was pretty good…"..she admitted…He smiled and moved his fingers to her earlobe… " Told you I could do it…"…he said… He leaned over and kissed her cheek..  
  
" Oh, the cheek kissing is good, too.."…she said.. " Glad you approve…"…he whispered against her ear… "So tell me something.."…he grabbed her earlobe between his lips briefly and she hissed… " How do you feel about me?"…he asked.. " Um.."…she said and bit her lip when he kissed the spot underneath her ear… " I like you a lot….You're the best friend I…"…she stopped speaking when he bit gently on her neck… "And that's it?…That's all?"…he asked… "Isn't that enough?"…she answered and grabbed onto his shoulders…. " Uh uh…"…he shook his head and pulled back… " I want the whole answer…if it helps I'll go first…"..he offered… " I'm crazy about you…"…he said..He couldn't resist kissing her and it intensified quickly….so that they were both breathless when she pulled back… " And not just as a friend….I'm in love with you…"…he said… " And if I'm reading things right…you feel more for me too….maybe not love,exactly..but that's okay…."…he reasoned…   
  
She didn't answer him. Instead she moved away from him and loosened the belt on her coat…She slid it down over her arms… and the look on his face was worth a thousand words… " Um….what happened to the nightgown?"…he asked in a strangled voice.. She shrugged… " You'd already seen it, so the surprise was ruined.. And I do like to keep the man I love on his toes…"…she said quietly…She let the coat fall onto the sofa and she sat there calmly wearing just a pair of satin panties…Jason tore his eyes off her breasts and back up to her face… "What was that you just said?"…he asked…She smiled.. " you heard me.."…she answered.. He reached for her and pulled her close… " Nope..repeat it..I'm slow, remember?" he asked.. She kissed his cheek and then his temple, holding his face in her hands as she kissed his forehead… his other cheek, his nose… " I said I love you ,too…And I'm as surprised as you are about it…."…she whispered.. Jason closed his eyes and embraced her tightly…. " You're sure about that?" he asked. She pulled back.. "About what? The surprise? Or the love part?"..she asked.. He smirked… " You know what I mean….Are you sure?"…she smiled and reached for his shirt… " Absolutely….."..she yanked it over his head and set about touching him immediately after it was gone… " I tried to stop it…I really did…it makes no sense if you think about it…."…She looked up at him as she moved onto his lap… " It probably shouldn't have happened…but it did…I love you…"...She leaned her cheek against his hair… " And if we could start acting like real newlyweds, I'd really appreciate it…"…she whispered..   
  
He laughed.. " I don't think that will be a problem…Although…"…he said..She pulled away and gave him a confused look.. He laughed again… " I was just thinking….Where do we start?…"….He stood up and wrapped her legs around his, his hands stroking the smooth, soft skin of her back…She wrapped her arms around his neck… "There's the pool table….and maybe the kitchen counter….and that sofa could work…"…he smiled as she kissed his neck… "Bed first…"…she urged flicking her tongue against his ear… He groaned… "Right..bed…Yours or mine?"…he asked as he headed for the stairs…   
  
He felt her grin against his cheek… " First door on the right…"…she instructed… He nodded and opened the door to his bedroom… "Ahh..I see you've already been in here…"…he said.. There were more candles around the room. And the bed was already turned down… She nodded… " Surprised?"…she asked…He smiled.. " By you? Always.."…he answered.. She slid one hand down the front of his jeans… " It's your turn to surprise me now…"…she purred against his ear…She scratched at his skin lightly with her nails and he groaned…   
  
He tossed her onto the bed and she nearly bounced off… "Surprise!"..he said… He reached for the zipper on his jeans and shoved them off… She sat back against the pillows happily…. " Oh poor little Courtney…."…she said as he settled down next to her… "Excuse me?"…he asked as she reached for her..She smiled.. " She'll never know what she missed out on…."…she whispered… "And if she ever tries anything again, she'll be bald…"…He laughed… " that's not nice…."…he said. She shrugged… " She gave up the right to be treated nicely today…and I'm sorry I brought it up…Where we were again?"..she asked..He leaned over and kissed her.. " Just about there, I think…"…he said.. He tugged at her panties with one hand… " And you were about to take these off.."…he said.. He slid them down her legs and she kicked them off.. He ran his hand up her leg to her thigh and the curve of her hip… " I just realized something.."..he said..He leaned over and planted a kiss on her stomach… "What?"..she asked softly.. He picked up his head… " I just realized that we aren't arguing…and I'm still unbelievably turned on…."…she grinned… " I was just thinking the same thing…you know, the arguing is really good….but this is good too…and I am so hot for you right this second that I don't think I can….ohhh….."….she moaned when his mouth landed on her breast.. He pushed her back against the pillows and kissed her breathless… " Oh yes…" she urged him on as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck…she slid her hands underneath the waist band of his briefs and tugged them all the way down his thighs….He kicked them off and resumed his exploration of her neck and shoulders..  
  
She tilted her head back with a smile.. " You forgot something, though…ohhh..right there…"…she hissed… He ran his lips over the same spot again and listened to her sigh… " What's that?"..he asked..teasing her skin with his tongue… " Um…wait a second…."…she paused and he did it again… " What's that?" he repeated… " Ahh…the compliments.."…she hissed and tightened her grip around his waist… " Oh.."…he raised his head from her neck.. " Sorry" he said… he touched her lips with his fingers and she took one finger into her mouth… " You're gorgeous…Spectacular..the sexiest woman I've ever seen…."…he said.. " and you make me nuts, and I like it.."…He pulled his finger out of her mouth and replaced it with his lips.. " So how's that feel?"..he asked and pulled her closer.. " good?". He asked.. She laughed against his mouth… " Absolutely…feel free to continue.."…she whispered and grabbed his hair to kiss him again.. and then it became more frantic, faster.. a tangle of lips and tongues..arms and legs linking together…skin against skin..  
  
" Oh God, Jason…please.."….she moaned when they were locked against each other.. He kissed her thoroughly before settling himself over her on his elbows…She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes as he slid inside her slowly.. She opened them again when he was finished.. She held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and she groaned when he began to move inside her… " harder.."..she whispered against his ear… " Oh God, just like that.."…she whispered and held onto his shoulders . He pulled her upright against him as he sat up..she opened her eyes and ground herself further onto this lap, her body sliding against his slowly… she grinned and practically purred… He slid his hands down her back and clasped her tighter around him as he bucked his hips against her pelvis… He lowered his mouth down to her shoulder… the curve of her neck as his hands traveled over her skin… He thrust inside her harder once, twice, three times…and she screamed her pleasure in return… She bit down on his neck gently…urging him to continue..He raised her head from his shoulder and kissed her deeply…his tongue sliding all the way down her throat…..and that simple gesture was enough to send her screaming into oblivion… the feeling of her tightening around him and her body gliding against his did the same thing for him right afterwards…  
  
They were both sweaty and exhausted when they fell back against the pillows, and both still breathing hard… " Oh my God…"..Brenda finally said after a few minutes… He turned his head towards hers.. "What?"..he asked.. She turned her head as well… " Nothing..except…Wow…If we keep this up, we'll both be dead soon…"…she grinned… He laughed… " Nice way to die, though…"…he said.. She nodded.. " So do I get a cuddle now?..or don't you do that?" she asked.. He raised an eyebrow and then lowered it… " I think I can handle it…"…he said and opened his arms.. She moved inside them quickly… " I like this part…almost as much as the other part…"..she leaned down and kissed his chest… He laughed lightly… " I do love you , though….I hope you realize it…this isn't just about sex…"..he said.. She picked up her head… " I know…I love you too..And it may not be just the sex, but that certainly helps…"….she giggled.. " I'm kidding…"..she leaned over and kissed his lips… " Get some sleep..I'm not through with you yet…"….she put her head down on his chest again…He smirked and closed his eyes.   
  
He woke up later, and had no idea how long he'd been asleep. The room was completely dark, the candles had burnt themselves out… and the spot next to him was empty…and a feeling of panic settled into his stomach and tightened it's hold…He tossed off the covers and fumbled around in the darkness for his jeans…He almost tripped in his haste to pull them on and open the door… "BRENDA!"..he called out once he was in the hallway… " I'm not upstairs….I'm down here!"…she answered in a singsong manner… He grinned with relief and tried not to run down the stairs. The room was completely dark… " Um…okay…give me a hint?…"….he called out… He heard her laughter float throat the darkness.. " Okay…. Just one…It's involves balls…..Is that enough?"…she asked.. He smirked and stepped past the sofa and towards the only source of light in the room…the pool table… She'd moved the candles from the mantelpiece to the window sill next to the table.. She was lying across it, completely naked and wearing a smile…She had the eight ball in one hand and she rolled it across the table idly, her other hand holding up her head.. " You ready to play?"…she asked.. He pulled off his jeans and tossed them aside… " I think so….up there?"..he asked.. She laughed and sat up… " Yes, up here…unless you're afraid?"…she asked.. She rolled the ball against the table slowly….He grinned.. " I don't think so.."…he stepped up to the edge of the table and grabbed the ball from her hands…He rolled it towards the side pocket and watched it sink away… He climbed up onto the table and grabbed her…He nuzzled her neck with his nose… " I just hope the felt holds…"…he whispered.. she laughed… " I'll try and be gentle…"…she whispered back… He growled against her ear and lowered her down against the dark felt… " Hmmmm ..where to start?"…he wondered aloud as he let his hand travel down her body…   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes when his hand closed over her breast… " I could start here…"….he leaned down closer to her…He stroked her breast with his hand and rubbed the nipple with his thumb…. " that's a good start.."..she murmured… " Ohhh…Jason….who knew you were so good with your hands?"…she asked.. He laughed against her ear… " I use all my parts well…."…he said.. " So are you sure about this table?"..she asked… He nibbled on her ear… " Yup..positive…are you uncomfortable?"…he asked..He reached down between her legs and palmed her center…rubbing his hand against it slowly.. " Um….not when you're doing that I'm not…."…she sighed.She stroked his forearm with her palm and gave herself over to what she was feeling…   
  
He supported his weight with one hand while the other was busy inside her…He watched her reactions change as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his pulsing erection… He bucked his hips against hers… " God, you're so beautiful…"…he hissed as he thrust inside her… She opened her eyes and touched his face.. " so are you…"…she agreed and let her hand trail down to his neck and then even further down to his chest…She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him, so that her body arched with each of his thrusts…Her arms and legs tightened around him as his thrusts intensified. She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and hung onto him more tightly…He felt his own release approaching fast, but held back to wait for her pleasure and pulsed inside her again… She grabbed onto his head and kissed him intensely as her body stiffened against his and arched one more time as she tightened around him…she gasped for air and moaned as she leaned her head against his shoulder, panting heavily as he thrust inside her a final time, spilling himself deep inside her…  
  
He lay her back against the table gently..her legs still locked around him… " So?"..he asked, pushing her wet hair off her face… She smiled… " I'm considering moving this table upstairs…."…she said. " Does that answer your question?"…she asked and cracked one eye open.. He laughed lightly and kissed her palm… " That's not a bad idea ,imagine the possibilities?"…he said.. She laughed and snuggled against his chest… " And the felt did hold…I'll have to write a letter and thank the people that made it.."..she whispered.. He laughed harder… "And tell them how you discovered that little fact?. I don't think so…"…he said..  
  
He sat up and groaned… "It might work for sex, but not for relaxing…"….He hopped off the table and held out his arms… " Come on, get down from there.."…he said.. She sat up with his help and climbed down… She turned around and examined the table… " Look…none the worse for wear…"…she said..He nodded.. "Except everytime I play now I'm going to picture you lying there …."…she laughed… " Good..maybe you'll stop playing altogether and just skip right to the good stuff…"…She slipped her hand inside his briefly… "Could we stay down here for awhile?…Maybe have a fire?"..she asked… He nodded… " Sure.." he kissed her hand before releasing it.. " Sit…"..he pointed to the sofa.. " I'll be right back…"…he said… She sat down on the sofa and watched him run upstairs…He returned a few seconds later carrying a blanket.. He opened it and dropped it over her.. " Now the fire"..he said… He knelt down in front of the fireplace… and Brenda laughed… " Oh, this fire thing has it advantages…Especially when you do it naked…."…she said… He turned his head towards her and smirked… " Next time, you do it. And to be fair, it has to be naked.."…he said. She smiled… " Okay…but only if you're good…"…she said…He had the fire going within a few minutes and after a few wolf whistles and cheers came from the sofa….He grabbed the blanket and ripped it off her before settling in behind her…He put the blanket around both of them and she leaned her head back against his chest..   
  
" This is so nice…"…she said quietly as they stared at the fire. He grabbed her hand and slid his inside it… " It is…I don't think I've ever done this before…just sat here and looked at the fire…"… " Well, maybe we can do it regularly…whenever you have the time…"…she said… He reached down and brushed her cheek " I'll make the time…"..he promised.. She looked up at him… " You know, I've been wishing for more time for the last four years…but I never wished harder for it than right this second…."…she said.. "And don't feel sad or sorry for me…that's not what I want…"…she laid her head back against his chest… " I just want us to enjoy whatever we have here, for however long it lasts….and I'm sorry I brought it up…"….she said.. He lifted her chin with his fingers… "Anytime you want to talk about it is all right with me.."..he assured her.. " And what you said about time?…I agree…I'd cut off my right arm to give you more time..Hell, both arms…"…he said angrily… She looked up… " Nope..No deal…I like 'em way too much to let you….but I do appreciate the gesture."…she snuggled up closer.. " I meant it..and I'd still do it in a heartbeat".. He leaned his chin on the top of her head.. "And I'll do whatever I can to make the time we have worthwhile…"…She smiled sleepily against his neck… " I know you will…and a moment like this is right up there at the top of the list…"…she yawned… " We'll have more of them, then…promise…go to sleep…"…he said.. He leaned back against the arm of the sofa and brought her with him..She settled in against his chest and was soon asleep and breathing evenly. " I promise…"…he repeated and soon fell asleep himself… 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Brenda woke up the next morning and was surprised to find herself in bed..More specifically, Jason's bed.. Before she had a chance to wonder about how she got there she felt Jason's lips against her ear… " I thought you might sleep all day…"..he whispered. She rolled over to face him… " And if I wanted to ?"..she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck…He shrugged… " I'd let you..But you damned sure wouldn't do it alone…"….she laughed… "And what would Sonny think about that?"..she asked.. He shrugged again… " Who cares?.."…She pulled back… " Wow…I think that's definitely a first…I'm flattered…"…she said.. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand… " It's not flattery, it's the truth…It's a first because I never found anything that meant more to me than this does…"…She smiled… " So does that mean you'll stay in bed with me all day if I want?"..she asked.. He laughed… " I just said it, didn't I?..We don't have to move from this spot if you don't feel like it…Besides, I already called Sonny and told him I need the day off…"….she punched his chest lightly… " How generous of you…"….he laughed briefly and then turned serious… " I did mean it…You're my first priority now…"…She shook her head.. " Oh, no..You're not putting that on me…"…she insisted… " I'd never expect you to do that for me…"..she said.. He pulled her close… " You don't get any say in the matter…I do..and that's how I feel…So live with it…"…he said.. She groaned… " I'm so not going to argue about this with you…At least not today…"..she said.. He smiled and kissed her cheek.. "And not tomorrow, either…"..he warned her.. She shrugged.. " Keep that hand where it is and I may never argue with you again.."…she said..   
  
He laughed and slapped her ass… " So do you really want to stay here all day?"…he asked.. " Actually….I would like to go somewhere…"..she said… She laughed at the disappointed look on his face… " Don't get mad. We can still come back and work on the kitchen counter…."…she said playfully…. She sat up suddenly and stretched… " I have something I'd like to take care of…You don't have to tag along if you don't want to…"….He stroked her back and watched her… " Oh, I'll be there.. Do I get at least a hint about where we're going?"..he asked. She turned and glanced over her shoulder at him… " You'll find out soon enough" she winked at him… She tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed. " I was planning on taking a shower…in my bathroom…just in case you were wondering where I was, of course.."…she said casually….She put her hand on the door and strolled out into the hallway… Jason waited until he heard the bathroom door slam loudly and chuckled.. He tossed back the covers and made a dash for the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside and the sound of giggling drifted out into the hallway a few moments later..  
  
"Hey that outfit is nice.."…Jason said as he walked downstairs… Brenda whirled around… " You like it?..Not too much skin for this time of year?"…she asked…He grinned… " Skin is good any time of year…Just wear a coat…in fact..wear that coat you wore last night…."….She smirked… and then examined him closely… " Do you have to wear that shirt?"..she asked.. He looked down at himself..it was a plain, long sleeved gray shirt, same as always… " And I shouldn't wear it for what reason?"..he asked.. She pouted prettily… " It looks too good on you, that's why… Just leave your coat on and you'll be fine. I want no distractions this morning…and you in that shirt is distracting…"..she said.. He smiled.. " And you in that outfit isn't?…"..he asked. She patted his chest and grabbed her purse… "All part of my master plan, sweetie….Get your jacket.."…she said.. He did so and opened the door for her… " Wherever we're going, you're certainly anxious to get there.."….he remarked.. She linked her arm through his and smiled sweetly.. " Maybe I am. Maybe I'm feeling so good this morning that I just want to spread a little cheer…"….she said as she stepped inside the elevator… " Cheer?"..he asked.. She nodded.. He rolled his eyes… " Why do I think I'm being set up?"…he asked as the doors closed… She giggled..  
  
" This is the big mystery trip?.."..Jason asked a little while later.. "Kelly's?"…Brenda nodded.. " Yes..and I told you not to come if you didn't want to….I have a little business to settle here.."…He groaned.. "With Courtney, I assume?"…he asked. She shrugged… " You don't have to come in with me…."..she said.. "But nobody says what she did about me and gets away with it…Friend of yours or not…And how come you didn't stick up for me?"..she asked.. Jason rolled his eyes.. "What was I supposed to do?…"…he asked.. Brenda smirked… " Stick up for your wife, that's what…."…He smiled… " You weren't really my wife until last night…."…She narrowed her eyes at him… " Well I am now….and don't forget it.."..she poked at his chest… " I won't be long.."..she said and opened the door… " Oh, I'm coming…."..he said… " I wouldn't miss this for anything…"…he said.. She glanced over her shoulder at him… "Okay, but just stay out of the line of fire….I need space when I operate…"…she said… He shook his head and followed her out of the car…   
  
"You're not gonna make a huge scene are you?"..Jason leaned over and whispered… Brenda smiled sweetly.. "Of course not..Unless she decides she wants one…"…She waved her hand behind her.. "Go find a table…I'm sure that'll draw her out… I'll be over at the jukebox…"…she said… Jason sighed and sat down…. And sure enough Courtney appeared from the kitchen and made a beeline over to his table… " Hi Jason…."…she said in a breathy voice… " I'm surprised to see you here…How did everything go with Brenda? Did you explain things to her? About yesterday, I mean..I hope she wasn't too hard on you…."….she made a small clucking sound with her tongue…  
  
  
Jason looked up at her and saw the starry eyes and the perfect little smirk that curled the corner of her mouth…. " Um…actually, no. She wasn't…"…he said… Courtney shook her head… " Oh, you don't have to be nice….I completely understand…"..she said… " Do you?"…Brenda's voice came from behind her… She unbelted her coat and took it off.. " Hang this up for me sweetie, will you?"…she handed it to Jason… Courtney stood her ground momentarily….and then faltered slightly when she noticed Brenda's outfit…tight black halter top and and matching low slung black pants…She also noticed every man in the turn his head her way…Brenda smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes… " It's very nice that you're so understanding about my husband…."…she said… Courtney smiled sweetly…. " I understand your situation, and I really feel for both of you…"..she said.. Brenda laughed… " Oh, do you?"….she asked.. She stepped closer… " I think the only thing you understand is your overwhelming desire to get to my husband…any way you can.. Never mind that he's married…and hey! Guess what? So are you!"….her smile faded.. Courtney shook her head… " My marriage is over….AJ and I should never have happened… "….Brenda shrugged.. " Not my problem…And I know AJ pretty well….so excuse me if my sympathies lie with him..He's my brother in law, after all….And guess what?.Jason's your brother in law too! Isn't that interesting?"….Jason had resumed his position in his chair and was taking in the scene with great amusement….. " I'm not going to fight with you..".Courtney shook her head… " You don't understand Jason and me…No one does…"..she insisted… She moved to leave and Brenda grabbed her arm… " Oh you're wrong..I understand you perfectly.. I'm dying remember? So I don't particularly care what you think of me…or my marriage…frankly, I'm not losing sleep because you think I'm a bitch…."….Courtney stammered.. " I never said that.."… " Liar…"…Brenda snapped back… " I was here yesterday, remember? I heard you.."…she said..   
  
Courtney walked away and Brenda followed her into the kitchen. Jason moved from the table to the counter, utterly fascinated… " Hey…I'm not through with you yet.."…Brenda said.. Courtney whirled around.. "Fine!…So I think you're a bitch What's wrong with that?… Just because you used to be a model and you married Jason you think you can waltz in here and tell me off?…I was close with Jason way before you came into the picture…and then you showed up…"….she spat angrily… Brenda smiled.. "Aww…Did I ruin your little setup?..Sorry…And that stuff about knowing Jason before I did?..Wrong….again….Get your facts straight, Skipper…"…she said… Courtney glared at her… " Yes you ruined everything!…There I said it!..Ask Jason, he'll tell you..We were so close…he protected me, watched over me..He even stayed at my apartment…took care of my dog…"….Brenda smiled… "That's sweet..Sort of like a babysitter, isn't that right?"…she asked.. Courtney glared at her… " No, he wanted me…I could tell…He kissed me, you know…"….Brenda raised an eyebrow… "Really?….was it dreamy and everything you ever expected?…."..she asked… Courtney smiled triumphantly… " Yes…and it meant something to him, too. I can tell. Especially since he forgot to tell you about it…"…she said.. Brenda stepped closer… " Honey…Jason didn't tell me because I wasn't interested…Period. If I thought you were actual competition you'd have something to worry about…As it stands, I don't think I have a problem…."..she said.. Courtney shook her head… "We're under each other's skin..and we'll never be free of each other…"..Brenda covered her mouth with one hand and stifled a laugh… " Okay…timeout….Do you listen to yourself?..Jason's a married man..My married man, by the way. So stop the helpless little girl routine…I'm sick of it…"…Courtney glared at her… " Make me.."…she stepped closer… Brenda laughed and backed away… " I'm not getting into this with you…I'm asking you nicely to leave my husband alone…"…before she could say another word she found herself on the floor… Courtney had her hands around her neck..  
  
" HEY!"..Jason scrambled off the stool..He yanked Courtney off Brenda and shoved her aside.. " Are you okay?"..he knelt down beside her… She nodded.. "Fine..…"..she said… Courtney smiled… " I just mopped the floor..maybe it was still wet…"..she explained… Brenda glared at her.. " Oh, I think the fact that you shoved me had more to do with it…"….Jason's head whirled around.. "You shoved a pregnant woman to the floor?..Are you crazy?"…he asked.. Courtney stammered.. " It was an accident, Jason…I know you're under a lot of pressure, maybe you just misunderstood…"…Jason rolled his eyes.. " Look…Could you just shut up for one second?"…he snapped.. " I heard the two of you…and while I'm sure this is partially my fault, I agree with Brenda.. You need to start thinking for yourself..Make your own decisions for a change… and I don't want you dropping by our place either.. I won't be coming in here anymore, so that won't be a problem..Understood?"…he asked..  
  
Courtney shook her head.. "So you're abandoning me for her?…Why?..You don't love her, you only married her because..".. "Shut up.."..he snapped… " And since when are you the authority on me and everything I do?…And who told you I don't love her? I certainly never said that…"…He looked at Brenda and smiled… " It's none of your business, anyway..But just for the record…I'm crazy about her…"….he said.. That seemed to hit a nerve… " You're lying.."…she blurted out.. " You're lying to protect her…"…she said..Jason stepped forward… " Why would I lie?…And how would that protect her?…From who?…"..he asked.. Courtney shook her head.. " No one…I just meant that….you want to discourage me…so I'll go back to AJ…."…she said.. Jason shook his head.. " You don't assume much, do you?….You think I think about you that much?…Sorry…but I don't…Honestly?..I haven't thought about you much at all since the day I got married…and especially not lately…"….He grabbed Brenda's hand.. "And if you've gotten the message, I think we'll go…."… " You'll regret this Jason…She'll never make you happy…"..Courtney called out… They ignored her as they got their coats and left for the waiting car..  
  
" Well that was fun…"..Brenda said as they pulled away… "Glad you enjoyed it…"..Jason said.. "Oh come on, Jason…I know you hate that kind of thing, but you have to admit she deserved it…"…she said.. Jason turned his head… " She did…and I swear when I saw you on the floor I wanted to belt her..She really is delusional, isn't she?"…he asked. Brenda shrugged.. " I can't say I blame her..She's built this dream man in her head…and she'd convinced herself that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him…I can understand that….except she picked the wrong dream man….mine.."…He grinned… "Really?…"..he asked.. She punched his arm… " You get me home and I'll show you…."..she promised.. She leaned her head against his shoulder.. " Nice save with the pregnant thing, by the way.. I completely forgot about it and was about to go nine rounds with her on the floor…"…He laughed… " Now that would have been fun…."…he said..   
He glanced down at her.. " Are you sure you're ok? You didn't hit your head or anything?" he asked. She shook her head.. " No, I'm fine. She does have quite a grip, though. Nice pair of biceps..I feel a little sorry for her, actually.."..she remarked. Jason looked puzzled. "Sorry for her? Why?" he asked. She shrugged.. "Because I know what's it like to want something that badly and not get it. It hurts.. Especially at that age…Which is another thing.. She's way too young for you…It's about time you moved past the little girls, Jason.."…He smirked.. " I guess I officially have now, haven't I?"..he asked.. She nodded happily " Yes..thank goodness I was here to rescue you from yourself…"….she said.. Jason laughed.. " I guess you did…I just wish there had been an easier way to do it…"… She looked up at him… " You mean Alcazar, don't you?"…she asked.. He nodded.. "This whole thing makes me nervous…I hate the idea that he's out there watching us, especially you…"…he said.. She sighed.. "And of course,I had to open my big mouth and announce my pregnancy…"..she said in a digusted voice.. He shook his head… " It was an okay idea at the time….But us being together for real now sort of makes it a moot point….I guess we can always explain it away somehow.."… He grasped her hand tightly.. "We'll make it all work, I promise..".. he said. She leaned her head against his shoulder again.. " If you say it, I believe it…I just wish I knew how.."..she said.. Jason didn't answer, he'd been wondering that same thing himself.. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
" Hey.."..Jason said as he walked down the stairs a couple of weeks later… Brenda was standing on a stepladder hanging up garland…He stepped towards her quickly… " Why didn't you call me?…You shouldn't be up on a ladder…"..He grabbed her around the waist… "Because you hate this kind of thing, remember?…"..she said.. She closed her eyes momentarily… "But now that you mention it, maybe the ladder wasn't such a good idea…"…He smirked.. " Thanks…You're dizzy, right?..Again?"…he asked.. He picked her up and set her down on the floor.. " You are going to doctor…."…he said firmly..She shook her head… " Nope..not gonna happen.. I have enough doctor visits in my future, thank you very much….besides, it's almost Christmas! Who wants to go to the doctor at Christmas?"….she asked. He shook his head.. "But maybe it's something we should check out….I know you hate talking about it, but maybe it's.."… " My illness?….I know…I thought about that.. and I refuse to even consider it…Especially when things have been going so well….God, Jason, for the first time in years, I'm happy!"…she smiled.. She reached up to touch his face… " We'll have bad news soon enough…I promise if it continues after Christmas I'll go to the doctor….Deal?"…she asked.. He sighed… " Like I'm gonna say no to you?"…he asked.. She grinned… " Good. That's what I was counting on…"..she said.   
  
Jason smirked.. "But you stay off that ladder when I'm not around, understand?" he asked. She pouted.. "Fine..but I am going to decorate this place, and we are going to have Christmas…whether you want it or not. I'm overruling you.."…He raised an eyebrow.. " Like you usually don't?"..he asked.. She grinned.. "Come here and kiss me…I have to leave.."…he said.She moved closer.. "Geez, when you ask like that, how can a girl resist?"…she asked.. She wrapped her arms around his waist. " So what's it today?.. Or shouldn't I ask?" she wondered. He shrugged.. " You can ask..We have a meeting with some coffee distributors down in Manhattan. We're taking the shuttle and it leaves in an hour.Barring any complications, I should be home late tonight…Anything else?"…he asked.. She leaned her head against his chest.. " No..nothing…"…she said.. He rubbed her back.. " You just be careful today…and no more ladders, promise me.."…he said.. She looked up… " Promise…I'll stay on the ground…"..she said.. He nodded.. "Good…now kiss me.."..he demanded with a smile and leaned closer…She giggled and closed the distance between them…   
  
A few enthusiastic minutes later he pulled away reluctantly… " I'd better go…"…he said… She nodded.. " Watch yourself in Manhattan.. Lots of hot babes there just dying to get their hands on someone like you…I'd hate to have to go down there and kick some ass.."…she warned.. He laughed.. " I'll try and keep my magnificence down to a dull roar…"…he answered.. She giggled and followed him to the door… " I'll be back late…so don't wait up.."..he said as he opened the door.. He turned around and leaned in to kiss her again… " See you later.."…he said..She nodded and watched him get into the elevator. She waited for the doors to close before she shut the front door.. The dizziness was still there, and she shut her eyes against it.. No, no..not now…Just a little more time….she begged silently….She opened her eyes when it finally passed and surveyed the room.. Definitely no more climbing…but she could finish the rest of the room….  
  
She was in the midst of doing that when she heard a brief knock at the door..Marco stuck his head inside.. "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. M..Hey!..The place looks great!"…he remarked.. Brenda smiled.. "Thanks, Marco. What's up?"..she asked.. " Oh…Courtney Quartermaine to see you….."..he said.. Brenda raised an eyebrow… " Really?…Did she say what it's about?"…she asked. Marco shook his head.. " Nope…"…Brenda paused..They hadn't seen hide nor hair of Courtney since the incident at Kelly's….She put down the garland and pulled down her shirt… "Send her in,Marco.."….she said.. Marco nodded and disappeared.. Courtney stepped inside the penthouse… "Wow…the place looks really nice.."..she said pleasantly… Brenda nodded.. "Thanks..So what can I do for you?"….she asked.. Courtney smiled sweetly… " I just wanted to see how you were doing..I felt really bad about what happened at Kelly's, and I just wanted to make sure you were all right.."..Brenda smirked.. " Oh? And I suppose your busy schedule couldn't accommodate this little visit right after it happened?….I completely understand…"…she said.. Courtney smiled.. " Thanks…I've been really trying hard lately…working a lot and stuff…It's hard without someone to help you out…"…Brenda nodded.. " Of course….AJ was pretty convenient in that sense, I guess?"…she asked..   
  
Courtney frowned.. " No…that's not what I meant…..and there's no need to get nasty..I came here to see how you are..Doesn't that count for something?" she asked..Brenda rolled her eyes.. " Of course. Sorry, you just missed Jason..He won't be back until later tonight..I will tell him you stopped by, though.."..she said. Courtney shook her head… " I don't think so…"..she said… Brenda raised an eyebrow… "Excuse me?.."…she asked.. Courtney smiled.. " I said..I don't think so…I don't think you'll be telling Jason anything…"..she said…Brenda shook her head.. " Whatever..Could you leave now?..I'm really not in the mood for this.."..she said.. Courtney's grin grew wider.. " Why? Morning sickness bothering you?"..she asked. Brenda glared at her.. " Um…none of your business…."..she snapped. Courtney laughed. " Oh, I think it's my business..especially considering that you're not pregnant.."…she smiled triumphantly… " Don't try and deny it…I did a little checking…I did learn a few things from AJ…"…  
  
She sat down on the sofa calmly " I have to give you credit, though…the pregnancy thing was a good idea…A perfect way to keep Jason around…Too bad I had to find out…"…she said.. " How come you're so quiet?..Scared?"..she asked.. "Get out of my house…"..Brenda hissed.. Courtney smiled… "Fine…I'll just hurry on my merry little way and tell that man I saw at the Halloween party what I know.. He was looking all over for you, and I thought I'd help him out..He did give me a phone number…".She waved a piece of paper around briefly….   
  
"The good looking guy in the Phantom Mask?..What was his name again?…Alcazam…No, Alcazar..that's it..I'm sure he'd be very interested in this little bit of news.."..Brenda walked over and grabbed her arm.. "OUT!…"..she screamed… "Get out!"….Courtney pulled her arm free.. " Oh, I'll leave…but I will go and make that phone call..Count on it…Unless.."…she said… "Unless what?"..Brenda asked calmly… Courtney smiled.. "Unless you clear out of here….Get out and never come back….oh, and one more little thing..You leave Jason a little note….tell him you never loved him…it was all an act….."….she said… Brenda grabbed her arm… " Out.."…she opened the door and shoved her outside… "Fine..push me around..But I'll give you 24 hours…and if I come back here and you're not gone?…I make my phone call…" Brenda slammed the door in her face…   
  
She flopped down on the sofa.. Who knew the little witch had a brain?..And such a nasty one at that?..She sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa…Well, there was no way in hell she was leaving..None…She'd done enough running for the past 4 years…and now that she'd finally happiness, no little obsessed blonde bitch was going to take it from her…No way… But what were her options here?….Jason was unreachable for the next few hours, at least..And Sonny was with him, so that was out…Who else could she possibly go to with something like this?..Who was connected enough?…  
  
"Mrs. M?"..Marco stuck his head inside the door… Brenda looked up… " Mrs. C asked me to pick up the mail..Got anything to go out?"..he asked.. Brenda shook her head.. " No..thanks…"…she said…She paused for a moment and felt like a lightbulb went on over her head…. Carly….now she was connected….And definitely sneaky enough to pull something like this off….But would she help her?….If she brought Jason into the mix, probably….She got up off the sofa and opened the door… "Max, is Mrs. C at home?"…she asked.. Max looked up .. " Yup..just got in…"..he said.. " Could you ask her if she can see me?"…she asked.. Max nodded.. " Sure…wait a sec…"….He got up and knocked on the door… " Mrs. C?…Mrs. M wants to see you…"….He stuck his head outside the door… "About what?"…he asked.. Brenda smiled.. "Just some girl talk, Max.."…Max smiled… " Girl talk..okay…I'll tell her.."….He stuck his head back in and emerged a few seconds later… "She says come in…."…He held open the door….and Brenda saw Carly smirking in the background… She stepped forward hesitantly… "Come in, Brenda..Max tells me you're here for girl talk…This should be a whole lot of fun.."..she said sarcastically… Max closed the door once Brenda was inside…   
  
" I just said that because I knew it was the only way you'd talk to me….You and I aren't exactly friends…"…Brenda said.. Carly snapped.. "That's right. And we never will be….So what do you really want?"..she asked.. Brenda paused… " Okay…can we sit first?..This is pretty long.."..she said.. Carly moved towards the sofa… "Fine…we're sitting…."..she said… Brenda took a deep breath and launched into her story…Carly surprised her by actually listening and was silent when she finished a long while later..  
"And you don't believe a word of it, do you?"…Brenda asked just to break the silence..  
  
Carly shrugged… " I have a little bit of trouble with the Courtney part….If it's true she had me completely fooled…I guess she did learn something from that worthless husband of hers…And I was actually hoping that she and Jason would…."…she looked up at Brenda… "And you really love him?"..she asked. Brenda rolled her eyes… "Is there a test I have to take?..Yes, I love him…and that's why I won't leave…"..she said.... "And of course I had to ruin everything by opening by big mouth…I could kick myself for doing that…"…she said… "And I've done enough running and leaving for a lifetime….I won't do it again…"… " And why should I help you?"..Carly asked defiantly… " For all I know, this could be an excuse to put the moves on my husband…"..she said.. Brenda sighed… "Fine..Didn't I just explain how much I love Jason to you?….What will it take to make you believe me?"…she asked.. Carly smirked.. "Forgive me for being cynical..This is quite a change, Brenda…What happened to Jax?"….she asked.. Brenda rolled her eyes again… "Jax is married…to Skye, remember her?…And Jax and I are in the past…I'm married to Jason, and I fell for him in spite of myself…and him…"….Carly sighed.. "Well..I know how that goes… Jason is pretty irresistible when he wants to be….Not to mention great in…"…she cut herself off at Brenda's glare…. " Oh, sorry…just reminiscing a little…"… Brenda smiled.. "So you get to reminisce and I don't?…I could tell you a few stories about Sonny and I……"….Carly held up her hands.. " No thanks..I promise I'll never bring it up again..if you promise to do the same…"..she said… Brenda extended her hand.. "Deal.."…she said..Carly hesitated for a moment and then shook it.. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything, you understand….It's just a temporary alliance…"…she said. Brenda nodded.. "Absolutely…"…   
  
" So let's see..You and Jason got married for God knows whatever reason.But that changed and now you two are in love..And you're supposed to be pregnant to keep Alcazar convinced the marriage is for real..which it is anyway….And Courtney's gone psycho and is threatening to tell….I see..It's perfectly clear…"…she said… Brenda raised an eyebrow… "Are you making fun of me?"…she asked.. Carly smirked.. "Me?..never…Okay, let's figure this out….The first person to take care of is Courtney….You need to convince her that what she found out was wrong….You really are pregnant…"…she said.. Brenda looked confused.. "And how do I do that?" she asked..Carly waved her hand.. " I haven't figured that part out yet…..But I think I need to have a little chat with my sister in law…Just to double check, of course…"….Brenda nodded.. "Of course.."…Carly picked up the phone… "She should be at work, I guess….God knows she's probably not getting a cent from that worthless drunk she married..Courtney?"….she asked.. " Hi…It's Carly….."..she paused and listened for a minute.. " Oh that's too bad….Well, I guess that's what I expected out of AJ…"….she nodded…and moved her hand in a circle to try and urge the conversation along… " Yes..yes…that's really too bad.."..She rolled her eyes as Courtney droned on.. "Courtney…..YO COURTNEY!"…she yelled into the phone..Brenda snicked… "Sorry, but I'm a little short on time…."…Carly said… " I was wondering if you were up for some company this afternoon?…Well, what time do you get off work?"….she asked.   
" Oh, that's perfect…should I come there?….Oh, you'd like to come here?…Well, that's fine, too….About 4?..great..see you then.."..She hung up the phone quickly… "Ugh…and I thought Elizabeth was whiny…"…she said in a disgusted voice… " She's coming over this afternoon at 4… Which gives us plenty of time.."…she smiled..  
  
"Time? For what?"..Brenda asked.. Carly smirked.. " Stay with the program..Time to get things in order…And check out exactly who little Miss Courtney got her information from…"….Brenda raised an eyebrow.. "Can we do that?" she asked.Carly laughed.. " Oh, you'd be surprised what kind of doors open to the name Corinthos…Although maybe you know that already…"..Brenda laughed.. " I never actually had the name, remember?…."…Carly smiled.. " That's right..And we need to keep it that way…."….she said.. " And if I can help the cause, well…then…."…she shrugged.. She eyed Brenda's sweatpants and old t shirt with distaste.. "Go and change your clothes and meet me back here in 20 minutes….."…Brenda stood up… " I never thought I would ever say this…but I'm grateful to you…"..she said.. Carly smirked.. " And don't think I'll let you forget it anytime soon….But you hurt Jason and you answer to me…"..she said.. Brenda laughed… " I guess I deserved that….I'll remember…"..she said as she walked to the door… " And Brenda?"…Carly called out… Brenda turned around.. " Jason doesn't need to know about any of this…understood?"…she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " Understood….I'll be back…"…she closed the door behind her and wondered if she had just made another huge mistake… 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
"Brenda!"..Carly hissed and waved her hand.. Carly was crouched down behind a large potted plant… " There's the doctor….you go over there and ask her…She knows me so I can't do it..".. Brenda grimaced.. "Ask her what?.."..Carly rolled her eyes… "The picture, remember?….."….she asked impatiently… " Oh, right…I forgot.."..she said..She pulled the picture of Courtney out of her coat pocket… Carly shoved her.. "Go!"…she urged…  
  
"Excuse me?"….Doctor Meadows looked up startled when Brenda nearly slammed into her.. "Sorry.."..she said quickly… " I was wondering if you could help me out…"….The Doctor folded her arms across her chest.. "I'll try…."..she said..Brenda pulled out the picture.. " I need to know if you've seen this girl around here recently…"…The Doctor took the picture… " Yes..I remember her..Sweet girl..Asked a lot of questions…and actually…"…she looked closely at Brenda's face… "She had a picture of you…."…she said.. Brenda sighed dramatically… " I figured as much….You see..she's been stalking me…and it looks like she violated the restraining order..again…."….Doctor Meadows looked surprised.. "Stalking you? Really? That's hard to believe…"… Brenda nodded.. " Isn't it?..She seemed like such a sweet girl at first….But then she became obsessed with me..and my husband…that's who she's really after…..So what kind of questions did she ask?"..she asked casually…She saw Carly out of the corner of her eye..and she moved to block her from the Doctor's view.. The Doctor considered this carefully… " Mostly personal ones…I was actually surprised by how personal they were.. She asked if you'd been in here recently..she said you had a debilitating illness…and she wondered if you were pregnant…I didn't answer any of her questions…patient confidentiality is very important to me, even if you aren't my patient.. It was very strange…"…Brenda nodded… " Well, she is strange…."…she said…She closed her eyes when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit her…..   
  
The Doctor noticed her distress and grabbed her arm.. "Whoa…come over here and sit down…"..she instructed… Brenda did so… " Sorry….I've been a little dizzy lately..probably just some early symptoms…."..she said.. The Doctor looked surprised.. "Symptoms?…Oh…was the young lady right about you having a debilitating disease?"..she asked.. Brenda hesitated.. and the Doctor smiled.. "You don't have to answer that..I was just curious..You should get that dizziness checked out..It could be any number of things…"..she said.. " Would you like me to give you an examination?…Or perhaps recommend another Doctor who can?"..she asked.. The sound of footsteps made her look up.. "Mrs. Corinthos?…Did I get our schedules crossed?…Your appointment isn't until next week…"….Carly smiled.. " No…I'm here with Brenda….just checking things out, you know? So did you get the information you were looking for?"..she asked .Brenda nodded.. " Yes..and it's just as we suspected..She's at it again…"…Carly rolled her eyes… "That girl is beyond wacked….A real psycho…..I think she needs a visit from her big brother..Maybe that will straighten her out…"….She saw the Doctor checking Brenda's pulse… " Is something wrong?"…she asked..   
  
"Your friend here is having a little dizzy spell..and apparently it's not the first time…I was trying to convince her to see a Doctor.."….Carly nodded…and then her face lit up.. " Doctor, could you see her?"..she asked quickly… Brenda started to object but Carly glared at her and she shut her mouth… " I did suggest that..and I have no objection to examining her…"…Carly nodded.. "That would be fabulous….could you see her right away?"…Carly asked.. The Doctor nodded. Carly grabbed Brenda's elbow… "Perfect…."..she said.. "Can I just call my husband to let him know where I am?"..she asked..The Doctor nodded.. "Of course….I'll have the nurse set up an exam room…..Give me about 10 minutes….If you're all right with this?.."..she asked Brenda… Carly kicked her discreetly…. " Of course..Thanks very much.."..Brenda answered.. The Doctor smiled and walked away..  
  
"Are you insane?"…Brenda hissed.. "We already got what we came for, so why do I need an exam?"…she asked.. Carly rolled her eyes.. " Because we need to get you a medical file here, that's why.. If you don't have one, how can I swipe it and fix it?"….Brenda nodded… " Oh….You're good…"….she said.. Carly smiled.. "It's a gift….You have the exam…stall the Doctor for a few minutes afterwards while I work on the nurse and swipe the file….Think you can handle it?"..she asked.. Brenda shrugged.. " I'm a little out of practice, but I think I can manage…I suppose I'll owe you for this for the rest of my life?"..she asked. Carly nodded.. "Absolutely…."…she said.. Brenda smirked.. "Lucky for me that's not a whole lot of time, I guess…."….she said. Carly's smirk faded.. " Hey..I didn't mean to.."..Brenda held up her hand.. " Please…I'm not fond of pity…but I really can't take it from you….Are you sure you want to do this?"…she asked.. Carly shrugged.. "Why not?….It beats picking out wallpaper for the spare bedroom…..and I'll do anything to help Jason…."..she said. Brenda smiled.. "Funny how many women always say that about Jason…..good luck…and thanks, Carly.."..she said.. Carly nodded and watched her walk down the hallway… well, she was a little wacky…and she still wasn't sure if she could trust her around Sonny..But there was something awfully real about Brenda and her fear…something she could definitely relate to…and if Jason loved her…She shook her head.. She didn't really want to think about that part…She got to her feet and walked down the hallway…  
  
  
An hour later Brenda was in the hallway …searching high and low for Carly…She'd stalled the Doctor for a good 15 minutes after her examination had finally ended. The Doctor had insisted on performing every kind of test imaginable, and had drawn every kind of bodily fluid she had.. No sign of anything wrong with her so far, but it was too soon to tell…The Doctor had assured her she would call her if anything turned up…But now she couldn't find Carly….She wandered the hallways and something caught her eye….she backed up and looked again… and sure enough, there was Carly sifting through the file cabinet calmly.. " Pssst…"..Brenda hissed.. Carly jumped and then held her chest.. "Don't do that…."…she glared.. She closed the file cabinet… " Got the file…"..she held it up and then shoved it in her purse… " I left the copies in there so no one would get suspicious…"….She joined Brenda in the hallway… " Now we'll take this and do a little fixing..and then put it back before anyone notices.. And when I see Miss Courtney this afternoon, she'll be in for a little surprise…"…. She grabbed Brenda's elbow and steered her toward an empty conference room…  
  
She closed the door and sat down and opened the file.. "Now…let's see…."..she scanned the page… "All these results are normal…..at least that's what it says…"..She paused with her finger halfway down the page… " whoa…"..she said in a deep voice.. "What?"..Brenda asked… Carly looked up… " It says urine positive for pregnancy….."..she said… She closed up the file.. " I can't believe I let you talk me into this when you were really pregnant all along…".. She handed it to Brenda .. "See for yourself."…she said… Brenda opened the file quickly, scanned the page and snapped it shut.. " Oh.. my….God…"…she said slowly… Carly rolled her eyes.. " I take it you didn't know?"..she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " That would be correct….Oh my God…"..she repeated… Carly stood up.. "Well I guess there's no need for this anymore, is there?"..she asked.. She looked at Brenda carefully.. "What are you going to do?"..she asked.. Brenda sat back against the chair… "Well….I suppose I should let Jason in on it first, shouldn't I?"…she asked. Carly nodded.. "That would be nice….".. She folded her arms.. "What about Courtney?"..she asked.. Brenda smiled.. " Oh, I definitely want to share this news with her….wanna watch?"..she asked..Carly grinned.. " I wouldn't miss it…."..she said..   
  
Carly left to put the file back and Brenda let the news sink in… Pregnant…and dying..It was almost like a bad movie…Well, something good was going to come out of this whole crazy mess at any rate… a new life….she couldn't help but smile at the thought… 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
" You don't think this is too much?"…Brenda asked Carly… Carly waved her hand.. " Nah…obviously brains are not her strong suit….A few unsubtle whacks over the head sounds like just the thing she needs.."…..She stepped back from the mantelpiece.. "There…that's perfect.."..she admired her handiwork… They were in Jason and Brenda's penthouse preparing for Courtney's visit..   
  
Brenda stepped back to look at the mantle…. Carly had hung a pink and blue Congratulations across it and stuck pink and blue balloons on either side… " Actually I think you had a good idea, here.."Carly mused.. " Although I'd never admit it to anyone without torture…."..she said. Brenda laughed.. "Thanks….although I'm hoping she clears out quick.I'd hate to have to explain the lack of guests at my baby shower…"…Carly laughed.. " Hey! We could invite Skye!…Or maybe Elizabeth? All my favorite women in one room, blech…"..she made a face.. " I'm not quite ready to be that noble, yet…"..Brenda snapped… " I might be dying, but I ain't stupid.."…Carly snickered… " Okay, that was good…."…she said… She checked her watch… " She should be knocking at my door any minute now…"….Marco appeared after a brief knock… "Mrs C..there's a visitor for you….Courtney Quartermaine.."….He looked around.. " You having a party?"…he asked. Carly grinned. " Yup.. a party…..send her in here, Marco.."…she instructed.. She glanced at Brenda.. "ready?"..Brenda nodded..   
  
Courtney stepped inside… " I thought we were supposed to….Oh, hi Brenda..How are you feeling?"..she asked.. "Fine."..Brenda snapped.. "And why are you always asking me that? Hoping I'll keel over quick?"…she asked.. Carly snickered under her breath.. Courtney shook her head.. " I was just asking..Carly why are we over here?.. I thought…"….she finally noticed the decorations… " Are you having a party?" she asked.. Brenda nodded.. " Yup…a baby shower…for me.."….she said happily.. Courtney smirked.. " Isn't that carrying the masquerade a little too far?.."..she asked… She glanced at Carly.. " You do know that she's not really pregnant, don't you Carly?Can you believe she'd make Jason do something like that?"..she shook her head..   
  
Carly smiled.. "Courtney…honey…Maybe you need to take a step back from this whole thing…."..she said… Courtney smiled.. "Why?…You told me yourself, I would perfect for Jason….and now that AJ and I are finished..I don't see why we shouldn't have that chance….Why should Jason be stuck with her?"….Brenda made a quick lunge for Courtney but Carly was quicker and grabbed her arm.. " Okay…you see what I mean?"..she hissed.. Carly nodded.. " Courtney …I hate to have to tell you this..But Brenda really is pregnant.. And I'm sorry to say this..but I know about your little trip to the hospital to check up on her story. Now…there's still a way out of this…."…Courtney smiled.. " And you're going to help me? No thanks…"..she snapped. " I want proof positive…I suppose Brenda also informed you about my little phone number?"….she asked.. Carly rolled her eyes.. " Listen, you need to get a grip on yourself…."…Carly stepped forward and Brenda held onto her arm… " Carly…if Courtney wants proof..she should have it…."…she said.. She walked over and picked up the phone.. "Call Dr. Meadows…. I assume you know the number?"…she asked. Courtney grabbed the phone.. " I'll just do that…"..she said.. She dialed the number..   
  
"She's definitely lost it.."…Carly whispered.. Brenda nodded.. "Told you…I just hope this finally gets through to her…"….she said.. They watched Courtney on the phone…and the crushed look on her face when she hung up.. "Well fine…I guess that's that…"..she said… " You win.."…she said.. " Fine…It was never really a contest, was it?"..Brenda asked.. Courtney forced a smile.. " No..I guess not…"..she said.. Brenda held out her hand.. " The phone number please.."..she requested… Courtney dug into her purse and handed it over… " And I won't say anything to Sonny about this, Courtney..As long as you promise this is it…"….Carly said.. Courtney nodded.. "Sure…"... "Sorry you have to miss the party.."..Brenda walked over and opened the door… Courtney stepped outside … "Brenda…"…she began and Brenda slammed the door in her face…   
  
Carly rolled her eyes.. "Well..that was frightening…" she remarked.. Brenda shook her head.. " Malibu Barbie goes mad….eekkk.."…Carly snickered… "Well…if we're all done here, I should go..Michael should be getting home about now…"…she said.. Brenda nodded and opened the door.. " I really don't know what to say, Carly….I guess thanks isn't enough?"…she asked. Carly paused for a moment… " It is for now… Just don't do anything that might piss me off….Or you haven't seen frightening…."…Brenda nodded and started to close the door.. " And Brenda?…"…Carly called out… Brenda paused.. "Congratulations.."…she said.. Brenda smiled. "Thanks…"….she said. Carly walked inside and closed the door and Brenda did the same..   
  
She leaned against the door for a moment…Jason had said he would home very late…and not to wait up …but she was too excited.. too thrilled to even think about going to sleep…She glanced at the banner and the balloons and decided to leave them there…What better way to make her announcement?…She ran up the stairs to take a bath and get ready for the evening ahead….  
  
Courtney watched the building from across the street…She'd been there for nearly an hour..and not one person had come or gone.. So obviously the whole party thing was a fake….And in spite of the phone call…the whole pregnancy thing was probably a fake, too… She smiled and reached up for the payphone.. She'd handed over that number because she had no use for it…or so they thought. She'd actually stared at it so many times she knew it by heart.. She dialed quickly….. " Hello?…Mr. Alcazar?….Oh..well…this is a friend of his…He gave me this number.. I just wanted to let him know something. Your baby gift was really appreciated, but it's completely unnecessary…Yes…it was a false alarm…..Yes..that's all..He'll understand…Thanks.."..She hung up the phone.. That should take care of everything… She walked to the corner to wait for the bus to take her home… She smiled to herself..They were all in for a very rude awakening soon…. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Jason arrived home late that evening.. Not quite as late as he'd expected, the shuttle actually landed a little early for a change… The place was completely dark…and he was glad she'd listened to him for once and not waited up for him… He closed the door behind him and locked it…He had one foot on the first step when he heard a soft sound…and then a rustling noise… " Jason?"…he heard her call out in a sleepy voice… " I thought I told you not to wait up…"…He said.. He walked over and flicked on the lights..She sat up on the sofa and rubbed her eyes… " I fell asleep, so technically I did listen to you…"..she said.. She held out her hand… " Come over here and kiss me.."..she ordered.. He tossed his jacket onto a chair and walked towards her…He sat down on the sofa next to her with his back to the fireplace . He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly… "Hmm…very good…"..she said.. " How was your day?…"..she asked… "Same as usual…How about you?..You stayed off the ladder I hope?"..he asked.. She nodded.. " I did….Actually…today was different…"..she said… He raised his eyebrows.. "Different? Different bad or different good?"…he asked.. She smiled.. " Well…that depends…"..she said.. She leaned close to his ear… "How about making me a fire and I'll tell you about it?"..she whispered.. "A fire?..Aren't you tired?"..he asked.. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes.. "Are you refusing to make me a fire?…What happened to all that talk about giving me moments to remember?…Hmm?"..she asked. He groaned.. "Fine…"..he got up off the sofa.. "But only for a while…Then up to bed…"…he said..She nodded.. "Absolutely…"…she said..He shook his head and turned towards the fireplace….  
  
He reached for the matches at the top of the mantelpiece and then stopped..He blinked and saw the banner and balloons..The match fell to the floor and he turned around.. " Um…what's this?"..he asked casually enough..but his heart was racing a hundred miles a minute… She smiled.. "What's it look like?"..she asked.. He shook his head.. " Don't screw around…please….what is this?"…he repeated… She smiled.. " Jason…What does it look like?.."…He walked towards the sofa quickly. " This is some kind of joke, right?…A little game to keep up the charade?"..he asked… She shook her head.. " Nope..sorry…I'm afraid the charade is over…and this certainly isn't a game…"…she smiled.. " Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.. She nodded.. " If you think I'm saying that I'm pregnant for real?..Yes.."..she answered.. Her breath was nearly cut off when he grabbed her into a fierce hug…He heard her gasp and pulled back.. " Oh geez..I'm sorry….Did I hurt you?"..he asked..She laughed.. " No…not a bit…" she said. " So can I take this to mean you're happy about it?" she asked.. He smirked.. " I guess you could say that…God, Brenda.. Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you?"…he asked.. She nodded.. " Of course I am…."…she said.. He saw her smile fade… " But…."..he said.. " What?..Is there a problem?…Because of your illness?".. he asked.. She looked into his eyes.. "What if there was?" she asked.. " Is there?"..he asked.. She shook her head.. " Not that I know of….but what if there is?"..she asked.. " What do we do then?".. He touched her face… "We do what's best for you, that's what…"…he answered immediately.. She sighed.. " But what if that's not what's best for the baby?"…she asked.. He shook his head.. " If you're asking me to make a choice, it's already made….I choose you, for however long I get you…"…he smiled at her.. " And don't start thinking about problems already… Can't we just enjoy this at least for tonight?" he asked. She nodded.. "Absolutely…."….He sat down on the sofa and pulled her down with him… " So? Tell me all the details…How did you find out?.."..he asked…Brenda paused.. there was no need to tell him about that mess with Courtney, especially since it was finished now… " Um..I decided to surprise you and take your advice….about the dizziness, I mean..Which I'm guessing is part of the pregnancy and not my disease….She didn't have all the test results back …"….He nodded… " And so everything is fine?…With you, I mean? No problems?" he asked. She shrugged.. " None that I know of….at least not yet…everything's fine…"…she said.. "And you're right..I shouldn't be talking about what ifs when I don't know anything yet….We should be celebrating this…"…she smiled..   
  
He nodded.. " And until we know anything I intend to continue celebrating…And hiding every ladder in the building.."….She laughed… " I promise, no more ladders…" she held up her hand… " I'm so glad you're happy about this.. I was sort of afraid…."…she confessed.. "Afraid? Of what? Me?" he asked.. She shook her head.. " No…not you…I was afraid I might not be able to handle it…having this baby and knowing I won't be around to see it grow up…."….she touched his face gently … " But I'm not afraid anymore… I know that whatever happens this baby will be fine…"… He leaned down and kissed her forehead… " And if there's any justice anywhere, so will you.."..he whispered… " I swear I won't let you down…you or this baby.."..he said… She nodded and sniffed loudly… " Okay, stop..Right this minute…I don't want to cry..I want to celebrate!"..she picked up her head and smiled at him… touched when she saw tears in his eyes… She brushed them away… " So can we start the celebrating now?" she asked. He nodded.. "Absolutely.."… he said… He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck and then slipped his hands underneath her knees… " Oooooh nice.. I like.."..she said approvingly as he carried her towards the stairs.. " You like that?.." he asked.. " I have more stuff to show you upstairs…"….he said.. She giggled and laid her head against his neck.. Jason flicked the lights off and kicked the door closed after walking inside the bedroom… 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Jason groaned when he opened his eyes and was greeted with blinding sunlight. He closed them again for a brief moment and then reopened them when he heard giggling beside him.. He narrowed his gaze and focused it on Brenda, who was lying with her head on on his chest, her chin propped in her hands, watching him intently.. " What's funny?"..he asked in a rough voice… She giggled again… " Nothing…Just you, that's all…You look like a bear waking up from hibernation.."…she said… He opened his eyes fully… " Oh really?"..he smirked.. She nodded… " Yup..I guess I'll have to take it easy on you ..I think last night was too much for you…Poor baby.."…she clucked her tongue sympathetically. He rolled them both over quickly so that he was on top of her and she laughed again… " Too much?…I don't think so.." he said… " I'm not hurting you, am I?"…he asked . He moved to get off her and she yanked him back in place.. " No. And if you're going to treat me like I'm made of glass, the next few months are not going to be pleasant…."..she warned… He smirked… " Fine..But if you think you're gonna be climbing ladders and jumping out windows…forget it…."…he answered. She laughed.. " " Okay no ladders…and no window jumping..but everything else is fair game…"..she said.. Jason rolled his eyes… " You're spoiling for a fight. And I'm not gonna fall for it…Not this morning.."..he shook his head.. She pouted… " Why?..I like fighting..Especially considering what it usually leads to…"..she grinned.. He laughed.. "I agree…that's the best part.."…He sat up and rubbed his eyes… "But no fighting today…We'll just skip it and go right to the good part…I promise you can kick my ass tomorrow if you want to…."…he grinned.. " Today you're going to stay right where you are…and I am actually going to make you breakfast…"…Brenda sat up… " Really?..Should I consider myself warned?" she asked.. .  
  
She laughed when he glared at her and pulled on his jeans… " Shut up.."…he snapped with a decided twinkle in his eyes.. " Very nice way to speak to your pregnant wife, Morgan…."..she said.. He leaned over the bed.. " And if I thought you really hated it, maybe I'd be worried…"..he said… She grinned.. " I guess I'm just a sucker for a line..Always have been…So what are we having?..Should I call the fire department and tell them to be on standby?" she asked.. He smirked.. " I think I can handle it . You showed me where the extinguisher is, remember?" he asked.. She nodded.. "Good thing, too…"….she said.. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head.. " You stay right there…I won't be long…"….he assured her… She sat back against the pillows and he walked over to the door.. " Jason?" she called out.. He turned around.. " Who would have thunk it a few months ago, huh?"…she asked.. He grinned… " Yup..who would have thunk it?…I'm glad I didn't…I sort of like the surprise…"…he said.. She nodded.. " Me, too…Hurry back, ok?..Suddenly I'm really hungry…"…she said… He smiled and closed the door  
  
His barefoot had just reached the landing when Marco stuck his head inside the door.. " Sorry to interrupt Mr. M…but Mr. C wants to see you..ASAP…"…he said…Jason rubbed his forehead. "Did he say what it was about?" he asked.. Marco shrugged.. "Some problem with the deal you made yesterday…"…he said.. Jason groaned… " Okay…tell him I'll be there in five minutes…"..he said.. Marco nodded and closed the door… He retreated up the steps… "That was quick, did you forget where the toaster was again?"..Brenda asked when he opened the door… He shook his head and sat down on the bed.. " Nope..I just wish that's all it was.. Sonny needs to see my right away..Some problem with the deal we made yesterday….I can ask him to handle it himself.."..She put her hand over his mouth… "Go…I'll be fine…we can do this later.."…she said.. He took her hand within his… "Are you sure?..Because I'm sure if I give him the details.."…She nodded… " Yes..positive. You go get dressed and see what's up….I'm probably safer making my own breakfast anyway.."..she grinned.. " Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, because I do…."…She held his face for a moment and kissed him… "Go..". she urged him.He got up from the bed and walked over to the door reluctantly. He smiled at her before he walked out of the room and down the hallway.. Brenda pouted briefly…Well that was lovely, even if it was brief.. She sighed and tossed back the covers.. Joining him in the shower would just delay the inevitable so she headed for the other bathroom down the hall..  
  
He was gone by the time she was out of the shower and fully dressed. She found a small piece of paper on the pool table and picked it up… " Back to Manhattan..Sorry. Back late tonight. No ladders. Jason" she laughed and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked over to the sofa and had just sat down when Marco knocked and stuck his head inside the door.. " Sorry to interrupt Mrs. M..Mrs.C wants to see you…"…Brenda raised an eyebrow… "She does?…What about?.."…Marco shrugged.. "She says girl talk…"…he said. Brenda laughed… " I'll be right there…"…she said.. Marco shook his head… " She's right here…"…he opened the door wider and Carly appeared… "Thanks, Marco….Come in, Carly."…Brenda stood up and Carly stepped inside as Marco closed the door… " Okay, spill….How did it go?"..she asked.. Brenda laughed.. "Curious are you?". She asked. Carly smirked and held up her hands.. "Fine..If you don't want to tell me..I'll just ask Jason…By the way, Jason looked extremely pleased with himself when I saw him this morning…He slipped out before I got the chance to grill him properly…"….Brenda laughed.. " Yes..thanks to your husband… "…she said. Carly smirked.. " I know..It sucks, doesn't it?" she asked. Brenda nodded.. "Sit…Want some coffee?…I don't think I should have any, but I can make some for you…"…she asked.. Carly shook her head.. " No, thanks. And you're right, you shouldn't have any…"..She walked over and sat down on the sofa..   
  
" So I'm guessing Jason was thrilled?" Carly asked. Brenda nodded.. " You could say that, yes…"..she answered.. " Does that bother you?" Carly shrugged.. " Well, a little..Okay, maybe more than a little.. Okay, I'm green with envy.Satisified?" she asked. Brenda shook her head.. " You shouldn't be. You have a husband and child who both love you..And a long, happy life to look forward to.Even if parts of it do suck…"..she said. Carly's smirk faded.. " I suppose you're right. And I keep forgetting about that part.. You don't seem sick at all. A little crazy at times, but hey, who am I to talk about crazy, right?" she actually smiled and so did Brenda.. " I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole…"..she held up her hands.. " But I'm determined not to do anything crazy for at least the next few months…".. Carly nodded.. " I understand..So give me details..Was he excited? Thrilled? Overwhelmed?" she asked. Brenda nodded.. "All of the above, I guess…I told him that the Doctor hadn't gotten the rest of the results back yet, but he refused to hear anything about that…He just wanted to celebrate and so did I" she said.. Carly grinned.. " Oh I remember the way Jason usually likes to celebrate…."..she mused.. Brenda glared at her… and Carly laughed.. "Sorry…can't begrudge a girl her memories, can you?"..she asked. Brenda shook her head.. " No..I guess not. Just keep them to yourself or I'll start sharing mine, and it won't be pretty.."..she warned..   
  
Carly laughed… " How weird is this?..We're sitting here laughing and not tearing each other's hair out?"…Brenda joined her laughter.. "Weird is not the word…Otherworldly…Twilight zone time…"..she hummed the music and Carly laughed again.. "Okay, stop..Marco is liable to come in here and destroy both our images…"…she said.. Brenda nodded and crossed her heart.. " I swear, not a word to anyone.."..she said.. "So have you started shopping yet?"..Carly asked. Brenda shook her head.. " No, I haven't had the chance. Actually, before yesterday, I was going to call Lila and ask her for some advice, just to keep up the charade, you know?..Funny that I actually need to do it for real now…"…she mused. Carly made a face.. "Lila?..You're not serious.."..she said.. "What's wrong with Lila?"…Brenda asked.. Carly shook her head.. "Nothing..Unless you have a problem with your child wearing short pants and knee socks until he's 10?"..she asked. Brenda groaned.. " For real?"…she asked. Carly rolled her eyes.. " Oh, God..When I was married to AJ?.She actually hauled out this catalog from some two hundred year old place in England that made suits for Prince William..Nice idea, but you should have seen the stuff..Frightening…"…she shuddered briefly at the memory.. " little beanies that tie under the chin?….and oh..wait….short sets with suspenders…."…Brenda laughed … " Oh my god…Can you imagine? Jason would have a heart attack…"….Carly chortled.. " Oh yeah..Especially if she showed him the picture of himself wearing that exact same thing…I tried to swipe it, but she put it away before I got the chance.. Perfect blackmail material…" They were both laughing hysterically now and Brenda wiped her eyes.. " Oh, I have to get my hands on that picture…I think I should have it blown up and hung over the mantle…"….she said..Carly snorted.. " Oh…wait…I can put it right next to the picture of Sonny on the bearskin rug…."…Brenda howled… " Oh God! For real???" she asked. Carly nodded.. " I found it in one of the drawers upstairs..Shoved all the way in the back..He denied it was him, but that was a lie..I'd know those dimples anywhere…and not just the ones on his face.."…They dissolved into hysterics one more time..   
  
"So what about it?..You up for some shopping?"..Carly asked when they finally stopped laughing..Brenda looked at her. " You're serious?" she asked. Carly shrugged.. " Why not?..Unless you have a problem being seen in public with me?" she asked. Brenda paused.. " Well…It could completely destroy both our images, you know…"…she said. Carly waved her hand.. "What the hell…Who cares?"..she asked.. Brenda laughed.. " Well, I'm always up for spending Jason's money.."..she said. Carly nodded. "Exactly…You learn quick…"..she said. She got up off the sofa.. "Get your coat and the credit cards..I'll meet you in the hallway.."..she said . Brenda nodded and followed her to the door… " And I guess we'll be followed around by bodyguards the entire day?" Brenda asked.. Carly turned around… " Oh, you have so much to learn….Leave everything to me…Get your stuff" she said and closed the door. Brenda grinned.. Another who would have thunk it moment…She shrugged.. What the hell? A day of shopping sounded like a whole lot of fun, even if it was with Carly…She grabbed her coat and purse from the closet and locked the door behind her. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
"No, I hate that one…The color is terrible.."…Brenda shook her head. They were in the baby department at Wyndham's and had already made a decent dent in Jason's credit limit.. Carly put it back on the rack.. "What about this one?. You can never have too many of these, trust me.."…she said. Brenda examined it carefully… " I don't know..I like the color..But it's a little girly, especially since we have no idea about the sex…And I'm not planning on finding out either.."..she said. Carly raised her eyebrows.. "Really?.."..she asked. Brenda nodded.. " Yup..I like surprises…"..she said.. Carly shrugged.. " Okay…how about we move onto furniture?..You'd be surprised how much stuff you need…Changing table, dresser, crib, blah, blah, blah.."…Brenda nodded. "Fine…that is..If it's okay with Big Brother over there.."..she gestured over her shoulder.. Two huge, hulking bodyguards were closely watching their every move.. Carly rolled her eyes.. " I thought we lost them in lingerie?" she asked. Brenda nodded. "We did..They picked us up again in Household Appliances…"…Carly sighed. "Well then, it's time for action, isn't it? I feel like lunch, how about you?"..she asked. Brenda shrugged.. "Fine..Upstairs dining room?" she asked. Carly smiled.. " Perfect.. It should be filling up right about now. Crowds make the ditching that much easier.."..  
  
She walked over to the two men and handed them her bags.. " Could you take these out to the car?"..she asked sweetly… She waved at Brenda… " Give them your bags…."..she urged.. The two men were soon loaded down with bags… " We'll just wait for you right here.."..Carly crossed her heart.. " We won't move from this spot.."..she promised.. The two gave her a doubtful look and she smirked.. "What do you want? Blood?..We're in the middle of a department store in broad daylight.. What could happen? Go…Unless you want me to give my husband a call?"..she asked.. The two men sighed and headed towards the door…   
  
Carly grabbed Brenda's elbow when they were out of sight. "Fine..Now we can have lunch in peace…And if I work things right, they should be searching for us the rest of the afternoon.."…Brenda looked nervous and Carly smirked.. " Unless you're scared?" she asked. Brenda raised an eyebrow… " I think not….Lead on…"…she said.. They headed for the elevators and never noticed the man trailing a few feet behind them..He pulled out a cell phone and dialed… " I've found her..But there's a problem..She's not alone…"..he said.. He waited a minute before responding.. " It's Mrs. Corinthos….."…he said. He listened again… " Fine…I'll check back when it's taken care of…"..He closed up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket before stepping onto their elevator just before the doors closed..  
  
"Wow this place is jammed…"..Brenda remarked when they arrived at the dining room. Carly smiled.. " Yes..perfect, we'll blend right in…"…She scanned the room.. " There's an empty table over there in the corner.."…she pointed.. She tugged at Brenda's elbow… " Let's grab it before someone else does…"…The two made their way across the room…Carly flopped down into a chair.. " Wow…my feet are killing me.". she said. Brenda nodded.. " Mine too. You're not ready to give up yet, are you?" she asked. Carly smirked.. " I have not yet begun to spend Jason's money…"..she said. Brenda laughed.. " Good…neither have I.. But I do have to go to the bathroom before I do anything…"…Carly laughed and waved her hand.. "Get used to it..It only gets worse…"..she said.. "The ladies room is over there.."..she pointed across the room.. "Want me to come with you?" she asked.. Brenda shook her head. " No…Stay here and save the table…I'll make it quick so you can go next.." Carly nodded.. " I'll be here.."..she assured her.. Brenda smiled.. " If you repeat this I swear I'll deny it..But this has been fun.."..she said. Carly smirked.. " As if I want to broadcast it?…But I'll admit it, too.. Just don't get carried away and think we're friends or anything.." Brenda laughed.. "Me? Never.. I'll be right back.."…She slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way across the room to the bathroom…  
  
She pushed open the door and was surprised to find it almost empty. Just one woman washing her hands at the sink… She smiled at her briefly before disappearing inside one of the stalls.. The woman left and the room was empty.. Brenda took care of business and was just zipping up her pants when she heard a door open.. She flushed the toilet and was about to open the door when she saw a pair of feet appear underneath the door.. Ordinarily that wouldn't faze her..But these were big feet..big male feet wearing heavy black shoes… She paused with her ear next to the door.. the feet paused and then she heard them click against the tiles and the door opened once more..She leaned her head against the door briefly and let out a deep breath… She was getting paranoid..all this talk of bodyguards was getting to her.. And now that she thought about it, those feet could have belonged to a woman… A very large woman, but perhaps she had problem feet or something.. She opened the door and peered around..The room was empty and she shook her head and stepped over to the sink to wash her hands.. She raised her head to reach for a towel when she spotted the large man standing behind reflected in the mirror.. She opened her mouth to scream and he clamped a large hand over it…She elbowed him hard in the ribs…he grunted but did not let go….She kicked at his legs to no avail and he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the floor… she smelled something sweet and it all clicked into place.. She reached into her pocket and managed to grab the note Jason had left for her this morning…She struggled for as long as she could against the darkness and the note fell from her hand and onto the floor when she finally succumbed to it and he hauled her away. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Jason shifted uneasily in his seat. He glanced out the plane window… " Anxious to get home?" Sonny asked casually… Jason turned around. "What?" he asked. Sonny grinned… " It's okay…I noticed how distracted you've been all day…."…He slapped him on the shoulder.. " And don't feel funny about it…You can talk about it if you want.."….Jason narrowed his gaze.. " And you don't feel weird about it?…"..Sonny chuckled and shrugged.. " About as weird as you must feel when I talk about Carly.."..he said. Jason shook his head.. " I don't…I know you two are happy….Although I was a little pissed off at the beginning, I admit it.."..he said. Sonny nodded.. " I get that.. But you realize that I'm happy for you, don't you?"..he asked. Jason raised an eyebrow.. " Are you?..really?" he asked. Sonny shrugged.. " You did a good thing..Brenda's sick…she needs someone to take care of her….And I figured it wouldn't take long for her to get under your skin….Except I never figured you'd get under hers..That surprised me.."..he said.  
  
Jason smiled.. "It surprised me too…She still makes me nuts half the time…But I feel alive when I'm with her..Like anything is possible…"..Sonny nodded and slapped his shoulder again.. " Yup…you're a goner…"…he conceded… Jason laughed.. " I guess I am…and just think how interesting holidays are gonna be from now on…"..Sonny shuddered… " Please..enough…"..he held up his hand.. " So what's got you distracted besides Brenda?.."..he asked. Jason hesitated.. " Well, actually… it does involve Brenda….Um…"..he began… " Well…she's pregnant.."…he blurted out..   
  
He sat back and waited for Sonny's reaction… His face was unreadable for a brief second..perhaps the merest hint of regret before he smiled.. " That's terrific…."…he said in a quiet voice… Jason shook his head.. "Don't say it if you don't mean it…"..he said.. Sonny shook his head.. " Of course I mean it…You think I have some problem with you and Brenda? Honestly?"…he asked. Jason shrugged.. " I don't know..Do you?" he asked.. Sonny smiled… " Look..Brenda was a huge part of my life for a long time.. and I'll admit that at first I was a little …bothered by the idea.. But my life is with Carly..and Michael…and yours is with Brenda…and your child…"..he said. " And you're sure about that?..Because I am committed to her…I mean that..For however long we have…We can move somewhere else if it bothers you…"….Jason said.. " But I won't give her up…."..Sonny grinned.. " That's good…Because I don't think she'd handle that too well, either….Carly tells me she's crazy about you…."..Jason smiled.. " I figured she would…"…he chuckled.. Sonny laughed.. " Oh yeah..And I'm glad.. And if you feel the need to move, fine.. But don't do it for me.. I'm fine with it. In fact..I'm happy for you…and I think we should have a drink to celebrate…"…He started to motion for the stewardess.. " Eh..no thanks…None for me…"….Jason said.. Sonny grinned and lowered his hand.. " You're drunk enough on love, eh?"….he asked.. Jason grimaced and Sonny laughed.. "I'm teasing you…"…he said…   
  
Jason rolled his eyes…and Sonny continued laughing until the stewardess appeared… " Mr. Corinthos?…"..she asked. He nodded.. " There's a call for you …from your wife?" she said . "Thanks.."…she smiled and handed him the phone.. " Carly?" he said.. " Oh God, Sonny…Thank God!.. Where the hell have you been all day?" Sonny grimaced and held the phone away from his ear briefly.. " Um..first..stop yelling.. Second, you know where I've been.. I told you this morning.."..he said and rolled his eyes at Jason.. " Whatever..is Jason with you?" she asked.. " Yes..he's right here…What's the problem?…"… " First you have to promise not to yell.."…Carly said.. " Carly….."…Sonny began in a warning voice… " Okay…fine.. Brenda's gone…Disappeared..Vanished.."..she said… " What?? How the hell did that happen?…."..Sonny glanced at Jason… " Wait a second..talk to Jason.."..he said.. He handed Jason the phone.. "Brenda's gone.."…he said quietly.. Jason's face turned white and he grabbed the phone.. "Carly…"…he began.. " Jason, listen to me carefully… This is not my fault….Honestly.". " Carly…just tell me what happened.."….he said.. He heard her take a deep breath.. "We were shopping together..At Wyndhams…We stopped for lunch and she went to the bathroom…She didn't come out and I went to find her…I found that note you left her this morning on the floor and nothing else…And before you say anything, we did give the guards the slip…But..they wouldn't have followed her into the bathroom would they?? Jason???"…Jason handed the phone back to Sonny… " Talk to her…"..he said.. Sonny took the phone.. "Carly? Whoa..Hold up..No one is blaming you….When did you see her last?"…Jason got up from his seat and walked up and down the aisle.. Sonny glanced at him while he listened to Carly.. " Okay, enough.. You stay right where you are…We should be home in about an hour..And no..No one's blaming you..I'll see you then..And stay put, understood?"..he closed up the phone..   
  
" Okay what do I do first? Where do I start?..You know it's Alcazar….I don't think he could have taken her to that damned island again…Or maybe he did….I don't have my passport….Damn it!"…Jason slammed his fist against the back of the seat.. " Okay you need to calm down first…"… Sonny said.. Jason glared at him.. "Calm down?. Oh sure…It's not your wife out there, it's mine!"…he yelled.. ignoring the stares of the passengers around him.. " Sit…"..Sonny hissed… Jason rolled his eyes and sat down. " Look..you know I don't blame her..I guarantee Brenda was all for ditching the bodyguards.. Damnit!"…he said angrily… Sonny nodded .. " Probably.. and the idea of the two of them together is scary… But we need to get things started..". He picked up the phone again and dialed.. " Yeah Marco…it's me.. I know, I know..Carly called us… Any ideas?.." he listened for a long moment.. " Yeah, that's good….Keep it up….No…we're on the way back now..We should be back within the hour….see you then"….He closed the phone.. " Marco and Max have already gotten a lead on Alcazar…Someone matching his description was seen down on the docks this evening…They've got a man on him right now…."..Jason narrowed his eyes.. " So he's still in town?" he asked. Sonny shrugged.. " Looks like it…But first thing we do is talk to Carly….She should be able to fill in the blanks…"….he said.. " Look I know you're worried….But we need to think clearly about this…."..Jason nodded.. " I know….I just wish we would land already…I hate sitting here and not being able to do anything…"…he said.. He looked out the window.. "Damn it, she could be anywhere by now…"…he muttered….  
  
They were home in less than an hour and found a frantic Carly waiting for them in the penthouse… " Thank God! I was about to lose my mind!..Did you find out anything?" she asked.. Sonny nodded.. "We've got a lead on Alcazar…..it looks like he's still in town…Someone matching his description was seen down at the docks…Now I need to think carefully, Carly…Is there anything you haven't told us about? Anything at all?".. he asked.. Carly hesitated… " Carly?.."…Jason asked quietly… " Please..whatever it is..You know I don't blame you for this…."…he said.. Carly sighed.. "Fine..but neither of you are going to like this…It's about Courtney…"..she said..Jason's eyes grew wide.. "What about Courtney?" he asked calmly…   
  
" Look, I know what's been going on with her..Brenda told me.. And I've seen her in action myself…She's lost it…"…she said.. Sonny shook his head.. "Courtney?…I don't believe it.."…..He turned to Jason.. " You know about this?"..he asked. Jason nodded.. " I do…I thought it was over…Brenda and I went down to Kelly's together and I thought she got the message.. "..Carly flopped down on the sofa.. "Well, apparently she didn't…And she certainly wasn't ready to give up on you, Jason….She was at your place yesterday..making all kinds of threats…."…she shook her head.. " I'm so stupid sometimes! .. I swear I believed her when she said she wasn't going to call Alcazar…".. "Alcazar?….What the hell?.Courtney knows Alcazar? How?"…Sonny yelled.. Carly shrugged.. " I have no idea..Brenda told me about it.. She was here the other day,threatening to call him when she found out Brenda wasn't really pregnant..just pretending.." Sonny shook his head.. " Okay, I'm lost.. Is Brenda pregnant or not?…"… " She is…"..Jason answered.. " She just found out yesterday..but we told Courtney she was a couple of weeks ago…It's a long story….and excuse me, but I think we need to start with your sister…."….Sonny nodded… " I'll take care of her" Jason shook his head.. " Nope..you can come along if you want..But I'm taking care of Courtney.. I should have done it months ago…And Sonny…if she did have something to do with this?…"..Jason asked.. Sonny shook his head… " We don't know anything for sure….Let's wait and see what we find out.."..Jason shook his head. " No..I need an answer..If Courtney's involved in this…What are you gonna do?..If you leave it to me, I know what I'm gonna do…."..he said angrily…. Sonny sighed… "You're not..Stop talking crazy…..Let's go down there and find out first…"….He turned to Carly… " You stay here…and answer the phone if it rings….."….She nodded.. " You two be careful…..And Jason?.."…Jason turned with his hand on the door.. "Bring her back…I was just getting used to her annoying little habits…"…she said..Jason smiled… " Sure you were…I'll bring her back…"…he said…They left and Carly paced up and down to try and pass the time… 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Jason entered Kelly's first, and as he suspected, Courtney was working… She looked up at the sound of the door closing and her face lit up.. " Jason….I knew you weren't serious when you said you wouldn't come back here…"….she said in an excited voice… "So what can I get for you?"…she asked.. " Just some answers…."..he said flatly.. She smiled… " Answers? I'm not sure what you mean, Jason…"..she set down the coffee pot… " Why don't you sit down? I'm sure you haven't had your dinner yet, right?"…she asked… Jason narrowed his gaze… " No, thanks..About those answers….I heard you were at my place the other day…"..he began.. Courtney stopped moving.. " Um..yes…I was just checking up on Brenda..I felt really bad about what happened the last time you were here…So I thought I'd see how she was…"….Jason nodded.. "And you let two weeks go by before you did it?"…he asked.. Courtney smiled.. " I was busy working..Some of us have to, you know. Not all of us are as lucky as Brenda…"..she said.. " Was that the only reason you came by?"…he asked.. Courtney shrugged.. " I guess…..What are you asking me, Jason?" she asked.. He glared at her and she appeared startled at first ..then scared… " You went over there to threaten Brenda, didn't you?"…he hissed…   
  
Courtney shrugged… " I wouldn't call it threatening, exactly. I found out something I thought she might be interested in…She wasn't..so I left.."..she said. Jason leaned closer.. " And what would that something be?..That she wasn't really pregnant?.."..he asked. Courtney's eyes grew wide.. " You know?…Oh my God, Jason…I was totally shocked. I can't believe she'd do something like that to you..I tried to warn her that you wouldn't like it….but she wouldn't listen..I'll bet she regrets it now, huh?"..she asked.. Jason shook her head… " I wouldn't bet on that…"…he said.. " See, I knew all about that, Courtney….It was something we needed to do..and it was our business..not yours…"..Courtney's face grew red.. " You're not blaming me for this, are you?"..she asked.. Jason raised his eyebrows.. " Blaming you for what, Courtney?….."…he asked.. "For Brenda….I heard she'd disappeared…"…she said …She heard the door close and saw Sonny standing in the doorway.. " I never said Brenda disappeared, Courtney….How'd you know that?". He asked… " Yeah, Courtney….How did you know that?" Sonny asked….  
  
" Um….I must have heard it somewhere..Or maybe I just thought I did..I can't be sure, I've been so freaked since that whole stalker thing I can't be sure of anything……You want something, Sonny?…"..she asked. Sonny nodded.. " Yup..I do..The truth….You called Alcazar and told him about Brenda, didn't you?".. " Who?" she asked innocently…Jason reached for her arm but Sonny stopped him… " Courtney….tell me the truth….Did you call Alcazar?"…he asked. She shrugged.. " I might have….What difference does it make?.."..she asked… "Because you may have just killed Jason's wife and child that's what difference it makes.."..Sonny hissed.. Courtney laughed.. " That might work if she was really pregnant…but she isn't…And I'm sure Brenda will find a way out of it..She always seems to…."…she waved her hand… Sonny grabbed her arm… " What the HELL were you thinking??"…he screamed.. " OW…you're hurting me!..".Courtney complained.. " Did you see it happen?"…he asked.. Courtney tried to squirm free of his grasp… " NO….he was in here a little while ago…He just came in to thank me….Let go of my arm.."..she said… Sonny released her so quickly she nearly fell over… He glanced over at Jason… " You go find him…I'll take care of my sister…"…he said angrily… " He couldn't have gotten far…"…he said… Jason nodded and took off…  
  
Sonny sat down at the counter… " Now…Courtney…"….She stuck out her chin defiantly…. " If you think I'm backing down, forget it…I'm your sister, remember? I don't back down..I want Jason..and I know he wants me.."..she said. Sonny shook his head.. " You might want Jason…But I'm afraid he doesn't want you…Never has…And I can't forget about something like this,Courtney…."… She lowered her chin.. " And do what?..Threaten me?.. I'll go straight to the police.."..she snapped.. Sonny shook his head.. " No…but now that you mention it….I could tell the police that you sent Alcazar after Brenda….how would that look?"….he asked. Courtney shrugged.. "They won't believe you…they'll believe me…"… " Not if it comes from the kidnapping victim herself. What makes you think Brenda won't talk?".. he asked. She smiled.. "She can't talk unless someone finds her…Isn't that right?"…she asked.. " Who knows? Maybe Jason won't find her…"… Sonny rubbed his forehead.. " Okay….you need to get some help…I'm calling Mike.."..he reached for the phone.. Courtney yanked it out of his grasp.. "NO!"..she screamed and knocked a cup off the counter. It crashed to the floor and broke with a loud noise… " You just don't want me to have Jason!…..I need Jason!..He rescued me! I don't have anyone anymore!!!…"…she wailed.. Sonny walked around behind the counter and grabbed her… " You have your father and you have me….But you won't have either of us if you don't stop this….."…She was sobbing now, hunched down on her knees… " I'm calling Mike…."..he said..and this time there was no argument…. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Jason wandered back on forth on the pier…Marco and Max had promised to call him the minute they heard anything, and the waiting was absolutely killing him..He'd searched every abandoned warehouse he knew and there was no sign of her. No sign at the cottage, either..or Jax's place….or the penthouse…The airport was being staked out , too…If she was still in this town, he'd find her….The cell phone ringing nearly startled him out of his shoes and he yanked it out of his pocket.. " Marco?…"…he asked.. " Yeah Mr. M….I think we've got him…."….he said..Jason let out a long breath… "Great..Where?"..he asked.. " Pier 52…the old warehouse that burnt down this summer…I haven't seen Mrs. M…but I'm positive that's the guy…..".. " Stay right there..I'm about two blocks away..Don't do a thing until I get there…understood?"…Jason asked… " Right..we'll be here, Mr. M.."….he said.. Jason shoved the phone in his pocket and took off….  
  
  
" I wish you would stop doing that, Brenda.."…Luis shook his head as he watched her struggle against the ropes at her hands and ankles… " Those ropes will burn your skin terribly if you continue to resist…"…he said.. She spat in his face angrily.. "When are you going to give it up Luis?"…she asked…He smiled.. " Never…that was quite a trick you tried to play on me, Brenda… You and your husband…I use that word loosely, because I know he can't really be your husband…Not the way I can…"… "Not possible, remember? Because as much as you try and deny it..I'm married…"..she answered.. He laughed.. " A mere technicality….And you really shouldn't have tried to fool me with that bit about pregnant..Thank goodness your new sister-in -law was smart enough not to fall for it…"…Brenda shook her head.. "So that's what's it come to?.. You're depending on little girls to do your dirty work for you?. You're slipping, Luis…"..she said… He shrugged… " Whatever works best for me..Too bad she won't be getting her heart's desire… I have other plans for your husband…"….he grinned.. He stood up… " I'm expecting him here any second…..I wonder what's keeping him?"…he wondered..  
  
" I'm right here…"….Jason's voice rang through the empty building….He spotted Brenda right away and resisted the urge to run towards her… " Ahh..punctual…I like that…"..Luis said.. He stepped in between Jason and his view of Brenda… " I've been waiting for you, Morgan…So has your wife…"….Jason stepped over a rotted beam…. " Let her go…We can settle this without her…"..he said.. Luis shook his head.. " I'm afraid we can't…This is all about her, after all…."…. " And you two stop talking about like I'm not here!!"..Brenda yelled… " Jason…please…you get out of here while you can….He's got an explosive thing around here somewhere..I saw it on the way in..Please…"…she said… Jason shook his head.. " Nope.Not gonna happen…."…Luis smiled.. "That's quite noble of you, Morgan….Your willingness to sacrifice your life for the life of a woman who's already dying….how romantic…"…he sneered… " Save it…" Jason snapped.. "This isn't about romance or anything like it.. This is about you and your obsession with my wife…It ends here…tonight.."…he said calmly… " Now, how it ends depends on you…It can end with all of us going up in smoke…or it can end with your ass in the Police Department…".. Luis smiled.. " You left out one option…I kill you while she watches.. Or I kill her while you watch..I haven't decided which one yet…"..   
  
He turned his head briefly to grin at Brenda..and Jason saw his chance… He shoved Alcazar hard across the back of his neck and knocked him to the floor… " Jason!…."…Brenda yelled… The two men were rolling around the floor…Damnit….she had nothing to help him with and that gun they were struggling with was bound to go off…..They rolled over and over..puffing and grunting in the struggle over Jason's gun….and when they rolled close enough Brenda watched closely.. the gun was in Alcazar's hand now…and Jason's was locked around his wrist… She lifted her tied together legs and waited for the right moment before lowering her spiked heels down on Luis's hand…. "ARRRGGHHHH!"…he yelled…Jason grabbed the gun and yanked himself free… He hit Alcazar across the back of the head with it and knocked him cold… " Now try and talk me out of killing him…"…he hissed… Brenda shook her head.. "We have to get out of here..that thing only had about 20 minutes on it when he brought me here…Jason?..Please!"….she insisted.. He crouched down to untie her.. " No….Not enough time..Please, just get us out of here.."..she said…He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.. She leaned over and pinched his ass.. " Move!…"…she ordered.. " Now you're pinching me?"..he asked.. " I couldn't resist..Stop yacking and get us out of here!"…she said… She pinched him again for good measure and he made his way over the rotted beams and burnt out walls towards the door…..  
  
He backed into it and pushed it open before grabbing onto her ankles tightly with one hand and taking off at a run away from the building… They were only about 200 yards away when the explosive detonated.. Jason dropped to his knees and covered Brenda as best he could… The remains of the warehouse were now in flames..just as they had been a few months ago…. " We have to get out of here…."…He said… " Are you all right?" he asked her…He engulfed her in his embrace before she could answer… " God I was so crazy thinking something had happened to you…."…He pulled back when she didn't answer… and saw how limply she lay in his arms… " Oh God….no…."…he whispered.. He checked the pulse at her neck…it was faint and rapid.. He struggled to his feet and lifted her into his arms.. " Hang on, Brenda….just hang on..please…"…he whispered as he took off towards the docks….. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
" Jason…pacing isn't going to help, you know…"..Carly said.. They were at the hospital waiting for some word on Brenda… " Leave him, Carly…"..Sonny said… " Oh,brother…look who's here…"….he spotted Lt Taggert out of the corner of one eye…He got to his feet… " Taggert…."…he said with distaste… " I'm not here to see you, Corinthos… I need to talk to angerboy over there…"…He pointed at Jason… " He's busy..what's the problem?"…Taggert rolled his eyes.. " What's he so busy with? Checking out one of his victims?.."..he asked.. " Nope..his wife…She was injured in that explosion at Pier 52. You just can't seem to stop people from blowing that place up, can you Taggert?…."…Sonny asked. Taggert smirked.. "Well…I'm sorry about Mrs. Morgan…but that's what I'm here to see him about… we found a body inside the warehouse."…. " It's Alcazar…"…Jason said suddenly… " He was inside when the place blew…"… Taggert smiled… " That's what we suspected…but we'll have to wait for the coroner's report to make absolutely sure…So you wanna tell me what you were doing there?"..he asked. " He kidnapped Brenda…again….set up the explosive device . I got there, struggled with him, knocked him out with my gun . I picked up my wife and got the hell out of there….Is that enough?"..he asked.. Taggert nodded.. "For now..Is she okay?"..he asked.. Jason shook his head.. " I don't know….and if you don't mind, I'd like to go find out.."..he snapped.. Taggert nodded and watched him walk away… " Remind Mr. Morgan that I'll need a formal statement from him…And that I'll let him know the results of the coroner's report…."….he told Sonny…. " Oh…and give my best to his wife…I always liked Brenda.".. Sonny rolled his eyes and Taggert chuckled and left..   
Carly stepped up beside Sonny… "So is it too much to hope for that Alcazar is really dead?"..she asked. Sonny turned towards her… " I hope not…."…he said.. Carly nodded… "How's Courtney?"…she asked.. Sonny shook his head… " When I left her with Mike she was sleeping..But she's not staying here….I already told her that..She needs help, big time. I arranged for a clinic stay in Switzerland….I just hope Brenda makes it…Jason will never forgive Courtney if she doesn't..I'm not so sure he will if she does…".. Carly nodded.. " I can't say I'd blame him…I mean, she is your sister…But that was a shitty thing to do…".. Sonny turned to her… " And I am damned proud of you…..Have I told you that today?"…she grinned.. "Really? For what?" she asked.. He shrugged.. "For finally realizing that you're the only one I wanna be with….and that Jason loves Brenda and vice versa….".. Carly laughed… " I guess it took me awhile…but I guess I'm finally warming up to Brenda…don't spread it around…"..she said.. Sonny chuckled and they walked back to the waiting area..  
  
Jason's pacing had resumed, except now it was in front of the exam room where they'd taken Brenda… People came in and out and not one of them would give them an answer…. " Jason?"…he heard Monica's voice and raised his head… " What happened? I just heard about Brenda…."…He shook his head.. " I don't know…no one will tell me anything…"..he said helplessly… Monica nodded briskly… "Stay right here, and I'll see what I can find out…"…she said… He nodded.. "thanks.."….Monica disappeared into the exam room…She emerged a few minutes later… " Come in, Jason.."..she said quietly… He walked towards the door.. "What is it?..Is she?"..he was afraid to say the words aloud.. " No.."..Monica put her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort.. " She's all right…holding her own…but Doctor Jones would like to talk to you…".. Jason raised his eyebrows.. "Doctor Jones?…why?.."..he asked.. " Can I see her first?" he asked.. Monica nodded.. "Sure.."…She lead him to a curtained off corner of the room and pushed the curtain aside..   
  
Brenda lay on the big bed, looking small and pale, a small cut over her left eyebrow was the only sign of anything amiss.. " She's still unconscious…but her vital signs are good….we expect her to wake up soon…"..Monica said.. Jason nodded.. "And the baby?"..he asked. Monica smiled.. "The baby is fine…no problems…."….she assured him… He let out a deep breath.. " It's so good to see you happy, Jason….and she's going to be fine…"…she said.. Jason nodded.. "For now, anyway…"….Monica's smile faded.. "Ah..her illness….I'm guessing that's what Tony would like to speak to you about…He was given her test results for review, based on his past experience…"… Jason nodded.. " I remember…Could you bring him here?. I'd like to be here in case she wakes up…"…Monica smiled.. "Sure…I'll be back…"…Jason pulled up a stool next to the bed…He leaned over and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes with one hand, while his free hand picked up one of hers.. He clasped it tightly within his… " I suppose I should start getting used to this…."..He put her hand up to his cheek.. "But to be honest with you, I don't know if I ever will…."..he confessed quietly… " But it doesn't mean that I won't keep my promise…I will, I swear it… But I won't ever pretend that it's gonna be easy…And this would be much easier if I wasn't so crazy about you…and so damned angry about having to give you up way too soon…"….He rubbed her hand against his cheek… " Please wake up….I swear I'll never complain about you talking too much ever again…"..he said..   
  
A throat clearing behind him made him turn his head.. Jason saw Tony Jones standing there.. He smiled briefly.. "Sorry to interrupt…Monica gave me your message…."…he said.. Jason nodded.. "Thanks for coming so fast….What did you want to talk to me about? Is it her illness?..Is that why she's still unconscious?"..he asked.. Tony shook his head.. " No..she's unconscious due to a concussion….It's nothing to be concerned about… But it does concern her illness…"…he said.. Jason nodded.. " I see..Has it gotten worse?…."..he asked. Tony smiled.. " Well, you see…That's the thing…..I've checked and re-checked these test results.. I've even compared them to the tests Dr. Meadows ran during her first exam…".. Jason rubbed his forehead… " And?" he asked impatiently.. " And…there's no trace of the disease she mentioned in her history….None…Not in her bloodwork, catscans, xrays…nowhere…."….Tony answered..   
  
Jason shook his head.. "But…That's impossible…She was diagnosed four years ago at some clinic in Switzerland…Her mother died of the disease..". Tony nodded.. " I'm aware of that..and I contacted the Reimar clinic….They faxed me a copy of their results…They're negative as well…."…he said… " I can call them back and speak to them again?"…he suggested.. Jason nodded.. " Could you?..I'm….Well..I'm almost afraid to believe it so easily…"..Tony nodded.. " I understand…I'll see what I can find out…."… Jason smiled.. " Thanks, Dr. Jones…"…he said.. " Sure…"..he pulled the curtain back together and left… Jason turned back towards the bed and took her hand again… " Did you hear that?….Maybe it's better if you didn't….If it's true, I can't wait to tell you myself…."….He leaned his cheek against her hand and closed his eyes…  
  
"Tell me what?"…her voice was hoarse and soft.. Jason's eyes flew open and he picked up his head to smile at her.. " Hey…I'm glad you decided to join me again…How are you feeling?"..he asked.. She shook her head.. " Like my head is about to explode..Other than that, okay… Jason…"…she said… He smiled.. "The baby's fine…"…he said in answer to her silent question… She smiled with her eyes closed.. " So that's what you wanted to tell me, huh?"..she asked.. " I'm so glad…."….She opened her eyes again when he didn't answer… " That is what you wanted to tell me wasn't it?"..she asked.. " Yes..and don't look so suspicious.." he answered back… "What I wanted to tell you was what I started to say when we rudely interrupted by that explosion.. I was going crazy without you…You were pretty terrific stomping on his hands like that.. I couldn't have done it without you…"… She smiled and nodded.. and then groaned because it made her head hurt even more… " I learned from the best, RescueMan….Did Carly tell you about Courtney?"..she asked.. Jason nodded.. " Yup…and she's out of here for good….She had a sort of breakdown, I guess. Sonny's arranged for her to go to a clinic in Switzerland…"….Brenda nodded.. " Just make sure you remember not to send me to the same one when the time comes…okay?"..he laughed… " Okay…" he agreed… " So am I staying here tonight or what?"…she struggled to sit up… "Whoa…slow down…"..he raised the head of the bed.. " Nobody's said a word about anything…We were all just waiting for you to wake up…"… he said.. She sighed.. "So I guess the reason I was out for so long was my illness?"…she asked.. He shook his head.. " No…you have a concussion…"…he said… " Why do I think you're keeping something from me?"..she asked.. " Me?"..he asked innocently…. " never.."…She smirked.. " shut up and kiss me already…"…she said…  
  
He was doing just that and pretty intensely when they both heard throat clearing behind them…They broke apart and found Tony Jones standing by the bed, grinning widely… "Sorry again…and I'm glad you finally decided to join us again, Brenda…"….Brenda smiled… " Me too…."….Jason looked at him expectantly… "Well?"..he asked. Tony smiled.. " I spoke with the head nurse.. It seems the Doctor who diagnosed Brenda four years ago has mysteriously disappeared.. He withdrew a large sum of money and was last seen headed for Rio….And the account the money was traced back to belonged to a Luis Alcazar…."…Jason rubbed his face… " So he bribed the doctor….so it was all a scam…a lie.."..he said.. Tony nodded.. " Looks like….I'm having the complete records sent over, and I can do some retesting…".. " What the hell are both of you talking about???"..Brenda demanded… Tony smiled.. " I'm sorry..We're leaving you out here, aren't we?"…he asked.. " Brenda… it appears that you were misdiagnosed four years ago…actually, it appears that you were the victim of a very twisted game….".. Brenda shook her head.. " Wait a second….What are you saying?..I don't have my mother's disease?.."….she asked.. Tony smiled.. "That's exactly what I'm saying…Every test I've run has come back negative… I could try and think up a few more…."…Brenda's mouth fell open and she covered it with her hands as her eyes filled up with tears… " Oh..my…God…."…she murmured.. " You're absolutely positive?"…she asked.. Tony nodded.. " I'd say 99.9% sure…another phone call or two should clear up that last little bit of doubt..".. Jason stood up and extended his hand.. "Thanks again,Dr. Jones…I don't know what else to say…"..he said..Tony took his hand and shook it… "Glad I could help….and by the way, we need to take another set of vitals on you,Brenda….and if they're good….I think we'll be sending you home…."… Brenda nodded.. " Thanks doesn't seem to enough…but I'll say it anyway..Thank you.."…she said.. Tony smiled and left..   
  
"EEEKKK!"…Brenda squealed… she threw her fists in the air… Jason laughed.. "So I lied…I was keeping something from you..I just wanted to be sure before I told you…"…he explained.. She narrowed her gaze … " You lied to me, RescueMan?"…she asked.. He nodded and bowed his head… " Come over here this instant…"..she ordered… He stepped closer to the bed and nearly fell over when she threw back the covers and leapt at him… "Whoa, are you crazy?"…he asked and grabbed onto her tightly… She nodded against his cheek.. " Yes…and I can't blame it on the disease anymore….God, I'm just so happy!"…she squealed… He hugged her tightly… " I know..So am I…"…he whispered and kissed her cheek.. "But you should not be jumping on anything…especially not me…at least not until you're home…"….he said.. She pulled back to look at his face… " We have a whole life now, do you realize that?….A whole entire lifetime…and a baby on the way. God, I'm so happy I make myself sick…"…she said… He laughed and deposited her back on the bed… " And that's why you need to be in bed…"…he insisted.. He pulled the covers up around her…   
  
She smirked at him.. " Boy are you a spoilsport…What happened to the wild beast I married?"..she asked. He laughed. "Wild beast?"..he repeated.. She shrugged.. "Well, maybe not beast…but you were a little wild…Remember? 'I like to fight, ride my bike..beat up people..did I mention fight?'" she mimicked his voice gleefully.. " Admit it, Jason.. I've domesticated you…"..she giggled.. He rolled his eyes.. " I refuse to be domesticated…mellowed a little, maybe…"…he reasoned.. She shook her head.. " It's the same thing, but I'll let you win this time…just because I am sooooo damned happy…"…she grabbed his hands within hers… " I love you tremendously right now…"..she said happily.. He smiled.. " Right backatcha…"…he snapped… She rolled her eyes.. " Wow…how romantic…"..she smirked.. " I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it for the next 40 years or so…After that, I can't guarantee anything.. a girl can only put up with so" she stopped talking when he leaned in very close to her and smiled. "Shut up.."…he whispered.. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her mouth towards his to kiss her passionately… 


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue-one year later  
  
"Alan for Godsake's get away from that blasted train!"..Edward bellowed… He shook his head with disgust. " Stop being such a scrooge, father.. She loves it, doesn't she?..Gampaw's widdle girl loves the big twain…"….Alan cooed to the baby in his arms…Edward made a disgusted face… " And stop that blasted baby talk! That child is going to Oxford someday, and I won't have you talking to her that way!"…Brenda nudged Jason in the ribs… "Go and get her before they start picking out her husband.."…she whispered… Jason groaned and got up from the sofa…   
  
" Okay..that's enough…"….he snapped… " Or else we take her home now and you don't see her until she graduates high school……Any questions?"…he asked.. He took the baby from Alan. " Threats on Christmas? Very nice, Jason…Brenda?.. Your husband is threatening us…."….Edward snapped.. " Probably because you deserved it…"..Brenda remarked.. " Absolutely…"…Lila said as she and Monica joined them… " You leave them alone…".. Monica added… She walked over to Jason and extended her arms.. " My turn!"…she smiled gleefully…Jason glanced warily at Brenda who nodded and he reluctantly handed over the baby… " Oooohhh..she's so cuuuttee…."..Monica cooed… " My little princess…..Aren't you Grandma's little princess, sweetie?"…  
  
" Ok, I am definitely gonna be sick.."..Jason hissed.. " Patience, remember?"..Brenda hissed back… " You promised me, remember?"…she asked.. He looked down at her… " I decided that if this continues, I want to up the stakes…"..he said… She raised an eyebrow… " Up the stakes?…"…she repeated. He nodded.. " Yup…I figure a day full of this torture is gotta be worth something…."…he said… She lead him over to the sofa and linked her arm through his after they sat down.. "What did you have in mind?.."…she asked.. He grinned… " Wouldn't you like to know?"..he asked. She nodded.. " Oh, I'll find out, count on it…."…she answered.. He laughed… " Want a hint?"…he teased.. She looked at him.. " Of course."..He grinned… " Tonight…after the baby's asleep…me and you….Pool table…"…he said..  
  
A slow smile crept across her face… " Hmmm….."..she tapped her chin lightly… " Okay…"..she agreed… "But"..she paused his lips as they made their way towards hers with one hand… " No jello this time…I found a whole blob of it in the side pocket the other day from our last little adventure..It was disgusting…"…she made a face… " Aw…no jello?"…Jason whined.. She glared at him and he laughed.. " Okay..no jello…now kiss me.."..he demanded .. She giggled and removed her hand from his mouth so he could..  
  
" Oh good God, they're at it again!"..Edward groaned… " Dinner is served in case anyone is interested!"….Reginald announced… Brenda and Jason continued to kiss on the sofa… Edward waved his hand… " Leave them here..They'll come up for air eventually… Monica!..Give me that baby!" "Sorry father, I called next…"…Alan cut in front of him and they both chased after her as she left the room…..Lila watched the scene on the sofa for a few seconds..then gave out a deep contented sigh before joining the rest of the family in the dining room…   
  
"Wow.."..Brenda said when they finally broke apart a few minutes later. " We really need to visit your family more often…I like it when you're worked up…"…she grinned.. Jason smirked.. " You mean you like aggravating me…"…he said. She shrugged.. "Whatever works.. And that kiss?..It definitely worked.."…she said.. She glanced around the room.. " Um..I guess they've all gone into dinner…"..She stood up…Jason remained seated calmly on the sofa… "And I suppose you're going to give me a hard time about that, too?"..she asked.. He nodded.. " Probably.."..he answered. She shrugged.. "Fine…then forget the pool table.."…she walked over to the doorway and paused… "And I was actually reconsidering the jello…"…she said as she walked towards the dining room…Jason bolted off the sofa and ran after her…. " Hey wait up!….What flavor jello?"…he called out……  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
